


Risen From the Ashes

by a_soggy_uncrustable



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love, Monster Hunters, Monsters, Other, Phoenixes, Protective Dean Winchester, Purgatory, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 50
Words: 95,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_soggy_uncrustable/pseuds/a_soggy_uncrustable
Summary: To a Phoenix...the impermanent should be feared and the tangible avoided. Love was if not one of the most impermanent things in life, no matter how hard you'd beg for the universe to spare you of the inevitable. For years, she stuck by that rule, shielding herself from the creatures out to get her for something she couldn't control and protecting her heart from the things she knew would only bring her agony in the end. For years, it felt as if she could run to the end of the earth this way. That is, until a certain group of men whose lives are spent trying to save the word from one too many apocalypses ask for her help.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 19
Kudos: 106





	1. Finally Found

Behind the girls eyelids laid a world of tar black darkness, head pounding as if her brain were trying to shatter itself against her skull. Every now and then a flash of amber light would pass through the blackness, accompanied by the low creak of the chain it hung from overhead. Suddenly, rough hands snake their way through her (h/c) locks, fingers scraping against her scalp as they grab a fistful of her hair. Yanking her head up violently, she hears the dark chuckle of a man to her right

"Rise and Shine, Bitch!" his words, although gleeful in tone, are laced with poison. (e/c) eyes fluttering open, (y/n) finds her vision muddled. The world around her is painted scarlet red from the blood streaming down her forehead, eyes stinging as the liquid seeps into her eye sockets.

"Can't see?" She glances to her side through squinted eyes and meets the man still grasping onto her hair ,"Let me help"

Before she's able to respond, he spits directly into her face. She squeezes her eyes shut, the large globs of saliva dripping down her nose as she tries to keep herself from vomiting. (y/n) can hear the group laughing in the background. Finally opening her eyes, nostrils flaring as her blood boils in their veins, she meets his hazel eyes.

"That better, sweetheart?"

"Come a little closer-" (y/n) whispers, lips pulled back into a snarl ,"-and I'll peel the skin off your face with my own teeth, sweetheart "

"Well aren't you a fiery little thing!" The man finally let's go of the girl's hair, chuckling along with the group surrounding her bound body. (y/n)'s head falls limply, eyes watching as the crimson blood from the deep wound on her head leaves splattered drops on the concrete floor. Yanking at the thick chains snaking their way around her body and locked firmly behind the chair she resided in, (y/n) winces at the burning sensation making its way across her exposed skin. She was trapped. Slowly tilting her head up, peering through the locks of blood covered hair that had fallen into her face, (y/n) sneered at the cocky expressions they all wore

"So-" She begins through labored breaths ,"-what's the plan now, douche bags?"

As if on cue, the entire group steps forward with their weapons grasped tightly in their hands. She watches through tired eyes, an amused smile playing at her chapped lips, as the group draws near. The man from before takes a confident stride towards her, leaning down so that their faces are level. She breathes in his scent. Vampires. Ones she's been running from for a while now. (y/n) laughs bitterly.

"You're gonna kill me? Sorry, sweetheart...but that options off the table"

"Oh-" He leans down even further, nose almost touching hers as he chuckles darkly, calloused hands on either side of her broken body ,"-you'll be wishing you were dead when we're done with you, darling."

Leaning forward, her bloodied lips almost grazing the shell of his ear, she smiles cynically

"Hit me with your best shot"


	2. Hunters to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vampire hunt turns strange when the brothers find a girl barely hanging onto her life

The gentle purr of the slick black vehicle turns into a faded echo as the engine is shut off. The yellow headlights dim down until the car is plunged into the darkness. The faint glow of the moon peering over the grey clouds rolling across the sky illuminates two figures as they step out of the car, door creaking slightly as they close it behind them. Striding towards the trunk of the vehicle, large boots crunching the gravel softly, the two men take a glance at the building beside them

"You're positive this-" the taller man motions over to the abandoned muffler factory, metal walls peeling off of their beams like paint ,"-is the nest?

"Bobby was pretty damn positive, Sammy"

"Just seems a little...quiet?"

The shorter of the two rolls his pear green eyes, throwing open the trunk of the car to reveal an arsenal fit for an army beneath the fake bottom. Grabbing the rough handles of two machetes, he carelessly tosses one of them towards his brother

"Dean-" Sam is cut off, hands clumsily catching the blade as his jaw tightens in frustration. Dean smirks playfully at his brother's annoyed state.

"What? You worried about a couple of vamps?"

"No-" Sam sighs lightly, running a hand through his long locks ,"-I'm just getting a weird feeling, alright? Come on, jerk"

Dean chuckles softly to himself, but the minute his brother's back is turned to him, his face falls slightly. Green eyes scan the back of his brother's head, worry evident behind his stoic expression. Quickly shaking the anxious feelings running rampant through his mind, Dean slams the trunk of the impala closed and follows after his giant of a brother. Pushing their massive bodies against the rusted metal walls, they creep towards the door barely hanging on by it's hinges. Silently, they communicate through a single look and make their way inside, machete blades gleaming underneath the moonlight before their bodies are plunged into the darkness.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A fountain of scarlet red blood gushes out from the opened flesh of the vampire before Dean, machete blade gliding through it's skin and bones as if it were butter. With a toe curling scream, the monster's head lands onto the concrete with a sickening crack as it's lifeless body falls after it. Sam runs into the room, hazel eyes glancing down at the dozens of mutilated bodies strewn across the floor

"How many?" He asks casually through labored breaths. Dean uses the back of his hand to messily wipe away at the blood splattered across his face

"13-" He turns to look at his brother, concern flashing across his face upon seeing Sam mirroring his own blood soaked body ,"-you?"

"10"

"What the hell is going on? Nests aren't normally this big"

"Yeah, and even if they were, they almost never go past 10..."

"Whatever-" Dean sighs and wipes the off crusting blood on his blade ,"-Nest this big, they probably have some food stored somewhere in here. Come on"

Following his older brother, Sam and Dean make their way through the twisted halls of the abandoned factory, their eyes and ears constantly observing their surroundings for any signs of movement, human or not. Suddenly, a faint rattling of chains catches their attention. Sharing a glance filled with an entire silent conversation, they creep towards the noise. Making their way towards a yellow light slipping through the cracks of an orange rusted door, Dean peers inside

"Vamp?" Dean shakes his head, using his palm to push the door open with a low creak

"Vic"

Stepping inside of the dimly lit room, flannel covered bodies washed in the pale lemon light overhead, they stare through widened eyes at the gruesome sight before them. Bound by thick metal chains to a chair in the center of the room, sat a girl. With her head hung low, blood seemed to pour down her body in heavy streams, puddling at her bare feet. Sam glances towards his brother, eyebrows furrowed as he makes his way toward her. Dean follows.

"I know they're monster, but this-" Dean bends down, hands grasping gently at the chains wrapped tightly around the girls wrists ,"-seems a little excessive"

Examining her legs, Sam nods his head in agreement, jaw tightening at what he sees. Where there wasn't any blood, he could make out the dangerously purple and black bruising near her feet, the bones in her ankles jutting out in ways he knew wasn't normal. His stomach turned slightly.

"They shattered the bones in her legs-" Sam explains, nostrils flaring in frustration as he continues to observe the damage done by the vampires ,"-and it looks like her hands too"

"Playing with their food...Classy" Dean sighs lightly, running a hand through his spiked hair. Suddenly, the girl whimpers softly, the helpless sounding noise just barely loud enough for them to hear. The pair share a shocked look before Sam is bending down so that his face is level with the girls. He holds his hand out near her mouth and his eyes widen at the feeling of air breezing past his fingers.

"She's breathing-" He looks up at his brother with worried hazel eyes ,"-but barely"

"...Peo...ple"

Sam and Dean snap their hands towards the girl, peering through her bloodied (h/c) locks at her lips as they move slowly. Sam leans forward, his ear straining to hear the rasped voice escaping the girl's throat as she tries to continue

"...Peo...ple..." she swallows back the blood making its way up her esophagus, voice barely a whisper ,"...second...flo...or...thir...d...room..."

"She said there's people in the third room on the second floor-" Sam passes on what he heard to his brother still staring in wide eyed shock at the girl before them ,"-go and get them, I'll get her out of here"

Dean nods in understanding and makes a sprint for the door, body disappearing in the darkness as he makes his way through the hallways. With his brother now gone, Sam begins to make work on the chains wrapped tightly around her body. It takes him a few minutes, but he is finally able to yank off the heavy bindings and toss them onto the concrete floor with a loud crash.

"I gotcha, it's alright" As gently as the man can, he scoops the girl up into his arms, apologizing softly when she whimpers quietly against his chest. Using his hands, he tenderly pushes back the matted hair that had fallen into her face. His hazel eyes observe her soft features, her (s/c) skin peeking out beneath the scarlet colored liquid dripping down her face. He furrowed his eyebrows slightly, distress over the girls well being evident in his eyes. Hearing his brother calling his name down the hall, he begins a confident stride towards the door.

"Let's get you out of here"


	3. No Escape

(e/c) eyes flutter open slowly, squinting at the pale yellow light embedded into the popcorn ceiling above. Her body basks in the warmth, lips parted slightly as her lungs intake shallow breaths of air. Stretching out her fingers against the soft comforter beneath them, she checks in with each of her body parts. Everything seems to have healed. Took longer than usually, but at least she was okay. Suddenly, the faint click of a lock echoes throughout the small room. (y/n) quickly shuts her eyes and forces her body to lay lifelessly on top of the spring mattress just as the door creaks open. Her ears strain to hear the hushed conversation as a pair of bodies enter the room

“Dean, we can’t just keep her here-” The concerned filled voice moves from one side of the room to the other ,”-she needs medical attention!”

“You don’t think I know that, Sam?” The one called Dean grumbles out in frustration, (y/n) can hear the sound of him opening the mini fridge ahead of her ,”Those police were on our asses, we have to lay low for a bit. We’ll get her help tomorrow morning”

“What if she doesn’t make it through the night?”

“Then she doesn’t, Sam!” There's an uncomfortable silence that falls upon the room, she can feel their eyes trained on her body. A sigh fills the silence, the crack of a beer can opening following right after

“I want to help her as much as you do-” (y/n) can hear Dean slump down into a chair a few feet away ,”-but we have to worry about ourselves too, Sam. We can’t risk getting thrown in the slammer right now.”

“I know…” Sam’s voice is gentle as his hazel eyes glance down towards her peaceful expression, guilt evident on his face ,”I just wish we could have gotten there sooner, you know? Maybe we could have saved her before she was like...this”

“We didn’t know, Sammy, you can’t blame yourself for that.” There's a pause in the conversation before Dean speaks up again, standing up with a groan ,”You hungry?”

“I guess I could eat”

“I’ll go get us some food-” The jingle of his car keys echoes faintly in the air as he opens the door ,”-go take a shower while I’m gone, you’re covered in blood. We'll call Bobby when I get back.”

“Fine, just be careful, Dean”

“Careful is my middle name”

With a light chuckle, he shuts the door strongly behind him. The low roar of an engine outside fades until the room is silent once more. Straining her ears to listen to the strangely quiet man a couple feet away from her, she breathes out a sigh of relief when she hears the faint click of the door to the bathroom. As soon as she can make out the faint rhythmic pitter of water from behind the door, she throws herself out of the bed.

“Sam and Dean-” She whispers the names out and furrows her eyebrows, (e/c) eyes scanning her surroundings. (y/n)’s breath gets caught in her throat ,”-Winchester”

On the table in the corner of the room, laid a duffel bag full of weapons she knew full well shouldn’t be in their possession unless they really were the hunters she's heard too many stories about. She needed to get out of there and she needed to do it now. Striding over to the hotel’s front door, she throws it open, body getting wrapped in a cool breeze as it passes through. With her body still caked in the now dirt colored blood from her healed wounds and her clothes barely hanging onto her form, she prays to whatever higher power out there that she’ll make it through the night without being stopped. Without any hesitation, she makes a break for it through the parking lot, almost disappearing through the darkness as she continues her mad dash through the streets.

“Bitterroot Street…” Voicing the words written upon the green colored sign, her mind races with directions back to her apartment, a sense of relief washing over her at the way she knew Sioux Falls like the back of her hand. Continuing her sprint through the night, eyes adjusting to the darkness, she finally makes it back to her place.

“Key, key, key” Chanting the words, her hands frantically search her torn pants pocket, fingers grazing past nothing as her panicked eyes peer down each end of the dimly lit hallway.

“Screw it” With a huff, she grabs a hold of the door knob and pushes roughly against the wooden surface. With a loud crack, the door swings open easily from the force. Not wasting anymore time, she rushes inside and slams the wood behind her, legs carrying her to her bedroom with hurried steps.

“Clothes, money, id’s” Making a list of the things she grabs as she throws them messily inside of a black duffel bag, (y/n) zips the pack up and tosses the sack onto her bed. Striding forward to her bathroom mirror, she examines her blood stained appearance through narrowed eyes. Grabbing a hold of a rag and soaking it underneath the steady stream of water from the faucet, she rubs roughly at the grime on her (s/c) skin. Rinsing the washcloth beneath the stream, she watches as the water tints red when it spirals down the drain. Throwing open her dresser drawers, she peels off the clothes clinging onto her skin and tosses them into the garbage can behind her door. Yanking on a baggy pair of black sweatpants and hoodie, she places a beanie on top of her messy (h/c) locks. If she wanted a clean getaway, she needed to be unnoticeable. Putting on a pair of matte leather gloves, she takes one final look around her home.

“Bye Sioux Falls, see you in 30 years” Snatching the duffel bag from her bed, she makes her way back outside with confident strides, never looking a second time to the apartment she grew to really like. The life she made here was one she enjoyed, but it was time to move on. Forcefully or not, she knew staying any longer would only put her in more danger.

“No attachments” whispering the mantra to herself, she lets her legs carry her to the bus station nearby, eyes constantly peering through every alleyway and face she passes. A part of her heart ached at the feeling of having to start over again, but the rest of her was determined to hop onto the dimly lit bus stationed ahead of her.

“Excuse me, sweetheart-” a rough hand lays itself firmly upon her shoulders, the man’s friendly sounding voice masking a more sinister tone ,”My brother and I lost a friend of ours about an hour ago...Do you think you could help us find her?”

His fingers tighten their grip around her shoulder, tugging her towards the darkness of an alley a few feet away. Closing her eyes, she tries to control the frustration slowly building up inside of her. Lead into the more enclosed space, brick walls towering above her on either side, she sighs.

“Please, just let me go” She begs quietly, glancing towards the man beside her and meeting his green apple colored eyes, His lips pulling up into a cocky smirk. She remembers his name was Dean.

“Not until we figure out what you are, darling-”

Grabbing a firm hold of his arm, she runs her body up the wall with a speed he wasn’t able to register right away. Pushing off with her legs, she shoves Dean forward with her sneakers. He hits the wall hard, a pained groan passing his lips as he slides down the rough brick. Landing back onto her feet, she makes a break for the other end of the alley, seeing a fire escape crawling it’s way up the side of a building. Just as she’s about to leap for the metal staircase, her body crashes into something hard.

“You’re not going anywhere” her eyes widen in panic when she looks up, the sharp features of the man she remembered to be Sam illuminated beneath the streetlamp. Before she can react, a sharp sting erupts from the side of her neck. Needle. (y/n) watches helplessly as the man empties the contents of the needle into her veins, body growing limp as she begins to fall towards the asphalt. Just before she lands, she can feel the faint sensation of someone grabbing a hold of her arms. (e/c) eyes roll back into her head, body completely paralyzed as she fades out of consciousness.

“Sleep tight, Princess”

The world goes dark


	4. What Are You?

Eyelids flying open, (e/c) eyes search her surroundings in a panic, lips parted as (y/n) takes in frantic breaths of air. Glancing down, she hisses in frustration at the sight of her legs and arms bound to a chair, iron cuffs around her wrists and ankles. A burning sensation makes its way up her arm, the faint sizzle of her skin filling the cool air. Letting her eyes wander around the room, she notes the massive devils trap painted onto the concrete beneath her and the cage of weapons to her side. Sniffing the air, she takes in the strong metallic scent around her, nose scrunching up in discomfort. Iron walls. Suddenly, the loud screech of metal against metal fills her ears. The large door to her right glides open to reveal 2 familiar forms standing out in the darkened hallway. Her blood runs cold

“Finally awake, sweetheart?” Dean’s stubbled face is illuminated beneath the fluorescent lights overhead when he slips into of the room, Sam following after.

“We have a few questions to ask you” Sam’s voice is much gentler than Deans, but holds the same guarded tone. His hazel eyes look over her form, tall body leaning against a desk in the corner. (y/n) stays silent, head turning to avoid their intense gazes.

“What are you?” Dean’s question comes out as more of a demand, his body turned away from her as he messes around with a few objects on a table in front of him. (y/n) continues to keep her mouth shut, gloved hands twisting around in the iron cuffs upon the realization that she could break free if she sacrificed the skin on her wrists and ankles.

“The silent treatment, huh?” Dean chuckles darkly, striding forward with a flask in one hand and bottle of salt in the other ,”Guess we’ll just have to get out answers through experimentation”

Finally turning to face the man in front of her, she gasps slightly at the freezing water suddenly splashing across her face. She shivers at the feeling of the cold stream of liquid making its way down her hoodie. Meeting the pair of eyes staring at her in confusion, she spits out the water that made its way into her mouth. Dean, frustration evident on his features, yanks open the bottle of salt and grabs a hold of her jaw. Parting her lips from the force of his hold, he messily pours the salt into her mouth. Standing back, Sam and Dean watch with furrowed brows as she coughs the powder out. She chokes on the powerful taste, but is ultimately unaffected

“It’s not a demon…” Sam sighs the revelation out tiredly, running a hand through his brown locks as he continues to study the girl.

“Yeah, no shit, Sherlock” Dean scoffs, turning to face his brother.

“Then...What is it?”

“Get Bobby down here, maybe he’ll be able to figure it out”

Sam nods in agreement before leaving the room, his boots echoing down the halls as he makes his way up the stairs (y/n) can barely see through the open door. Turning to face Dean, still spitting out the ungodly amount of salt in her mouth, she meets his intense green eyes. She watches as he scans her form, gaze landing upon the faint smoke erupting from her exposed wrists.

“Iron hurts you” He states the fact, glancing back up to her (e/c) eyes to see she’s no longer looking at him. Her lack of eye contact only confirms his statement.

“Dean!” Sam calls for his brother from outside of the room. He follows after the voice and (y/n) watches carefully as his form joins the other two standing outside of the doorway. They begin talking in hushed voices. This was her chance. Waiting a couple seconds until she’s sure their attention is no longer on her, she begins to tug at the cuffs around her wrists. (y/n) bites her lip to muffle the pained cry threatening to escape her throat. Staring down at her bindings, she watches as the iron creaks beneath her strength, the exposed skin of her wrists peeling off of her flesh as she continues her tug of war. Unable to contain it any longer, an animal like scream tears at her throat as she rips the iron cuffs off of her hands. They fall to the concrete ground with a loud clang.

“What the hell-!” The 3 men standing outside of the room all snap their heads in the girls direction, eyes widening at the sight of her breaking free from her bindings. Watching with panicked eyes as they rush forward, she rips off one of her leather gloves with her teeth and reaches out her hand. A white hot flame erupts from her palm, shooting out towards the men. They all stop dead in their tracks, watching helplessly as a wall of boiling hot fire separates them from the girl.

“What monster can do that?” Dean turns to Bobby and Sam, all of them mirroring the same confusion in his own eyes. With their faces illuminated by the red glow of the flames before them, they watch as she finally breaks free from all of her bindings. Sam stares at her scared form, eyebrows furrowing as he begins to connect the dots.

“I know what it is...” He finally says, catching the attention of both Dean and Bobby who study the sharp features of his profile, hazel eyes never taking themselves off of the girl cowering before them

“You’re a phoenix, aren’t you?” He calls out to her, eyes widening when he sees her nod her head slowly. Dean and Bobby share a shocked look before returning their gaze upon the girl studying them through panicked (e/c) eyes.

“What’s your name?” Sam softens his voice, hands in front of his body as he steps closer to the wall of flames. Dean watches his brother carefully, ready to grab a hold of him if he needs to.

“...(y/n)” her voice is gentle, but guarded. A kind smile tugs at Sam’s lips upon seeing her body relax slightly.

“Okay, (y/n)-” Sam clears his throat nervously, eyeing the two men by his side before looking back to her ,”-we just want to talk”

“You don’t want to talk to me-” She replies bitterly, muscles clenching beneath the skin where her jaw is ,”-you’re hunters. I’m a monster. You just want to kill me like everybody else”

“Look, (y/n)-” Dean steps forward, his voice is not as gentle and Sam’s, but she can tell he’s trying ,”-you’d be able to gank us in the blink of an eye. We just want to know what happened, alright?”

“I promise, we won’t try to hurt you again-” Sam reassures the girl, his tone comforting ,”-we thought you might’ve been a demon. It was a mistake, we know that now. Please, let’s just talk.”

Observing the faces of each of the men, (e/c) orbs staring deep into each of their eyes, she confirms that they’re being truthful. With slight hesitation, she waves her hand tiredly towards the hot flames separating the two groups. They die down until all that's left is a black scorch mark across the length of the room. Bobby sighs in frustration at the sight. Sam and Dean share a relieved look

“I’ll talk. What do you want to know?”


	5. An Offer

Seated upon an old wooden chair with her legs pulled up to her chest as if shielding herself from the group of men unable to take their eyes off of her, (y/n) clears her throat quietly. Her mouth still coated in a layer of the strong tasting salt from before. Dean, upon seeing her uncomfortable form shifting in her seat, takes it upon himself to fill the thick silence hanging in the air. Moving his body towards the old looking fridge in the corner of the kitchen area, he pulls out 4 bottles of beer and makes his way over to the table. Handing one over to Bobby and placing two more in front of the pair at the table, he cracks open his own.

“So…” he begins awkwardly, unsure how to continue, but does anyways ,”A phoenix, huh? We met one of you guy’s a while back-”

“Elias Finch” She interrupts him, (e/c) eyes meeting his surprised gaze. Sam leans forward in his chair, opening up his own beer bottle to take a sip. His hazel eyes filled with curiosity. Bobby leans back against the counter, staring at the girl through furrowed brows

“You knew him?” Bobby asks the girl who smiles awkwardly in response.

“In a way-” She runs her exposed hands through her (h/c) locks ,”-I was him”

Choking on his beer, Dean’s green eyes widen when hearing this. Nervously glancing towards his brother as if asking for help. Sam chuckles lightly into his own drink upon seeing the distressed look in Dean's eyes. 

“What do you mean?” Bobby presses further, his need for more information to add to his collection evident in his dark eyes. Turning to Dean, avoiding her gaze awkwardly, she raises a playful eyebrow.

“You killed Elias, right?”

“...yeah…” the man's voice comes out quiet, almost as if afraid to speak. 

“When a Phoenix is killed, it’s body burns up and leaves behind a pile of ashes-” (y/n) explains ,”-from those ashes, no matter the amount left, will grow another Phoenix”

“So is that how you...reproduce?” Sam asks almost cautiously and she chuckles lightly in response

“Only one Phoenix can exist on Earth at a time. When Elias was killed, I was born into the world through the small pile of ashes Samuel Colt left behind.”

Upon hearing the name and details of the story they didn’t know she knew, they all look at each other nervously. 

“So you know about us stealing your ashes?” Sam asks her through an anxious smile. She nods, trying to understand the reasoning for their discomfort. 

“Sorry about...you know...killing your mom” Dean apologizes quietly, avoiding her gaze. She furrows her eyebrows in response, confusion written across her face as she tries to read their expressions

“You really don’t know anything about Phoenix’s, do you?”

“Nobody's ever written about you except Colt, so...no” Bobby explains with a sigh

“Do you think you could...enlighten us?” Sam offers a kind smile, (y/n) surprised at herself for trusting the man so easily. It was a strange feeling, but she figured she shouldn’t be worried.

“You know about Eve, right?” She asks the group. They all nod

“Mother of all monsters” Sam replies

“Well, all monsters except one” (y/n) explains, pointing a finger at her own form as she continues ,”When Mother dearest was creating her first creatures, she realized that one of her children was like a cancer. Born from her body, but toxic to her, she cast out the first and only Phoenix from the family. The cousin races turned against it, vowed to hurt the Phoenix for the pain it could cause Eve.”

“That’s why only one can exist at a time-” Bobby nods along in understanding, voicing out the rest of her thoughts ,”-Eve never made any more because they could hurt her”

“Is that why you were taken by those vampires?” Dean asks the girl, his voice softer than before. She swears she can hear a hint of pity behind his words. (y/n) nods sadly, (e/c) eyes cast down towards the table

“The Phoenix and it’s ashes are the one thing that can kill Eve” she sighs ,”When mother died, the monsters saw the opportunity to seek out the direct cause. They wanted to use me as a punching bag when they couldn’t get their revenge against you.”

The room falls into a strange silence, the group of men sharing knowing glances towards each other as (y/n) tries to figure out what's going on through their minds. Sam grabs her attention, clearing his throat before speaking hesitantly

“You must hate us for putting that on you” Sam’s voice is filled with an unwavering sincerity. She shakes her head

“You did what had to be done. I don’t hate you for that...I don't hate you at all, really”

“How could you not!” Dean scoffs, his voice cold as he continues ,”I mean, we pretty much ruined your life because of what we did-”

“You trying to get us turnt to ashes, idjit?” Bobby hisses the words next to him. Dean completely ignores the older man, angrily sipping at his beer. Sam stares at his brother incredulously

“Since when did you ever care about what happens to a monster? Aren’t you always ‘shoot first, ask questions later’?”

“I don’t know man, I mean look at her!” The group of men all turn to stare at the girl who shrinks slightly in her chair, (e/c) eyes holding an innocence they haven’t seen in a long time ,”I’m just having a hard time seeing her as a monster in the first place.”

“You ever kill anybody?” Bobby’s question comes out suddenly, his arms folded against his chest.

“Do monsters count?” She turns so that she is no longer facing the group, afraid of what they’d think.

“You kill monsters?” Dean’s voice almost sounds excited when it passes his lips. (y/n) turns back, eyebrows furrowed as she stares at them

“I have to!” She tries to defend herself ,”Every supernatural being has it out for me”

“See?” Dean motions towards the girl with raised eyebrows ,”How am I supposed to be mad at that? If she’s killing monsters, she’s helping us out with our own job! Phoenix or not, I gotta respect that”

“How do the monsters know you're a Phoenix anyways?” Sam asks. She shrugs her shoulders, fidgeting with her fingers. Sam notes how human she looks to him, how normal. He smiles lightly

“When Eve created the Phoenix, she wanted them to be immortal and almost impossible to kill. This was before she knew that they were toxic to her. Making Elias Finch, he was expected to be the first and last of his kind. When Eve died, every monster on Earth knew that Elias must have died too to make it happen."

“They knew he would be reborn again…” Bobby finishes her thoughts a second time and she nods

“Dear old mom hated that she had a weakness. For some type of sick revenge, she made it easy for monsters to be able to sniff the Phoenix out. I’ve been hiding from them ever since I popped out of those ashes…”

“What a bitch-” Dean chuckles bitterly, glancing over at the girl almost as if checking to see if it was okay for him to say that ,”-I-I mean…”

“It’s okay, you’re right-” She smiles at the relieved look washing over his face ,”-she was a nasty bitch that liked to play favorites. Thanks for getting rid of her.”

“Just trying to save the world” Bobby sighs, bearded lips turning up into a small smile when they meet eyes. It’s then that (y/n) realizes that that was the first time the man had tried to be friendly towards her. Getting lost in her own thoughts, she doesn’t notice Sam calling her name from across the table until the second time he speaks

“I’m sorry, what did you say?”

“I asked what you were going to do now”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I’m pretty sure all of us agree that you aren’t a threat to anybody-” he glances over to the two men leaning against the counter, they both shrug their shoulders as if indifferent about what happens to her ,”-so what are you going to do now?”

“Well...I guess I’ll just go back to doing what I was doing before” She sighs tiredly, leaning her body back against the chair. Bobby raises a curious eyebrow at her

“And what does that mean?”

“It means I go back into hiding. Blending in as a face in the crowd and pray to god that I won’t be attacked again”

“Don’t count on God, the dudes a no-show bastard-” Dean’s grumbling is quickly interrupted by Sam

“What if-” he begins, lips pulling up into a crooked smile as he continues ,”-you stayed with us for a while?”

“What?” She stares at him through wide eyes, (e/c) orbs observing his form suspiciously as he tries to explain. Dean and Bobby watch the scene with unconcerned expressions, apparently not opposed to the idea to her surprise

“Do you really want to spend the rest of your life hiding from the monsters when you could be hunting them down with us?” Sam tries to conceal the growing excitement in his voice, but it seeps between his words ,”With a team, you’d be more protected too.”

“I-I don’t know-”

“Sam’s right, (y/n)-” Bobby cuts in, surprising everybody in the room ,”-we could really use all hands on deck, Phoenix or not. You’d be one hell of a threat on the battlefield”

“Would you all really be comfortable having a monster like me on your team?” She looks each man in the eye, not believing anything they’re saying for a second ,”I mean, honestly…”

“Look, tweety bird-” Dean strides over to the oak wood table, placing his hands onto its surface to lean down next to the girl ,”You haven’t done anything yet to consider you a threat-”

“I almost burnt down your bunker-” (y/n) is quickly interrupted by Dean

“Counting that as self defense...you haven’t given us any reason to dislike you. If that day ever comes, I’ll be the one to shoot you full of iron. For now...I'd say that you’re okay in our books.”

“You’d really be okay with me staying with you?” She asks, voice gentle as she begins to relax in their presence.

“There’d be conditions, but yeah. We want you on the team” Bobby answers for all of them, their heads turning to stare at the girl. They patiently wait for her answer.

Avoiding their intense gazes, she turns to stare out of the window behind her. The world around the rundown home is painted grey, clouds overhead blocking out the warmth of the sun as they roll across the sky. A part of her screamed to leave the place, dig a hole underground and never leave it, but another part of her ached to stay. This was an offer she felt like she couldn’t pass up. From the second she popped into existence, she spent her time running from the creatures out to get her as if she had a bounty of a billion dollars over her head. Free time never existed, fun was never an option, and friends were out of the question. In front of her, right now, laid everything she’d ever wanted in life. The chance to get to know people, build relationships, and hunt down the sons of bitches that made her cower in fear at night. This was it. Her time to step up to the plate and stop being a coward. Turning back to face the 3 men, a smile tugs at her soft lips

“I’ll join”


	6. The Calm Before the Storm

Tired body sinking into the velvet cushions of the chair she sat in, (y/n) watches silently as water begins to trickle down the length of the glass window, rain drops leaving shining trails as they race each other to the bottom.Through the muddled glass, (y/n) can make out the faint figure of Dean as he works tirelessly on the car he fondly referred to as ‘baby’ beneath a carport. Although she barely knew the man, she could get a good idea on who he was by just observing the car he was working on. Masculine and tough looking, the shiny black outside disguises a more battered inside. Leather seats scared, but fixable through tender love and care. Glancing to her left, her (e/c) eyes land on Bobby, studying his form as he hunches over a pile of books at his desk. Applying the same theory she had used on Dean, she scans the cluttered home. All around her laid messy heaps of books and papers, dark wooden floors barely peeking out from beneath an intricately designed oriental rug. Strangely enough, she finds herself admiring the almost beautifully chaotic organization he was using. She guesses that Bobby would be similar to her observations in that way. (y/n) knew she may have been completely incorrect, but she’d just have to wait and see. Suddenly, the low clearing of a throat catches her attention.

“Hey, uh, (y/n)” Sam emerges from the hallway, grey flannel sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Turning to face the man, she offers a kind smile. He seems surprised by this

“Hey, Sam” She replies softly ,”seems like you want to ask me something?”

“Yeah, I-uh-” He's hesitant to continue, seemingly lost in his own thoughts as if recalling a memory ,”-I just wanted to check in, make sure you were okay”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

I mean, when we first found you-” He furrows his eyebrows, hazel eyes glancing towards the floor nervously ,”-You’re entire body looked like it was broken and you were covered in your own...blood?”

Chuckling lightly at the concerned look on his face, she shakes her head

“Phoenix’s can easily heal from wounds” she reassures him, watching a small smile tug at his lips ,”You don’t have to worry, Sam”

“What about your wrists?”

As if on cue, the exposed flesh from her burns begin to ache, the sting of the wounds making their way up the entire length of her arm. Her injury was something she was trying to conceal during her time here in Bobby’s home. She avoids his gaze, turning to face the window again

“There's nothing wrong with my wrists-”

“(y/n)-” he moves closer to the girl, voice soft as he continues ,”-I saw you wince when you tried to open your beer earlier. If we’re going to be on the same team, you gotta let us help you, okay?”

“You shouldn’t waste your time worrying about me-” She sighs, finally meeting his hazel eyes ,”-we barely know each other”

“Then let me get to know you” His voice holds an unwavering confidence, words hitting a soft spot in the girls heart when they pass his lips. It was as if time froze for a moment, the pair staring into each other's eyes as the world was drowned out. (y/n) could barely believe it. In front of her was a person, a human no less, who was willing to put aside their differences to get to know her better. It was something she couldn’t quite wrap her head around, but knew that she didn’t want to lose it.

“...Okay” She clears her throat awkwardly, never being shown such kindness and unable to figure out how to properly respond. Luckily, Sam notices this and is quick to change the subject to ensure her comfortability.

“Here-” He gently motions for her to stand and leads her to the kitchen ,”-sit here for a second while I go get some stuff”

Slumping down into the wooden chair, she waits patiently for Sam to return. Large body reappearing beneath the pale archway near the fridge, he holds a small white box in one hand and a bottle of whiskey in the other. She furrows her eyebrows at the liquor and he chuckles lightly

“Good for drinking and disinfecting” He explains through a crooked smile before pulling up a chair to sit in front of her. Placing the stuff onto the table, he opens the box and pulls out a few bandages. Taking this as her cue, (y/n) slowly rolls up her sleeves until they rest at her elbows. Sam’s hazel eyes widen upon seeing her wounds. Beneath the soft fabric laid a mess of charred skin barely hanging onto the flesh of her wrists, bright red in color and leaking a clear liquid.

“Iron’s the one thing I can’t heal from very easily” (y/n) explains sadly, (e/c) eyes examining her own bubbled flesh as she twists her hands around. Sam gently grabs a hold of her soft fingers, leading one of her hands forward until her knuckles rest upon the cool wooden surface of the table. Popping the cap off of the whiskey bottle, amber liquid sloshing against the glass, he pours the alcohol into a small white rag.

“This might sting a little,” he warns gently.

“I’ll be okay-” her words are interrupted by a gasp suddenly escaping her mouth, (e/c) eyes glancing down to see him rubbing at the exposed flesh of her wrist.

“Son of a bitch!” She chuckles, nose scrunching up at the dull pain erupting from the burnt flesh ,”Funny how I can take a few bullets to the chest no problem, but a little whiskey makes me tear up”

Sam laughs lightly at her strong attempt at covering her slight embarrassment, glancing up to see her eyes squeezed shut as he continues his gentle cleaning. For a moment, Sam almost finds the action endearing, cute even. Quickly shaking the strange thought from his mind, he clears his throat quietly and begins to wrap up her hands and wrists with the white bandage. She winces slightly, but is ultimately able to push through, watching Sam work methodically.

“There!” he announces, leaning back into his own chair and smiling at his own work, hazel eyes glancing up to meet her as she offers a grateful smile ,”How long do you think they’ll take to heal?”

“2 or 3 days, give or take” She responds casually with a sigh. He furrows his eyebrows and scoffs playfully

“Sounds like you’re not used to having to wait that long”

“Any injury I get starts to heal the second I get it-” She explains ,”Clock hits midnight and I’m good as new”

Before Sam is able to respond, the faint ringing of a phone echoes throughout the home. The pair turn to face the direction the noise came from, eyes landing on Bobby who emerges from the living room. With his cell phone up to his ear, he eyes the two carefully as he listens to the voice sizzling over the other end of the call.

“Ellie?” Upon hearing the name leave Bobby’s lips, Sam’s eyes widen. (y/n) studies their faces as she tries to figure out what’s going on. A few seconds pass before Bobby removes the phone from his ear. He stays silent. (y/n) leans towards Sam

“Who’s Ellie?” She asks through a whisper, watching as Bobby suddenly leaves the room, body tense.

“Another monster that was helping us out-” he explains ,”-she was from purgatory”

“Purgatory?” The exclamation comes out louder than she expected and she's quick to lower her voice again ,”How did she get out?”

“You know about purgatory?”

“I know enough to know that if that door is open-” Her eyes glance worriedly around the room, suddenly feeling unsafe in such an open space, ”-we’re all in danger”

Sam seems surprisingly unfazed by this fact, as if he’s heard it before. A disheartened look shows itself in his hazel eyes before he quickly tries to conceal it, replacing it with a false confidence in the hopes of it becoming real.

“Someone we know-” He begins with a sigh ,”-is trying to open up those doors. That’s why we wanted you to join us. We need all the help we can get to stop him.”

Bobby reemerges from the living room, clumsily yanking a coat on. He eyes the pair sitting in their chairs, worry evident in his face

“Ellie needs us to meet her somewhere”

“Is she okay?” Sam asks. Bobby shakes his head slowly

“Didn’t sound like it”

“I’ll go get Dean and we can head out” Sam is quick to stand from his chair to fetch his brother, front door left ajar as Bobby continues to get himself ready. Sitting silently with her fingers fidgeting in her lap, she observes the anxiety ridden man before her. Noticing her gaze, Bobby sighs

“You just gonna sit there with your thumb up your ass, or are you gonna get in the car?”

“I’m coming with?” Her voice is gentle, innocent, and Bobby finds himself softening slightly upon hearing it. He rolls his eyes to cover his crack in his stoic expression

“I don’t like the idea of leaving you out of our sights yet, so yeah-” He motions towards the door ,”-you’re coming with”


	7. Unfortunate First Meeting

With the rain gone, the sky was painted grey, the world beneath it slightly darkened by the clouds hanging overhead. With her hands shoved deep into her hoodie pockets, (y/n) trails after the group of men before her, her smaller body hidden behind their massive forms. Turning into a wide alleyway, shoes splashing through puddles, (y/n) finds herself sniffing the air instinctively. Her (e/c) eyes widen suddenly upon smelling something familiar.

“Where is she?” Dean’s gruff voice cuts through the air, anxiety evident in his tone when he turns to Bobby for answers

“She said to meet her here-” Bobby pulls out his phone and quickly dials a number into the device ,”-I’ll try her again”

Figuring now would be the best time to tell them, she reaches out and tugs onto Dean’s thick jacket sleeve, eyes searching the area around her to try and pinpoint where the smell was coming from. Dean glances over his shoulder at her, eyebrows furrowing upon seeing her nervous form grabbing at his coat.

“What is it, (y/n)?”

“I smell blood”

“What?” Sam turns to face the girl, both brothers now staring at her through widened eyes. She avoids their gaze, still trying to figure out exactly where it was coming from

“Blood and a lot of it” She explains, finally meeting their concerned faces ,”the scent of it is strong. It’s coming from nearby”

As if on cue, the soft ring of a telephone echoes throughout the alleyway, all of their heads snapping towards the direction it came. Bobby, still holding the phone up to his ear, gives the group a mournful look. Without speaking, (y/n) sprints in front of the men, following the scent and the sound to its source. They snap out of it and follow after. Beat up sneakers soaking up the grime filled puddles of water as she runs through them, she finally finds what she was tracking. Peering from the side of a navy blue dumpster, her (e/c) eyes land on a body, slumped over against a wooden palette. The men arrive a few seconds after. Bobby is quick to kneel down by the woman's side, rough hand gently grasping at her shoulder

“Elle?” Calling out the nickname, the woman’s eyes flutter open.

“Hey…” she forces a smile, chest rising and falling shakily with every labored breath she takes in ,”I guess I could have used your help after all…”

“What happened?” Sam asks the woman, light eyes scanning her coat covered form for any signs of injuries.

“They took me” she is quick to turn to Bobby, chuckling lightly ,”I got away”

“She’s hurt” (y/n) finally speaks up, the group staring up at her in confusion. Motioning sadly with her hand, she points out the way the woman covers her abdomen with her thick jacket. Bobby, understanding, reaches down to gently pull away the fabric. Beneath the tan coat bloomed a deep rose colored smear of blood, her white shirt stained red and clinging to the wound as it continued to seep up the strong smelling substance.

“Oh, Ellie…” Bobby says her name affectionately, sadness lacing his words as he examines the blood stain ,”What did they do to you?”

“Everything” She chuckles bitterly in response, eyeing each person as she explains ,”The demon I could have handled, you know? But when the angel stepped in…”

“Angel?” Dean echoes, his voice trying to conceal the anger hidden behind the question. (y/n), upon hearing the word, finds herself furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. She had heard about said angelic beings, but she never knew that they would do something as gruesome as this.

“I told them, Bobby-” Ellie baby blue eyes avoid the older man's gaze, guilt evident on her face as she continues ,”-they have enough to crack purgatory wide open...I’m sorry”

“Tell me” Bobby demands softly, hand bringing itself up to the back of her neck to support her unsteady head ,”I need to know what you told them”

“They need blood-” she begins, her voice growing softer as her eyelids slowly droop down over her eyes ,”-the blood of a virgin and the blood of a purgatory native...They’ve plenty of that now”

“Have they opened it yet?” Dean asks her, voice anxious as he awaits her answer. She shakes her head, letting out a pained sigh

“Tomorrow, the moon and the eclipse…I’m sorry, Bobby”

“It’s okay, Elle, it’s alright” Bobby is quick to comfort the woman dying in his arms, eyes frantically searching hers as the light begins to fade. Sam, Dean, and (y/n) all stare down at the pair as a haunting silence falls upon them. Ellie was gone. (y/n) leans down beside the older man and places gentle fingers over her eyelids, softly sliding the skin down to cover her lifeless blue eyes. Suddenly, a light breeze passes it’s way through the group. (y/n) feels the hairs on her skin stand up upon feeling an unfamiliar presence

“I’m sorry-” A deep voice calls out from behind the group, heads twisting to stare at the man standing before them ,”-This had to happen. Crowley got carried away”

Observing the man through widened (e/c) eyes, (y/n) notices the strange sincerity in his words. His face was rugged looking, eyebrows seemingly permanently fixed in a furrowed position, but his glowing blue eyes held a guilt she didn’t think she’d find upon searching them. Suddenly, motion from beside her pulls her out of her thoughts. Reaching out a hand to grab a firm hold onto Bobby, she’s able to stop him just before he tries to lunge at the black haired man. Sam and Dean help to hold him back

“Yeah, I bet it was all Crowley, you son of a bitch!” He spits the words as if they were venom, hands shaking from the anger boiling inside of him. The man avoids his hatred filled gaze. Dean, noticing this, steps forward to confront him

“You don’t even see it, do you?” His voice increases in volume, no longer able to hide his own anger as he continues ,”How completely off the rails you are-”

“Enough!” The man interrupts him, jaw tightening as he stares at each individual ,”I don’t care what you think. I’ve tried to make you understand, but you refuse to listen. So let me make this simple. Go home, please, and let me stop Raphael...I won’t ask again”

Raphael, the archangel. That was a name (y/n) was familiar with, one she’s heard plenty of times from having to attend church in the 1860’s. Letting her eyes study the man before them, she finally understands what’s going on. This must have been Castiel, the angel she’s been hearing whispers about when she was in hiding. The angel who rebelled and helped stop the apocalypse. Furrowing her eyebrows, she wonders what happened to make him do something as horrible as this. Dean’s gruff voice interrupts her thoughts

“Well, good, ‘cause I think you already know the answer” He replies bitterly, green eyes never taking themselves off of Castiel

“I wish it hadn’t come to this…” He sighs almost to himself ,”When this is all over, I will save Sam. But, only if you stand down.”

His words seem to take everybody by surprise. Dean narrows his eyes at the angel, lips pulling back into a slight snarl upon hearing the insinuation that something is putting his brother in danger.

“Save Sam from what-”

“Sam!” Sensing the sudden powerful aura surrounding the angel, (y/n) turns to the taller man just in time to see Castiel appear behind him. She’s too late. Striding forward, the angel places two gentle fingers upon Sam’s temple. In a desperate attempt to stop the man from doing whatever the hell it was he was doing, (y/n) whips a white hot flame towards Castiel. Dodging the line of fire with impossible speed, he narrows his eyes at her before disappearing again. Her nostrils flare in frustration upon not being able to feel his energy anymore. He was gone

“Dammit!” Dean’s voice cuts through the air. Turning, (y/n) watches as Sam’s massive body begins making its descent towards the concrete ground. Just before any damage can be done, Dean slides in to catch his brother, arms grabbing at his sides and holding onto him for dear life.

“What did he do?” Bobby asks Dean, anger evident in his gravelly voice. Dean motions over to the girl standing next to the older gentlemen, silently asking for her help. Rushing forward, (y/n) throws one of Sam’s limp arms over her own shoulder and gently transitions the weight on Dean over to her. She carries the man easily.

“I don’t know, Bobby” (y/n) notes the frantic way he speaks, obviously panicked to see his brother like this ,”Let’s just get him out of here, okay? We’ll figure something out”

“Are you okay lugging him back to the car?” Bobby turns to ask the small looking girl still holding up Sam. She nods

“I’ll be fine” She replies honestly, motioning over to Ellie’s body still slumped up against the wooden palettes ,”You should take care of her”

Nodding in agreement, Dean reluctantly tosses the girl his keys, hesitation clear in his eyes. (y/n) offers an understanding smile

“Don’t worry, Dean, I’ll look after him. I promise”

“I trust you, (y/n)”


	8. Babysitting

"How long has he been out now?" Dean's gruff voice rumbles deep inside of his chest, large boots stomping against the concrete as he makes his way into the panic room. (y/n), sitting in the wooden chair she pulled up next to the small bed, turns to face the man. She meets his candy apple green eyes, anxiety ridden and bloodshot from stress.

"Dean, you left for 5 minutes, nothing changed..." She begins gently, knowing she needs to be sensitive during this time for him ,"You should really get some rest, I can watch him-"

"I'm not leaving my brother with some monster freak!" It takes him a minute to process what he had just said, eyes glancing over to her and seeing the hurt expression she tries to hide. He sighs lightly, running a hand through his dirty blonde locks

"I'm sorry" He apologies sincerely.

"I get it, Dean-" (y/n) leans back into her chair, arms crossing themselves over her chest ,"-you don't like me. If you want me to leave, then I can go, alright?"

"(y/n)-" he lets out a frustrated sigh, hesitant to continue as he stares down at his brother ,"-This is just the worst time for you to be here, okay? I don't know how to feel about you yet...All I know is that Sam liked you and he needs help. Please...Stay and help us."

There's a moment of silence between the pair, each of them taking turns to look upon Sam, body lifeless as it lays against the striped mattress. Dean was desperate to get his brother back, helpless in the situation, and needed to let out some of his frustration. (y/n) needed to remind herself that he wasn't angry with her, he was just angry in general. She couldn't take it personally. Nodding slowly she offers Dean a small smile, reassuring in nature as she meets his eyes

"I'll help"

"Anything new?" Bobby's deep voice interrupts their tender moment, the pair awkwardly clearing their throats as they watch the older man walk into the room. (y/n) shakes her head, soft fingers running themselves through her (h/c) locks

"Nothing" She replies solemnly

"I can't just sit here, Bobby-" Dean begins, his voice growing in volume as he turns to speak to the man

"Dean-"

"I've got to help him!"

"Dean-"

"You know, 'Dreamscape' his noggin, something!"

"Dean!" Bobby finally interrupts him, dark eyes watching Dean carefully as he paces around the bed ,"You know what Cas did. The dam inside your brothers head is gone and all hell's spilling loose. We don't know what's going on inside"

"I don't care!" Dean spits, words laced with anger ,"We have got to do something!"

"And we will" Bobby responds calmly, the way a father would to a child throwing a tantrum, "But, right now, we got 16 hours till they pop purgatory. I'm down one man, Dean. I can't afford to be down two"

"Yeah?" Dean challenges, a bitter smile pulling at his pink lips ,"-And how's that going, huh? We've got no line on Crowley, we've got no line on Cas, and Balthazar's M.I.A! I mean all we've got is a Phoenix and Sam, who's going through whatever the hell this is!"

Bobby stays silent, body moving towards a small desk near the corner. (y/n) and Dean watch as the older man flips over 3 glass cups and pours in some liquor into each. The amber liquid sloshes against the sides. (y/n) speaks up, voice quiet as she tries to make sure she's not overstepping her boundaries.

"It seems like he wants to distract you, keep you occupied so he can do the spell without any interruptions." She begins, eyeing the two men as they watch her continue ,"He's expecting you to stay close to Sam, but Sam's not going anywhere...Go after Castiel, stop him from opening those doors, and make him fix your brother."

"She's right-" Bobby responded with a sigh, handing the pair a glass of the strong smelling liquid ,"-What good are we to him here? Sam would have wanted us to go after Cas, so let's hike up our bootstraps and find where the son of a bitch is."

Clinking their glasses together, they turn to her expectantly. (e/c) eyes widening slightly, she clears her throat quietly before raising her own glass into their direction. Without saying anything, they all then bring their drinks up to their lips. (y/n)'s nose scrunches up slightly at the strong taste burning at her tongue and throat. Holding the glass loosely between her fingers, her gaze lands upon the man barely able to fit on top of the iron framed mattress in the middle of the room. Watching his chest rise and fall shakily, she prays to whatever higher power out there that he'll be okay.

\-----------A few hours later--------------

"Look what the cat dragged in" Snapping their heads towards the open cell door, (y/n) and Dean watch as Bobby leads a man towards the room. He's shorter than Bobby, but looks to be about the same age. (y/n) doesn't recognize him, but glancing over at the man sitting beside her, she can tell that Dean does. Standing up from his seat, Dean furrows his eyebrows as the man approaches.

"Well-" The man begins, bright blue eyes scanning the small panic room with a playful smirk ,"-at least you mudfish finally got the angel-proofing right."

When his eyes finally land on the girl leaning back in her chair, he studies her for a moment, amusement evident in his eyes. She shrinks slightly upon the intense gaze, but maintains a confident stare

"A Phoenix?" He asks, watching as she nods slowly ,"What a beautiful little bird you are, how interesting...Balthazar, and you are?"

"(y/n)-" Dean suddenly comes from the side to interrupt, blocking Balthazar's view protectively.

"Enough with the flirting-" Dean glances over his shoulder at the girl, almost as if asking if she was okay, before turning back to the man before him ,"-what the hell took you so long?

"Honestly?" Balthazar's expression suddenly turns serious, eyes never leaving Dean's ,"I was having second thoughts"

"About?"

"About whether to help you. I was thinking maybe...maybe I should rip out your sticky bits instead"

"And what did you decide?" Bobby asks cautiously, pulling Dean back slowly as they both stare at Balthazar through narrowed eyes. (y/n) watches the scene carefully, readying herself for anything that could happen.

"Well..." Balthazar sighs lightly, yanking out a small folded up piece of paper out of his coat pocket ,"Cas and Crowley are there. That's where the show gets started."

Handing the paper over, Balthazar watches as Dean unfolds it hastily. Showing the messy handwriting to Bobby, they both share a knowing look. Shoving the address into his own pocket, Dean begins to leave the panic room

"Give us a minute to pack up and then zap us there-"

"Oh, no, no, no, no-" Balthazar is quick to interrupt ,"-I don't think so"

"Balthazar!" Dean warns, green eyes narrowing as he stares the man down.

"I'm betraying a friend here-" Balthazar defends himself, nostrils flaring in frustration as he continues ,"-a very powerful friend, we all are! So I think I've stuck my neck out far enough already. Good luck"

Faster than it takes to snap your fingers, Balthazar disappears, a light gust of wind breezing past the group as they all search for any trace of the man there just a second ago. A haunting silence falls upon the 3 as they get lost in their own thoughts. This was it. The moment like many others in which Bobby and Dean needed to save the world. (y/n) watched in admiration as the two shared a look of determination between them, fire igniting inside their eyes. Turning around, Dean motions to his brother still lying motionless in his bed

"(y/n)-" Dean's voice is authoritative, but vulnerable as he continues ,"-I need you to stay here. Watch him. If anything happens to my brother, I swear to god-"

"I'll take care of him, Dean. I know we just met, but I promise...I'll look after him" (y/n) quickly interrupts, offering him a reassuring smile. She watches as he sighs, shoulders relaxing slightly when he hears those words and the sincerity behind them.

"Dean-" Bobby warns quietly, hands rustling restlessly inside of a navy green duffel bag as he fills it with supplies ,"-we have to get a move on"

"Just a second..." Dean slowly makes his way forward, eyes never leaving his brother's face as he leans down beside the girl. (y/n) watches quietly as he yanks out the piece of paper he stuffed into his pocket earlier, rough fingers grasping at the tattered ends lightly

"This is where we're going to be, Sam-" He begins to talk directly to his brothers lifeless body, voice desperate as he continues ,"-so you better get your lazy ass out of bed and come meet us...Sammy, please"

When his voice echoes around the room, silence the only thing that answers back, he shuts his eyes momentarily. Letting out a shaky breath, he extends his hand over to (y/n) who's been sitting beside him, watching his every move.

"What should I do with this?" (y/n) asks quietly, fingertips grazing his as she gently takes the paper from his grasp

"Give this to him when he wakes up-" He explains, standing up from his kneeling positions ,"-if he doesn't...meet us there in a few hours."

"Okay"

"Hold onto this too" Reaching into the back of his pants, Dean pulls out a silver pistol. The small handgun glistens beneath the pale yellow light as he carefully passes it to her. She grabs it gingerly, fingertips warm on top of the frigid metal.

"This is Sam's, right?" He nods, glancing over at Bobby who stands impatiently in the doorway, ready to go

"You ever shoot a gun?"

"No" she answers honestly and she sees him smile for the first time in hours. It was tiny, but it was enough.

"Yeah, well hopefully you won't have to" Bobby suddenly tosses one of the bags he was carrying to Dean who catches it easily.

"Don't burn the house down while we're gone" Bobby teases lightly, expertly covering up the anxiety crawling across his skin. The pair of men turn to walk out of the panic room, bodies disappearing down the dimly lit hallway. The sound of their boots growing fainter with every step they take. Watching their muddled forms melt into the shadows, (y/n) finds herself worrying. She didn't think she'd get attached to the men so easily, but here she was...Filled with dread for what's to come. That's what she gets for spending almost her whole life alone and in hiding. Hearing the faint sound of the low growl of the impala, she finds herself staring up at the ceiling

"Good luck"


	9. New God

\----------An hour later----------

Leaning back into the wooden chair, balancing herself on two of it’s creaky legs, (y/n) stares up at the towering walls above. Creating a curved ceiling, the top is carved out to make way for a massive fan. The metal blades supply a light breeze as they rotate. Suddenly, a pained groan fills the air that causes the girl to jump, chair tipping over and sending her body tumbling to the concrete ground. Quickly getting back onto her feet, (y/n) rushes over to Sam’s side, kneeling next to the iron bed as she watches him writhe around on top of the blue striped sheets

“Sam?” She calls his name softly, eyeing him carefully as he continues to twist around. His face contorts as he whimpers slightly.

“...D-Dean…” his brother's name comes out as a whisper, barely able to escape his lips before a scream tears at his throat. Tears begin to stream down his cheeks. Instinctively, (y/n) reaches out her soft hands and gingerly cups his face. His skin seemed to be burning up beneath her fingertips, sweat beading his forehead. As he continues to mumble incoherently and thrash against the bed, (y/n) squeezes her eyes shut and concentrates. Using her powers, she slowly pulls the heat from his body, feeling the warmth seep in through the soft pads of her fingers. Soon, she’s gotten his body temperature back down to it’s normal levels. He calms.

“Sam?” She calls out to him again, hands retracting from his face and resting at his side. Upon hearing his name, he stirs slightly, body trembling as he begins to wake. Reaching out, she grabs a hold of his hand, comforting his shaking body. His eyes fly open, hands squeezing hers suddenly when he jolts up from his lying position

“Dean!” The name leaves his lips in a desperate cry, echoing helplessly throughout the room as Sam tries to grab a hold of his surroundings. (y/n) waits patiently by his side, carefully watching his form as his chest rises and falls rapidly. He’s still crying. Letting him take a moment, light eyes frantically searching the empty iron walls, (y/n) decides to speak

“Sam-” He flinches upon hearing his name, head snapping to stare down at the girl still kneeling by his bed ,”-it’s just you and me right now”

“(y-y/n)?” it takes him a second to recognize the girl in front of him ,”you’re still here?”

“You wanted me to leave?” She teases lightly, pulling up the wooden chair to sit in.

“No, I didn’t-” He winces suddenly, hand reaching up to cradle his own head. (y/n)’s (e/c) eyes widen, body instinctively moving forward to help him.

“Hey-” She places a gentle hand upon his shoulder, watching him groan in pain ,”-are you okay? I mean obviously not, but you know, is there anything I can do to-uh-help?”

“How long have I been out?” He asks the question through gritted teeth, eyes still squeezed shut as he waits for the pain to subside

“About an entire day” She checks the clock on the wall opposite to the pair ,”We have an hour until the eclipse”

His eyes snap open, frantically searching hers. Reaching into the pocket of her sweatpants, she pulls out the tattered piece of paper Dean had given her earlier. He watches her every move, breathing ragged as he tries to calm himself from the nightmare he had just experienced.

“Dean and Bobby went to stop Cas, didn’t they?” His voice is quiet, anxiety lacing his words as he watches her. She remains silent, holding the address between her fingers and motioning for him to take it.

“They want you to meet them there-” She explains, eyeing him as he slowly opens the folded paper and reads the address ,”-they left about an hour ago”

Without saying anything, Sam begins to rise from the bed, massive legs swinging over the side and planting themselves firmly on the concrete ground. Lifting his aching body up, (y/n) leaps from her chair to help balance his slightly swaying form. She wanted to do anything to just get the man to rest, but she knew he wasn’t about to sit out from something as important as this.

“We have to go-” He takes shaky steps towards the open cell door, arms wrapped around the girls shoulder to steady himself ,”-do you know how to drive?”

“Kind of”

“Good enough”

“Sam-” She holds his body back, using her strength to keep him from going any further ,”-are you sure you’re okay enough to do this? M-Maybe you should rest for a little bit-”

“Please, (y/n)-” His voice is a gentle plea, eyes bloodshot and glistening as he begs her ,”-I have to help them, they’re my family, I can’t just sit around doing nothing...Help me get to them”

“...Okay…”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dim headlights of the beaten down truck illuminate the gravel road (y/n) drives down, soft hands gripping at the steering wheel with a force that begins to rip at the leather seams of it’s covering. Glancing over to her side, she watches Sam clutch his head in his heads, breathing hard through his nose as he tries to control the pounding against his skull. Tearing away her concerned gaze from the man writhing in pain next to her, she continues to speed down the path, moonlight hidden beneath a haunting shadow. The eclipse was going to end soon

“Sam-” She calls out to him softly, afraid that raising her voice would shatter the already broken man ,”-if Castiel opened those gates and consumed all of those souls, he’ll be as powerful as God. Are you sure you can handle going after him right now?”

“I have no choice, (y/n). I have to do something.”

Nodding slowly in understanding, tossing a sad look to her side, she continues her race to the address propped up against the stereo. It takes a few minutes before the old truck is screeching to a halt a few metres away from the abandoned looking building ahead of them. It’s shadowed outline against the horizon made her shiver slightly. There was a powerful energy here, too powerful for her liking. Slowly turning to the side, she meets eyes with Sam

“He did it-” She whispers, goosebumps rising upon her (s/c) skin ,”-he has the souls”

Sam, looking less in pain than before, stares at the girl through widened light colored eyes. Quickly trying to conceal his frightened state, he clears his throat roughly and swings open the truck door.

“Doesn’t matter-” He focuses his attention to the building before them, eyes glowing with a new determination ,”-we can still try to stop him. Did you bring the stuff?”

“Yeah-” She hops out of the car and closes the metal door behind her, walking to the truck bed to grab a couple of things Sam insisted she pack for the trip ,”-are you sure this is going to work?”

“Doesn’t hurt to try” He tries to joke, but his voice wavers slightly, large hands trembling at his sides as if he’s trying to keep his body from completely breaking down. Holding the two items in one hand, she rushes over to his side and slings his arm around her shoulders. He doesn’t complain and instead let’s her carry his weight. The pair slowly make their way towards the rusted metal building, bodies hunched over as they creep forward. Spotting a broken lock scattered across the gravel beneath a door to her right, she begins to lead the man holding onto her towards the thick metal door.

“Are you ready?” He asks shakily through a whisper. She nods. Leaning his tired body against the metal panels peeling at the beams beneath them, she hands him the beautifully crafted silver blade being held in her back pocket. Once he’s grasped the blade in his hands, she begins to work the cork off of an intricate designed ceramic jug.

“Bottoms up” holding her breath to keep herself from gagging at the smell, she places the jug to her lips. Tipping her head back, she chokes down the thick and bitter substance until the jar is completely empty. Her body shivers at the disgusting taste. Tossing the jug to the side, she nods her head to signal to the tired looking man that she’s ready.

“Whatever you do-” He makes his way forward, politely declining her when she offers to help him again ,”-don’t let him see you. We have to make sure he doesn’t notice us”

“Roger that” creeping forward,(y/n) places a soft palm to the orange rusted door. Waiting a moment, ears trained on the faint sound of voices coming from inside, she finally pushes it open. She lets out a relieved sigh when it doesn’t make any sound. Glancing over her shoulder to the massive man following after her, she quickly slips inside the dimly lit hallway.

“Down the stairs-” she whispers to Sam, body crouched low as she presses her body against the wall ,”-second room on the left.”

“How do you know?”

“Your brother’s voice-” she explains before adding sadly ,”-and the smell of blood.”

Silence falls upon the two as they make their descent down the iron staircase, (y/n)’s hands careful not to touch any of it’s cool surface. The voices grow louder the closer they get. (y/n) can hear the desperation in Dean’s voice. Suddenly, Sam steps in front of the girl, almost protectively, and takes the lead. With one of his hands behind him, gently grabbing at her elbow, he pulls both of them towards the wall.

“ I know there’s a lot of bad water under the bridge-” Dean’s voice cuts through the hauntingly still air, the pair pressing their bodies against the wall as they edge closer to the entryway ,”-but we were family once. I’d have died for you...I almost did a few times.”

(y/n) watches as Sam slowly pulls out the silver colored blade and holds it close to his chest, light eyes glowing beneath the fluorescent lights as he peers over the side of the wall.

“If that means anything to you...please-” Dean continues his plea, voice fragile ,”-I’ve lost Lisa, I’ve lost Ben, and now I’ve lost Sam. Don’t make me lose you, too”

Castiel remains silent. (y/n) crouches down to look around the corner with Sam, eyes widening at the amount of power radiating off of the dark haired angel. Dean takes a cautious step forward, hands balling up in frustration when his friend doesn’t respond

“You don’t need this kind of juice, Cas!” the angel avoids the man’s gaze, bright blue eyes turning away to stare at the tile floor,”Get rid of it before it kills us all!”

“You’re just saying that...because I won-” Castiel’s voice is quiet, almost as if he was trying to defend his own actions ,”-because you’re afraid-”

Sam motions for the girl to follow after him, his massive body coming out from the shadows. Bobby glances over, eyes widening slightly, before he’s covering up his shock to watch the angel stepping towards Dean. (y/n), taking in a few deep breaths, readies herself for what's to come.

“You’re not my family, Dean” Castiel states it without any hesitation, unfazed by the hurt look crossing Dean’s face ,”I have no family.”

“Now!” Sam’s deep voice cuts through the air, eyes snapping to his form in shock. Without wasting another second, (y/n) let’s her lips pull back into a snarl, the skin of her throat glowing orange as a wave of boiling hot inferno erupts from her mouth. Using the holy oil she downed earlier as fuel for the fire within her, she covers the angel's body in the almost purple flames. Bobby and Dean have to take a step back from the burning blaze. Closing her mouth once the holy oil had run out, (y/n) and Sam watch as Castiel’s shadowed form is consumed by the blue glow of the combustion. A haunting silence falls upon the group, the faint crackle of the fire the only sound to fill the room.

“It didn’t work…” Her voice comes out quiet, (e/c) eyes widening upon still being able to feel the almost overwhelming power coming from Castiel. As if on cue, the man who was supposed to be burnt to ash, lazily raises a hand up in the air. The group watches in horror as he snaps his fingers, flames disappearing into the air and leaving him completely unharmed. Without any hesitation, Sam strides forward and plunges the silver blade deep into the man’s back, hilt sticking out from his tan trenchcoat. Another silence falls upon the group, all staring incredulously at the angel before them.

“I’m glad you made it, Sam…(y/n)” Castiel reaches a hand behind himself and grabs a hold of the blade, easily pulling the blood stained weapon from his back. Placing it lazily upon a metal table in front of him, he turns to face the pair

“No angel blade or holy oil can harm me anymore...I’m not an angel anymore”

“If you aren’t an angel, then what the hell are you?” Bobby asks, worried eyes glancing over at the others as they await his answer, bodies almost cowering in fear at the thing standing between them.

“I’m your new God-” (y/n) shivers at the unwavering confidence behind his words ,”-a better one. So you will bow down and profess your love unto me, your lord…”

“And if we don’t?” Dean asks, voice shaking. A sickeningly sweet smile makes its way across the angels face

“Then I shall destroy you.”


	10. Control What You Can

Frozen in place, (y/n) finds herself trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. Before her stood a man, an angel, a being, filled to the brim with souls. Being a Phoenix, she could feel them inside of him, screaming for help as they're packed tightly into that tiny vessel. He was a bomb with a fuse too short for her liking. A bomb that could be capable of killing even a Phoenix like her. For the first time in a long time, (y/n) was terrified. Suddenly, Bobby’s voice pulls her from her thoughts, voice bitter as he fills the silence

“Well...All right, then” The group watches as he begins to get down onto his knees, “This good or do you want the whole ‘forehead to the carpet’ thing?”

Castiel doesn’t answer, eyes narrowing slightly as he looks upon the kneeling man. Bobby glances over at the 3 other people standing, motioning slightly for them to join him.

“Guys?” he asks expectantly, eyes pleading with them. Unsure of how to respond, the group silently begins to mirror his actions, kneeling down slowly. (y/n) watches as Castiel begins to grow frustrated, eyebrows furrowing at the sight of them.

“Stop.” He orders them with a sigh, their bodies freezing upon hearing the command ,”What’s the point if you don’t mean it? You fear me. Not love, not respect...just fear.”

“Cas-” Sam is quickly interrupted by the raise of Castiel’s hand

“Sam, you have nothing to say to me.” He motions to the bloodied blade resting upon the table next to him ,”You brought a Phoenix to incinerate me and then stabbed me in the back. Get up”

The group quickly stands upon their own feet again, heartbeats pounding in their chests as they await any more orders from the powerful angel. Dean takes a hesitant step forward, green eyes filled with a sadness (y/n) found herself pitying. It was obvious that the two must have been close, she could only imagine the heartbreak Dean must be going through having to lose a friend like this.

“Cas, come on. This isn’t you!”

“The Castiel you knew is gone” He states it plainly, face never showing emotion as he stares down the man trying to reason with him

“So what, then? Kill us?”

“What a brave little ant you are...” Castiel's voice is low, condescending ,”You know you’re powerless, you wouldn’t dare move against me again. That would be pointless...So I have no need to kill you, not now. Besides, you were once my favorite pets before you turned and bit me” 

Suddenly, the angel turns around and looks (y/n) dead in the eye, jaw tightening upon seeing her smaller form challenge his intense gaze. Understanding his intentions to be bad, a small cloud of grey smoke escapes from her clenched teeth, body ready to defend itself.

“This creature however-” He takes a dangerous step forward ,”-holds no sentimental value for me. I shall take it upon myself to rid the earth of her presence”

“Woah, wait a second!” Sam is quick to pull the girl back by her elbow, pushing her protectively behind his massive body and holding out his hand to stop the angel ,”(y/n) isn’t a part of this, she just did what I asked her to!”

“I see you’ve grown attached to a little pet of your own…I’ll let you keep her for now” Castiel, still eyeing the girl peering over the taller man’s shoulder, seems to take his word for it and backs off.

“Who are you?” Dean accuses the angel, eyes full of hurt as he watches the scene unfold. Castiel turns back around to face him, a small smile gracing his lips

“I’m God” He states it as a fact, voice calm and unwavering ,”If you stay in your place, you may live in my kingdom, even with your little bird. But, If you rise up, I will not hesitate to strike you down.”

With his hand still protectively grasping onto (y/n)’s shoulder, she can feel Sam’s body tremble slightly. Glancing up at his face, the fluorescent lights casting shadows upon his sharp features, she watches as he squeezes his eyes shut. His chest shakes as he tries to quietly take in a breath.

“Not doing so well, are you, Sam?” Castiel suddenly turns back towards the pair, watching as (y/n) has to help support the grown man’s weight. Dean, following the movement, instinctively steps forward, green eyes filling with worry. Sam clenches his jaw and avoid the angels gaze

“I’m fine” Sam turns to face his brother to poorly reassure him ,”I’m fine”

“You said you would fix him, you promised!” Dean shouts out only to be interrupted by Castiel

“If you stood down, which you hardly did. Be thankful for my mercy. I could have casted your brother back into the pit”

“Cas, come on!” Dean pleads once more, desperation evident on his features ,”This is nuts...You can turn this around, please!”

“I hope, for your sake, this is the last you see me”

Before anyone is able to say anything, a breeze rushes past their bodies, and the angel is gone in the blink of an eye. A sickening silence falls upon the room as the group processes everything that had just happened. Grasping onto the man's thick coat, (y/n) finds herself having to carry more of his weight than before. Furrowing her eyebrows, she glances up at Sam to see him groaning softly into his own hand

“Sam?” She calls out his name gently, soft hands reaching up to slowly grab a hold of his own hand still pressed up against his face. Dean, noticing the movement, takes a few steps towards his brother, eyes filling up with concern

“Are you okay?” Just as the question leaves his lips, (y/n) is finally able to remove his palm from his face, revealing to the group a steady stream of blood from his nose making it’s way down his chin. Before she’s able to react, the man’s body folds into itself, her hands unable to grab onto his falling body before it hits the ground. Catching himself with his hands, the group watches as his palm lands straight into a pile of broken glass, scarlet colored blood pooling in a dangerous pile beneath his hand.

“Sam!” Dean is quick to join (y/n) kneeling down onto the ground, hands reaching out to help her lift the whimpering man to his feet. Transferring the weight onto Dean, (y/n) gently grabs a hold of Sam’s bleeding hand and turns it around so the deep wound is facing the ceiling.

“I’m sorry, this is going to hurt” Placing her fingers onto the dangerously deep gash on the soft flesh of his palm, she uses her powers to messily cauterize the wound, cringing at the pained scream tearing at his throat.

“What are you doing?” Dean yells at the girl, anger lacing his words as he holds onto his brother. Bobby joins their side and is quick to defend the girl, calming the worried brother

“She’s stopping the bleeding, it’s helping, Dean”

As soon as she’s finished, his palm no longer bleeding, Sam passes out into his brother's arms. Carrying the man with a groan, Dean tries to support the weight. When he has trouble, he shoots the girl a glance to let her know. Rushing to his side, (y/n) transfers all of the weight back onto her own body, wrapping an arm around his torso to keep him somewhat standing

“Awesome, this is just fantastic!” Dean screams out in frustration, boots kicking at the shards of glass scattered across the floor ,”We couldn’t stop Cas from becoming God and now this?”

“Dean-”

“No-” Dean interrupts Bobby, green eyes filled with a rage (y/n) couldn’t help but shiver slightly at the sight of ,”-I’m not taking any of your bullshit right now, Bobby, I’m angry. I’m allowed to be angry, alright?”

“Dean, I’m not saying you aren’t allowed to be angry-” Bobby tries to explain, exhaustion evident in his voice as he continues ,”-I’m just saying that we shouldn’t waste our time here being angry at something we can’t control.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, we need to go home. Figure out what to do next, take care of your brother, do things we can do.”

“And how are we supposed to get home with Sam, huh?” Dean scoffs, hands at his hips as he strides towards Bobby ,”You have a car you can pull out of your ass?”

“Sam and I bought a truck here-” (y/n) quickly intervenes, trying to deescalate the situation ,”-I’ll sit in the trunk with Sam, Dean drives”

Without waiting for anyone to respond, she makes confident strides towards the way her and Sam had come in, bodies disappearing in the shadow covered hallways. Lugging the man’s massive body up the metal staircase they had taken earlier, she shoves her shoulder into the rusted door. It flies open upon the force. Spotting the beat up truck parked in the grass, she drags Sam over.

“Where’d you find this hunk of junk?” Bobby asks, the pair of men following after her. Walking around to the back and opening the flap of the truck bed, she hoists Sam’s body up and lays him down onto the cool metal

“Sam found it on your property-” (y/n) explains, hopping up into the truck with Sam and dragging his body back to rest against the back metal panel ,”-Looks bad, but it still drives pretty good”

“You can drive?” Dean asks, face contorting in confusion as he stares at the girl busy trying to prop up his brothers lifeless body

“I’m over one hundred years old, it would be embarrassing if I didn’t know how.” Crawling down to lock the truck bed’s flap back into place, she points a finger to Dean ,”I’m not very good though, so that’s why you’re driving.”

“Not going to argue with that...” Dean sighs, staying behind as he watches Bobby start to slip into the passenger seat ,”You sure you’ll be okay with Sam back here? It’ll be a little while until we’re back at Bobby’s”

“I’ll be fine, Dean” (y/n) answers honestly. Looking into his green eyes she finds something she didn’t remember seeing before. Gratitude. Before, Dean was standoffish, unable to fully trust her, and unsure of how to feel about her looking after Sam. Now, she found him being more relaxed, almost relieved to see her next to his brother. He was coming around to her and she found her chest warming slightly at the thought. Dean clears his throat suddenly, hand coming up to rest up onto the cool metal

“Thanks, (y/n)-” he’s hesitant to continue, his vulnerability with a monster scaring him slightly ,”-for taking care of Sam and risking your life back there…”

“I promised you guys I would help-” (y/n) offers a kind smile, comforting the nervous man before her ,”-it’s the least I could do”

Nodding quietly, he returns the smile before making his way to the drivers side of the truck, doors creaking open as he shoves himself into the small compartment. (y/n) watches the night sky, tar blackness sprinkled with glowing stars, as the truck begins to roar to life. Pulling out from the grass patch she had messily parked in, the broken down group finally turn away from the shit storm that was just unleashed, eyes focused on the road ahead as they make their slow roll down the gravel strewn street. Bobby was right. There wasn’t anything they could do about the new god and they couldn’t sit around moping about it. What they needed to do was plan, take small steps towards a final goal, and fix the man currently being held tightly in the arms of the Phoenix growing too attached to the group. Do what you can. Control what you can. A good motto to use during times of chaos.


	11. Figuring Out What to Do

Pale yellow streaks of sun rays seep into the cluttered living room, their warmth enveloping everything in its path with gentle arms. Basking in the refreshing light, (y/n) sits curled up on the sofa, legs pulled up to rest against her chest. Still covered in grime from the day before, she yanks off her baggy hoodie and folds it neatly to rest it upon the messy coffee table. Now just in a grey tank top, (y/n) let’s her fingers trail against the exposed skin of her arms, taking in as much heat from the air as she can to rejuvenate her body. Over one hundred years in her human form and she still found herself doing things a bird would. Suddenly, the front door to the small home swings open. Turning to face the noise, her eyes meet Dean’s, sweat beading his forehead from working on his car all morning.

“Hey, Dean” She greets the man kindly, still trying hard to be on his good side and show him that having her on the team wasn’t a mistake. He strides over to the kitchen and yanks open the fridge door.

“Tweety-” he responds casually, voice friendlier than the day before.

“Need any help with your car?”

“I told you before, I’m fine-” He reassures her, reminding her that he was someone who relieved stress by being able to fix things without any help ,”-Beer?”

“No thank you, it’s not that fun to drink for someone like me”

“What do you mean?” She smiles at the curiosity in his eyes

“The alcohol burns up inside of me when I drink any alcohol. I can’t get drunk”

“Shouldn’t have said that, Tweety-” He smirks lightly, popping open his beer to take a long swig of the amber liquid ,”-cause now you just made yourself the designated driver for whenever any of us get shit faced.”

Laughing lightly at her mistake, knowing full well they’d take advantage of that fact, she finds her chest warming at the thought. Dean was talking to her, joking with her, and insinuating that she’d be here with them for a while. That was something big for someone like her who had been alone for almost her entire existence. Opening the fridge again, she watches as the man pulls out a small can of soda. Without any hesitation, Dean tosses the cold beverage to the girl sitting on the couch. She catches it easily

“Thanks” She quietly expresses her gratitude and opens up the small can, putting the beverage up to her lips to take a sip. The pair drinking in a comfortable silence, are suddenly interrupted by the sound of thudding footsteps. Turning in her seat to face the wooden staircase, her (e/c) eyes widen slightly upon the sight of Sam.

“Hey, (y/n)” He greets the girl quietly, voice revealing his exhaustion. Dean, hearing his brother's tired voice, makes his way towards the open archway.

“Sam”

“Hey, Dean” Sam smiles slightly at his brother, body leaning against the back frame of the couch (y/n) was sitting in. Quickly scanning Sam, Dean let’s his own body rest against the door frame

“Wow, you’re-uh-walking and talking”

“Yeah-” Sam scoffs gently, almost in disbelief ,”-I-uh-put on my own socks, the whole nine”

“Well, that’s-uhm” Dean is hesitant to continue, as if his own voice would break the tired looking man in front of him ,”-I mean, you...you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah!” Sam quickly answers, trying his best to reassure Dean ,”-my head hurts a little, but basically”

“Seriously?”

“Look, man, I’m as surprised as you are, but, yeah! I swear, Dean.”

“Good-” Dean’s eyes give away his hidden concern for the man, still not fully believing his brother's mental state ,”-no reason putting a gift horse under a microscope, right?”

“Yeah…” Sam lets out a sigh, clearing his throat slightly before he continues ,”What happened with Cas?”

Dean avoids the man’s curious gaze, hesitant to answer and using his bottle of liquor to drown out his unspoken words. Watching the scene, (y/n) decides to fill him in for Dean, seeing his silent plead for help as he continues to drink

“After declaring himself as the new God-” She begins with a sigh, chin resting on the back frame of the couch near where Sam’s hand was ,”-he vanished. Bobby has been working with a bunch of other people to figure out where he might’ve gone, but so far....They haven’t found anything.”

“Well, that’s great” Sam responds sarcastically, bandaged hand running itself through her light brown locks

“We’ll find him” (y/n) states it confidently, presenting it as a fact to the boys who look at her through furrowed eyebrows

“How are you so sure?” Dean asks through another swig of his drink. (y/n)’s eyes seem unfocused, (e/c) orbs trailing off to look somewhere else as she recalls what she saw the day before

“Souls are powerful, it’s the reason why my soul is able to hop into more than one form-” She explains, goosebumps forming on her skin as she remembers the power radiating off of Castiel ,”-jamming millions upon millions of them into a tiny vessel like his...He’s a ticking time bomb. Having power like that, you’re bound to get some attention.”

“Yeah? Well let’s just hope we find him before the bomb explodes, huh?” Dean takes his final drink before tossing the glass bottle into a wastebasket near the corner. Clapping his hands together, eyes glancing at the two by the couch, he motions towards the door

“Come on, help me fix baby” fondly referring to his car, Sam hops up from his seat, obviously excited to join his brother and not be cooped up in the house. When (y/n) doesn’t move, figuring he’d just want Sam’s help since he declined her offer before, Dean stares at her. Upon seeing her somewhat awkward form still seated on the couch, his gaze softens. Never had he thought he would be growing a soft spot for a monster like her, but here he was, wanting her to be a part of the team. Maybe it was because she wasn’t dangerous, maybe it was because she’s done nothing but help them. Whatever it was, he knew he could put some of his trust in her.

“You’re coming too, (y/n)” He covers his moment of strange vulnerability and hardens his exterior ,”need you to help flatten out a roof”

\---------1 week later----------

Jolting awake from her curled up position in the chair she basically claimed as hers, (y/n)’s eye’s frantically scan the empty room. The pale glow of the moonlight stretches across the living area, illuminating the chaotic organization of books on every empty surface. Standing up from her makeshift bed, she follows the strange sound that had woken her up

“Sam?” calling out his name softly, she makes her way into the kitchen, eyes widening at the sight of his massive body hunched over and trembling against the wooden table. Rushing to his side, scanning his sharp features contorting in discomfort, she reaches out a gentle hand. Running her fingers through the man’s soft hair, she pushes the locks back to reveal a stream of tears running down his face

“Wake up, Sam!” Roughly shoving the man’s shoulders, she watches as he flinches violently, eyes snapping open. Baby blue eyes meeting (y/n)’s, he lets out labored breaths of air, body shaking as he tries to calm himself. Pulling up one of the dark stained chairs beside her, she takes a seat and watches the man carefully, patiently waiting for him to ease the erractical beating of his heart.

“You were crying” She states it plainly, voice soft. Hearing this, Sam’s quick to try and roughly wipe at his own face, messily sopping up the liquid with his unrolled flannel sleeves. Clearing his throat awkwardly, he searches the room

“Where’s Dean and Bobby?”

“Working on the car in the shed outside”

There's a moment of silence that passes between the two before he’s suddenly up onto his feat. (y/n)’s (e/c) eyes watch his every move

“I’m going to the bathroom”

With that awkward goodbye, he makes his way out of the room, his footsteps growing fainter with every step he takes. Hearing the back screen door creak open, (y/n) sighs. Dean told her to keep an eye on him and that’s what she needed to do. Hopping up from her own seat, she follows after the taller man, stealthily hiding in the shadows as she watches his form make its way towards the large metal shed. Hiding close behind him, she observes him as he begins to eavesdrop into the conversation Bobby and Dean were having.

“Seriously, though, Bobby-” Dean’s voice sounds tired as he continues ,”-I mean, look at our lives. How many more hits can we take? If Sam says he’s good, then he’s good.”

“You believe that?” Sam steps closer to the crack in the door

“Yeah….” There's a pause before Dean speaks again through a sigh ,”No. You want to know why? Because we never catch a break! So why would we this time?”

“Dean-”

“But just...just this one thing, you know? I’m not dumb, I’m not gonna get my hope up, just to get kicked in the daddy pills again-”

Before Dean and Bobby can finish their conversation, Sam begins to walk away from the shed door. (y/n) can see the heartbreak he feels as if it were written across his face in bold letters. Stepping out from the shadows with her arms crossed against her chest, she stops him in his path. His eyes widen with surprise

“(y/n)-”

“Bathroom, huh?” She asks with a gentle smile, soft features illuminated by the hanging yellow light overhead ,”You’re not going to tell them, are you?”

“I can’t, (y/n)” He lets out a pained sigh, light eyes casting a sad look towards the shed ,”you heard them...I can’t let them worry about me right now, there’s too much going on”

“They’re your family-” She tries to defend, pitying the way he feels the need to hide his well being to protect the others ,”-they’re there to help you through whatever is going on”

“I’ll let them know…” He meets her gaze, pleading with her to understand ,”just not right now, I can’t. Please...don’t tell them”

“Sam-”

“(y/n), please, for me?”

“Fine” She lets out a tired sigh, arms uncrossing in defeat as she stares at the man before her. She knew he needed help. He was struggling, she could feel the pain in his soul, but she knew she couldn’t convince him to talk to somebody. All she could do was watch him carefully and intervene when things got too bad. Walking over to him, she motions towards the shed. Taking her lead, they open the doors, announcing their presence loudly to the pair by the car with the low creak of the hinges

“Hey” Sam greets the pair, walking forward slowly with (y/n) by his side. Bobby and Dean share a knowing glance before turning to the taller man

“How are you feeling, sport?” Bobby asks, trying his best to hide his worry. Sam chuckles lightly

“Can’t complain”

“Great-” Dean sighs, rubbing the black paint staining his hands with a dirty white towel ,”-what’s the word?”

“Well, a publishing house literally exploded-” Sam looks over to (y/n) for more information

“Happened about an hour ago. A lot of people died” She adds for him, arms crossing themselves over her chest as she watches him continue

“The body count is really getting up there, we gotta do something”

“What we got to do is hunt the son of a bitch…” Bobby pauses and scratches the back of his neck awkwardly ,”Unfortunately, I lost my God gun, so…”

“You said that angel blades and holy oil could hurt him-” (y/n) begins, turning to Sam ,”-is there anything else that you guys know could possibly kill something like him?”

“Maybe some kind of heavenly weapon, something out of that angel arsenal that Balthazar stole? There has to be something that can hurt him” Sam tosses out the idea, obviously desperate to try anything at this point. Dean shakes his head with a sigh, body moving forward to clean up the mess of tools lying about.

“He’s God, guys-” there's a long pause before he speaks again, green eyes staring off into the distance as he tries to rack his brain of any ideas ,"-there isn't anything that can hurt him..."

”-but there might be someone”


	12. To Bind Death

The musty basement is filled with a soft yellow glow from the swinging lamp overhead, shadows casted upon the shelves and concrete floors as the group stands before an empty space. On the floor ahead of them laid a bright red pentagram, painted thickly on top of the dusty stone. Wrapping the warm palms of her hands around a golden metal bowl, (y/n) makes her way over to Bobby. He fills the empty space with strange items. Once he’s finished, he nods as a cue for her to go ahead. Stepping back, Bobby watches as (y/n)’s index finger erupts into an orange blaze, soft hand flicking the flame into the bowl. The items catch and the room is momentarily illuminated in it’s bright glow. Once the fire dies down, an unfamiliar presence makes itself known to the group, their eyes snapping to the pentagram. Now standing on top of the bright red paint, a nicely dressed man holding a small glass of liquor slowly turns on his heels. His face contorts into one of frustration upon seeing the Winchester brothers

“Come on!” He shouts out in anger, dark eyes scanning the room. (y/n) notes the gravelly british accent lacing his words. Dean, leaning against a wooden pillar, smirks lightly

“Don’t act so surprised” Bobby strides forward, arms crossing against his chest

“My new boss is going to kill me for even talking to you lot”

“You’re lucky we’re not stabbing you in your scuzzy face, you little piece of-” Dean is quickly interrupted by his brother, hand reaching up to rest at his bicep to calm him down

“Wait, wait, wait-” Sam turns to the man (y/n) remembers they called Crowley and interrogates him ,”-what new boss?”

“Castiel, you giraffe”

“He’s your boss?” Bobby asks in disbelief, only to get a bitter chuckle in reply

“He’s everybody's boss!” He stares at the confused faces ,”what do you think he’s going to do when he finds out we’ve been conspiring? Which I assume you do want to...conspire, right?”

“No, we want you to just stand there and look pretty” Bobby replies sarcastically

“...I’m listening…”

“We need a spell-” (y/n) notes the frustration in Dean’s words, anger levels rising with each second he has to look at the demon ,”-to bind Death.”

“Bind?” Crowley raises his eyebrows at Dean, letting out a scoff ,”Enslave Death? Are you having a laugh?”

“Lucifer did it” Dean defends

“That’s Lucifer!”

“A spell’s a spell” Sam adds. Crowley is silent for a moment, not believing for a second what they were trying to do. (y/n) couldn’t exactly blame him, when she first heard the plan she was shocked too.

“You really believe you can handle that kind of horsepower? You’re delusional!”

“Death is the only player left on the board that has the kind of juice to take Cas” Dean tries to get him to understand, but Crowley still seems extremely against it. It’s then that (y/n) understands how afraid he must be. Demons were selfish, they would never stick their neck out unless they knew they’d be safe in the end.

“They’ll both mash us like peas-” Crowley gestures to everybody in the room, offended that they would even ask him something like this ,”-why should I help on a suicide mission?”

“Look-” Bobby steps forward, getting dangerously close to the devils trap in an effort to reason with the demon ,”-you really want Cas running the universe?”

Remaining silent, eyeing the group suspiciously, the stubble faced man pours himself out some more of the strong smelling alcohol. Taking a drink, Dean groaning lightly at the agonizingly slow sip, he finally clears his throat to talk.

“Fine” He states tiredly ,”I’ll help”

\--------1 hour later--------

“We have most of this stuff-” Bobby holds up the thick piece of parchment, the ink bleeding into the yellow tinge of the wrinkled surface ,”-but we’re gonna have to make a run for a few things.”

(y/n), sitting crossed legged on the couch next to Sam, takes her eyes away from his interesting computer research to watch Dean stride across the room over to Bobby’s desk

“Like?”

“Like ‘an act of God crystallized forever.’” Bobby answers, stating the phrase dramatically

“What’s that supposed to mean?” (y/n) asks curiously, eyebrows furrowing as she tries to figure out for herself. Bobby clicks on a few things on his own computer, Dean watching his screen as he pulls up a couple of websites

“Thinking it means an actual crystal-” Bobby explains ,”-lighting strikes sand at the right angle, it crystallizes into the perfect shape of itself.”

“Lighting, an act of God” Sam scoffs lightly

“Jenga. You got yourself a fulgurite...We’re gonna need a biggie.”

“Something like that must be hard to get your hands on” (y/n) adds absentmindedly. Dean, nodding, turns to Bobby

“She’s right, isn’t she?”

“I found the record of an auction.” Bobby smirks lightly, turning his computer around for everybody to see ,”Winning bidder lives about nine hours from here.”

Dean smiled mischievously, arms crossing themselves over his chest. Looking around the room, he raises his eyebrows playfully.

“Well, how about we go pay them a visit?”

\--------10 hours later--------

Creeping through the darkness, the obnoxious chirping of crickets surrounding them, the group’s forms are hidden from sight as they make their way through a well trimmed yard. Coming up to an intricately designed metal fence, it’s thick bars towering over the small group, they all stop. Borrowing one of Dean’s flannels to cover her grey tank top, (y/n) quickly rolls up the long sleeves to keep them from getting in her way. Looking around to make sure there wasn’t anybody watching, she gently touches one of the bars.

“Iron?” Dean whispers from her right side, eyes watching her hand for any smoke. She shakes her head. Grabbing a tight hold onto the thick black metal, her palms begin to emit a dim orange glow. Using the heat from her hands, she melts the metal until she’s able to easily push the bars apart, making a large enough gap for all of them to slip through.

“Good job, (y/n)” Sam praises her quietly before they all climb through the opening, bodies crouched low as they run through the second well trimmed yard of the night. Making it to the back brick wall of the mansion, they press their bodies against the gritty surface. Sliding across until they hit the basement door, Bobby begins his work on the small security box to the side. Suddenly, a fluorescent tube of light breaks through the dense leaves of a hedge.

“Hey!” a younger man dressed in a formal guards outfit shines the blinding light upon the small group. Dean, not noticed by the man since he was lurking around in a bush a little bit away, slowly creeps up behind him.

“Excuse me-” He announces his presence to the guard, Sam and (y/n) watching in confusion as he continues ,”-you got any grey poupon?”

Before the man is able to respond, Dean swings the back of his pistol and lands the hard metal with a loud crack against his skull. The guard crumples to the ground in a pathetic heap. Sam chuckles lightly, eyebrows furrowing as he goes over what just happened

“Grey poupon? Seriously?”

“It’s what popped in my head” Dean defends himself awkwardly before clearing his throat, motioning to Bobby who’s finally able to disable the system ,”Shall we?”


	13. To Meet Death

Kneeling down, (y/n) tightens the bindings around the wrists of the couple currently being held captive in their own home. The woman lets out a muffled cry for help, dewy eyes frantically searching her surroundings.

“Sorry, sorry…” Mumbling the apology out softly, she offers an awkward smile to the frightened pair before leaving to join the 3 men rearranging the couple’s living room. She watches silently as Dean and Sam take it upon themselves to drag large pieces of furniture to the walls. Bobby races past the girl, navy green duffel bag in hand

“(y/n)-” he calls out to her, motioning for (y/n) to join him at a desk ,”-come help me with the spell.”

Obediently rushing to his side, she aids the older gentlemen in setting up the ritual. Handing her a piece of white chalk, he instructs her to draw a symbol whilst he begins lighting an almost dangerous amount of candles. Sam, crystallized lighting in hand, walks over to place the large chunk into a golden metal bowl. Without any hesitation, (y/n) uses her strength to destroy the crystal, crumbling into bite size pieces. She hears the pitiful whimper of the man tied up in the corner and silently apologizes.

“Is that it?” Dean asks impatiently, green eyes watching Bobby as he throws in a few more strange looking items. When Bobby doesn’t answer, he lets out an annoyed sigh before racing off to carefully place a bag of pickle chips he insisted on using as an offering to Death. Nobody really believed him, but didn’t have the heart to say no.

“Dean-” Bobby calls out to the younger Winchester, waiting for him to stand back by his side ,”-give me your arm”

“What?” he reaches out a cautious arm anyways ,”Why?”

Without saying anything, Bobby grabs hold of a sharp knife and drags the silver blade across the exposed skin of Dean’s arm. Hissing out in pain, Sam and (y/n) watch with amused faces as he begins to let out a colorful string of curses.

“Could have warned me next time!” Dean yells at the older man, watching as his scarlet colored blood streams down his own arm and into the golden bowl. Once Bobby has gotten enough, he pushes Dean away and carefully places the bowl down onto the intricate chalk design drawn on the wooden desk.

“(y/n)-” Bobby glances over at the frustrated looking Dean ,”-cauterize him or else he’ll be complaining all night”

Dean, almost child-like, walks over to the girl and shows her his bleeding wound. Smiling softly, she places gentle fingers against the cut until she is burning the flesh. He lets out another curse before she’s finished. Sam laughs lightly at the sight, smiling fondly at the way (y/n) was taking care of his brother.

“Thanks” he grumbles before yanking down his sleeve. Nodding her head in acknowledgement, the pair turn back to Sam and Bobby. It’s then that the atmosphere seems to change completely. The air around them is tense, hanging down like a fog, as they realize what’s about to happen.

“Ready?” Bobby asks the question hesitantly, almost as if even he wouldn’t be able to answer it. Silently nodding to him, Bobby begins the ritual. The 3 stand back as they watch the older man begin speaking latin, voice loud and clear as he makes sure he enunciates every word. About a minute into the incantation, the house begins to tremble, walls rumbling as a wave of energy seems to pass through the ground beneath them. Glancing over at Sam and Dean, (y/n) can see that they are mirroring her own worried look.

“Te in mea potestate defixi-”

The glass cases all around the group begin to shatter, the tiny crystals scattering across the dark wooden floors as the rumbling grows louder. Bobby stands strong while the others instinctively cower beneath the explosions of glass, walls and ceilings cracking in root like patterns across the light surface

“Nunc et in aeternum!”

With these last words, having to be shouted to be heard over the roaring of the home, everything seems to still. A haunting silence falls around the group as they hesitantly search the room for any sign of Death. Dean, stepping forward, begins to talk to the open air, hands shaking slightly as he addresses the one they summoned

“Hello? Death?”

“You’re joking”

A shiver runs down (y/n)’s spine, body instinctively freezing when her (e/c) eyes snap to the direction of where she had heard the voice. Sitting upon the desk they had used to summon him, Death stares at the group through hollow eyes. It’s then that she feels it, the power radiating off of the gaunt looking man. It came off in waves, pulsing through the air at overwhelming speeds. She realizes now why they need him to stop Cas, he’s the only one powerful enough to do it.

“I’m sorry, Death. This isn’t what it seems-” Dean is quickly cut off by just a look, the man turning to stare directly at him through narrowed coal black eyes

“Seems like you’ve bound me” Holding up his skeleton like hands, the pale moonlight illuminates the almost clear string wrapped loosely around his wrists

“For good reason, okay? Just, uh, hear us out!” Dean begs with the ancient looking man, rushing over to the bag of greasy food he had brought ,”Fried pickle chip? They’re the best in the state-”

“That easy to soothe me, you think?” Dean freezes, the group watching as Death begins to stride towards the middle of the room with an elegance (y/n) found herself fearing ,”This is about Sam’s hallucinations, I assume?”

“What?” Dean’s voice is quiet, barely able to reach anybodies ears as Death continues

“Sorry, Sam. One wall per customer” he raises his bound hands up again, voice dangerously low ,”Now unbind me”

“We can’t-” (y/n) is finally able to speak up, voice gentle as she tries to soothe the angered being ,”-y-yet”

“Then tell me, little Phoenix-” he narrows his eyes at the girl, bony hands grasping tightly at his intricately designed cane ,”-why can’t you?”

“We need you to kill God” Dean’s request seems to surprise Death, coal eyes widening as he stares down the Winchester

“Pardon?”

“Kill God, you heard right-” Bobby seems to snap out of his frozen state, voice soft as he continues ,”-we need you to kill God, your...honor?”

“What makes you think I can do that?”

“You told me” It’s as if Dean’s answer struck a chord within Death, an amused smile spreading across his thin lips.

“Why should I?”

“Because-” Dean’s confidence grows as he continues, chin rising as he stares down the powerful being ,”-we said so, and we’re the boss of you...respectfully”

A gust of wind blows through the group, cool air breezing past with a powerful aura to battle Deaths. Sensing the change, (y/n) twists around on her heels, eyes widening at the sight she sees. The group, seeing her movement, follow her gaze until they land on the same form she’s fixed on. Standing in the large archway was Castiel, bubbled and red skin barely hanging onto the flesh of his face. The word ‘bomb’ appears in (y/n)’s mind when she stares at him.

“Amazing...” the trenchcoated angel let’s his gaze fall upon Dean, bright blue eyes vacant as he stares at the Winchester ,”I didn’t want to kill you, but now-”

“You can’t kill us-”

“You’ve erased any nostalgia I had for you, Dean” Raising his hand up, fingers about to snap them out of existence, he freezes upon hearing Dean’s next words

“Death is our bitch” He challenges confidently, watching Cas slowly shift his gaze onto Death still leaning against the desk ,”We ain’t gonna die, even if God pulls the trigger.”

“Annoying little protozoa, aren’t they…’God’?” Death’s voice is calm, unwavering and commanding the silence of the room. Tilting his head to the side, peering skeptically at the dark haired man before him, a small smile pulls at his pale mouth.

“You look awfully like a mutated angel to me. Your vessel’s melting, you’re going to explode.”

“No, I’m not” Castiel defends angrily, jaw clenching ,”When I’ve finished my work, I’ll repair myself”

“You think you can because you think you’re simply under the weight of all those souls, yes?” Death talks to him as if he were a child, a parent teaching their young when they're wrong ,”But, that’s not the worst problem. There are things much older than souls in purgatory, and you gulped those in, too.”

“Irrelevant. I control them.”

“For the moment”

“Wait-” Dean’s frantic voice interrupts the two, body turning to face Death ,”-what older things?”

“(y/n)-” Her name passes his lips smoothly, tar black eyes snapping to her small form ,”-I assume you have Elias Finch’s memories. He was there shortly after they were created, you should know what I’m talking about.”

Meeting his gaze, she realizes then what he was referring to. She’d have nightmares, flashes of a story too frightening to believe to be true. (y/n) never thought anything of it, thinking the horrible things she saw were just products of her imagination.

“They’re real?” her voice comes out quiet, vulnerable, as she asks the question. Death nods slowly.

“What?” Dean asks impatiently, green eyes glancing between Death and the Phoenix as he tries to understand what they’re talking about ,”What’s real?”

“Long before God created Angel and Man-” Death addresses the group of humans, explaining slowly to make sure they get it ,”-he made the first beasts…”

“The Leviathans” (y/n) finishes for him, (e/c) eyes fixed upon the wooden floorboards as he continues

“I personally found them entertaining, but he was concerned they’d chomp the entire petri dish, so he locked them away.”

“That’s why he created Purgatory, isn’t it?” (y/n) questions the slender man, chest tightening at the thought of those horrible creatures. Death confirms it with a nod

“He needed to keep those clever, poisonous things out.” Death turns to Castiel, seemingly lost in his own thoughts for a moment ,”Now Castiel has swallowed them. He’s the one thin membrane between the old ones and your home-”

“Enough”

“Stupid little soldier you are”

“Why?” Castiel takes dangerous steps forward, melting body barely holding itself together as he walks toward Death ,”Because I dared open a door that he shut? Where is he? I did a service, taking his place?”

“Service?” Death challenges ,”Settling petty vendettas”

“No. I’m cleaning up one mess after another, selflessly.”

“Quite the humanitarian.”

“And how would you know?” Castiel narrows his light colored eyes at Death, taking another step forward until the two are only a foot apart ,”What are you, really? A fly swatter?”

“Destined to swat you, I think” Death provokes quietly, voice deathly calm as he stares down the angel

“Unless I take you first.”

The group, still standing to the side, watch helplessly as the tension grows between the two. Glancing at each other, they all share the same anxiety ridden look. Death chuckles darkly, goosebumps rising across (y/n)’s (s/c) skin

“Really brought his own press, this one.” Taking slow and methodical steps, Death turns around for a moment only to turn back around to face the angel with an even more intimidating glare ,”Please, Cas. I know God, and you sir...are no God.”

“All right, put the junk away, both of you!” Dean’s gruff voice cuts through the deadly quiet air, the 3 other people in the room sharing nervous glances as he continues ,”Look, call him what you want. Just kill him now!”

Castiel slowly turns towards the older Winchester, baby blue eyes vaguely showing the hurt he felt upon hearing those words. Nobody speaks for too long of a second, breathing stops as the air grows still. Death, eyeing the mutated angel before him with disgust, sighs lightly

“Alright...fine.” raising a ringed hand above Castiel, he begins to bring it down upon him. (y/n) watches as if the world slowed down, pale hand barely able to graze the black hair on the angel's head before Castiel snaps his fingers. With the small click, the invisible binds around Death’s wrists illuminate momentarily before shattering to the floor. Eyes widen at the sight. Death stares at his own hand for a moment before bringing it back down to rest at his side,

“Thank you-” he watches as Castiel slowly turns back towards him ,”-shall we kickbox now?”

When Castiel doesn’t answer him, he rolls his eyes, huffing out an annoyed sigh before stepping away from the angelic bomb before him. Walking over to the bag of fried pickle chips still resting on a nightstand, Death sinks himself into the leather cushions of the chair next to it

“I had a tingle I’d be reaping someone very, very soon-” He snatches the paper bag, glancing over at the couple still bound together in the corner ,”-don’t worry, not you”

Suddenly, another gust of cool wind breezes past the frozen group. Castiel has vanished. Feeling the air in her lungs return, (y/n) tries to calm her erratically beating heart from bursting out of her chest. The amount of power in the room when the two of them were there was drowning her. With the angel gone, she felt like she could at least breath again

“Well, he was in a hurry.” Death states plainly, munching on the green colored chips grasped between his bony fingers. Taking a sip of the cold beverage Dean had provided him, Death sits casually in the presence of 4 very terrified people.

“Uh-” Dean is interrupted as fast as the sound passes his lips

“Shut up, Dean.” He obediently complies and listens as Death continues ,”I’m not here to tie your shoes every time you trip. I warned you about those souls, how long ago? Long enough to stop that fool and here we are again, with your little planet on the edge of immolation.”

“Well, I’m sorry, alright?” Dean tries to defend himself, vulnerability showing through the cracks in his armor ,”I’ve been trying to save this planet, so maybe you should find somebody better to tip off-”

“Maybe I should spend my effort on a better planet.” Death takes a moment to look around at the dejected looking faces before continuing ,”Well, it’s been amusing.”

Using his cane, the lanky man begins to walk away from the group. In a moment of desperation, (y/n) rushes over to stand in front of Death, soft hands helplessly in front of her to try and stop him from leaving. He rolls his eyes with a sigh, stopping his movement out of pity for the girl

“Please-” she begs him softly ,”-help us. Anything at all, we don’t care, just do something”

“And why should I clean up your mess?” He asks the entire room with a raised eyebrow. Sam steps forward, body next to (y/n)

“You have to care at least a little bit about what happens to us…”

“You know, I really don’t, but I do find that little angel arrogant” Death sighs tiredly.

“Great! Let’s go with that!” Dean seizes the opportunity to get Death on their side.

“Your only hope is to have him return it all to Purgatory. Quickly” He explains to the group. (y/n) furrows her eyebrows in response, pinpointing a few holes in that plan

“We can only open the doors during an eclipse, how can we get the souls back to Purgatory without it?”

“I’ll make another since you’ve been so polite, little bird. 3:59, Sunday morning, just before dawn. Drag Castiel to that lab and compel him to rid his vessel of those souls.”

“Compel him?” Dean scoffs in disbelief. Death turns his back on the group and strides forward a few feet.

“Figure it out.” He spits the words in Dean’s direction before turning back around. The group watches as he makes a slow walk towards the large archway of the living room. Just before he disappears, he throws an amused smile over his shoulder, chills running down everybody's spine

“Try to bind me again-” he starts, tar black eyes narrowing in their direction ,”-you’ll die before you start...thanks for the pickle chips by the way.”

And with those haunting words, the skeleton like man’s form morphs into a cloud of black smoke, body disappearing from their eyes as the smoke disperses.


	14. Asking For Help

Sitting cross legged in the creaky wooden chair pulled up to the dark stained table, (y/n) watches through furrowed eyebrows as Dean downs another glass of amber liquid, hand pressing on the keyboard of his laptop. Stubbled face illuminated by the light glow of the computer, he catches her staring at him. He smirks

“Like what you see, Tweety?”

(s/c) skin flushing in embarrassment, never been openly flirted with before, (y/n) snaps her head to the side to avert her gaze. Dean chuckles lightly in response, finding her awkward state somewhat endearing. Suddenly, a familiar thudding of boots gains the pair’s attention, heads turning to watch as Sam walks into the small kitchen.

“You want some coffee with that?” He motions to his brothers drink. Dean sighs tiredly

“It’s 6:00 P.M. somewhere”

“We got to hit the road” Sam leans against the archway, head shaking slightly as he continues ,”I mean, how are we supposed to get Cas to that lab by 3:59 A.M.?”

“We don’t” Dean states it as a fact, green eyes staring at his brother as he takes another sip of his drink. Sam looks to (y/n) for some understanding, but she’s just as confused as him.

“What do you mean, ‘we don’t’?”

“I mean we can’t bring a horse to water and we can’t make it drink. Why fool ourselves?”

“Dean…” (y/n) calls out to the man softly, carefully trying to pick her words to not anger him any more ,”You saw Castiel. He’s a powder keg about to explode, I could feel those souls destroying him from the inside out. We have to at least try.”

The room falls silent, Dean refusing to respond to her and instead opting to drown himself in his liquor. Sam's light eyes search his brothers, a knowing look crossing his face.

“Dean, look, I know you think Cas is gone-”

“It’s cause he is”

“He’s not! He’s in there somewhere, Dean. I know it”

“No, you don’t” Dean challenges, watching in slight amusement as his brother tries to defend himself only to give up with a sigh

“...I don’t, but look! I was pretty far gone sometimes myself, and you never gave up on me.”

“Yeah, and as it turns out-” Dean leans forward in his chair, roughly setting his now empty glass down on the table ,”-you’re about the same open book as you’ve always been.”

Sam looks over to (y/n) slowly sinking down into her own seat, unsure how to handle being in the middle of this tense conversation. Before Sam is able to respond, Dean pours himself another glass of liquor

“Hallucinations? Really?” He accuses his brother now avoiding his intense gaze ,”I got to find out from Death?”

“What was I supposed to do?”

“How about not lying? How about telling me that you’ve got crazy crap climbing those walls?”

“Why?” Dean glares at Sam, frustration evident on his face ,”You can’t help. You got a lot of pretty severe crap swinging your way lately, and I thought...why burst the one good bubble you had left?”

It’s then that it’s clear to Dean that Sam must have heard the conversion he and Bobby had about him the other day. Poking a tongue into his cheek in annoyance, he turns away from Sam, green eyes focused on the window.

“It’s under control” Sam tries to reassure his brother but it met with another cold glare

“What? What, exactly, is under control?”

“I know what’s real and what’s not-”

“Sam-”

“Dean, look, we can debate this once we deal with Cas”

(y/n) watches awkwardly from the side as a tense silence falls between the pair of men, jaws tightening in frustration upon realizing that they can’t get through to one another. Dean, lifting the glass to his pink lips and taking a long sip, clears his throat loudly

“You know how I’m gonna deal?” He stares into each of their eyes and smiles bitterly ,”I’m gonna stuff my piehole, I’m gonna drink, and I’m gonna watch some asian cartoon porn. Act like the world’s about to explode because it is”

Without waiting for a response from either of the two, he focuses all of his attention onto the glowing screen in front of him. (y/n) watches in curiosity as Dean slowly sets his glass down, eyebrows furrowing as he scans the laptop.

“You gotta be kidding me…” he mumbles quietly to himself before sliding the computer around to face Sam and (y/n). (e/c) eyes quickly reading the bold lettering of the news article, she looks to the brothers

“‘Massacre at the campaign office of an incumbent senator by a trench-coated man.’” Sam reads out the first few lines of the article before Dean clicks onto a link posted near the top of the page

“There’s security footage.” opening up the tab, the group watches as the video begins. Grey washed and blurry, they can make out Castiel’s stumbling form confront the small room of people. (y/n) finds the hair on her skin standing at the sight of the dark haired man laughing hysterically, crazed eyes snapping to stare directly into the security camera before the footage is completely corrupted.

“Well, I think reaching Cas is...out of the cards” Dean chuckles bitterly, downing the entirety of the amber liquid in his glass. Without saying a word, Sam stands from his leaning position and begins to walk out of the kitchen. Dean and (y/n) watch as he makes his way out of the front door, beat up wood creaking as he swings it shut behind him.

“(y/n)-” calling her name softly, surprising her, Dean stares at the front door.

“Watch him?” She asks gently, sensing the anxiety he feels upon not being able to keep his brother in his sight, but unable to go after him. He nods slowly, clearing his throat and focusing his attention back onto his laptop without another word. Deciding to just comply, she makes her way outside to follow after Sam’s massive form as it disappears behind a maze of car wreckage.

“(y/n)?” catching up to the giant, walking beside him as he continues his anxious stride, Sam furrows his eyebrows at her presence

“Dean seems to think you need a babysitter” (y/n) explains playfully, watching as he rolls his eyes in response. Walking silently together, the sun’s orange glow warming everything in its path as it begins it’s disappearing act behind the horizon, the pair find themselves enjoying each other's presence.

“What you were saying earlier, about Castiel-” (y/n) suddenly begins speaking, voice soft as she continues somewhat absentmindedly as Sam listens ,”-you’re right.”

“What?”

“He’s still in there-” (y/n) explains slowly, recalling what she saw when they had first met ,”-Somewhere, deep down in that melting meat suit, is the angel you and your brother need to help.”

“How do you know?”

“He isn’t the one in charge anymore. The things he’s doing now are destructive, messy, things an angel like him wouldn’t have done if he could help it. Maybe we should stop looking at him as a threat, and instead look at him as a friend who needs help.”

“That’s easier said than done…” Sam mumbles to himself, running a hand through his light brown locks. Suddenly, as if a light bulb went off above his head, (y/n) watches curiously as an idea makes its way through Sam’s mind.

“I’m going to try something-” He starts, eyeing the girl as she listens with a fond smile ,”-but you have to promise not to make fun of me”

“I would never” (y/n) chuckles lightly, watching as the man takes a deep breath before craning his head up to the sky. Letting out a controlled exhale, eyes fluttering shut as a silence falls upon the pair, Sam begins to pray to the angel

“Hey, Castiel-” he's hesitant to continue, confidence diminishing slightly ,”-maybe this is pointless...I don’t know if any part of you even cares, but I still think you’re one of us, deep down.”

(y/n) watches to the side as he begins to pace slightly, his massive body unsure how to handle itself during this prayer. His voice was gentle, almost afraid to leave his lips, as he addressed his friend. (y/n) could tell he was putting a lot of energy into this, pouring emotions into every word to try and get Castiel to understand if he was even listening.

“We still have until dawn to stop this-” He continues, light eyes scanning the darkened sky as he pleads ,”-let us help you, please.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly making their way into the cluttered home, Sam’s larger body shielding (y/n)’s as they walk together, the faint echo of erotic noises causes the pair to scrunch up their noses in slight disgust. Striding into the kitchen, Dean having never left his spot at the wooden table, Sam scoffs lightly

“Really?” He asks in disbelief, watching as his brother pours him a drink. Offering the glass over the laptop, Sam rolls his eyes, taking the drink from his brothers hand

“What?” Dean asks defensively

“You know (y/n)’s here, right?”

“No she’s not-” Before the words can fully pass his lips, (y/n) takes this as her cue to step out from behind Sam and wave awkwardly at the now embarrassed brother. Clearing his throat loudly in a poor attempt to cover up the high pitched moans from his speakers, he slams the computer shut. Sam snickers into his beverage, taking a seat across from his brother.

“It was just an...ad?” Dean lamely defends himself only to get a playful smile in response

“Whatever you say, big guy”

(y/n) making her way over to the fridge in the corner, throws open the door and peers inside. Grabbing a hold of a soda, the cold aluminum warming to the touch of her fingertips, she stands back up. A shiver runs down her spine suddenly. A familiar presence overtook the room. Turning around slowly on her heels, (y/n)’s (e/c) eyes widen at the sight before her

“Castiel…” Whispering the name loud enough for the Winchester brothers to hear, they snap their heads to follow her gaze. There, leaning tiredly against the door frame with blood splattered across the entirety of his body, was the angel they knew had just come back from a murdering spree. (y/n), watching the man carefully, can feel his power. Seeping out of his body like tar at a dangerous speed. The fuse to this bomb was growing too short.

“Sam-” His gruff voice is hoarser than before, almost painful to hear ,”-I heard your call”

His body suddenly tips to the side, shoulder crashing into the wall. He tries to steady himself with his hands, fingers grasping desperately at the wood and leaving behind trails of dried blood along the pale wallpaper. Before his body is able to completely collapse into itself, (y/n) instinctively rushes to the man's side, determining him to not be a threat at the moment. Wrapping her arm around his torso, she supports most of his weight. With a pained groan, he stares at the brothers, bright blue eyes holding a clarity that wasn’t quite there before.

“I need help.”


	15. Back Where They Belong

“We need the right blood-” holding Castiel’s body close to her own, (y/n) shifts so that he can direct the group of men ,”-there’s a small jar, end of the hall, s-supply closet”

“I’m on it” Sam, listening to the dying man, is quick to hop to the task, long legs carrying him towards a dimly lit hallway before his form completely disappears. Coughing violently into his hand, Castiel’s body trembles against (y/n)’s.

“Here-” Leading the angel over to the concrete wall, she gingerly leans his melting body against the cold stone, sliding him down until he’s sitting somewhat comfortably on the ground ,”-is that any better?”

“Yes, thank you…” He answers sadly, staring at her soft features. Meeting his gaze, she finds a pitiful guilt swirling around in his light blue eyes. Standing from her kneeling position, her hand is suddenly grabbed and tugged on lightly. Turning around, she meets his eyes again, watching as his grip on her fingers weakens with every passing second

“What is your name?” he asks her innocently, almost begging to know.

“(y-y/n)”

“I’m sorry, (y/n)-” he begins through labored breaths ,”-that we had to meet this way.”

“I-It’s...okay” She answers honestly, feeling his sorrow through every word that passes his lips. She knew she would have liked him if they met under different circumstances, but that’s not what the universe intended for them. At least now, she was able to see a sliver of his true self before he died. Nodding in acknowledgment, he releases his hold on her hand, twisting his neck to face Dean busying himself with other things

“Dean-” he calls out softly, voice raspy.

“What, you need something else?”

“No…” It takes him a moment to find the right words before he’s able to continue ,”I feel regret, about you and what I did to Sam.”

“Yeah, well, you should” Dean states somewhat coldly, eyebrows furrowing as he avoids the angel's depressing gaze. Bobby and (y/n) watch the scene quietly, almost pitying the angels sad attempt to make peace with the Winchester

“If there was time, if I was strong enough, I-I’d fix him now...I just wanted to make amends before I die.”

“Okay” Dean closes himself off, not letting himself be vulnerable with the one he was once incredibly close with. Castiel, sensing this, sighs sadly

“Is it working?” His voice is almost child-like, eyes resembling a beaten down dog afraid of being too loud.

“Does it make you feel better?” Dean asks him, watching as it takes the angel shakes his head slowly

“No...you?”

“Not a bit.”

With those words, Dean completely shuts Castiel out, body moving at an anxious pace as he readies the room for the ritual. Bobby, motioning for (y/n) to join him at a small metal table, begins to show her what to do to help him with the spell. A few minutes pass before Bobby is checking his watch, eyes widening upon seeing the time

“We have a couple of minutes left-” he announces, going over to stand next to Dean ,”-wheres Sam? We need that blood.”

Concern filling his candy apple green eyes, (y/n) watches as Dean goes through the same hall Sam had disappeared down. Bobby and (y/n) wait patiently for him to return, furrowing eyebrows upon seeing that Sam isn’t with his brother

“Sam?” (y/n) asks hesitantly, Bobby glancing worriedly at the Winchester

“No time-” Dean quickly replies, yanking open the jar of blood and sticking two fingers into the thick substance ,”-we need to get started.”

Without waiting for a response, the man paints intricate lines and symbols across the white brick wall, body tense as he focuses. Bobby, reading over the incantation scribbled across a tattered piece of cloth, motions for (y/n) to fetch the angel. Walking over to the lifeless looking being, face growing more discolored and blistered by the second, she kneels down beside him. Reaching out a gentle hand, (y/n) shakes him lightly

“Cas?” She calls out to him softly, watching as his eyelids flutter open ,”We have to start.”

Nodding in understanding, he lets out a pained groan as he tries to stand on his own. Body crumbling beneath him, he falls back to the concrete.

“Here-” Throwing one of his arms over her shoulder, she wraps her own hand around his waist and tugs him up to his feet. Balancing his trembling body, she slowly begins to walk him over to the center of the room, eyes focused on the key to purgatory written across the brick wall.

“Can you stand on your own?” She asks him gently, glancing over to the 2 men behind her getting ready to read out the incantation. Nodding slowly, Castiel gives her a thankful look before focusing his attention onto the blood smeared on the wall before him. Taking this as her cue, she gently removes herself from his side and steps back. Dean, grabbing a hold of her elbow, pulls her body back behind his own protectively, motioning for Bobby to begin. He clears his throat

“Ianua magna purgatorii, clausa est ob nos lumine eius ab oculis-”

Suddenly, Castiel’s body completely collapses, falling to the stone floor in a pitiful heap of trench coat. Dean rushes to his side, arms reaching beneath the man's armpits to lift him back up.

“Nostris retento-” Dean manages to stand the angel back up, pulling back from Castiel’s swaying body to stand back with the group ,”-sed nunc stamus ad limen huius ianuae magnae et demisse fideliter perhonorifice-”

A low tremor tears through the room, barred light fixtures shaking against their chains. (y/n) watches with widened (e/c) eyes as the smeared blood begins to glow, a dark orange erupting from the scarlet colored liquid dripping down the brick. Drying upon the heat, the blood begins to crack and shatter away to reveal beams of bright light seeping in from the other world. (y/n) finds a piece of herself almost yearning to step closer, chest tightening at the glimpse of the other side...the place all monsters go when their life comes to it’s bitter end, the place she knew she would never get to see.

“Paramus aperire eam-” Bobby’s voice is slowly drowned out by the thundering crack of the brick walls, stone crumbling into the black abyss behind it. Castiel’s head turns to face Dean, blue eyes swirling with a heavy guilt as he takes in the man for what seems to be the last time

“I’m sorry, Dean” His voice is barely heard over the roar of the trembling laboratory, the Winchester staring in wide eyed shock as the angel turns away from him. (y/n), sensing his movement, is quick to grab a hold of his jacket sleeve, gently tugging him back from the instinctive step forward he took.

“Carnem eius ad mundum nostrum nunc ianua magna, aperta tandem!”

With those final words, Bobby throws down the paper to wrap protective arms around the two standing near him, pulling them even further back just before the door is completely opened. With the wind howling a horrific song, Castiel’s arms open to welcome the force of the black hole pulling his melting body in. The souls, glowing a white hot light, rush forward to greet the darkness as if it were an old friend, tossing themselves willingly into purgatory. (y/n)’s body shivers at the haunting sounds of the creatures rejoicing, (e/c) eyes unable to peel themselves away from the almost beautiful sight. A few seconds pass before Castiel’s destroyed vessel has completely emptied itself of the souls, a bright flash of light and the door has swung itself closed to the group. The angel crumbles to the floor

“Cas?” Dean is the first to respond, rushing forward to kneel down next to the lifeless vessel. Bobby and (y/n) are quick to join him. Gently turning the angel onto his back, the group stare down at his melted corpse. (y/n) feels nothing. His presence from this earth was gone as if it never existed in the first place.

“Is he breathing?” Dean asks the question helplessly, the pair watching with pitying eyes as he reaches down to check ,”Maybe angels don’t need to breathe…”

“He’s gone, Dean” Bobby states softly. The Winchester stands up from his kneeling position, hand running itself through his spiked hair as he averts his gaze from the angel.

“Damn it…” He chokes the words out, hiding his vulnerability with anger ,”Cas, you child. Why didn’t you listen to me?”

“Wait-” (y/n) blurts out the word suddenly, (e/c) eyes widening as she stares down at the angel. Dean and Bobby look at her through furrowed eyebrows, sharing the same confused look upon seeing her frantic state

“What is it, (y/n)?”

“I feel him…” Her voice is quiet, soft hand reaching out to rest against his stomach. Something was there, she could feel the energy pulsing through the corpse in dull waves. Dean, watching the scene, slowly steps forward to stand above her.

“Cas?” He calls the name out, hope laced between each letter. As if on cue, the angel’s blistered face begins to heal, skin regenerating until he looks brand new. Snapping open his eyes, bright blue orbs staring up at the ceiling, the group watches as Castiel comes back to life. With a gasp of air, the man meets the shocked pairs of eyes staring down at him.

“Cas!” Dean is quick to kneel down by his side again, hands reaching out to gently tug the angel up from the concrete floor ,”-hey, hey!”

With Bobby and (y/n) helping, the group is able to pull him up, carefully watching him as he lets out a pained groan.

“That was unpleasant…” Castiel sighs out quietly, (y/n) finding a small smile tugging at her lips upon hearing his voice. His true voice.

“(y/n)?” Dean motions for the girl and she nods in understanding. Wrapping the man's arm around her shoulders, she transfers his weight onto her and stands up. His body is hugged tightly to her to keep him from falling back down.

“I’m alive” the angel states the fact as if he couldn’t believe it himself. Bobby scoffs lightly

“Looks like it”

“I’m astonished-” Castiel continues before meeting everyone's eyes ,”-thank you, all of you”

“We were mostly just trying to save the world…”

“I’m ashamed-” Castiel casts his gaze down to the concrete, guilt evident on his sharp features ,”-I really overreached.”

“You think?” Dean asks bitterly. Castiel, upon hearing the frustration in his voice, nods in understanding

“I’m gonna find some way to redeem myself to you.”

Dean avoids his helpless looking gaze and clears his throat awkwardly, still evidently unsure how to even respond to Castiel being alive.

“All right, well, one thing at a time-” Motioning to the girl to follow after him with the angel, he begins to make his way towards the exit ,”-come on. Let’s get you out of here.”

“I mean it, Dean…”

“Okay-” Dean scoffs lightly, green eyes widening at the determined look in Castiel’s eyes ,”-that’s fine, but let’s go find Sam, okay?”

Suddenly, a surge of power runs through Castiel, body trembling in (y/n)’s arms as he balls up his fists until his knuckles turn white.

“Castiel?” (y/n)’s voice comes out as a nervous whisper, (e/c) eyes observing his shaken state as he hunches over. Without responding, he roughly shoves the girl from him, breathing hard through gritted teeth. (y/n) falls to the concrete, Dean’s hands finding themselves around her waist to drag her back up

“You need to run, now!” Castiel shouts out in desperation, nose scrunching up in pain as he clutches onto his own stomach. It’s then (y/n) can feel it, the power within him like a black tar, rising in his body at a rapid pace. What she had felt earlier wasn't the angel, it was something else...Something much stronger. Holding onto Dean’s jacket, she watches as the angel strains to keep talking

“I-I can’t hold them back!”

“Hold who back?” Dean shouts back in frustration.

“Leviathan…” The word passes through (y/n)’s lips, the girl not even realizing she had said it. Dean and Bobby turn to her, eyes widening upon seeing the horrified look in her own (e/c) orbs

“They held on inside me!” Castiel slowly looks up at the group, bright blue eyes pleading for help ,”They’re so strong…I can’t fight them. Run!”

“Go!” Dean is the first to react, hands moving to push Bobby towards the hallway Sam had disappeared down a while ago ,”-go get Sam! (y/n) and I will hold him off-!”

“Too late!” Castiel suddenly stands upright, blue eyes crazed as he meets the frightened gaze of the group staring back at him. Dean, pushing (y/n) to stand behind him, takes a hesitant step backward.

“Cas?”

“Cas?” The angel's hands reach out and grab onto the coat collars of Dean’s jacket, thrusting him forward ,”Cas is...he’s gone! He’s dead!”

A sickening smile spreads across his stubbled face, blue eyes growing impossible large as he chuckles darkly at Dean’s frozen form.

“We run the show now”


	16. The Leviathans

Fluorescent lights flicker in their cages, haunting shadows casted upon the brick walls and metal tables. The world seems to stop as the menacing words leave the beings lips, wildly wide eyes staring in amazement at the terror overtaking the hunters' features. With his fingers still wrapped tightly around the fabric of Dean’s thick coat, Castiel tosses him across the room as if he were just a doll. His body crashes into a metal table, hard surface denting and tipping over from the sudden weight. With a groan, Dean crumbles to the ground in a pile of shattered glass.

“Dean!” Bobby’s cry catches the attention of the insane looking Castiel, lips parting to reveal a soul-stirring smile as he takes long strides towards the older hunter. (y/n), in helpless desperation, is able to beat the angel to it, body protectively shielding Bobby’s. This only seems to amuse the crazed angel

“Hello, little bird-” He teases her playfully, vicious intent lacing his cheerful tone ,”-how pretty your feathers must be! I can’t wait to tear them from your human flesh”

“Fuck you” Her words are filled with venom, spitting out in his direction. He feigns hurt, bright eyes never blinking

“You wound me, Phoenix!” he chuckles darkly, watching as she continues to protect the frightened Bobby behind her ,”Is that any way to treat your family? Your elder?”

Without responding, she snatches his face in between her fingers, feeling the white hot heat from her palms grow in intensity as she holds his cheeks. Expecting his vessel to disintegrate from her touch, her eyes widen upon seeing her hand slowly sink into the skin. A black tar like substance seeping out from beneath the pads of her fingers as a faint sizzle echoes through the air.

“Sorry, little bird-” He wraps a tight hand around her wrist and snaps the bone in her arm. A scream tears at her throat at the pain erupting from the shattered limb

“Your fire doesn’t work on little ol me”

Using his impossible strength, he throws her to the side. Her body slides across the ground until it crashes into Dean’s, glass inserting itself into her soft flesh as she stops with a pained groan next to the man still somewhat out of it from his own fall. Slowly lifting her head up, she’s able to watch helplessly as Castiel throws Bobby to the other side of the room, his much weaker body smashes into the brick wall with a sickening crack. He falls to the concrete lifelessly.

“Oh, this-” Dean and (y/n) watch as Castiel takes slow steps towards their broken bodies ,”-is going to be so much fun…”

Black veins begin to make a slow crawl across the length of the angel's neck, pulsating dangerously beneath his skin as he methodically paces the lab. Dean, glancing over to lifeless heap in the corner, calls hesitantly

“Bobby?”

He doesn’t answer for too long of a second. Calling a second time, the man finally shifts on top of his pile of shattered glass. (y/n) can hear the shaking sigh of relief that escapes Dean’s lips upon the sight. When Castiel gets too close for comfort though, he quickly tries to stall his time

“How many of you ass-clowns are in there?” he asks the Leviathans bitterly, bloodied hand reaching down to check on (y/n) still laying next to him. Staring up at the green eyed man, she reassures him through a nod. He focuses his attention back onto the powerful being in front of them.

“A hundred? More?” He asks again, not receiving a response the first time. When the creature stays silent, (y/n) finds her ears picking up the faint pitter of liquid. (e/c) eyes glancing down, she watches as the same black goo from earlier oozes down his fingers. Slowly returning her gaze up, she finds that the liquid is steadily pouring from every hole in his face, seeping out of his flesh at a dangerous rate.

“Your vessel is going to explode.” (y/n) states the fact hesitantly, eyes never leaving the man slowly melting in front of her ,”It can’t handle all of you, can it?”

“Wouldn’t do anything too strenuous,” Dean adds, desperate to get Castiel to leave them alone ,”In fact, I’d call it a day! Head on home, huh?”

“We’ll be back-” the words come out gurgled, mouth overflowing with the thick black liquid ,”-for you.”

Without saying another word, the vessel packed tightly with Leviathans turns towards the exit, dragging itself down the dimly lit hallway. The faint sloshing of his shoes through the black goo seeping out of his pores fills the tense air.

“Well-” Bobby sits up with a pained groan, eyeing the shadow of the man disappearing down the hall ,”-this is a new one…”

“We have to get Sam and get out of here-” (y/n) slowly stands from the ground, Dean rushing to help lift her aching body ,”-Castiel could change his mind”

Nodding in agreement, Dean motions for her to get Bobby before turning to rush down to the room Sam was last seen in. Dragging the man up to his feet and making sure he was okay enough to walk by himself, (y/n) and Bobby follow close after. Their anxious steps echo throughout the stone hallway, faces barely illuminated by the pale yellow lights hanging overhead.

“Sam?” Dean calls out for his brother, the group picking up their pace upon hearing labored breathing coming from around the corner. Sliding into the room, their concerned gazes fall upon the massive man they’ve been looking for, body trembling against the brick wall and completely unaware of their presence. He was out of it. Dean reaches forward and lightly grabs a hold of Sam’s shoulder, flinching back when the man gasps to life before them.

“Woah, hey!” Dean moves his hand to rest on Sam’s arm, staring hard into his light colored eyes as Sam frantically searches the room around him ,”Look at me, it’s alright…”

“Dean?” His voice is fragile, face full of fear as if the people in front of him were going to disappear any second.

“It’s me, Sammy…” Dean replies, concern evident on his features ,”We got to button this up, come on. Let’s get out of here.”

Holding onto his jacket, Dean begins to lead the frightened looking Sam towards the exit, Bobby and (y/n) following close behind the pair. Spotting an opened metal door, padlock laying in a shattered pile near the wall, the group make their way outside. The early morning light illuminates their forms, eyes squinting to shield themselves from the bright blue sky overhead.

“He left a trail-” (y/n) points down to the splotches of tar black liquid staining the dirt beneath their feet ,”-are we following him?”

“As much as I’d like to say no-” Bobby gives each person a nervous glance, nodding slowly ,”-we should see what the son of a bitch is up to”

Without another word, the group follows the crumbs left behind by the melting vessel, boots kicking up the soft dirt as they rush forward to try and catch up with him. (y/n)’s (e/c) eyes spot a figure near a fence in the distance, hand reaching out to rip away the thick chains keeping him out of the enclosed area.

“He’s getting into the water!” she shouts the observation, hair standing on end at the sight of him slowly wading into the pool, body slowly being swallowed by the clear water. The group rushes to the bank of the lake, eyes watching helplessly as he welcomes the cool water with open arms before completely disappearing beneath the waves. A haunting moment of silence passes before (y/n) has to cover her mouth, stomach turning at the way the water bubbles up in the spot Castiel had just sunk into. The once clear liquid turned murky and black, spreading out across the entirety of the lack like roots on a tree, before fading back. The leviathan were free from their vessel.

“Damn it” Dean is the first to speak up, green eyes staring at a sign posted near the bank. Following his gaze, they all seem to freeze in shock. In bold red letters read the words ‘Public Water Supply’.

“If they’re in the pipes...they can get themselves anywhere” (y/n) shivers at the thought, recalling the countless nightmares she’s had about the Leviathans, the things she was still trying to convince herself were real.

“Awesome” Sam replies bitterly, the others nodding in sarcastic agreement as they stare out onto the lake. (y/n), noticing movement to her side, turns to watch as Dean slowly bends down near the edge of the water. A sad look crosses her features as he picks up a sopping heap of clothing. The trench coat worn by the man the hunters grew to love and she never got to really know. A sorrowful silence falls upon the group as they watch Dean wrap up the clothing in his hands

“So-” there's a shielded vulnerability as he glances at the others ,”-he’s gone?”

“Yeah...rest in peace...if that’s even in the cards” Bobby replies sadly

“Dumb son of a bitch” theres a fragile anger in his words, face full of hurt as he stares down at the wet trench coat

“Well, he was friends with us, wasn’t he? Can’t get much dumber than that…” Bobby glances over at (y/n), a pitying smile pulling at his lips ,”No offence.”

Smiling lightly in response, she steps towards Dean. Placing a soft hand on his bicep, tilting her head down to look him in the eyes, she silently offers a gentle comfort.

“We did everything we could here, okay? Let’s go”

Nodding in understanding, he quickly tries to cover up the fact that he’s hurting with the loud clearing of his throat. (y/n) can see the way he buries his feelings, tossing them in a pit to deal with some other time. Glancing over at the others worriedly, they all watch as he makes his way out of the fenced area, never once turning back to look at the lake that had just claimed his friend. Without questioning or checking on him, the group follows after, knowing that today was a loss packed full of consequences.


	17. Dealing With Sam

“(y/n)?”

Looking up from the laptop Bobby instructed her to use for research, (y/n) meets the green eyed gaze of Dean. Walking into the living room, he holds two water bottles in his hand, a tired smile pulling at his lips

“How’re you feeling, Dean?” she asks the question softly, knowing he has been riddled with anxiety these past 24 hours. He shrugs his shoulders, trying his best to hide his worry with a smirk

“Doing fine, sweetheart-” He tosses one of the water bottles over to her, chuckling lightly when she clumsily catches it ,”-how’s research coming along?”

“I haven’t found anything yet. At least-” She sighs and clicks onto a few more news articles ,”-nothing supernatural.”

Dean nods in understanding. (y/n), staring at the man when he’s not looking, finds herself smiling lightly. His personality was softer today, more open to her presence. After yesterday, she felt as if the man had grown closer to her as a friend instead of just some monster partner. She hoped it stayed that way, she couldn’t imagine parting with the boys anytime soon.

“Has he woken up at all?” Dean’s voice pulls the girl out of her thoughts, (e/c) eyes looking to where he was motioning. There, on the couch since yesterday, was Sam. Chest rising and falling as he furrowed his eyebrows in his sleep. He passed out the moment they walked in through the door, tossing and turning on the couch while whimpering. She shakes her head

“He’s been having nightmares all day” She explains sadly.

“Doesn’t surprise me…” Dean replies thoughtfully, staring down at his brother. (y/n) furrows her eyebrows, curiosity overtaking her

“Why is he like that?” She asks Dean tenderly. It takes him a moment to answer, unsure how to explain to the girl. Sitting down onto the coffee table in front of Sam, Dean lets out a tired sigh. She readies herself for a story

“Remember all that stuff that happened a few months back?”

“Fires, floods, disease-” She nods her head ,”-I remember. It felt like the world was ending”

“That’s because it was”

“Let me guess-” (y/n) leans back into her chair, arms crossing themselves over her chest as she continues ,”-you were the ones that saved the planet?”

“Sam and I...were the vessels for two archangels-” Dean explains slowly, eyebrows furrowing as he recalls the memory ,”-Lucifer and Michael. They were supposed to fight, but it would have killed billions of people. The only way to stop it, was to put them into a cage.”

“A cage?” She echoes in confusion. Dean nods

“Some magic box powerful enough to trap them-” Motioning over to his sleeping brother, Dean continues explaining ,”-Sam jumped right in, taking Lucifer with him.”

“How did he get out?”

“Cas. Pulled him out without his soul though, so we had to call in a favor from Death.”

“That’s why his soul is like that…” (y/n) says thoughtfully, voice quiet as she looks upon Sam’s sleeping form.

“Like what?”

“Mangled”

There's a pensive silence that falls upon the pair, (y/n) watching the side of Dean’s stubbled face as he nods slowly. Clearing his throat, he asks her a question he’s been asking himself the past few weeks

“Do you think he’ll get through it?”

“Yes” She doesn’t hesitate to answer, catching Dean off guard. Turning to face the girl, he searches her (e/c) eyes, almost as if waiting for her to take it back.

“How do you know?”

“Because-” She starts, a confident smiling pulling at her soft lips ,”-he has people by his side to help him through it.”

Dean doesn’t respond, staring at the girl with a gentle fondness he found himself surprised at feeling. Before, (y/n) was just a creature. Another monster on his shit list for just existing. Now, she’s transformed into something even stranger than the supernatural. A person with blinding hope for something better in the future and a heart that could take in a broken group of hunters without second thought. (y/n) reminded him of Sam in that way.

“Dean” His thoughts are interrupted by her voice, focus returning to her form as she motions behind him. Turning around, his green eyed gaze lands on his brother, a pained look overtaking his features. (y/n) watches as the Winchester reaches out a hand to shake Sam, flinching slightly when he jolts awake. When he determines the man to be conscious enough to hear him, Dean scoffs lightly

“That’s 12 hours straight, buddy-” Dean hands, the somewhat out of it, Sam the second water bottle he was carrying, “-I’m calling that rested. Hydrate.”

Sam slowly takes the clear plastic bottle from Dean’s grasp, wincing slightly when he mistakenly grabs the water with his injured hand. Sam tries to play off the pain, hoping that Dean didn’t notice. Little did he know, Dean’s been carefully watching his every move

“Thanks-” He chuckles tiredly ,”-breakfast in bed”

“Yeah, don’t get used to it-” reaching out, Dean gently grabs a hold of Sam’s wrist ,”-let me see that hand.”

(y/n) watches curiously as Sam seems distracted, light eyes glancing to a chair in the corner. Following his gaze, her eyebrows furrow upon seeing the sight of a pile of books. Scanning the small area some more, her concern for him only grows when she can’t find anything. Turning her attention back onto the pair of bodies near the couch, she watches as Dean slowly pulls back the blood soaked gauze wrapped tightly around Sam’s palm. Beneath the white bandage was the swollen wound she had messily cauterized to stop it’s bleeding, light skin stained red from the blood that seeped out of the gaps she had missed

“Yeah, you’ll live” Dean releases the man's hand and leans back into his seat on the coffee table, running his fingers through his dirty blonde hair. Sam turns to (y/n), small form sitting at Bobby’s desk as she scrolls through countless news articles

“So-” He begins with a tired sigh ,”-ooze invasion...any leads?”

(y/n) shakes her head, (e/c) eyes glancing to see the disappointment in Sam’s eyes. Just then, Bobby makes his way into the living room, wrapping a dark flannel around his body

“I got all my feelers out-” He states confidently, taking a seat next to (y/n) to watch her scroll through the research she’s been piling up ,”-whatever they’re up to, it ain’t about going Mothra down main street. They’ll turn up, you know, considering how eager they seemed to stretch their legs.”

“(y/n)-” Sam calls out her name, watching her head slowly turn to listen to him ,”-is there anything you could tell us about these things? You seemed to know them…”

Suddenly, all of the attention is on her, eyes staring at her form as she lets out a sigh. Leaning back into the dark stained chair, she focuses her gaze onto her own hands as her fingers tap nervously against the desk.

“If we’re being technical here...The Leviathan are my ancestors” She begins to explain, feeling her skin crawl at the thought of them ,”Primordial beasts too destructive to exist, but too powerful to kill. The perfect monster. I’m afraid that’s all I know though. Up until 2 days ago, I didn’t even know they were real. I always thought they were just scary stories told to monster kids to keep them from misbehaving. I’m sorry...”

“It’s alright, (y/n)” Sam quickly reassures her, offering an understanding smile.

“That just means you’re in the same boat as us” Bobby adds with a sigh, leaning back against his own chair, nudging her softly with his elbow. Dean, clears his throat suddenly, catching the groups attention

“Since we don’t have any progress on our big bad, let’s move onto our next problem-” He turns his green eyed gaze onto his brother ,”-How are you doing? And do not say ‘okay’ or I will actually hit you.”

“I’m not okay” Sam’s answer seems to surprise everybody, eyes widening as he states his diminishing mental health with a confidence they never would have expected. Dean scoffs lightly

“You think?”

“Hey-” Bobby gives Dean a hard stare, father like empathy lacing his next words ,”-go a little easy on him”

“There’s nothing easy about it, Bobby, okay? We acted like he had everything under control-”

“I get it-” Sam is quick to intervene, soft voice trying to de-escalate the situation ,”-I’m sorry...I didn’t exactly want to crack up, you know?”

“What the hell happened back there?” Dean interrogates him, frustration shielding his vulnerable worry for his brother. Sam is hesitant to answer, bright eyes avoiding the group's faces as if he were ashamed to tell them what was going on. (y/n) notes the way his gaze seems to travel back to the same chair from before, musty books piled high on it’s wooden surface.

“Well, it’s not just flashbacks anymore”

“Well, then what is it?” Dean presses further, body leaning to listen intently to his brother's explanation. (y/n) catches his blue eyes moving back towards the chair, eyebrows furrowing as if he were listening to something.

“It’s more like…” he sighs tiredly, fingers dancing along the wound on his palm ,”I’m seeing through the cracks.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means I’m having a difficult time figuring out what’s real.”

“Hallucinations?”

“For starters…”

Dean seems to grow agitated, nostrils flaring as he runs an anxious hand through his short hair. (y/n) and Bobby watch as he stands from his seat, body pacing as if he wasn’t sure what to do in that moment

“Well, for starters, if you’re trippin’ hell’s bells, why would you hide that?” He asks Sam angrily, hurt evident on his face. (y/n) could tell that the frustration was coming from a place of love, a big brother afraid of not being able to help his family. She just hoped Sam knew that too

“I wasn’t hiding it, Dean-” Sam tries to defend himself, eyes growing misty as he stares up at his brother ,”-I-I was just not talking about it...I mean, it seemed like you guys had enough going on as it was! I-I just figured I should try to hold on to the safety bar and ride it out, you know?”

(y/n) watches silently, concerned growing in her (e/c) orbs, as Sam continues to share small glances over at the chair. His body tenses up. Recalling the story Dean had told her about what had happened to him, she was slowly creating a theory of her own on what Sam may be going through at the moment. His sneaky gazes towards the same empty spot in the room only confirmed her suspicions.

“It’s getting more specific…” His voice is fragile as he says this, not wanting to go into further detail.

“Sam-” (y/n) calls his name softly, watching as he slowly turns to meet her worried gaze ,”-are you seeing Lucifer?”

The question seems to shock everybody in the room, the two older men staring at her through widened eyes as she keeps her focus on the youngest Winchester. He nods slowly.

“He’s making you believe everything around is fake, isn't he?” She asks the question gently. Treating the broken man as if he were glass, (y/n) imagines her voice as pebbles. She had to be careful. Sam nods again.

“He convinced me-” He starts slowly, unsure how to explain ,”-that I’m still in the cage with him. That this life isn’t real”

“Sam, why would the devil holodeck you a whole new life-” Dean tries to get his brother to understand, almost offended that Sam would believe something like that ,”-when he could just kick your ass all over the cage?”

“‘Cause, as he puts it, you can’t torture someone who has nothing left for you to take away…” Sam recites the line as if he’s heard it a million times before, light eyes glancing over to the empty chair again.

“Okay, fine, but this malibu dream mansion that he makes for you to take away-” Dean dramatically motions around the room ,”-is this post-apocalyptic mess?”

Sam doesn’t answer for a moment, focusing completely on the dark wooden chair in the corner, blue eyes unable to peel themselves away from the cluttered pile of books resting upon it. The group catches his intense stare, turning to follow his gaze.

“Sam…” (y/n)’s voice is nervous, unsure how to react to the answer she’s about to get from him ,”Are you seeing Lucifer right now? Is he in the room with us?”

He nods slowly, eyes growing teary as he avoids everybodies concerned gazes.

“You know that he’s not real, right?” Dean asks his brother, almost desperate now for him to understand. It takes another moment for Sam to answer, a singular tear escaping from his light eyes as he takes in a shaky breath. Turning to his brother, he smiles bitterly

“He says the same thing about you…”


	18. Splitting the Group

The morning’s dull orange glow seeps in through the sheer curtains, off white fabric softening the warm light as if cradling the girl's curled body as she sleeps. Laying in one of the spare beds Dean insisted she used while she stayed with them, (y/n)’s form is completely covered by an old navy blue blanket, fabric pulled until it rests just beneath her ears. She looked peaceful, soft features illuminated by the faint light pouring out from the window. At least, that’s what Sam had thought when he had walked into the small room.

“(y/n)?” He calls out to her softly, light eyes carefully watching her sleeping form as she buries her face deeper her pillow. Sam couldn’t help but notice how normal she looked just then. With her messy (h/c) hair falling in her face and her soft lips pulled slightly apart as she mumbles something he can’t quite make out, he finds himself smiling fondly. She was a Phoenix, he knew that, but she looked just so incredibly...Human. He also couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she was, but that was a thought for another day. Walking towards her until he’s towering over her smaller form, he reaches out a hand.

“Wake up, sleepyhead-” fingertips barely able to sink themselves into the fabric of the blanket covering her shoulder, he’s suddenly grabbed by the wrist and flipped onto the bed. With his back now sunken into the hard mattress, Sam stares up at the girl now straddling his waist, blue eyes wide as he takes in her shaken form. With her hand clad in a thick leather glove, she hovers her tense fingers over the skin of his neck, frozen in shock as she meets his gaze

“Sam?” She breathes out his name shakily, retracting her hand slowly from his windpipe. He chuckles nervously.

“Good morning?” He watches as she quickly throws herself off of his body, sitting awkwardly on the side of the bed as he pushes himself up with his hands. She runs a hand through her tangled hair, trying her hardest to control her erratically beating heart

“Sorry…” She mumbles quietly, slightly embarrassed at what just happened ,”I’m still getting used to not having to constantly be on edge when I sleep.”

“It’s alright, (y/n)” Sam reassures her quickly, offering an understanding smile when she meets his kind gaze ,”speaking from experience, it’s a hard habit to beat. Why do you wear gloves though?”

She’s hesitant to answer, afraid of what he’ll think if she explains what she just blindly tried to do to him. Slowly yanking the leather gloves from her fingers, placing them on top of the nightstand next to her, she sighs

“A Phoenix can turn flesh to ash with just the touch of a hand-” (y/n) watches nervously as he listens to her, light eyes widening slightly ,”-the gloves prevent that from happening, especially during a wake-up freak out situation like this…”

“Well-” Sam lets out a breath of relief, playful smile tugging at his lips much to the girls surprise ,”-as morbid as that is, I’m thankful that you’re looking out for us”

“You’re not mad?”

“Mad at you for caring about our well being? Of course!” He teases her lightly, standing up from his spot on the bed and reaching out his hand ,”Come on, Bobby needs help with some research.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seated next to Bobby with Sam on the other side of the older hunter, (y/n) scrolls through the article Sam had emailed her, (e/c) eyes focused completely on the graphic pictures provided. Noticing Bobby’s beer bottle being empty, she reaches down in the cooler next to her chair and pulls out a full beverage, fingers easily snapping off the cap. She hands the drink to him and chuckles lightly at the way he shows his gratitude through a quick nod. The group is then plunged into another comfortable silence, hands tapping at the keys of their laptops as they continue their research. Suddenly, the front door swings open to reveal Dean, paper grocery bag in hand as he makes long strides into the kitchen

“Hey, there, gunga din-” Bobby greets casually, motioning to their little research group ,”-buck up”

“So, it looks like we got some bad news for a change-” Sam begins, turning (y/n)’s computer slightly to face him so he can reread the article he sent her ,”-Stockville, north Kansas. Most of the high-school swim team got mangled to death in their locker room.”

“Cop-talk on the wire’s kind of garbled, sayin’ it looks like some kind of wild-animal attack” Bobby adds, moving from his spot at the table to a wooden bookshelf behind (y/n) and Sam. Dean walks over, hands resting themselves on the frame of (y/n)’s chair as he leans in to read her screen

“They keep saying that whatever attacked them must have been about the size of a linebacker-” (y/n) explains as she scrolls through the graphic pictures for Dean to see. He nods thoughtfully in response, green eyes focused as she continues to show him the information

“It’s a lead, Dean” Sam’s voice is quiet, eyes hopefully as he stares up at his brother. Dean scoffs lightly

“All; right, but if you think you’re going out on a hunt-” Sam quickly interrupts him, already guessing what Dean was started to say

“No, I know-” Sam reassures his brother, disappointment evident in his voice ,”-I’m not...But you are.”

Dean is about to protest, a scowl slowly creeping across his face, before Sam is talking again. (y/n) can tell that he’s trying his best to get Dean to understand, not wanting to argue or fight with his brother right now

“Look, Bobby’s running the hub, I’m 5150’d, which leaves you to follow this thing up. You can even take (y/n) with you if you think you need a partner”

“Sam, you’re in the middle of a psychotic break-”

“It’s a couple hours’ drive, Dean, and it could be a Leviathan thing”

“No, if you think I’m leaving you here alone…”

“”Hey!” Bobby defends himself, slightly offending at Dean’s words ,”What am I, chopped brains on toast? I can eyeball the kid and if you’re really that worried, leave (y/n) here. Go.”

“Bobby…”

“Work off some of these nerves on something useful.”

Dean seems to be unsure how to respond, hands finding themselves resting at his hips as he stares at the group. Through his deep green eyes, (y/n) can tell he is trying to suppress his growing concern for his brother, fingers nervously playing with the fabric of his coat.

“Fine-” He finally says, moving to head back out of the front door he had just come in from ,”-(y/n)?”

“Yeah?” the girl is slightly taken aback upon hearing her name leave his lips, (e/c) eyes meeting his face as he motions to the door he swings open

“Coming, Tweety?”


	19. Fake FBI

Using the soft pads of her fingers, (y/n) roughly pulls down the grey pencil skirt hugging her hips in a way that made her feel as if she wasn’t even wearing anything in the first place. With the (s/c) skin of her legs on full display, toes crushed inside a pair of high heels, and a formal white button up beneath a grey blazer, (y/n) found her insides burning with a newfound hatred for women’s clothing. Dean glances at the girl briefly, dressed in his own formal attire, and chuckles at the uncomfortable look in her (e/c) eyes

“It’s just for a few hours, Tweety, you’ll be fine” An amused smile crossing his lips at the way she furrowed her eyebrows in frustration, crossing one of her legs over her knee to sit somewhat comfortably in the leather seat of the Impala

“I could have just stayed in the car, let you do the detective work…” She grumbles quietly, crossing her arms protectively against her chest upon seeing how her button up exposes her womanly features in a way she was never used to. In the 1900’s, she had to wear corsets, billowing skirts that trailed behind her body, and blouses that practically choked you from how high the neck line was. Today’s fashion was exposing, uncomfortable and strangely tight.

“And let you miss out on the fun?” He teases lightly, pulling the car into a parking lot and turning off the engine ,”no way!”

(y/n) watches as Dean hops out of the car, swinging the door open with a loud creak before peeking his head back into the small space.

“You have the I.D.?”

Pulling out the small leather wallet from the inside pocket of her blazer, she dramatically shows the man the impressive fake F.B.I badge he had made for her just a few hours earlier while she was out shopping for her own monkey suit. He smiles playfully at her.

“All right, let’s go, partner”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking through the winding halls of the high school, pale brick chipped and stained from the years of neglect it suffered from, (y/n) and Dean make confident strides towards the glowing room near the end of the hallway. With a police officer guarding the line of neon yellow tape stretched across the width of the open door, the frantic radio chatter and voices of other officers seep out into the almost empty hall. Dean steps forward, pulling out his I.D. to show to the guard. (y/n) mirrors his actions, trying her best to hide her nervousness as she flipped open her own badge

“Hi. Special agent Anderson-” He motions to the smaller girl next to him ,”-and special agent Williams”

A man from behind the police tape urges the pair forward, nodding in understanding upon seeing the two formally dressed ‘agents’. Quickly stepping beneath the yellow border, (y/n) and Dean professionally greet the honey-skinned man currently tweezing pieces of bloodied flesh from the grout between the tiled wall.

“Forensics-” the man explains, gently placing the sample of flesh into a small plastic tube for transfer ,”-I can show you the layout and please...step lightly. We got a whole bunch of NC-17 shizznickle right over there.”

(y/n) and Dean share a confused glance upon hearing the strange way the man put his words, glancing over to the spot he was warning them about and finding a pile of hair and blood near the corner of the room. The scarlet liquid slowly seeping down the drain it was next to.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say it looked like a bear tore through here…” (y/n) comments quietly, (e/c) eyes widening as she observes the aftermath of the massacre. With lockers tossed to the side as if they were plastic, and disgusting mixtures of blood and flesh splattered across every surface, (y/n) found herself shivering at the thought of what happened here. Sniffing the air instinctively, she finds herself moving closer to the enclosed brick space of the showers, eyes scanning every surface as she makes her way into the blue tiles area.

“Dean-” she calls out to the man, quiet enough to not get anyone else’s attention as she motions for him to come over ,”-found something”

The hunter checks his surroundings before moving forward to stand next to (y/n), his own green eyed landing on the spot she was staring at. There, smeared across the baby blue brick, was a tar like ooze. The same black goo that was seeping out of every pore of Castiel’s body before he exploded.

“Damn it…”

“What should we do?” She asks gently, knowing she’s going to have to follow whatever he says since she has no clue how hunting works. He shakes his head, letting out a tired sigh before motioning for them to leave the room

“Get the full report, go back to Bobby’s, and figure out how to track these sons of bitches”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting back into the cool leather seats of the Impala, (y/n) watches as the city lights streak past her window like fireflies, navy blue sky behind the black silhouette of the buildings they pass. Now back into her comfortable clothes, baggy and soft against her warm skin, she finds herself enjoying the music playing faintly on the radio The Beatles, a song she could tell Dean really enjoyed by the way his shoulders relaxed from their previously tense position. He clears his throat suddenly, catching the attention of the girl next to him

“I just wanted to say that-” He’s hesitant to continue, still not very good at giving compliments ,”-thanks for coming with me today.”

“It was really no problem, Dean-” (y/n) reassures, sensing the discomfort as he focuses his gaze on the road ,”-I’m happy to help you guys out.”

“Why?” The question catches her off guard, (e/c) eyes watching the side of his stubbled face as he continues to watch the empty road ahead ,”you don’t have to stay with us if you don’t want to, (y/n)...”

“Do you not want me around anymore?”

“No!” He’s quick to answer, slightly surprising even himself as he continues ,”I mean, it’s not that I don’t want you around, it’s just...With everything that’s going on, wouldn’t you want to be steering clear from us?”

“What do you mean?”

“You saw Cas-” He explains slowly, sadness evident in his green eyed gaze ,”-being friends with us, you could end up just like him. Hell, at this point in my life, I’m counting on it”

“Dean-” She says his name softly, understanding what he’s getting at ,”-I stay because I’ve grown to care about you guys. I’d choose this life faster than I’d choose the one I had before.”

“But...Why? Why would you put yourself in danger like that?”

“Because-” she sighs lightly a confident smile pulling at her lips upon seeing the fragility in the man next to her ,”-I’m getting the chance to do something with my life. Make my time here on this earth worthwhile instead of cowering beneath the monsters out to get me. If I’m in danger, fuck it, at least it’s for a good cause, you know?”

Dean is silent for a moment, green eyes glancing at her briefly before he’s finding a proud smile pulling at his lips. Just when he thought he couldn’t admire the girl more for her bravery during this tough time, she goes and says something like this. Sighing tiredly, knowing that she was staying on the team for good, he chuckles lightly. A comfortable silence falls upon the pair as they continue their night drive towards Bobby’s place, music filling the cool air. When a few minutes pass, Dean finally clears his throat, reaching into his coat pocket to hand over his phone to the girl

“Dial up Sam for me and put him on speaker” he instructs, watching from the side as she does as she’s told, hand holding the phone up between them as the faint ring goes off. He picks up

“Yeah?” Sam’s voice is slightly muffled as it passes through the device, Dean leaning over to begin talking to his brother

“Well, we are positive for ick-” he explains with a tired sigh ,”-same kind of stuff that came out of Cas.”

“Two of the swim team kids are missing-” (y/n) adds, recalling what the police had told her before they left the high school ,”-apparently they stole on of their parents cars and haven’t been seen since.”

“So, you think these, um, Leviathan things just jump into people? Like Eve did?”

“If they took over Castiel’s body, it wouldn’t surprise me if they could do the same to others” (y/n) answers

“Anyways, uh, state troopers got surveillance cam on the kids, about six hours old. They’re gassing up just south of the Dakota line, so we’re headed back your way. We’ll just track ‘em from Bobby’s.” Dean explains their plan of action, passing through the red glow of the stop light when there aren't any cars to be seen. Sam clears his throat, seemingly distracted from the conversation. (y/n) and Dean share a knowing look

“Yeah, sounds good.”

“Hey-” Dean is hesitant to continue ,”-how are you doing?”

“You know, uh, okay-” the way he speaks is as if he’s hiding his nerves, scoffing lightly on his end. Dean nods slowly, unsure if he can believe his brother after the day before

“Okay. Well, hang in there, alright?”

“Okay, bye guys”

(y/n) and Dean bid their farewells before she hung up the phone, placing the small device onto the small compartment in front of her. Glancing over at Dean, she finds that he’s mirroring the same concern she feels. Something about that conversation didn’t feel right, as if Sam was hanging on by a thread while he was talking to them, unable to really grasp what the pair was saying to him. (y/n) couldn’t help but feel something was wrong

“Do you really think he’s okay?” She asks Dean gently. Suddenly, he begins to step further into the pedal on the ground, Impala speeding past road signs as he drives anxiously through the tar black night.

“No.”


	20. What's Real?

“Sammy?” Dean’s anxiety ridden voice echoes throughout the hauntingly still air, boots thumping against the cold wooden floors as he storms into the home. (y/n) follows close behind him, (e/c) eyes searching every nook and cranny for a sign of the long-haired hunter. When Dean doesn’t get a response, he strides into the other rooms of the home, coming out of each one with increasing disappointment after every search. Sam was gone.

“Call Bobby, see if Sam’s with him” Dean commands, tossing his mobile device to the girl as he goes to search for the missing hunter outside. Scrolling through his contacts, (y/n) is finally able to dial Bobby, waiting for him to pick up as she nervously glances around the darkened room.

“What do you want, ya idjit?” his tone is laced with annoyance once he answers the call, eyes widening slightly upon hearing (y/n)’s soft voice on the other end

“Bobby, where are you?”

“(y/n)...I’m helping out a friend right now, Sioux Falls general hospital. Is something wrong?”

“Please tell me Sam is with you” Her voice is desperate, Dean entering the room just as she asks the question. Bobby is silent for a moment, the line sizzling as nobody talks. Dean raises his eyebrows impatiently.

“I left him home.” He stops talking all of a sudden, a tired sigh escaping his lips ,”Shit, he’s not there...is he?”

“Dean, He’s not with Bobby” She takes the phone off of her ear for a moment to relay the information, watching as Dean breathes deeply to keep himself from freaking out. Suddenly, he’s rushing over to one of the laptops on the wooden kitchen table, typing furiously on the black keys.

“Find him, (y/n)” Bobby begs, a sadness lacing his voice as he continues ,”please”

“We will, Bobby, I promise” Bidding him a quick goodbye, she hangs up the phone and walks over to Dean who’s still frantically typing away on the laptop. (y/n), watching as he pulls up a GPS system, stuffs his phone into his coat pocket.

“What are you doing?”

“I had a feeling this would happen-” he explains quickly, smashing the enter key and watching as a small glowing dot appears on a map ,”-now we can track his phone. Come on”

Without saying another word, Dean’s long legs carry him through the house and back out of the door, wooden frame splintering from the force in which he had slammed the door behind himself. (y/n), following quickly, hops back into the passenger seat.

“We’ll find him, Dean” (y/n) tries to reassure him, but a frustrated scowl makes its way across his face, fear for what his brother has gotten himself into.

“I know we will-” He lets out a tired sigh ,”-I’m just afraid of what exactly we’ll find.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The engine of the sleek black car slowly sputters out, Dean’s hand moving to shove the key into his coat pocket before stepping out of the vehicle. (y/n), following his actions, closes the creaky door behind her and stares up at the metal walls of the abandoned factory they’ve pulled up to. This was where Sam was, at least, according to Dean. The way the walls rusted a fiery red and the cobwebs clinging tightly to the corners of the roof, the pair found themselves only growing more worried about the lost hunter. Suddenly, the loud bang of a gunshot echoes throughout the empty lot, a bright flash of light igniting inside the grimy glass windows before being snuffed out as quickly as it came. Dean and (y/n) take this as their cue to start running towards the entrance

“Sammy!” throwing open the thick metal door, Dean and (y/n) slide inside the dark and musty building, pale yellow light illuminating the empty space to reveal a very disheveled Sam. In one hand he grips tightly onto his gun, finger shakily held against the trigger, as he stares at the pair through bloodshot eyes.

“Sam, are you okay?” (y/n) asks him softly, watching as his dazed state seems to focus on the empty spot next to him, misty eyes unsure what to look at in that moment. Dean takes a cautious step forward when Sam doesn’t answer

“What are you doing, Sammy-?” Before he can fully let the words leave his lips, Sam thrusts his gun up at the pair, metal weapon shining beneath the spotlight as he threatens to shoot them.

“Woah! Woah!” Dean exclaims angrily, hands slowly raising in the air to try and demonstrate that they aren’t a threat to him. Sam isn’t convinced

“I thought I was with you, Dean!” Sam accuses his brother, the inner turmoil he feels evident in his blue eyes. (y/n) watches the man carefully, afraid for Dean as he takes another dangerous step forward. For a Phoenix, a bullet to the heart was like a scrape on the knee, while a human could be killed easily. She prepares herself for the worst case scenario.

“Well, here I am” Dean tries to convince him, but Sam still refuses

“No. No, I-I don’t...I-I-” Sam’s body trembles, finger dangerously close to the trigger as he glances to the same empty spot as before ,”-I can’t know that for sure, you understand me?”

“Sam-” (y/n) decides to try and help de-escalate the situation, (e/c) eyes soft as she takes a hesitant step towards him ,”-you’re scared, you’re confused, and you have every right to be! But, please, just try to calm down…”

It seems as if she’s cracked the armor, the shaking hunter slowly lowering his weapon until the barrel is no longer staring the pair in the eyes. Suddenly, the chip in his armor repairs itself, body tensing as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion

“I-I don’t even remember driving here…” He mumbles quietly to himself, Dean and (y/n) sharing a concerned glance before turning their attention back onto the slowly crumbling Sam. Gritting his teeth, head tilted as if he’s listening to someone, he unloads the bullets from his gun into the wall to his side. Dean cowers slightly from the noise, flashes of white light illuminating Sam’s crazed face as he shoots at nothing.

“Woah! Woah!” Dean screams out to his brother, green eyes wide as he meets Sam’s hatred filled gaze ,”Sam! This discussion does not require a weapons discharge!”

Sam seems to finally be able to understand, hand trembling as he tilts the end of his gun towards the ceiling, lips quivering as he holds back the tears brimming his lash line.

“Look at me-” Dean steps closer to his brother, filling his voice with every ounce of concern he has to make Sam focus on him ,”-come on...You don’t know what’s real?”

(y/n) follows close behind, (e/c) eyes focused on the gun still in Sam’s bandaged hand, grip loosening with every passing second. Dean continues to try and calm Sam down

“Look, man, I’ve been to hell. Okay? I know a thing or two about torture. Enough to know that it feels different than the pain of this-this regular stupid crappy this!”

“No-” Sam shakes his head, not even noticing (y/n)’s soft hands slowly removing the loaded gun from his grasp ,”-no, how can you know that for sure?”

Once the gun is removed and stuffed into the waistband of (y/n)’s pants, Dean motions towards Sam’s, now empty, bandaged palm.

“Let me see your hand-” before Sam is able to protest, Dean is gripping hard onto the blood soaked bandage, holding it up for him to see ,”-this is real. Not a year ago, not in hell, now. We were with you when you cut it, Sam. (y/n) cauterized it and I sewed it up.”

When Sam still isn’t convinced, head turning slightly to look over at a new empty spot in the abandoned factory, Dean presses his thumb into his brother's wound. Sam inhales sharply, hissing in pain

“This is different, right?” Dean’s voice is a desperate plea, green eyes misty as he continues to press into the cut, “Different from the crap that’s tearing at your walnut? I’m different, right?”

(y/n) watches as Sam snatches his wounded hand back from his brother, blue eyes showing a new clarity in them as he glances to the side of Dean.

“Yeah, I think so…” There's a faint confidence in his voice as he speaks, tremble slowly disappearing from his body as he continues to stare down the spot next to his brother. Without speaking, he begins to dig his own thumb into the gash in his palm, scarlet red blood seeping out from the stained bandage and landing to the floor with a soft pitter.

“Sam?” Dean asks hesitantly as he watches Sam continue to hurt himself ,”I am your flesh and blood brother, okay? And I’m the only one who can legitimately kick your ass in real time. You got away. We got you out, Sammy.”

Sam continues to dig into his cut, thumb practically disappearing into his own flesh as tears begin to stream down his cheeks. (y/n) notices that he’s stopped staring at the empty spot and is instead focusing his gaze onto Dean, whimpering like a wounded animal.

“Believe in that, Sammy-” Dean’s voice is softer now, stepping forward until he can rest a gentle hand on top of Sam’s wrist ,”-believe me, okay? You got to believe me. You gotta make it stone number one and build on it, you understand?”

Sam gives Dean an almost child-like nod, breathing a shaky sigh of relief as he meets the pairs comforting gazes

“I understand…” His voice still holds a faint fragility, but (y/n) can sense the way his shoulders relax slightly. Before anybody else is able to say anything, Dean’s cell phone vibrates loudly in his coat, dark fabric glowing as the screen lights up against the pocket. Taking a quick glance at his brother, ensuring that he’s okay for the moment, he pulls the device out and answers the call. (y/n) takes this time to hold Sam’s injured hand, sliding the bandage up to examine the now reopened stitches across his palm

“Bobby, what is it?” Dean’s voice comes out frustrated, obviously still on edge after tonight's events. The pair watch as he listens intently to Bobby, his eyebrows furrowing ,”Leviathan, here?”

Carefully replacing the bandage over his wound, stopping the bleeding by quickly cauterizing his flesh, the pair stand by Dean as he continues to listen to Bobby’s gruff voice as it sizzles through his device. Ending the call, Dean faces the two staring expectantly at him. He sighs tiredly, anxiety evident in his deep green eyes as he motions towards the exit.

“Bobby needs us back at the house.” the muscles in his jaw move beneath his skin as he clenches his teeth

“He’s got a live one”


	21. Coming Home to Ash

Wrapping her exposed arms across her chest, a borrowed flannel shirt draped over her head, (y/n) stares up through the soft fabric. She never knew when the habit first started, but she always found herself finding comfort in covering her face whenever she was resting. Something to do with being afraid of opening her eyes to something horrific like many times before. (e/c) orbs watching the flashes of pale yellow light seep into the blue stripes of the shirt, (y/n) listens to the faint conversation of the two in the front seats of the car

“Look, when we get back to Bobby’s-” Dean’s voice is still filled with a shaky concern for his brother. She hears Sam scoff lightly

“It’s okay, Dean-” He reassures Dean quickly, more confident than hours before ,”-I’m good. No white rabbits, you know? I’m not seeing anything.”

“Okay...baby steps”

“Guys-” (y/n) is suddenly holding onto the head rests of the men’s seats, leaning her body forward to peer through the front window ,”-Fire”

“What?” Dean and Sam watch through furrowed eyebrows as she sniffs the air, body immediately responding to the familiar smell and warmth of the flames nearby. (e/c) eyes search through the deep blue sky, widening upon finding a plume of black smoke rising from behind a dense wall of trees. She points a steady finger towards the cloud

“Something’s on fire over there” she explains quickly, watching as Dean begins to push his boot further into the gas pedal, body tensing up upon seeing the direction she was pointing to.

“Oh no…”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stepping out of the parked Impala, faces illuminated by the bright red flicker of the burning inferno ahead of them, the brothers watch helplessly as Bobby’s home is crushed by the destructive hands of the fire. Stepping forward, (y/n)’s eyes begin to glow a deep orange color, hands calling out to the flames as if they were her children, outstretched fingers encouraging them to calm. Following the swift movement of her arms, the blaze dies on her command, leaving behind a smoldering mess of wood and brick. (y/n) turns back to Sam and Dean, eyes fading back to their original (e/c) color

“We got to go inside-” She motions for the two to follow after her, shaking them from their slightly dazed state ,”-check to see if…”

“If Bobby was in there” Dean finishes her sentence, body carrying him forward to carefully step into the charcoal home. Following after him, heads bowing down to avoid the collapsing door frame, Sam and (y/n) slowly make their way into the house. (y/n) finds herself frozen in place, (e/c) eyes scanning what used to be the living room and shivering at the damage done to destroy everything. Books and papers were turned to clumps of ash and the furniture she grew to love sleeping on we're nothing but masses of burnt fabric. Everything was gone. She could only imagine the pain the boys must be feeling.

“Any sign of him?” Sam comes back from his search through the basement, meeting Dean as he appears from the hallway. Dean shakes his head slowly, the pair turning to face (y/n). She shakes her head as well. Without speaking, a foreboding air settling upon the group, the 3 make their way back outside. Dean leads them towards the sheds further away from the destroyed home, finally speaking once they’re far enough

“That place was torched-” he begins, anger evident in his voice as he continues ,”-somebody knew what they were doing.”

“You think Bobby was back there?” Sam asks, letting out a shaky breath as he lets his eyes wander around the crowded lot.

“I don’t know…”

“Let’s split up-” (y/n) suggests, motioning in the directions she thinks they should all go ,”-cover more ground, yell when we find him?”

Nodding in agreement, (y/n) watches as the two men stomp off into their specified directions, wishing them a silent good luck once they disappear. Turning on her heels, she finds herself sprinting through the maze of busted cars, rusted metal stinging her nose as a cool breeze rushes past her body. Climbing onto one of the larger trucks, boots crunching the shattered glass strewn across the hood of the car, she runs a hand through her hair to keep the (h/c) locks from falling into her face. (e/c) eyes scan the area surrounding her, bouncing from one junk car to the next, occasionally finding the large shadows of Dean and Sam as they scream out for the lost hunter.

“Bobby!” She joins in on the desperate calling, sliding off of the hood of the car and landing in the soft dirt beneath her. A few minutes pass and a haunting silence falls upon the smoke filled lot. It’s then she realizes that Sam and Dean haven’t yelled out in a while.

“Sam! Dean-!” Her cry for the two brothers is suddenly drowned out by the ear splitting bang of a gun in the distance, a bright flash of golden light piercing the smoggy air before disappearing. Blood boiling in her veins, knowing someone may be hurt, she begins a mad dash through the lot. Coming into a clear path, (y/n) is finally able to see the tops of the boy’s heads over the roof of a crushed van. Narrowing her eyes, she watches as a dark haired man suddenly comes into view, hand moving to wipe away at a black ooze seeping out from the flesh of his head. Leviathan. Before she’s close enough, the dark haired man is suddenly lunging at Dean, tossing the man to the side as if he were a rag doll. The Winchester slams into the windshield of one of the surrounding cars, body falling into a pathetic heap in the dirt.

“Dean!” Sam calls out helplessly to his brother, body instinctively moving towards the injured man. The Leviathan notices this, mouth opening up into a horrendous hole, razor teeth lining it’s slime coated gums. Holding a rusted crowbar in his hand, he swings down onto Sam’s head. He’s out cold with a sickening crack, body crumpling to the ground. Before he’s able to do any more damage though, (y/n) slides over the roof of a van and slams her body into the much larger creature. They both land to the ground, (y/n) pinning the man down with as much strength as she could muster

“Eat this, dickwad” before he’s inevitably able to over power her, (y/n) spits into the gaping hole of his mouth and rolls off to the side. Standing up to her feet just as the Leviathan is able to steady his own ground, she ignites the fuel filled saliva with the clench of her fist. The creature's throat glows a deep red before exploding, black goo bursting from the hole made in his neck. She knew it wouldn’t kill him, but it would distract him enough from what she saw Dean doing behind her.

“(y/n), step back!-” Dean’s voice cuts through the tense air, (y/n) stepping back to distance herself from the haunting shadow overhead.

Before the Leviathan is able to fully recover from her little distraction, the pair watch as Dean clicks the glowing red button of a yellow remote, massive car hanging just above the creature being released from it’s metal claw. Within the blink of an eye, the vehicle slams into the ground where the Leviathan once stood, tan dust billowing up in large clouds as glass shatters across the empty lot. Thick black blood seeps out from underneath the metal, liquid spreading across the dirt in root like patterns

“Sam?” Dean’s voice is hoarse as he calls out to his brother. (y/n) turns to see him crawling on his broken leg, blood seeping from the hole in his jeans, as he tries to get to the unconscious hunter. Rushing to his aid, she helps the man to his feet, apologizing when he hisses in pain. Walking him over to Sam, she leans down to quickly hoist his lifeless body up into her arms, now holding onto two full grown men

“Sammy? Hey!” Dean reaches over her body to shove his brother lightly, voice fragile as he frantically looks for any sign of consciousness in the Winchester ,”Come on now, you’re the tallest one out of all of us, you should be doing the carrying!”

` “Dean, we need to get him to a hospital-” (y/n) tries to keep her tone steady, calm enough to hopefully help ease Dean’s anxious body. He shakes his head, obviously unaffected by her attempt

“Bastard slashed baby’s tires-” he explains, breath shaky as he tries to talk through the pain of the open flesh wound on his leg ,”-no way to drive”

“Get your phone then and call an ambulance. I’m not letting you boys die on me tonight.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With an arm around each of their torsos, fingers gripping the fabric of their coats to keep them from falling, (y/n) held tightly onto each Winchester. Sam was still unconscious and Dean passed out from the pain of his broken leg shortly after calling 911. Sirens wail in the distance. (e/c) eyes watch as the white vehicle pulls into the lot, face illuminated by the flashing lights on it’s roof. Slowly moving towards the van, the back doors swing open to reveal a small team of men dressed in navy clothes. They rush forward to meet her

“Ma’am, thank you-” two other men remove the boys from her arms and place them onto metal gurneys, “-but we can take this from here”

“I-I can’t come with?” there's a sudden vulnerability in her voice as she says this, hand instinctively reaching out towards the brothers being strapped into the beds.

“Unless you have a close relationship with the patients, then no, you can’t” the scruffy haired man explains quickly. She freezes, unsure how to answer. What could she say to get him to understand, let her be by their side.

“Our sister-” Dean’s tired voice cuts through the commotions, (y/n) and the EMT both turning to see him awake and motioning for the girl to come forward with a light smile ,”-she’s our little sister, she needs to be with us”

Nodding in understanding, the EMT quickly leads the girl towards the brothers, helping her into the ambulance before the rest of his team wheels in the beds. She watches helplessly as they lock the gurneys into the vehicle, swinging the large back doors closed, and beginning their race to the nearest hospital. Dean is out like a light again, both brothers being evaluated and checked on throughout the bumpy ride

“2 males, late 20s-” The EMT speaks into the small radio hooked onto his chest, (y/c) carefully listening to every word as she casts worried glances over to the boys ,”-first with head trauma. Signs of increasing intracranial pressure. Second with a left side tibia fracture.”

(y/n) can barely make out the sizzled voice on the other end, understanding that Sam’s condition was bad and only getting worse. Suddenly the EMT says something that makes (y/n)’s blood run cold

“Copy that. We’re just pulling into Sioux Falls-”

“Sioux Falls, as in, Sioux Falls General?” (y/n)’s voice doesn’t hide the fear she feels pooling in the pit of her stomach. The EMT nods, flashing a light into Sam’s blue eyes as he holds the man's eyelids open with gloved fingers

“Yeah?”

“W-We can’t go there, you have to take them somewhere else!” She begs the man, only to get a condescending chuckle in reply

“It’s okay, Ma’am-” His smile is strangely dark when he meets her frightened gaze ,”-the doctors there will take great care of your brothers…”

“Nothing to worry about.”


	22. Monster Hospital

"What do you mean, I can't see him?" the faint sound of (y/n)'s desperate sounding voice from behind the closed door causes Dean to jolt awake. Green eyes scanning his surroundings, he finds himself in a hospital bed, left leg stiff as a rock from the thick cast they put on him.

"Ma'am, you've been hysterical all morning, I can' trust that you won't do something-"

"You think that maybe I wouldn't be so 'hysterical' if you assholes would just let me see my own brothers?"

"Ma'am, please, I need you to go back to the waiting room-" His voice is cut off suddenly, the loud crash of Dean's body alerting the pair outside as he groans against the cool tile floor.

"Screw you, I've waited long enough" (y/n) slips past the doctor and opens the door to Dean's room, (e/c) eyes landing on his body still laying face down on the hospital room floors. Rushing to his side, she is quick to wrap her arms around his torso, gently pulling him up and setting him back onto his bed. The doctor, watching the interaction, tries to stutter out his meaningless protests. (y/n) rolls her eyes, hand still helping to support Dean's swaying body, as she turns around to meet the doctor's frustrated gaze

"Look, Doc-" She tries to calm herself, knowing being angry isn't going to do anything anymore ,"-just let me sit in this room with him, please, I promise I'll behave. I just need to be here with him."

The doctor is hesitant to comply, recalling the many harsh bouts of frustration she's had in the last few hours because they kept denying her entrance. Ultimately deciding it wasn't worth the hassle to argue with her anymore or too afraid to continue resisting, he leaves the room with a huff. (y/n) smiles triumphantly, turning to see Dean staring at her in slight shock at this new side of the girl

"Good, aren't I?"

"What the hell have you been doing while Sam and I were out?"

"Terrorizing the staff, of course-" She smiles innocently, slowly propping his body up to sit at the edge of his hospital bed ,"-oh yeah, I also found Bobby"

"You what?"

As if on cue, the lost hunter the brothers had been searching for all night quietly slips into the hospital room, graying hair slicked back and dressed in a formal black suit. Dean's eyes widen at the sight of his father figure, convincing himself the morphine in his system must be messing with his head.

"Bobby...you're alive?" Dean questions the man quietly, hands finding themselves gripping onto (y/n)'s arms to try and steady his rocking body. Bobby chuckles lightly in response, turning to close the thin blinds hanging above the windows of the room

"What, am I supposed to be dead or somethin'?" Striding over to Dean and (y/n)'s side, he hands the girl a pile of Dean's clothes. Dean stutters slightly, still unsure how to take Bobby's presence

"Wait, the house! We thought you were dead, Bobby, what happened?"

"I survived, idjit, now come on-" Bobby replies impatiently, "-we got to run, this place ain't safe."

"Where's Sam?"

"I was hoping you'd be able to tell me"

"The doctors took him to scan his head or something-" (y/n) quickly explains to Bobby, motioning towards the hallway outside ,"-wheeled his bed down that hall about 10 minutes ago."

"Got it-" Bobby lowers his voice suddenly, leaning in to make sure only the pair could hear him ,"-meet me at the ambulance dock, stat. I'll find Sam"

"Wait where?" Dean's head is still scrambled from the morphine, green eyes unfocused as he tries to ground himself. Bobby motions towards the girl, now talking directly to her with a sigh

"You know where I'm talking about?"

"Fairly sure"

"Drag him there, alright? Be safe you two"

"I won't let anything happen, don't worry"

"That's my girl" With that fond send off, the man is out of the room and closing the door quietly behind him. The pair watching as his shadow disappeared behind the closed blinds. They were on their own. Quickly unfolding the clothes Bobby had handed her, she begins to help untie the back of Dean's hospital gown. Surprisingly, Dean doesn't protest when she helps him get all of his clothes on, her (e/c) eyes making sure to stare at a fixed spot in the ceiling to avoid embarrassing him. Once he's fully clothed, she tosses his gown into the wastebasket next to the bed, snatching the pair of crutches leaning up against the wall.

"Think we can get by without me having to carry you?" She asks, handing Dean the metal sticks

"Yeah, Yeah, Tweety, I got it" He chuckles lightly, shoving the cushioned armpit rests beneath his arms and roughly pulling himself up from the bed. He sways slightly, but is finally able to steady himself using the poles. (y/n) slowly swings open the thick metal door, head peeking out from inside to scan the hallways. A few straggling doctors and nurses, but the coast seemed clear enough. Grabbing a hold of Dean's arm, fingers gripping tightly onto his thick coat, she begins to lead him out of his room, greeting the staff kindly when they toss suspicious glances her way

"I smell them..." she whispers through a smile, trying to remain calm as she searches the hallways. The familiar smell of the black goo coursing through their veins was faint, but prominent enough to warrant concern.

"Can you tell where?"

"The smell is faint but it feels like it's growing stronger..." She quickens their pace, turning a corner and finding a sign signalling where they need to go ,"I have a bad feeling they know you're here."

Traveling in silence now, the pair make their way towards a set of grey metal doors, double paned glass revealing the grey washed world outside. Rushing ahead of Dean, (y/n) roughly shoves the door open with her shoulder, metal shattering from its hinges and creaking open. It's then her eyes land on an ambulance, Bobby's graying head of hair visible in the side view mirror. 

"Dean-" She warns the man quietly, (e/c) eyed gaze slowly moving to focus on a pair of doctors bursting out from a door to their left ,"-Leviathan"

Just as she says their name, their dark eyes suddenly snap to their direction, haunting smiles spreading across their faces as they make confident strides towards the pair. Grabbing a hold of Deans arm, slinging it over her shoulder, she makes a mad dash for the passenger door of the vehicle

"Stop them!" The male doctor's voice calls out angrily, white shoes crushing the gravel beneath their feet as they run towards the pair. Throwing open the door to the vehicle, she roughly tosses Dean inside the ambulance, turning just in time to land a hard kick to the creature's stomach. He goes flying a few feet away, sliding through the rocks as his partner tries to close in

"Drive!" She screams out for Bobby to hear, watching as he frantically starts the van up and steps hard on the gas pedal. Before the vehicle is able to tear away from the docking area, (y/n) swings her body up to stand on top of the metal stairs hanging off the back. She watches as the Leviathan helplessly run after the ambulance as they drive out from beneath the carport.

"(y/n)!" Dean's voice calls out to her, head sticking out of the window to search for the Phoenix. Opening the door to the back of the van, (y/n) quickly clambers into the metal compartment, careful not to disturb Sam, still unconscious in his gurney. Climbing towards the front of the ambulance, hands gripping at the back of their seats, she leans forward

"We lost them" She announces with a relieved smile. Bobby tosses a somewhat proud glance over his shoulder ,"What do we do now?"

"We lay low" Bobby replies through gritted teeth, hands tightly around the steering wheel as he races down the road

"Bobby, the house was destroyed-"

"I got a place, you idjit, just shut your trap and get some rest. It'll be a long drive..."


	23. Cabin Life

Whitefish, Montana

Three Weeks Later

Dull grey light seeps in from the sheer curtains, illuminating the rotted wood walls of the place the group was currently calling home. The concrete floors covered in a thin layer of dead leaves scattered across it’s stone surface paired with the poor insulation could make you believe you were living outside. Leaning back in a chair, pawing through the pages of a thick looking book, Sam reads the small words written across the yellowing pages. Sitting on the couch next to Dean, his casted leg resting across her thighs, (y/n) watches the sizzling screen of the T.V. in front of them. Dramatic sounding crying echoes throughout the entire home as the dark haired woman on the screen sobs into a dead man’s arms. Suddenly, the door to the cabin creaks open, Bobby’s booted feet thudding loudly against the concrete floors.

“Dude-” Dean calls out to the older hunter, face strangely distraught as Bobby makes his way towards the pair sitting on the couch ,”-Ricardo”

“What happened?”

“Suicidio” Dean states grimly, a small smile spreading across (y/n)’s soft lips as she watches the two men completely focus their attention on the cheesy drama

“Adios, ese” Bobby sighs sadly before reaching into his coat pocket to grab a set of keys. He tosses them to Dean, the man catching them clumsily in his hands

“Is this…?” Bobby nods with an eye roll, watching the growing excitement in Dean’s green eyes

“That outta cheer you up”

“My baby!” He states the name of his car fondly, eyes glancing to the cast on his leg still resting on top of (y/n)’s thighs ,”Now I just got to get this stupid thing off so I can drive her again.”

“So, how is it out there?” Sam asks Bobby, the three all turning to watch as the older hunter fixes himself a drink. The past 3 weeks have been hell on earth, the group stuck at home while Bobby went out to check on how things were in the outside world. Bobby sighs tiredly

“Weird with a side order of bloody-” there's a frustration in his voice as he continues to explain ,”-talked to a few hunters. They’re running into the same kind of thing that set up shop at that hospital.”

“Yeah, and don’t forget tried to kill us at your place” Dean states bitterly, motioning towards his healing leg

“Well, consensus is, they’re like shapeshifters. Only, a lot more into eating folk and nothing can kill ‘em.”

“Good times. Anything else?” Dean asks him, anger lacing his words.

“Yeah, they bleed black goo-”

“Like that stuff that came out of Cas. The Leviathans”

“They seem to be popping up everywhere now” (y/n) adds with a sigh ,”I could smell them all over that hospital, I could only imagine how many more there are out there.”

“Sam?” Dean’s concerned filled voice suddenly grabs all of their attention, the group turning to watch as Sam seems to stare off into space. When Dean doesn’t get a response, he tries to call out to him again, the group watching with worried gazes as Sam slowly snaps out of it. (y/n) notes the way he begins to rub roughly at his palm, the deep red scarring prominent on his paler skin.

“What?”

“You okay?” Dean asks, but it's clear that he isn’t going to believe the answer he’s going to get from his brother. Sam nods, still pressing into the scar across his hand

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

The group share knowing looks towards each other, eyes trying to hide the concern they feel for the strangely out of it Sam. Bobby, deciding to change the subject since he knows he shouldn’t be pestering the kid, clears his throat loudly

“Good…” Bobby offers a tight lipped smile before continuing as if nothing had happened ,”Every last bit of info I ever had burned down, so it’s going to be hard to rely on me if you need to know something.”

“What about this place?” Dean asks motioning towards the small door near the back of the home ,”Rufus leave anything? Did you check the basement?”

“C-rations and dust. I don’t think he’d been here in years honestly. I’m going to have to go round up my old library-”

“I thought you said most of those books were one-of-a- kind?” Sam furrows his eyebrows, leaning back into his chair. Bobby let’s out another tired sigh

“Yeah. That’s why I stashed copies all over the place.”

There's a moment of silence that falls upon the group, Dean playing with the keys in his fingers, the metal jingling faintly throughout the room.

“Okay, uh, good…” He finally says, turning to meet Sam’s gaze ,”Hey, uh, two-legs. We’re fresh out of grub. Want to make a run?”

“Sure thing” Sam stands from his seat and catches the keys Dean tosses his way.

“Be careful with her, would you?” Sam scoffs lightly before Dean calls out to him ,”And, uh, Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“Pie”

“Obviously” Sam laughs at the seriousness in the hunters eyes, pulling on a jacket before opening the door to leave the musty home. Swinging it shut behind him, Sam’s form is gone, leaving the Phoenix and the two hunters alone together again. Waiting for the low purr of the engine outside, Dean finally turns to Bobby still seated at the kitchen table. He raises his eyebrows

“So?”

“So what?” Bobby asks through narrowed eyes.

“Before you bail again, ‘girl, interrupted’ over there-” He clarifies, motioning to the door where Sam just disappeared behind ,”-Any thoughts?”

(y/n) watches silently as Bobby seems indifferent to the entire situation, almost as if he was too tired to be talking about Sam right now after everything that’s happened.

“Looks to me like he’s doing better, Dean”

“Better?” Dean accuses the older hunter, frustration lacing his voice ,”What do you mean, better? You just saw him-!”

“Saw him check out once. That’s progress-” Bobby tries to defend but is interrupted by Dean’s sarcastic chuckle

“You’re kidding!”

“Look-” Bobby sighs ,”-seems to me that Sam’s head ain’t no different than your leg. People heal on a curve”

“Not diff--Bobby, I get this thing off in five days, I’m golden! Sam’s no a curve, he’s a freakin’ time bomb”

“It ain’t like he’s keeping secrets.” Bobby’s voice remains calm and collected as he speaks to the angered Dean ,”What you see is what you get. What’s so nuts about calling an upswing?”

“Because that’s not how it works, Bobby, ever! All right? Especially not with Sam. The other shoe is going to drop, it’s just a matter of when.”

“Then we’ll deal with him when that happens, Dean-” (y/n) finally speaks up, voice soft as she tries to calm him ,”-we can’t spend all of our time right now worrying about what might happen.”

“(y/n)’s right, how ‘bout we worry about today’s problems? And today, we need intel.”

Dean seems to finally give up, too tired to keep arguing with the older hunter. Bobby motions to the girl, urging her to follow after him as he makes his way towards the front door of the cabin. She stands from the couch and gently places Dean’s injured leg on top of a pillow to substitute for her thighs. He furrowed his eyebrows at her movement.

“Where are you going?” he asks the pair as they move towards the rotted wood door. Bobby swings the wood slab open, revealing the dull grey world outside, pine trees swaying in the wind in the distance

“We are leaving-” He points a finger towards the lonesome hunter before ushering the girl outside with him ,”-you sit there and stew for a bit. We’ll check in later”

“Bobby-” Dean doesn’t finish his thought, biting at his lip as he avoids the older hunter's gaze. There's a vulnerability in his eyes, anxiety coursing through his veins as he lets his thoughts run rampant. Bobby sighs upon seeing the sight

“Look, you sitting here, wringing your hands, ain’t gonna do nothing...Maybe he’ll surprise you.”

With those words, the pair exit the small cabin, swinging the door shut with a chilling finality behind them. (y/n) couldn’t help but feel a little bad at leaving the brother alone, knowing that he’ll just continue to worry himself over everything, but a part of her was glad to give him the opportunity to think for a bit. She just hoped he’d understand that they needed to start believing in Sam instead of treating him as if he were glass about to shatter. The thing about glass is that it always shatters, eventually the ball will drop and the ground will be covered in it’s sharp shards. What he needs to realize is that they can’t prevent the inevitable, they can just sit by and let Sam be normal until the day comes when they need to step in and help him. (y/n) just hoped that day wouldn’t be soon.


	24. Digging With Bobby

With a pair of shovels on top of her shoulder, hands hanging on each end of the wooden poles, (y/n) treks through the slick mud of the dense forest in Idaho. Bobby leads the way through the plumes of deep green ferns covering their path. With the navy blue sky overhead, a pale yellow glow from the setting sun breaking through the thick leaves of the trees above, (y/n) finds herself catching up to the older hunter.

“Bobby?” she begins, breaking the silence with her soft voice ,”Can I ask you a question?”

“Shoot”

“How are you doing?”

Bobby glances over at the girl for a moment, unsure how to answer the sudden question about his well being. Clearing his throat lightly he focuses his attention back onto the path in front of him, shining a flashlight on the foliage.

“Why are you asking?” He asks her almost defensively. She finds a smile tugging at her lips, noticing the way he acted a lot like Dean when it came to vulnerability.

“House burnt down, all of your belongings destroyed, Leviathan kicking our assess…I feel like it’s only normal to wonder how you’re taking it all”

“Well, I’m fine-”

“Bobby-” She interrupts him with a sigh ,”-I know bullshit when I hear it….But I guess I shouldn’t pry, sorry....”

There's a moment of silence that falls upon the pair and they continue their walk towards the middle of the dense forest. A few minutes pass before Bobby finally talks again.

“I’m not okay”

“What?”

“I’m not okay, but that doesn’t matter-” He explains quickly, trying to hide the vulnerability behind the clearing of his throat ,”-what matters is that those idjits back there see that I’m doing fine.”

“Why do you feel like you have to be strong for them?” She has a feeling she knows the answer, but knows that Bobby is opening up to her and needs to make sure she’s being sensitive. He sighs

“Because...I’m all the family they got left. If I fall apart, they fall too. Like god damn dominos, those assholes”

(y/n) finds herself chuckling lightly at this, admiring the way Bobby tries to use his dry sense of humor to lighten the conversation. He continues to talk, finding himself more comfortable opening up to the girl due to her calming presence next to him

“I raised them, you know? Those boys might as well be my own flesh and blood-” there's a faraway look in his light colored eyes as if he’s recalling all of the memories he’s made with the Winchesters. (y/n) smiles fondly at the man.

“You raised a couple of heroes, you know that? They're lucky to have you as family.” Bobby seems taken aback by her statement, light eyes widening upon seeing the genuine smile on her lips. He clears his throat awkwardly, unsure how to take the overwhelming compliment.

“Do you, uh, have a family?” he tries to change the subject, taking the attention off of himself to ask her about her past instead. She chuckles lightly at the poor attempt, but decides it would be best to just comply. She shakes her head lightly

“No”

“What do you mean ‘no’?”

“I mean-” she sighs, an amused smile on her lips as she explains ,”-Phoenix’s don’t have families. I’m the only one of my kind. The second I popped out of my pile of ashes, I was cursed to wander the Earth alone.”

“That’s depressing…”

“But, it’s how my life was destined to be” Bobby finds himself intrigued by the calmness in her voice, not finding even a hint of sadness in her face as she explains the somewhat cruel life she is supposed to live.

“Have you ever tried to start a family of your own, like Elijah Finch did?”

“During the 1900’s-” she begins slowly, trying to recall the details ,”-I was with a nest of vampires who refused to kill humans. I considered them family after they took me in. For a while, everything was great. We looked out for each other, went everywhere together, things were normal.”

“I’m sensing something is going to go wrong…” Bobby sighs, getting a nod in response

“A few of the vamps started feeding on humans, convincing the others to join them. I tried to reason with them, but they refused to listen. The body count reached the double digits before I had to kill them. Up until now, I chose to be alone after that happened”

“Why did you stop?”

“What?”

“Why did you stop wanting to be alone? You know, join our dysfunctional team of hunters?”

(y/n) finds herself smiling at his question, unsure how to answer. Thinking back to it, she joined them because they offered her security. Promised that if she had helped them, they would protect her from the creatures out to torture her for the death of their mother. When things got rough though, she could have left whenever she wanted, but she didn’t. Her reasoning for staying changed after the mess with Castiel. These hunters, broken and bruised from years of trying to steer the earth from total destruction, showed her that life was something to be fought for. How could she go back to her life of hiding in the shadows when she could be here, with them, making something out of the depressing destiny she was expected to live.

“Because you guys fight-” She explains vaguely through a hope filled smile ,”-and I want to fight too.”

Through those words, as few as they were, Bobby understood everything she wanted to convey. Something about her reminded him of the boys when they were younger, hearts of gold and a determination to right the wrong doings in their world. It was something he found himself thinking about a lot when he looked at (y/n). He may have raised two boys until they were old enough to handle themselves, but now he had a girl he wanted to do the same with. A girl who was supposed to be a monster, but had the heart of a human. He wouldn’t say it out loud because he was too much of a ‘macho man’ to admit it, but he knew that (y/n) was his kid now. Whether she liked it or not, he’s taken her under his wing and vowed to protect her like he did with his boys.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yawning into the back of her hand, exhausted from the all nighter the pair pulled to find the important books he had buried in the Idaho forests years ago, (y/n) lazily leaned against the beat up truck they were using to drive. Watching the sky bloom different shades of orange as the sun slowly peeked over the horizon, she let her land slowly feed the nozzle of the gas pump into the tank of the car. The flammable liquid begins to pour into the small compartment, sloshing against the empty tank loudly as she continues to watch the painted sky pass by overhead.

“Why don’t you let me drive the next few miles-” Bobby appears next to the girl, observing her tired state as she slowly looks over to meet his gaze ,”-you look like hell”

“Thanks, Bobby-” She laughs, running her soft fingers into her messy (h/c) locks ,”-just what a girl needs to hear”

“Do Phoenix’s even need sleep?” Bobby questions, placing his small bag of road food through the open window of the car. (y/n) chuckles again

“Not technically. I sort of developed the habit somewhere in the late 1800’s and now my body thinks I need it.”

“What a sucky habit” Bobby comments, getting an eye roll in return. Before the two are able to continue talking though, Bobby’s phone begins to vibrate in his coat pocket, dark fabric glowing from the screen. Yanking the device from his jacket, he shows the girl the bright surface. In bold letters read the name ‘Dean’. He answers, hitting the speaker button so that (y/n) can listen too.

“Other shoe” Dean’s voice sizzles over the line, vague wording causing the pair to toss confused glances towards each other

“Other who?” Bobby asks, annoyance lacing his voice from Dean’s cryptic message. (y/n) hears Dean sigh on the other end

“Sam. He took off.”

“Where did he go?” (y/n) asks to hunter, worry beginning to work it’s way through her body

“I don’t know, (y/n), but it can’t be anywhere good.”

“Well, maybe he needed a little ‘me-time’?” Bobby suggests, unsure how to calm the growing anxiety in the older brother.

“Yeah, but his ‘me-time’ ain’t just him. I mean, for all we know, he’s road trippin’ with Lucifer somewhere!” The pair listen as Dean suddenly grunts into the phone, sounding like the exact noise he’s been making all week whenever he stood up on his own ,”Left me here like Jimmy friggin’ Stewart.”  
“Did you call him?” (y/n) asks, only to get a scoff in reply

“Straight to voicemail, doll, and turned off his GPS too. Oh! And he took my car!”

“Don’t panic-” Bobby sighs tiredly, only to be interrupted as quickly as he opened his mouth

“Too late!”

“Look, he says he’s okay, Dean-” Bobby tries to continue calming the worried hunter, voice calm as he explains ,”-so give it a couple days. At least, just until you can get the cast off...then hunt him down”

“Bobby-”

“Dean, he’ll be okay-” (y/n) tries to reassure him ,”-until you can find him, just be patient and rest up. Keep calling him and we’ll do the same.”

“Alright, fine” Dean seems to take the information well. Too well. Bobby and (y/n) share a knowing look before their bidding quick goodbyes to the anxious hunter. When Bobby finally hangs up his phone, shoving the device back into his coat, she raises an eyebrow at him.

“He’s going to rip off that cast, isn’t he?”

“Yup” Bobby sighs tiredly, massaging the bridge of his nose in a parent like frustration

“Hunt down Sam?”

“Most likely”

“I’m going to kick his ass” this brings a light smile onto Bobby’s face, watching as (y/n) begins to slip into the passenger seat of the truck.

“Yeah? Not unless I beat you to it…”


	25. First Official Hunt (pt.1)

\----1 week later----

Coming out from the shower, wringing out her wet (h/c) locks over the soft bath mat beneath her, (y/n) stares at her exposed form in the mirror. To anyone she meets, she looked human. (e/c) eyes above a pair of soft lips, (s/c) skin and a kind smile, she was normal. Beneath it all though, laid a beautiful plume of orange iridescent feathers and skin like lava. As much as (y/n) wanted to believe that the human in the reflection was her, she knew that it was just a disguise. A mask to cover the fact that she was still a monster beneath it all.

“Jeez, talk to a therapist, why don’t you…” She quietly mumbles to herself, quickly shutting down her moment of self-loathing to focus on more important matters. Dressing herself in more borrowed clothes, a baggy flannel barely able to hang onto her small form, she dries her hair and heads out of the motel bathroom. Dean greets her tiredly, green eyes wandering her form with a raised eyebrow

“What?” She asks. Dean chuckles lightly, sipping on his glass of alcohol as he motions to the clothes she was wearing

“We really need to get you your own clothes, princess, those are way to big for you”

“Yeah?” She scoffs through a playful smile ,”Well, next time we can go out without being chomped on, you can go on a shopping trip with me. Girl bonding time, you know?”

“Ha ha, very funny” Dean mocks sarcastically. Sitting across from Dean at the table, (y/n) leans back into the uncomfortable motel chair.

“Why’d you guys want me to come out here anyways?” She suddenly asks him, leaning back into her chair. Dean shrugs his shoulders

“Figured you’d want to get out of that cabin, be away from the old grump for a little bit”

“It’s ‘cause you guys missed me, isn’t it?” She suggests playfully, getting an eye roll back

“Oh, can it, Tweety-”

“Come on, you can say it!” She teases him, getting him to smile slightly at her when she points her thumbs at herself ,”-I know you like having this bird around, you don’t have to hide it”

“Stop or else I won’t let you come on anymore hunts” He warns, but she can tell that he doesn’t mean it. The pair's eyes suddenly snap to some movement outside. Through the sheer yellow curtains, (y/n) finds herself smiling at the sight of Sam jogging past the room. Dean, however, only rolls his eyes in annoyance. The door to the room swings open, Sam walking in while he takes in labored breaths of air.

“Somebody better be chasing you.” Dean never looks up from his computer, his brother finding his annoyed state amusing

“It’s good for you” He pants out, rolling his shoulders as he stretches lightly. Dean puts down his drink and motions towards his brothers sweaty state

“No. No, it’s not good for you. Look at you, y-you’re a mess, and you stink!” Dean insists, causing (y/n) to chuckle lightly. The girl finds herself gazing upon Sam, smiling upon seeing how good he seems, how normal. After his little ‘me-time’ hunt, he seemed to come back a lot happier than before, more comfortable with himself. She was proud of him. Dean interrupts her thoughts, clicking onto an article he had found while scrolling through the laptop set up on the table

“Well, while you were out being Lance Armstrong-”

“That would be biking” Sam corrects, only to be ignored

“-I was working. You guys ever heard of a town called Prosperity, Indiana?”

The pair shake their heads in response. Dean continues to explains the article he was reading, raising an eyebrow at the strangeness leaving his lips

“Two of their fine citizens died over the past two weeks. One chick roasted underneath one of those beehive hair dryers at the salon and the other guy....boiled in a hot tub!”  
“Sounds weird” (y/n) comments, Sam nodding in response

“Yeah, our kind of weird”

“Are we checking it out?” Sam asks. Dean nods quietly, moving to focus his attention on his drink. Sam begins to leave the room before he’s turning back around, his eyes giving away his suspicions

“One more thing-” He points over to Dean who looks up at him in slight annoyance ,”-what’s going on with you?”

“We have had this conversation, Sam-” Dean chuckles bitterly but it interrupted.

“No, we haven’t. See, to do that, you’d have to...speak”

(y/n) watches awkwardly between the pair as they continue their argument, feeling the growing tension in the air as Dean leans back in his chair in frustration.

“Okay, let’s see if you can get this straight-” Dean clears his throat for dramatic effect before motiong towards his brother ,”-see, you’re new Sam, right, Lance Armstrong?-”

“Biking-”

“-And I’m still me, okay? So, you might see things different now, call it a runner’s high or some crap, but that doesn’t mean that something’s going on with me, okay?”

“Yeah, okay” Sam drops the argument surprisingly well, deciding it would be best to just leave his brother alone instead of pester him like he usually would. This, however, only seems to tick Dean off even more

“No, don’t say, ‘yeah, okay’, like, ‘yeah, okay’.” Dean mocks Sam as he watches him leave the room to go shower

“Yeah, okay” Sam playfully replies as he walks away, shutting the bathroom door behind him to signal that he’s done with the conversation. (y/n) notes the way Dean seems to relax his shoulders once Sam is gone, body less tense than it was when he was defending himself. She also recalls the way he so passionately described himself as being fine in the way a person who was absolutely not okay would. Turning in her seat, watching the sun bathed world outside, she decides to mirror Sam and just drop it. If he didn’t want to talk, then he didn’t have to talk. At least, not to her he didn’t.


	26. First Official Hunt (pt.2)

“I’m very sorry, I know this is a tough time to have to talk about all of this.” Sam’s voice is soft as he speaks to the woman in front of him, (y/n) standing next to him as he tries to continue his interrogation. The woman is distraught, clutching a used tissue in her shaking hands as she tries to hold back her tears

“I’ve already been through it so many times with the lawyers, the police, the insurance guys” She explains tiredly, obviously just wanting to go home and rest for a change. (y/n) finds herself pitying her, knowing the heartbreak she must be feeling at the moment

“I know, we just...We have to conduct our own separate investigation. I’m sorry, I know it’s tough” Sam professionally sympathizes with the woman, getting her to nod in understanding. Letting her take a moment to compose herself, Sam clears his throat to signal to (y/n) that he was going to start asking her the ‘weird’ questions. This was her cue to be on alert, ready to jump in to help cover his ass if things got sticky

“Can I ask you, did your sister have any enemies?” The woman furrows her brows at this question, blue eyes snapping to stare at him in disbelief

“Why do you ask that? Do you think her death wasn’t accidental?” (y/n) sensing her growing anxiety, finally speaks up

“No! No, no, no, we just have to consider every possibility, you know?” (y/n) gently explains, able to calm the woman down a bit before continuing with the rehearsed questions Sam had given to her earlier ,”is there anyone who might have wanted to harm her?”

A bitter smile spreads across her face, new tears beginning to well up in her sky blue eyes as she sniffles lightly

“You guys don’t live here, so you don’t know-” the tears escape her lash line, running down her soft cheeks as she continues ,”-everyone...loved Wendy. She volunteered at the church, even ran a group for kids. I was the big sister, and I looked up to her.”

“I understand-” (y/n) offers a empathetic smile, lightly rubbing the woman's arm to comfort her ,”-I’m so sorry.”

“What about this man who died-” Sam pulls out a photo from his suit jacket, showing the picture to the woman ,”-Carl Dunlap? Did she know him?”

“I don’t think so” The woman answers through light sniffles. Sam is persistent

“Wendy was in real estate, right? Carl was an architect, maybe they had some business dealings?”

“If they had worked together, I would’ve heard the name…” The woman sighs tiredly, a moment of silence passing the group before she’s speaking to them again ,”Agents, if someone did this to my sister, find out who.”

“We understand...Thank you for your time”

Bidding the woman a kind farewell, the pair watch as she climbs into her car, pulling out of the parking lot to drive back home. Sam lets out a tired sigh before his phone begins to vibrate against his thigh, hand reaching down to pull the device from his pocket.

“Dean?” (y/n) asks him and gets a nod in reply. Answering the phone he’s silent as he listens to Dean’s voice on the other end

“Another one? Send me the address, we’ll meet you there” He hangs up the phone and shoves it back into his pocket.

“Dead body?” She asks vaguely

“Apparently, Vic was nailed to death”

“Dean would have had a field day with that-” Sam chuckles lightly at the playful smirk on her soft lips ,”-where are we headed?”

“Construction sight on the north side of town. Hopefully we’ll find some answers with this one…”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heels digging themselves in the dirt, tan dust billowing in small clouds as it’s moved, (y/n) walks beside Dean as he makes his way towards one of the higher ranking officers on the lot. She catches the way Dean giggles to himself upon seeing her struggle slightly in her ridiculous shoes on the way there. (y/n) makes a mental note to punch him later. Walking up to the officer, the pair quickly flash their badges

“Agents…” The chocolate haired officer greets them through furrowed brows, confused to see the FBI on a case like this. Dean is quick to get started, motioning towards the lifeless body behind the officer

“What do we know about the vic?”

“Dewey Stevens-” the man begins with a sigh, dark eyes filled with grief as he continues ,”-owner of Dewey Stevens Construction, biggest outfit in town. Rotarian, methodist, tenor, blue-ribbon pecan pie champ, asthmatic”

“You two must have been very close” (y/n) comments, receiving a sad nod in reply

“We’re a close-knit community”

“So, this, um, pillar of the community-” Dean leads (y/n) and the officer over to the covered body resting inside of the bloodied porta potty ,”-was taking a leak before he, uh, sprung a few?”

“The crew had gone for the day. The site was shut down” the man explains, as they finally stop just before the open door of the bathroom. Massive flies begin to whiz past the group, incessant buzzing only amplified by the small space of the plastic outhouse. (y/n) seeing the sheet covering the body of the victim, swiftly rips the fabric away, revealing to Dean and her the fresh corpse of Dewy Stevens. Covered in coagulated blood, the man is completely nailed to the back wall of the bathroom, thick metal nails sunk deep into his eyes and limbs. (y/n) recovers the body with the plastic sheet while Dean turns to ask the officer some more questions

“Anything unusual besides the-” He uses his fingers to dramatically demonstrate what he had just seen ,”-nails in the eyes?”

“Well, we’re still trying to figure out where they plugged in the nail gun, seeing as there’s no generator on the truck.”

“Well, when you figure that out, let us know.”

Just as the officer is walking away from the pair, (y/n) finds something near the victims bloodied boot. On the floor of the porta potty, tucked away in the corner, was a dime-sized coin. Thick metal and golden in the light, the surface was covered in strange markings. (y/n) picks it up between her fingers and hands it to Dean.

“Same coin you found at the salon?” She asks him, watching as he carefully examines it’s shining surface. He nods, stuffing the small piece into his suit pocket

“Let’s go see if Sams found anything…”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So, another victim everybody likes” Dean announces loudly as the pair step into a small trailer used by the construction workers during their breaks. Sam, seated at one of the company computers, glances up from the screen before scoffing lightly

“Not everybody”

“These deaths are physically impossible, anyone have any ideas?” (y/n) asks the group, walking over to join Sam at the desk to see what he was up to. Looking at the screen, she watches as Sam skim’s through a pile of emails

“Cirque du soleil?” Sam sighs tiredly, trying to rack his brain for anything at this point.

“Oh!” Dean pulls out the golden coin from his jacket, handing the small metal piece to his brother ,”(y/n) found another one of these, same as the hair-dryer/brain-roast”

“And I found a connection with all the vics-” Sam stuffs the coin into his own pocket before reading off his findings to the pair next to him ,”-these email logs show Wendy, the real-estate chick, Carl, the architect, and this Dewey guy, were all working on a shopping-center project together”

“Wait a second…” (y/n) leans over to get a better look, pointing at the dates the emails were sent ,”they stop all of a sudden, why?”

“My guess is that it all fell apart for some reason” Sam explains to the pair.

“So, everybody working on this project has died?” It’s a question, but Dean’s voice makes it seem more like a statement. Sam shakes his head, pulling up another window on the screen

“Well, not yet. They were working with a developer, a guy named...Don Stark?” Sam’s information seems to strike a chord in Dean, green eyes narrowed as he tries to figure out why

“Don Stark? Why do I know that name?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Don Stark?”

“Yeah, that’s me…”

The three professionally dressed hunters stand on top of the concrete doorstep of the supposed next victim of these gruesome murders, greying haired man staring at them through narrowed eyes as (y/n) tries to greet him as kindly as she could

“We’re with the FBI-” He widens his light eyes at this, Sam and Dean giving him tight lipped smiles as she continues ,”-we were wondering if we’d be able to come in, ask you a few questions?”

“Oh, uh…” He opens the navy blue door a bit more so that the group is able to slip into the home ,”Sure, right this way”

Leading the three through the winding halls of his large house, the group make their way into an office. Dark wood covered every surface as a pale yellow light illuminated the room. All around them were shelves filled with books and pictures of his accomplishments. It was obvious to (y/n) that he must be a very proud man. Don turns on his heels, pouring himself a glass of liquor before offering some to the hunters. They all politely decline

“Mr. Stark-” Sam begins, clearing his throat before he continues ,”-we were wondering if we could ask you about the recent deaths in this town? Wendy, Carl, and Dewey?”

“If the bureau’s involved, I assume you think all three were murdered…”

“It’s looking that way, yes” Dean answers before Sam is trying to ask more questions

“Now, Mr.Stark, you had a relationship with all three victims, correct?”

(y/n) watches carefully as he sits down into a black leather chair, hands moving around on his desk as he straightens out piles of papers messily strewn across it’s dark stained surface.

“I knew them in business circles, I guess...sure”

“And you were all involved in some sort of shopping-center project, right?” (y/n) asks, receiving a small nod from Don before continuing ,”Why’d that fall through?”

“Uh, sometimes things just happen-” Before he’s able to continue, a faint knock on the open door catches all of their attention. Turning to look, their eyes land on a small blonde girl with what looks to be dry cleaning in her hands. Her smile is sickeningly sweet

“Oh, Jenny!” Don greets her kindly, motioning towards the 3 people standing in front of him ,”These people are from the FBI.”

“Jenny Klein, Don Starks assistant” She reaches out a hand to shake, the group awkwardly greeting her back before she's turning back to Don ,”Okay, Don, I’m off to the cleaner’s and then I’m gonna stop at Beaman, Beaman, and Beaman for the revised contracts.”

“Hurry on back. You know how things fall apart without you” Don replies, a fond smile on his lips as he speaks to her. Dean raises a knowing eyebrow, glancing over to the pair next to him to find they are thinking the same thing. Jenny chuckles lightly before gasping dramatically

“Oh! I baked you some cupcakes, coconut!”

“Coconut, you’re too good to me, Jenny”

“I feel like I shouldn’t be watching this…” (y/n) whispers to Dean and Sam who nod their head in agreement. Bidding her farewells, Jenny makes her way out of the office and disappears down the hallway, Don watching her leave the entire time. When he catches the group staring at him, he shrinks slightly into himself

“She bakes cupcakes…”

“Yummy” Dean replies through his cringed teeth before Sam interrupts him

“I noticed this plaque on this wall over here, ‘citizen of the year?’” Don seems to enjoy being able to indulge in his narcissistic tendencies, a smile spreading across his lips as he motions to the many other awards he’s gotten over the years

“Everyone here respects and admires me, I’ve done a lot for this city”

“Including your wife?” Sam’s question comes out somewhat harsher than expected, Dean and (y/n) finding themselves staring at the man in wide eyed shock as Sam tries to recover ,”-sorry, it’s just, we heard the two of you were splitting up, right?”

Don’s smile is wiped away as he avoids their gazes, obviously still hurt from the relationship. He clears his throat to try and cover up his fragility before replying

“Maggie and I are going through a tough time. It’s a separation--temporary. Sometimes, you know, you grow apart and it’s no one’s fault.”

“Now, how would you describe the, uh, issues between you and your wife?” (y/n) notes the somewhat rough territory their crossing into, watching Don carefully

“Just one of those marital misunderstandings, you know”

“No, I’m sorry, I don’t.” Sam replies, persistent to get him to talk. Don furrows his eyebrows in annoyance

“It’s one of those vague, hard-to-define passages-”

“She caught you cheating, huh?” Dean interrupts, done with the vague bullshit ,”I couldn’t help but notice that things were kind of cordial between you and your assistant. Pretty good with the ladies there, Mr.Stark? Blessing and a curse, isn’t it?”

“Guys, I’m a people person, and I admire dynamic, confident women” He poorly defends himself

“‘Admire’?” (y/n) echoes through narrowed eyes, feeling herself grow a tad frustrated. Don cracks, sighing tiredly

“Okay, look...It's true I had a recent thing with a business associate, but that’s all it was.”

“A ‘thing’?” (y/n) scoffs lightly, trying to control her temper.

“Yes”

“Mr. Stark, an affair isn’t something you can refer to as a ‘thing’. That’s a sure fire way to piss off a wife caught in the middle-”

“Yes, and when Maggie found out about it, she needed some time off, temporarily” Don replied calmly, almost as if he knew for a fact that Maggie would crawl back to him. Dean lets out a light chuckle

“Now, if we were to guess that the ‘business associate’ was Wendy Goodson, would we win the weekend trip to Maui?”

“No-” Don sighs, standing up from his chair to walk away from the group ,”-her death had nothing to do with the affair, it was over long before her accident”

“If it was an accident” Sam corrects quietly earning a confused stare from Don

“You’re not implying that Maggie was behind this”  
“No, we're not implying anything-” Sam begins, shrugging his shoulders lightly ,”-we’re just saying...you should be careful.”

“Maybe even take her dinner, apologize” (y/n) suggests bitterly

The group slowly makes their way out of the dark wood office, Dean turning back for a moment to wink at the greying man still leaning back on his desk with a dumbfounded look on his face

“Grovelling wouldn’t hurt either!”


	27. First Official Hunt (pt.3)

Sitting across from Dean at the wooden motel table, (y/n) watches with a playful grin as he digs into the massive pie he bought on their way back. Scooping up a spoonful of the pale yellow cream, she has to cover her mouth from laughing as he shoves it between his lips. Just then, Sam walks through the motel doors

“Dude, pie!” Dean’s excited voice is muffled, mouth still full of cream, as he motions towards the large desert in front of him. Sam, ignoring him, slaps a clear plastic bag onto the empty spot next to (y/n). A foul stench hits the pair in the face with a force that could knock them out. (y/n) finds herself instinctively covering her nose to shield the stinging aroma

“Oh my god, that is horrendous…” Dean nods in agreement, gagging to himself as he moves his pie away from the bag of faint pink skin and bones.

“Chicken feet, just like the recipe calls for-” Sam explains, taking a seat as far away as possible from the bag ,”-butcher’s fridge is down.”

“I can smell that” Dean whines, plugging his nose as if his life depended on it

“Butcher said the power’s been wonky and that he’s lost so much product, he probably won’t make rent. Ditto every shop on the block, nothing but burst pipes and blackouts”

“I would feel bad, but I think I’m about to pass out” Dean replies through a pained smile. Sam ignores him and continues to talk

“People keep saying, it’s like all of a sudden, the town ran out of luck”

“So, coincidence, right?” (y/n) asks sarcastically, watching and Dean grabs a hold of the tightly wrapped bag unable to contain the awful stench of the rotted meat.

“Uh, yeah, we’re past the point of dead flowers” Sam replies nervously as he watches Dean walk over to him with the bag in hand, holding it out in front of him as if it were diseased

“The witch is pissed, all the more reason to get a move on here-” Dean offers the bag to Sam, the younger brother recoiling slightly, light eyes almost begging him to stop ,”-why don’t you just....c-can you take the feet?”

“Dean, please-”

“Just take the feet or else I’ll throw up all over you, I swear-”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leaning forward in the backseat of the Impala, (y/n) watches the dimly lit home as Sam and Dean discuss the plan of attack. (e/c) eyes scanning each fogged window through the darkness of the night, she finds that Don and Maggie are arguing on the first floor of the house, shadowed forms barely visible behind the mass of vegetation.

“So, we’re now dealing with two extremely pissed witches?” She asks the pair sitting up front, watching Maggie and Don’s figures carefully as they continue to argue

“Great first hunt, huh?” Dean sarcastically replies, tossing a playful smile over his shoulder.

“We’ll see how great it is when we try this spell” She sighs lightly before grabbing a hold of the horrifically smelly bag of chicken feet beneath her. Sam and Dean gag in response. Quickly throwing together all of the necessary ingredients, the group finally exit the car, (y/n) carrying the small bowl in her hands

“You ready?” Sam asks the pair who nod ,”Let’s get these witches…”

Silently creeping through the darkness, bodies easily sneaking to the back door of the home, Dean picks the metal lock until a faint click echoes through the air. They’re in. Swinging open the door, the group head straight into the small living area the pair of witches were currently residing in, arguing ceasing upon hearing their footsteps. Dean frantically reads out the incantation

“Furor divina virtute in infernum eam detrude!” Upon hearing his last words, (y/n) quickly ignites the ingredients with the snap of her fingers. The bowl is set ablaze, casting a brief orange glow upon their faces., before it slowly dies down again. Don and Maggie are still standing tall, much to the hunters' surprise.

“Let me guess-” Maggie raises a cocky eyebrow at the dumbfounded group ,”-chicken feet? Not chilled, huh?”

“For obvious reasons, you won’t be leaving this room-” Don stands from his seated position, placing the glass of alcohol he was drinking on the coffee table beside him ,”-well, you will be leaving, just not...alive. Maggie?”

Sensing the threat, (y/n) protectively throws the boys behind her own body, (e/c) eyes glowing a deep orange. With her hands tense at her sides, smoke begins to billow in clouds from her palms, Don and Maggie raising curious eyebrows

“A Phoenix-?” Before the question is able to leave Don’s lips, (y/n) is lunging towards the pair with her palms outstretched, white hot flames erupting from her hands as she swings. She gets a single burning hit in on Don before she’s flung away. With the flick of a wrist, Maggie sends (y/n) flying to the side, body crashing into the brick wall beside them. Before she’s able to react after her fall, the iron bars covering the ash covered fireplace move on their own, wrapping tightly around her wrists. She screams out in pain at the burning sensation making its way across her hands as the metal twists around her limbs.

“Bad birdy-” Maggie teases the girl chained to the ground, watching as a plume of black smoke escapes her clenched teeth ,”-can’t have you burning the house down, can we?”

Without letting her respond, Don waves his hand in her direction, another iron bar snaking its way across (y/n)’s soft lips , effectively preventing her from breathing fire as well. She was completely helpless. Turning back towards the boys still standing in the corner in shock, casting worried glances to the girl burning beside them, the pair of witches continue with their spell. The spell meant to kill them

“Puterea magiei negre-”

“Okay, plan ‘B’?” (y/n) hears Sam whisper to his brother, a desperate look in his eyes. Dean furrows his eyebrows

“What’s plan ‘B’?”

“Talking”

“-La suferinta-”

“Now, really?” Dean motions towards the pair currently focused on their incantation, frustration evident on his features. Sam shrugs nervously

“This is obviously a domestic dispute...so if you can’t kill them, counsel them?”

“Yeah, you know what? Not my area!”

“-Supun-te ordinelor mele-” Just before the pair are able to finish their spell, Dean is rushing forward with his hands outstretched to signal that he isn't a threat to them anymore.. Luckily for him, his fantic waving distracts them from continuing.

“Okay! Uh, look, uh-” (y/n) finds herself praying to anything that he’s able to recover from his stuttering state ,”-obviously, you two are capable of wiping each other out, r-right? But y-you haven’t, huh? Which means that you two, uh, still value whatever it is you got a-and you want to keep that dance going”

Dean looks back at Sam and (y/n) for a moment, both of them encouraging him to keep it up because he’s kind of on a roll. Turning back to the pair ow witches staring him down through narrowed eyes, he finds some confidence

“Maybe it’s punishment. M-Maybe it’s sick, messed-up, erotic, kinky-” (y/n) and Sam widen their eyes, knowing he’s going too far and completely blowing it ,”-’clamps and feathers’ kind of love-”

“O-Okay, t-that’s-” Sam rushed forward to grab onto Dean’s jacket, harshly pulling him back ,”-that’s going way too deep, there, cowboy. Look, what he’s trying to say is that...is that you two, whatever it is that you have, you’re bonded”

“Are you out of your mind?” Maggie huffs out in frustration, motioning to Don standing next to her ,”He cheated on me, humiliated me-”

“We’re not trying to say what Don did was right-” Upon hearing his name leave Sam’s lips, Don raises a challenging eyebrow in his direction ,”-when a relationship cracks, usually both parties have a hand in it.”

“Indeed” Don agrees, only making Maggie angrier

“You’re defending him?” Before he’s able to respond, he doubles over with a groan when she waves her hand, crumbling to the floor next to Dean. (y/n) watches as the older hunter begins to panic, words spilling out of his mouth as he desperately tries to make the situation right

“Woah! Okay, look, n-nobody can defend Don! Right? But, uh, we get that you feel betrayed...b-because you were-”

“Don’t suck up to her” This time, it’s Don who throws out his hand, tossing Dean into a glass door as if he were a doll. The man goes crashing the floor in a pile of glass shards. (y/n) pulls desperately at the iron wrapped around her body, whimpering at the burning pain as she watches the boys writhe around on the ground. She wanted to help them more than anything, but she was stuck. Suddenly, Maggie’s hatred filled voice fills the air as she speaks directly to Don, apparently not too worried about the hunters on the floor in front of her

“I was betrayed, Don, by all of them...Carl introduced you to Wendy, Dewey covered for you, Wendy did you!”

“Okay, okay, look-” Sam slowly stands from the ground, a pained look still on his face as he tries to talk ,”-I got to say I-I don’t think Don was lying when he said he regrets the whole Wendy thing”

(y/n) cringes behind the iron mask covering her mouth, (e/c) eyes squinting shut when she hears the words come out of Sam’s mouth. If she were free right about then, she would have punched him before Maggie got the chance.

“‘Thing’?” Maggie echoes, (y/n) watching with a sigh as she forces the man to fall back to the ground ,”Sit down”

“Yeah, affair, that’s right, terrible…” Sam groans, body twisting in pain on the intricately designed carpet beneath him. With him occupied with aching body, Maggie turns back to Don

“I think the only thing he regrets is getting caught”

“Wendy was nothing to me!” Don tries to defend himself ,”It was over as soon as it started!”

“She was part of a pattern, okay? I’ve had 800 years of this, do not make me bring up the renaissance!”

“Oh! You’re one to talk!” Don accuses, passionate frustration evident in his voice as he continues ,”1492 ring any bells?”

“That man was about to set sail! He could possibly fall off the edge of the earth. I took pity, Don. What’s your excuse?”

“I told you, nothing happened with the medici chick! You’ve always been insanely jealous…”

“Oh, I wonder why! Jenny, Wendy-”

“Jenny? Nothing happened with Jenny. She’s just my assistant”

“That’s true-” Dean’s hoarse voice calls out, finally able to stand onto his feet again as he explains, “-she, uh, she told us. Just an assistant.”

Maggie, either just angry that he existed, or using his body as a punching bag, uses her powers to toss Dean aside once again. He goes flying into the other room with a shout before she’s turning back to confront Don

“Is that true?”

“Yes, I swear it, babe” (y/n), now completely invested in this since she has nothing else to do, notes the genuine sincerity in Don’s voice as he continues ,”I made a mistake. I’m so sorry, Maggie”

“See?” Sam stands, somewhat ruining the heartfelt moment as he talks through labored breaths ,”Guys, you’re talking. All these years, you buried your anger and your disappointment till it tore you apart. All you needed to do was talk!”

“And I would have missed the nuking that my melon just took-” Dean adds, chuckling tiredly to himself ,”-well, who wants that?”

(y/n) rolls her eyes as she watches Dean get slammed up against the wall, Don raising his fist in the air to summon a horde of bees. The buzzing group of insects swarm the thrashing hunter, accidentally swallowing one in the process. Maggie chuckles at the sight which seems to soften Don’s features when he catches it

“He’s right, you know-” his voice is gentle as he stares at her ,”-I couldn’t kill you. All I ever wanted is you, Mags. I’ve been crushing on you since forever...you’re the woman that I want to never grow old with”

“I could never murder you either, Don...” Maggie admits with a playful smile ,”It’s crazy, but true.”

“You forgive me?”

“...I forgive you…”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“(y/n), come on, we gotta stop that bleeding” Sam’s concerned voice fills the air as the small group of beaten up hunters make their way back into their dimly lit motel room.

“Sam, I told you, I’ll be fine-” (y/n) tries to get him to understand that he doesn’t need to take care of her, but he’s insistent.

“No, I’m not having that ‘I can heal’ crap, you’re letting me bandage you up” Sam motions for her to sit on the bed next to Dean who is currently face down in the pillows, groaning in pain. She chuckles lightly at his state

“Maggie really knocked you around, huh?”

“My head feels like it’s filled with bees” His voice comes out muffled as he whines into the soft mattress, resting his aching body for a short moment before they’ll have to leave. Sam, emerging from the bathroom with a small wet rag and some gauze. She rolls her eyes

“I can do this myself, you know. She teases, offering the burnt flesh of her hands to the man smiling lightly at her

“Yeah? Well too bad. I know you’re too stubborn to take care of yourself”

“Sam, I’m not human. Things can’t hurt me like they can hurt you, I don’t need to take care of myself”

“That’s a load of bullshit and you know it.” Sam laughs lightly ,”you’re just like Dean, you know that?”

“What about me?” Dean finally props his body up, sitting on the edge of the bed next to (y/n) as Sam dresses her hands in the white gauze

“Nothing, go pack up the car, jerk”

“Bitch”

With those kind words, Dean stands up from his spot, rubbing roughly at his eyes to keep himself from passing out. Suddenly, (y/n) finds herself sniffing the air, freezing upon smelling something familiar behind the faint reek of the rotted chicken feet in their room earlier

“Dean, wait!” Calling out desperately to him, she realizes it’s too late. Throwing open the door to their room, a man with a sickeningly sweet smile stands haunting beneath the spotlight. Dean pulls out his gun in the blink of an eye, aiming it straight to the man’s head as he slowly walks back towards the pair near the bed

“Hiya Sammy, Dean-” the scruffy looking man meet’s (y/n)’s wide eyed gaze, licking his lips ,”-(y/n)”

“Do we know you?” Sam asks, cautiously reaching for his own gun.

“Leviathan…” Her voice is barely a whisper when she’s able to let the word leave her lips, never taking her (e/c) eyes off of the man before her who seems to be fixed on her too. Without letting him respond, Dean shoots off his gun, bullet making it’s new home in the man’s chest. The tar like substance that seeps out from the hole in his jacket is enough to confirm the suspicion. The Leviathan smiles

“Sorry, buddy, you’re a bit outmatched”

Rushing forward with impossible speed, the man uses his strength to knock the gun from Dean’s hands, landing a hard punch to the side of his head. When the older hunter collapses, the Leviathan moves onto the two next to him. Choking Sam with one of his hands while the other flings (y/n) into the tiles of the open bathroom wall, the Leviathan seems victorious. That is, until a bright flash of purple light bursts through the door and crashes into the man’s spine, illuminating his entire skeletal structure for a moment before he crumbles to the carpet.

“Don?” peeking up through the mess of (h/c) locks that had fallen into her face when she crashed into the bathroom, she spots the vague form of the witch they had just saved the marriage of. Standing up onto her own feet, steadying her aching body as it sways slightly, she slowly makes her way back into the main room. Sam and Dean seemed just as shocked to see Don as she was.

“Thanks, man, we owe you” Dean pants, hands trying to support his weight as he leans against the nightstand.

“Good god, what is that thing?” Don motions to the Leviathan passed out on the floor, motionless.

“I guess we should be figuring that out…” Sam sighs lightly, running a hand through his light brown locks ,”It’s on our to-do list.”

“You know, find a bottomless pit and drop it in-” Don suggests, body suddenly moving to kneel down next to their hotel beds ,”-spell only lasts for a few days.”

“Whatcha doing, Donny boy?” (y/n) asks, watching him carefully as he sticks his hand beneath each mattress. He chuckles lightly at her, yanking something from beneath the beds

“Apparently, saving your lives...twice”

Standing up from his spot, he shows the group the small golden coin he had pulled out from beneath the bed, eyes widening as they realize what’s happened

“Maggie? Seriously?” Sam scoffs in disbelief

“She was gonna kill us? We just saved your damn marriage!” Dean adds bitterly, watching as Don calmly nods

“Yeah, but to be fair, you also tried to kill her-” Don defends his wife fondly, shrugging as if death was just a funny game to be played, “-you know how she is when she gets a bug up her ass. Got to love her, right?”

Nobody answers him, the boys utterly offended at the fact that they could have gone to sleep that night and woke up in the afterlife. (y/n), although unaffected, felt herself grow a little heated as well. Spending her weekend playing Dr.Phil with a couple of tantrum throwing witches wasn’t exactly fun and it hurt to know that Maggie held the intention to harm them when they helped them. Don takes this awkward silence as his cue to leave, turning his back onto the group as he steps over the Leviathans lifeless body on the floor

“See you around” He waves lazily, turning for a brief moment to motion to the creature beneath him.

“Remember...bottomless pit.”


	28. Wanted Winchesters

The basement of the small cabin home is filled with a coating of dust, fogging the air as pale yellow light seeps in through the grime covered windows in the corners of the concrete room. The rotted wooden steps leading down to the cracked stone floors creak with every step Sam, Dean, and (y/n) take, the small group heading down to check up on their little lab rat. She can hear the Leviathan’s voice as he calls out to the two brothers through a smile

“And how are my two favorite meat-slices?” He asks them enthusiastically, smile fading slightly upon seeing (y/n)’s form emerge from behind them ,”Oh...you brought, Vermin? Guess the little pest can join the party too”

“Shut your trap or I’ll shut it for you” Dean is quick to defend (y/n), not liking the new nickname Chet had given her since his stay here ,”He’s still sucking air?”

“Greatest hits didn’t do the trick-” Bobby explains with a sigh, motioning towards the wide assortments of items spread across a wooden table ,”-I’m down to b-sides and deep cuts.”

“Well, you better figure out something quick, Bobby. That whammy that witch dude put on him is only gonna last for a few days. He gets his spinach back, we’re gonna up up having to drop a car on him”

(y/n) notices the way an amused grin spreads across Chet’s face, the man finding them entertaining as he clears his throat loudly to get their attention

“Actually-” He begins, chuckling lightly ,”-Edgar walked away from that car. He’s fine! Well, he is a little pissed at you, but…”

The group all stare at him, confusion written across their faces. He stops talking, furrowing his eyebrows as he feigns pity.

“Oh...you didn’t know?”

“Why don’t you shut your cake trap” Dean warns again, receiving an amused smile from the monster before them.

“You used all of this stuff and he still hasn’t talked?” (y/n) asks the older hunter, deciding to stop entertaining the creature. Bobby shakes his head sadly, a look of hopelessness crossing his face. Dean, growing more frustrated by the second, decides to take things into his own hands. Walking over to the chained up monster in the corner, the hunter pulls up a small stool to sit on.

“Huddle over, coach?” Chet jokes dryly. Dean ignores him

“How’d you find us?”

“It was easy!” Chet scoffs before explaining ,”I used pattern-recognition software and a basic heuristic algorithm to track your known aliases.”

“Great-” Bobby sighs, leaning back against the table of weapons behind him ,”-just what we need, a Mensa monster.”

“Where did you get the aliases?” (y/n) asks, only to get a dark chuckle in reply

“You think I’m gonna answer to you, Vermin?”

“Just answer the damn question” Sam sighs in annoyance. Chet reluctantly complies with a sly smile

“From your trench-coated friend, obviously. When we were all nestled in at camp Cas, kind of got the full download. That’s just how we do.”

“So why are you talking to us, Chet? You’re not dumb, why spill state secrets?” Bobby asks the question on everybody's minds, the group wondering why he would be giving up information so easily. A haunting look crosses the man’s face, unwavering confidence lacing his voice as he answers slowly, enunciating every word

“‘Cause I’m not scared of you. You can’t stop me. You can’t stop any of us. We can’t be killed, you stupid little chew-toys....”

A moment of silence passes through the group as the words settle in the air, hanging like a fog as the hunters process the information. Suddenly, Chet laughs. A deep and gleeful laugh that sends shivers down (y/n) spine as she carefully watches his chained form

“You are aware that I’m the least of your concerns, right?” he asks through a smirk, motioning towards the upstairs area “You haven’t watched the news today, have you?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“The two men, who up until today were presumed dead, locked the doors and opened fire, leaving no survivors. Sam and Dean Winchester are now the subjects of a manhunt throughout the state of California-”

The glowing screen of the T.V. sizzles until it shuts off, Bobby holding the small remote in his hand as he glances over at the brothers resting against the couch. (y/n), turning to watch the sides of their faces as they stare ahead, feels the boiling anger residing in them. She couldn’t blame them though, if she were in their situation, she’d be pissed too.

“Busy morning, you two?” Bobby finally asks, his dry humor not exactly helping the situation as Dean fumes beside him

“Those sons of bitches xeroxed us” He spits through clenched teeth

“But I don’t understand how….” Sam comments absentmindedly, walking over to Bobby as he grabs a few beers from inside of the fridge.

“I don’t know-” Bobby tosses the beverages to each person, all catching them easily as they join him in the kitchen ,”-maybe one of ‘em touched you at the hospital-”

“It was the hair!” Chets voice echoes from the basement suddenly, “Not too hard to lift some DNA out of a motel shower drain, guys!”

“You can copy people like that?” Dean asks, not really wanting to believe it ,”Awesome…”

“How come they didn’t copy (y/n) then too?” Sam asks, glancing over at the girl sipping at the beer in her fingers. Before she’s able to answer them, Chet’s beating her to it

“Because the little pest doesn’t age, dumbasses!” she can tell he’s shouting through a smile by how the words sound ,”No hair to collect!”

Turning to the girl to confirm the information, she nods, annoyance evident on her face. Dean sighs lightly in frustration

“Well, what is their plan, exactly?” he asks Bobby, but the question seems to be directed to no one in particular. Just a moment to voice out his own confusion as he tries to piece together everything, only the puzzle is broken and he doesn’t have hands

“Squeeze us-” Sam absentmindedly replies, light eyes focused on the floor as he thinks ,”-turn us into the most wanted men in America.”

“All right, well-” Dean claps his hands together, as if determined to do something (y/n) was sure going to end badly for some reason ,”-that settles it. We find these ass monkeys and we kill them ourselves.”

“Wait a second-” Bobby let’s out his famous fatherly sigh, worry evident in his eyes ,”-every form of law enforcement in the country has seen your ugly mugs this morning”

“Exactly. So what’s the point in trying to hide?” Dean replies, but is quickly shut down by Bobby again

“Better than sticking your fool neck out. These things are smarter than you”

“Geez, Bobby, don’t sugarcoat it” Sam scoffs.

“You don’t have a clue how to kill ‘em or slow ‘em down, and your plan is, what? Go right at ‘em? Genius”

“They’re wearing our faces, Bobby. This is personal”

“I’m with Dean here” Sam agrees, leaving an anxiety ridden Bobby to stare at them through narrowed eyes as they stand their ground. (y/n) finds herself smiling lightly at the determined look in their faces as they refuse to back down from Bobby, resembling children too stubborn to listen to their father.

“Well, if you’re gonna be stupid, you might as well be smart about it…” Bobby finally sighs, grabbing a hold of his thick wallet to yank out an old piece of paper ,”You need to see a fella named Frank Devereux.”

“Who’s he?” Sam asks, taking the small tattered note from Bobby’s fingers

“He’s a jackass and a lunatic, but he owes me one, from back in Port Huron”

“What’ll you do?” Dean questions, briefly glancing to the address written across the note. Bobby motions towards the basement, rolling his eyes

“I’ll keep working on chatty cathy here, see if I can figure out what makes him die”

(y/n) throws an arm over the older hunters shoulder, smirking slightly when he whines at the physical contact

“I’ll stay with the old geezer, keep him safe while you two have some brother-bonding time!” She announces happily, recalling all of the strange tension between the two during the last hunt and knowing that they should have some time alone without a bird on their shoulders.

“You sure, (y/n)?”

“What? You gonna miss me or something?”

“Ew, no”

“Then I’m sure, boys, I’ll be fine. Go kick some ass for us, alright?”


	29. Monster In the Basement

Clicking the red button on Bobby’s phone screen, ending the call she was just on with Sam, (y/n) places the device into her coat pocket. With a sigh, she slowly makes her way back downstairs, nose invaded by the pungent smell of the Leviathan’s black blood hanging in the air like a fog. Her (e/c) eyes meet Bobby’s as he readies one of his shotguns, dark metal glinting beneath the pale spot light overhead

“Boys got found out at a gas n’ sip-” (y/n) updates Bobby on the situation, knowing how anxious he must be feeling ,”-but they were able to make it to Franks okay”

“Idjits” Bobby sighs under his breath, finishing up the last touches on his weapon. (y/n) glances over to Chet, still chained up in his chair and smiling like a maniac

“Anything?” She asks Bobby, only to receive a shake of the head. Taking a seat behind the desk cluttered with various weaponry, (y/n) watches silently as Bobby takes a stand in front of Chet, raising his shotgun. Aiming straight at the monster's chest, the hunter shoots. A thundering bag echoes throughout the concrete room, ammunition bursting through the Leviathans chest with ease

“Whoo!” Chet screams out in joy, resembling a junky who just got another hit ,”Do it again! Come on, do it again!”

Bobby, somewhat defeated, tosses the gun to the side. (y/n) offers him a reassuring smile, understanding the frustration he’s going through. Chet giggles maniacally, wiggling in his thick chains

“So you’re just gonna touch me in the morning, then just walk away?”

“Are you still talkin’?” Bobby huffs out angrily, only further amusing the bound creature behind him

“Aren’t you sick of this yet?”

“Bobby-” (y/n) tries to keep the attention off of Chet, knowing his only goal is to drive them insane ,”-he bleeds. It’s a gross black snot, sure, but if he bleeds...that means he can die. We just have to keep trying”

“Yeah, sure-” Chet chuckles sarcastically, glaring at the girl in front of him ,”-whatever you say, bitch”

It’s as if something snapped in (y/n), anger finally boiling over after spending hours trying to suppress it. Striding over, she yanks a stool out and plops herself down in front of him, eyes glowing a faint orange as she stares into his smirking face. Bobby has to keep himself from dragging her away from him, becoming fairly protective over her after these past few months.

“What’s your problem with me, man?” She asks through a bitter smile, as if challenging him ,”You’ve had it out for me the second I walked down those steps.”

“What are you, a therapist?”

“I’m curious”

“You hear that? The little pest is curious!” He talks directly to Bobby, as if she weren’t even there. She chuckles lightly, body past the point of destructive anger and instead moving towards the dangerously calm side of the spectrum

“It’s because you guys’ think you’re at the top of the food chain, isn’t it?”

“Think? Vermin, we know we’re at the top”

“Then where do humans lie? Where do I lie?” She asks, leaning forward until she’s resting her elbows on her knees. Chet smirks, somewhat enjoying the conversation

“Humans are on the bottom. Fat and juicy happy meals with legs...” he leans forwards through his chains, meeting her halfway until they are dangerously close to each other ,”You, however, aren’t even on the chart.”

“That won’t be the case for long”

“And what makes you so confident?” He challenges through a sickeningly sweet smile

“Because, like you, I can’t die-” She lowers her voice to a whisper, orange eyes glowing brighter as she tries to control the growing hatred she felt for him ,”-so, no matter how long it takes, I will be the one who helps send you sorry sons of bitches back to the shithole you crawled out of.”

“You think you won’t be coming with us?”

“I know I won’t-” She mocks him through a malicious smile, standing up from her seat ,”-send a postcard when you get there, okay, bud?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting across from Bobby at the small kitchen island, sharing a quick beer with the older hunter before they head back downstairs to continue their experimentation, (y/n) smiles at the way Bobby chats to her about the boys. His voice was laced with annoyance and frustration, petty insults thrown in about how stupid they where for sticking their necks out like this. She knew that he was just worried about them, wanting to be the protective dad he always was, but she figured he’d entertain him. Suddenly, a faint knock on the front door echoes throughout the home.

“I thought nobody knew we’re here…” (y/n) comments, watching as Bobby slowly grabs his gun beside him, body moving towards the dark wood stained door

“They shouldn’t”

Cocking his gun and holding it close to his chest, the man creeps forward until he’s standing just in front of the entrance. (y/n) watches anxiously as he peers through the small peephole he had carved out a few days before. There’s a long silence before he speaks again, quietly uncocking his gun and shoving it into the back of his pants.

“Bobby, who is it?” (y/n) asks impatiently, watching him curiously as he seems to try and fix his slightly disheveled appearance. Reaching out, Bobby finally swings open the front door, revealing a brown haired woman standing on their step. It’s then that everything clicks. This must have been the woman he saved at the hospital, the one Dean teases Bobby about often.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Bobby asks somewhat harshly, still not very good at the whole ‘social interaction’ thing. (y/n), rolling her eyes, is quick to stand up onto her feet and rush over to try and save him. She playfully smacks the hunters arm

“Real charmful, Bobby” She teases him lightly before turning to kindly greet the woman ,”Hi! You must be Sheriff Mills, right?”

“Just ‘Jody’ is fine, hun.” She extends a friendly hand for her to take, a beautiful smile spreading across her face

“Jody, what a pretty name for such a pretty lady...Don’t you think so, Bobby?”

“What? O-oh, uh, yeah, I-I guess…”

Jody and (y/n) laugh lightly at his flustered form, light eyes trying to avoid their playful gazes.

“Why don’t you come inside?” (y/n) motions for Jody to follow after her, but it abruptly stopped by Bobby

“Are you sure that’s a good idea, (y/n)?” He asks through a whisper, Jody still able to hear him and rolling her eyes at his secretive ways ,”In case you forgot, we have one of the big mouths chained down in the basement.”

“So, she just won’t go into the basement” (y/n) shrugs, continuing to lead Jody over to the kitchen table.

“I like you!” Jody laughs, placing a few items she brought onto the island in the kitchen ,”What did you say your name was?”

“(y/n) (l/d)”

“(y/n), well, it’s nice to meet you” Jody replies kindly.

“I’m sorry, but why are you here, Jody?” Bobby asks from the side, body leaning against the counter as he crosses his arms. Jody smiles, shoving her hands in her pockets

“I wanted to come thank you-” She replies, voice gentle as she says this. Bobby seems confused at her statement though, furrowing his eyebrows as he stares at the woman

“Thank me?”

“Well, yeah...seeing as they were fresh out of ‘thanks for saving me from liver-eating surgeon’ cards at the store.”

“Oh, that. Just doing my job...which nobody pays me for.”

“Right....” Jody tilts her head to the side, letting out a light sigh before continuing ,”How you doing, Bobby?”

“I’m fine. Every day is a gift” Bobby answers quickly, just like he always does when the inevitable question pops up. (y/n) sighs lightly to herself, knowing the older hunter could never admit to his true feelings, maybe even believing he didn’t deserve to have them in the first place. Jody seems to feel the same way, sensing the bullshit the second it comes out of his mouth

“Your house just burned down.”

“As you can see, I got a roof over me-”

“Bobby!” Jody is quick to interrupt him, chuckling lightly in frustration ,”Let someone be nice to you for five minutes?”

“Fine...But not too nice...can’t be goin’ soft”

“‘Course not”

Smiling to herself, (y/n) finds her body gravitating towards the rickety steps to the basement. Bobby needed this. Some alone time with a woman who was kind, but knew when to put the old grump in his place. Grabbing the bottle of dark colored soda, popping the metal cap off and tossing it in the bin, (y/n) announces her departure from the pair before heading down. Making her way into the musty basement, she finds her gaze widening slightly upon seeing Chet’s decapitated head back onto its body, tar like substance pouring from the fused flesh the machete slices through only an hour ago. He smirks

“You guys thought it would be that easy?”

“No-” she sighs lightly, a bitter smile crossing her lips before she grasps the machete in her fingers ,”-but it’s a damn good start”

(e/c) eyes fading into a deep orange glow, (y/n) covers the blade's surface in slick fuel, before blowing out a white hot flame from her soft lips. The silver surface ignites beautifully, illuminating the dimly lit basement in it’s warm glow as she holds it up. Swinging the blade back as if she were going to strike a homerun, Chet chuckles darkly

“You really think that’ll kill me, Vermin?”

“No, I don’t-” (y/n) shrugs, a smile filled with venom as she continues ,”-I just know it’ll annoy the shit out of you”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Chopping the bastards heads off won’t kill them, but it’ll slow ‘em down-” (y/n) pauses, using the back of her hand to wipe away at the splatter of black blood across her forehead ,”-that is, until they manage to fuse back up again…”

“Well, that’s something, I guess-” Sam’s voice sizzles over the phone as he speaks, a light chuckle passing his lips as he continues ,”-I mean, assuming we can even get close to them.”

“Yeah, no, we’re going to have to use that as a ‘last resort’ type deal. I’m still experimenting right now, trying to find something we can use to shoot at ‘em.”

“Hey, why are you the one experimenting?” Dean asks suddenly. (y/n) finds herself smiling lightly, glancing up the staircase she was leaning on to listen to Bobby and Jody for a moment

“Bobby’s taking a break”

“Bobby doesn’t take breaks”

“Not unless there's a pretty Sheriff in town” (y/n) playfully replies, finding herself feeling more comfortable without the Leviathan talking her ear off.

“Bobby has a chick over?” Dean asks in disbelief, Sam laughing quietly to himself

“Jody stopped by to thank him for the hospital thing-” (y/n) explains through a smile ,”-she insisted on hanging out for a bit to repay him”

“‘Repay him’?” Dean echoes, (y/n) rolling her eyes at the suggestive tone in his voice

“Not like that, dumbo, she’s just cooking food and cleaning up around the house”

“Well, that’s good-” Dean sighs lightly before continuing ,”-just make sure the old grump isn’t slacking off too much. Don’t want our favorite little bird to overwork herself”

“I hate you”

“Sure you do, princess”

“Anyways!-” (y/n) scoffs, chuckling lightly before trying to change the subject to something more serious ,”-where are you guys heading now?”

“St.Louis-” Sam is thankfully the one who answers ,”-that’s where Dean and I-”

“It’s too late, Sam-” (y/n) sighs, leaning her head back into the wall as she recalls the news story she just listened to ,”-they hit St.Louis, completely massacred a diner there”

“Connor’s diner?” Dean’s voice almost comes out desperate

“How’d you know?”

“Lucky guess…” (y/n) can hear the dejected tone in his voice as he answers, understanding that that place must had been special to him

“All right, so much for that…” Sam sighs tiredly, (y/n) listening as the crinkle of his map sizzles through the device against her ear ,”I guess we’re off to Ankeny, Iowa.”

“Sounds good...be safe, alright?” Her voice comes out more fragile than she meant, her concern for them evident behind her mask. As much as it surprised her, (y/n) knew that she truly cared for these hunters. She would even consider them her family now after all they’ve been through together. She couldn’t help but worry that it would disappear soon, as if it were all some dream. (y/n) hears the boys chuckle lightly through the phone, finding her sentiment endearing

“We will, Tweety, catch you later”

“See you later, (y/n)”

She smiles at the kindness in their voices

“See you later, boys”


	30. Meet the Bride

“Dean, it’s like-” (y/n) groggily peers down at the digital clock on the coffee table in front of her, body barely hanging onto the couch as she turns over ,”-three in the morning”

“You’re a Phoenix, you don’t need sleep” Dean chuckles lightly over the phone, (y/n) rolling her eyes even though she knows he can’t see it

“Just because I don’t need it, doesn’t mean I don’t like it” (y/n) grumbles, now fully awake and tossing her legs over the side of the couch

“Well, quit with the beauty rest and hop into a car. We need you here.”

“I don’t want to go to Vegas” (y/n) whines

“Please, (y/n)-” Dean sighs, gently pleading with the girl ,”- just drive over. I think Sam found an important case and he wanted you to be there too”

“I know, Bobby and I got his message”

“So, aren’t you guys coming?”

“Bobby’s busy with a nest in Oregon and I like sleeping, figured you two could handle whatever he needed us for” She replies casually, leaning back against the cushions.

“Well, if Bobby can’t come then you have to”

“Dean-”

“Pack your fed skirt, you’re goin’ to Vegas, little sis”

“Dean-!”

The faint click on his side signals the call is over. He hung up.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With her dangerously sharp black pumps clicking down the tiled halls of the gaudy Vegas church, hands slicking back her (h/c) locks to sit professionally away from her face, (y/n) takes confident strides next to Dean. The pair turn the corner and stare down the dark stained door in front of them, nerves on edge at the lack of details Sam had provided about this case.

“You’re sure this is the place?” (y/n) whispers to Dean, anxiety crawling up her spine at the thought of going so blindly into a hunt.

“It’s the address he texted, it has to be here…” his voice trails off as the pair’s eyes suddenly snap up, gazes focused on the flickering light above, electricity crackling through the air. Dean slowly pulls out his gun, cocking it, while (y/n)’s (e/c) eyes begin to glow a deep orange. Motioning to follow after him, the hunter begins to move forward, creeping closer to the closed doors head. His intense stare never leaves it’s paint chipped surface. The tension surrounding them like a fog seems thick enough to slice through, bodies filled with adrenaline. Extending a hand, Dean reaches out for the golden door knobs. His fingers just barely able to grasp at it’s cool surface before they suddenly begin to swing away, double doors opening without warning

“Dean! (y/n)!” Sam’s kind voice makes the pair freeze. Dean’s cocked gun pointed directly at his brother's chest while (y/n) holds her glowing fists up in defense. Sam chuckles lightly, hands reaching out to coax their weapons down

“It’s okay, guys, you don’t need any of that-” the younger hunter reassures the pair before quickly throwing arms around their shoulder to lead them into the blinding white room ,”-come on!”

“I thought you were off becoming one with the land or some crap” Dean states, confusion lacing his voice as him and (y/n) try to take in their surroundings. Trashy wedding hall filled with an ungodly amount of plastic vines to cover the scratched marble wallpapers, the room was covered in the fluorescent glow from the tacky chandelier overhead.

“Here, Dean-” He messily places Dean onto the right side of the altar, pinning a small pink carnation onto the front of his suit, ”-stand here”

“And, (y/n), you-” He moves onto the girl awkwardly standing beside him and scooches her over to the left side of the altar, handing her a small bouquet made from the same flower pinned to the boys’ chests, ”-are right here”

“What are these for?” (y/n) asks the taller hunter, motioning towards her and Dean’s flowers. Sam smiles fondly

“Apparently, pink is for loyalty” he explains almost blissfully . Dean and (y/n) share a confused glance

“All right, so, what’s the pretext?” Dean asks, green eyes scanning the empty hall as if trying to scope out a threat, ”what are we, uh, wedding crashers? We lookin’ for some kind of siren or what?”

“No. Nothing like that...” Sam reassures him with a slightly nervous chuckle, clapping his hands together as if about to make an announcement to the pair ,”So, a little sudden, but life is short, so I’ll keep this shorter...”

Pausing for dramatic effect, a puppy dog type of look crossing his face as he glances excitedly between the two staring at him through narrowed eyes, he smiles widely.

“I’m in love and I’m getting married”

Dean and (y/n) don’t move, bodies still as statues as they continue to stare at the gleeful hunter unable to contain his own excitement. It’s been one week since the boys had left for their trip to Vegas, and here (y/n) was, attending a surprise wedding for the younger Winchester who apparently found his soulmate while he was camping in the desert. She wanted so badly to believe that this was true, that Sam was happily marrying the love of his life, but (y/n) knew better than that. This whole place reeked of something, she just didn’t know what yet.

“Say something-” Sam almost begs the pair, nervously watching as they continue to stand in shocked silence ,”-maybe like, ‘congratulations’?”

“W-What?” Dean is finally able to stutter out, eyebrows furrowing as he fully takes in the situation. Sam opens his mouth to reply, but is suddenly cut off by the woman playing on her tiny organ near the corner of the room. With Wagner’s ‘bridal chorus’ announcing the arrival of the bride, the 3 all turn their heads to watch as the mystery woman makes a slow walk down the aisle.

“There she is…” Sam sighs, blue eyes filled with a strangely intense amount of love as he stares at the woman. Finally making her way to stand in front of the younger hunter, beautiful white gown pooling around her heeled feet, the bride stops. Dean gulps down the lump in his throat as a frightened look makes his way across his stubbled face

“What the hell…” (y/n) chokes out, anxiously glancing to Dean who shares her same feelings as they watch Sam reach forward. Extending his hand to let his fingers gently grasp onto the woman’s veil, the hunter slowly raises the sheer fabric up, tossing it over her head. Although (y/n) has no clue who she’s seeing right now, (e/c) eyes scanning the woman’s pale face, Dean seems to freeze

“Becky?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Dean-”

“If you joke about the waffle iron one more time-” Dean raises his eyebrows at the girl walking next to him with the box in her hands ,”-I’ll drop kick you, I swear”

“I wasn't gonna talk about the iron-” (y/n) chuckles lightly, both of their bodies moving closer to the door she dreaded knocking on ,”-I just...Are you sure this is going to work? What if we’re wrong about Becky-”

“We’re not wrong about Becky”

“Alright, fine, Mr. Grumpy” (y/n) laughs at the scowl on his face, knowing he was in his ‘protective brother’ mode and that nothing was going to stop him from trying to get Sam back. Striding forward until they stand in front of a white painted door, Dean knocks loudly. They wait impatiently. Listening as a faint shuffling can be heard from inside, the pair watch as the door swings open suddenly, Sam’s flannel clad body staring at them in shock

“Dean…(y/n)” He greets them gently, obviously still holding a grudge against the two from not taking him seriously yesterday. Dean nudges (y/n) lightly. Taking this as her cue, she extended the peace offering the brother picked out from their trip to the store.

“Us being supportive” Dean sighs, smiling awkwardly as he watches Sam take the box from (y/n)’s hands.

“Congratulations to you and the missus” (y/n) adds, pouring as much sincerity into her words as she can muster.

“Thanks”

“It’s a waffle iron. Nonstick.” (y/n) has to suppress her laugh with the back of her hand as she watches Dean goofily act out how to use the contraption ,”Yeah, you just, uh, you know...I actually don’t know how to use it. We all good?”

Sam shrugs his shoulders lightly with a chuckle, Dean taking this as his hint to barge into the home.

“Good, ‘cause I’m sniffing a case in this town-” (y/n) quietly follows after the hunter, smiling lightly at Sam walking next to her ,”-the score is...Guy wins powerball, gets squashed by truck. Second guy went from the bench to the majors. Oh, and one week later, his face was the catcher’s mitt, huh?”

“Dean…” With crossed arms, (y/n) motions for the older hunter to turn around, (e/c) eyes focused on the area behind him. In an open living room, the almost blinding lime green walls are covered in various photographs and red twine. (y/n) finds herself having to hold back a laugh at how tacky the detective work seems, organized messily and incoherent to a trained eye. Dean seems to feel the same way

“Our first thought was crossroads demons, but there’s that 10-year time frame on collecting souls.” Becky’s voice cuts through the air, strangely lower than usual to give herself a more intimidating presence ,”Then there’s cursed object, like in ‘bad day at black rock’, but we haven’t been able to connect the vics yet.”

“You’re working this case...together” Dean’s still in disbelief, almost hurt when he stares at his brother. Sam doesn’t seem to notice, chuckling lightly as he wraps a loving arm around Mrs. Winchester.

“Yeah. I know, right? I mean, I guess all those Chuck Shurley books paid off”

“Sam, books can only go so far...are you really sure she should be working this case?” (y/n) tries to get him to understand, but her words only seem to upset Becky. (y/n)’s concern for her safety suddenly turned into (y/n) patronizing her in Becky's mind

“What? You think I can’t handle myself?” Becky accuses her harshly, (y/n) taken aback by the anger in her tone. She shakes her head quickly, trying her best to defend herself

“No, that’s not what I’m saying! I’m just trying to look out for you, Becky, you could die out there-”

“Like I need some monster looking out for me”

It’s as if just then, that dreaded word dug deeper into her skin that it ever had. The way Becky had said it, spitting it out as if it disgusted her to have it in her mouth in the first place, hurt (y/n) worse than ever. With Chet, the comments about her were surface level, only said to frustrate and annoy her. With Becky however, it was different. She was a human, the very being she was spending her time trying to protect from the real monsters she should be disgusted by. Having her use that word so carelessly, so filled with revulsion, hurt because (y/n) knew that that would be the only thing Becky ever sees in her. Shrinking down into herself, heart aching slightly, (y/n) stands behind Dean. No longer wanting to be in that home. Dean, seeing the hurt poorly hidden hurt in the girls glossy (e/c) eyes, finds himself filling with rage

“All right, listen cookie-” His voice is low, threatening as he speaks through narrowed eyes ,”-I don’t know what kind of mojo you’re working, but, believe me, I will find out”

“Dean, that’s...my wife you’re talking to-” Sam tries to defend, but Dean is quick to interrupt him

“You’re not even acting like yourself, Sam!” Dean argues, motioning towards (y/n) still trying to shrink behind him “The Sam I knew...wouldn’t have let someone hurt his family like that”

“Becky wasn’t hurting anyone, Dean, she was just saying the truth!”

The room seems to fall into an extremely uncomfortable silence, (y/n)’s body tensing upon hearing Sam’s confident words. Becky was just saying the truth. Taking in a deep breath, trying her best to convince herself that his words couldn’t be his, that it was some spell talking, (y/n) tugs lightly onto Dean’s jacket sleeve, preventing him from storming forward to confront his brother

“We’re leaving”

“What? What do you mean?”

“I mean...we’re going to find out what the hell is happening in this town and free your dick of a brother from whatever is making him do this. Problem?”

“No-”

“Then-” She shoots a cold stare to the ‘happily married couple' behind them ,”-we’re leaving.”


	31. You've Been Garthed

“Is this your weird way of telling me that I’m bad at hunting?” (y/n) asks in a teasing voice, standing next to Dean outside of a small restaurant beneath a graying sky.

“No”

“Then why do we need another hunter?”

“Because-” He begins, avoiding her eye contact as he continues ,”-I’m used to being in a team of three, okay?”

Finding his embarrassment cute, nudging him playfully with her elbow as she stands next to him, she offers an understanding smile. (y/n) knew he was going through a rough time, but she could tell he was taking it fairly well. That’s what she loved about him. She loved how he never seemed to give up when it came to family, always trying to find ways to work out an issue like this one.

“We’ll get Sammy back, Dean. I promise” her voice is soft when she says this before quickly switching back to her usually playful self, joking lightly with the older brother ,”And when we do, I’m kicking his ass.”

“Not unless I beat you to it” Dean chuckles for the first time since that morning at the couple’s home, green eyes lighting up slightly as he jokes with the smaller girl. A few minutes pass as they stand in a comfortable silence, eyes scanning the surrounding parking lot to try and find the hunter Bobby hired for them. Nobody shows. (y/n), peering through the restaurants stained glass windows at the people seated in various booths, nudges to the older hunter

“Maybe he’s already inside? Wouldn’t hurt to check, you know?” She suggests, gaining a nod in agreement from Dean who begins to lead the girl into the dimly lit diner. Walking side by side, intimidating auras radiating off of their flannel clad bodies, the pair make their way through the winding aisles of the restaurant.

“Hey, you Dean?” A voice suddenly calls out to the older hunter, the pair turning to face the way it came from. Sitting at a red leather booth, sipping a chocolate milkshake through a twisty blue straw, was a scrawny looking man with eyes like a puppy. Dean finds himself hoping the man was referring to someone else in the room, green eyed gaze trying to pin point another Dean in that diner.

“Hmm. I thought you’d be taller…” The man chuckles lightly, scanning Dean’s from quickly before sweeping his light blue eyes over to the smaller girl standing beside the hunter ,”You, however, are just as beautiful as I imagined”

“You must be Garth-” (y/n) laughs, extending a soft hand for him to shake ,”-I’m (y/n)”

“What a gorgeous name-” Garth swoons, lightly kissing the knuckles of her hand ,”-(y/n)...leaves such a sweet aftertaste after you say it”

Glancing over to Dean, silently asking for help with an awkward smile, (y/n) watches as the hunter is quick to intervene. Pulling her hand from Garth’s grasp, he gently coaxes the girl to sit down beside him at the table, the pair now seated across from the scruffy looking man sipping at his milkshake.

“I assume Bobby filled you in on the road?” Dean asks, voice poorly hiding his annoyance. Garth nods

“He told me three things-” He begins, dramatically listing off what he was told on his fingers ,”-one, he’s tangling with a major-league nest up in Oregon territory. Numero dos, he said you’d be all surly and premenstrual working with me. But, hey, man, sticks and stones”

“That was two things-” Dean narrows his eyes at the smirking hunter across from him ,”-what was the third?”

“To keep my eyes off of (y/n), but-” He sends a flirtatious wink her way suddenly ,”-that’s a rule I’m willing to break”

“Stop or else I’ll hit you-” Dean warns gruffly, feeling slightly protective over the girl seated next to him, before pulling out a crumpled up newspaper from his jacket ,”-Here. I think I found a case. Check the headline”

“First thing’s first…” Garth slowly takes the paper in his grasp and completely avoids the case Dean pointed to, flipping through the off-white pages until he’s scanning something the pair can’t seem to see.

“What is it?” (y/n) asks curiously, wondering if he was finding something else to show them about the case. A few minutes go by before he chuckles childishly to himself, flipping the newspaper over to show the pair a black and white comic strip printed near the bottom of the page. His face lights up as he points to the goofily drawn dog on the paper

“Oh, Marmaduke, you’re crazy!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Dean sandwiched between the Phoenix and the scruffy hunter they hired to make their group feel more complete without Sam, the three watch as the wife of the CEO they were in line to interview begins to tell off the frightened looking secretary beneath her. Dressed completely in white in an attempt to conceal her devilish behavior, the woman hisses out orders towards the young girl shrinking in her office chair, words filled with venom as she slams a stack of papers onto the wooden desk in front of her. Before she storms off down the pristine marble hallway, she tosses a tight lipped smile towards the three seated on the couch a few feet away.

“You sure we’re talking to the right boss?” (y/n) jokingly whispers to Dean next to her, narrowing her eyes at the woman’s form as she disappears behind a corner. Before he’s able to answer, the group is suddenly finding their gazes focused onto the pair of bodies exiting the room they were just about to go in. Sam and Becky. Dressed in a pair of grossly matching disguises and holding small notepads in their hands, the couple make their way out into the waiting area. Garth leans over to whisper to Dean

“Hey, is that your-?”

“Yes.”

“Awkward…”

Sam and Becky, noticing the three gaping at them a few feet away, decide to politely greet the ones still holding a grudge against them from that morning. (y/n), avoiding their gazes from still being incredibly hurt from before, crosses her arms protectively against her chest. Dean, however, stands up to face his brother, eyebrows furrowed as he narrows his gaze when it lands on Becky

“Hey, lovebirds” he greets them bitterly, causing Becky to scowl hard in his direction before storming off. Sam sighs lightly before opening his notepad up, showing his brother the clumsily written notes from their interrogation

“No point in going in-” He states confidently ,”-guy’s clean.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. Positive. Becky grilled him like a pro. She’s a real natural.” Sam fondly states, eyeing his wife waiting impatiently for him near the hallway. (y/n) rolls her eyes, finding herself fighting the urge to blurt out something rude.

“Yeah, I’m sure” Dean sarcastically replies, his tone not quite registering with Sam since he’s busy eyeing Garth slowly snaking an arm around the girl’s shoulders.

“W-What’s with the scrawny guy?” (y/n) can’t help but notice the slightly bitter tone to his voice, light eyes almost challenging Garth.

“Garth here, is so kindly filling up the space of our old teammate-” (y/n) replies snarkily through a tight lipped smile ,”-the one who chose a fangirl over his family...The one who abandoned us.”

Sam narrows his eyes at the girl, face like an ocean as waves of different emotions crash upon his shores. It was almost painful to watch as his eye twitched, almost as if fighting off some unknown force from keeping him hostage in his own mind. If (y/n) wasn’t confident about Sam being under a spell, then she was sure as hell now. Before he’s able to respond, his ‘wife’ is quick to tug at the man’s jacket sleeve, concern written across her face in bold letters as he pulls him away from the group. Dean and (y/n) watch as the brother is practically dragged down the hallway, his hand finding itself pressed against his head as if his skull were cracking open

“You saw that right?” She questions Dean beside her, seeing him nod in return

“Can’t worry about that now-” He explains quickly, motioning for Garth and her to follow him into the CEO’s office ,”-let’s go find what little miss detective missed”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I knew Cruella De Vil had something to do with this!” Garth states excitedly, earning and eye roll from Dean walking next to him

“The only problem now is finding her before she’s ganked like everybody else whose dreams came true…”

“There!” (y/n) is quick to sprint ahead of the pair, surprisingly agile in her black pumps as she makes a mad dash for the flash of white she saw on the lower level of the building. With the two hunters following after her, (y/n) pushes past the rush of people walking through her path, smaller body able to weave through the fancy suits and briefcases as she continues towards the woman standing in the middle of the waiting area

“(y/n)!” Dean’s voice calls out suddenly through the crowd, the Phoenix turning to catch hims as he motions for her to look towards the ceiling. Following his hand, (y/n)’s (e/c) eyed gaze lands on the thick chain holding onto the massive light hanging above the woman. Narrowing her eyes she finds her body pushing to move faster, catching a glimpse of one of the chain links slowly deteriorating from it’s group.

“Watch out!” (y/n) helplessly screams for the woman, watching as the metal snaps and the light fixture falls. Slipping off her heels, abandoning them on the cool marble floor behind her, (y/n) bolts forward until she’s leaping through the air, her body colliding with the woman’s as she narrowly knocks her out of the way. Bodies sliding across the smooth stone floors, the pair watch just as the light shatters across the ground, cracking the marble beneath it. Dean and Garth rush to their sides, hands reaching down to gently lift them up

“You alright?” Dean gently asks (y/n), green eyed gaze carefully examining her form. She nods through a relieved smile.

“How did you know?” The woman shakily asks the group beside her, eyes never leaving the spot that could have been her grave.

“You’re not the first” Dean replies, helping Garth steady the trembling woman. Once she’s balanced on her own heels, the three pull her slightly to the side, voice hushed to keep eavesdropping to a minimum

“You want to tell us what’s up here?” Garth asks her, hands to his hips as he sternly interrogates the woman. She lets out a labored exhale before answering, hands fidgeting nervously with her handbag

“I was having lunch with friends-” She explains quietly, eyes anxiously glancing to each of the hunters as she continues ,”-when this guy heard me bitching. Next thing I know, he’s making me an offer.”

“What kind of offer?” (y/n) asks, noting the hesitation in her face as she avoids their gazes

“Craig’s job...for my soul”

“Your soul?” Dean echoes, glancing to Garth and (y/n) who share the same furrow browed expressions

“I know. Hilarious, right? I mean, what have I got to lose?”

“Well, there’s your soul…” Garth mumbles before turning to (y/n) and Dean, nose scrunched up in confusion ,”What kind of demon deal is this? Timeline’s wack.”

“Maybe there’s a new contract?” (y/n) suggests, shrugging her shoulders

“What are you talking about? ‘Demon’?” The woman frantically asks the group, eyes widening upon seeing the seriousness in their faces. Garth sighs

“Let me back up here-” He uses his hands to explain somewhat bluntly to the anxiety ridden woman ,”-you made a deal with a demon in exchange for your everlasting...Maybe (y/n)’s right, the bill is coming due too fast, it can’t be a normal ten year contract.”

“Either way, people are dropping like flies and I got a bad feeling about who’s next...” Dean replies darkly ,”We got to find Sam, pronto”

“All right, uh, here’s the plan-” Garth is quick to stop Dean from rushing out of the building to find his brother, hands motioning towards the woman standing in shock beside them, “-I drop this lady at my cousin’s. He’ll stop anything trying to get her. We, uh, find Sam, hopefully fix this...everybody’s home in time for ‘America’s Got Talent’.”

“Garth-” (y/n) tries to interrupt, but he’s already speaking again, talking directly to the woman

“Now, you! You’ll be living with a tri racial paraplegic sniper until this all blows over, okay?”

Without another word, Garth turns onto his heels and strides confidently towards the front doors of the building. Dean and (y/n) watch his form as he swings open the glass doors and makes his way to the impala.

“He kinda grows on you” (y/n) chuckles lightly, nudging Dean who rolls his eyes in response

“Yeah-” He smirks, annoyance shielding the playfulness of his green eyed gaze as he continues ,”-like a rash”

“Play nice, Dean-ie”

“In your dreams, Tweety-bird”


	32. Dealing With Demons

Seated at a small table in the front of the venue, sipping on a glass of whiskey, Becky’s tired eyes watch silently as the last group of partiers carry their swaying bodies out of the door. The room’s vibrant lights dim down, music faint in her eardrums as she downs the rest of her drink. An amused chuckle suddenly fills the room, Becky’s light eyes widening upon the sound

“Becks!” her ‘friend’ Guy calls out playfully to her, suit clad body moving to stand behind her chair ,”You missed the party.”

“Yeah, well…” Becky sighs, fingers nervously dancing along the cool surface of her glass ,”It’s been a weird night.”

“So, what are we thinking?” Guy asks through a smirk, dark eyes glowing a deep red color as he stares at the back of her head. He watches as she rolls her shoulders back, hand running itself through her blonde locks as she takes a shaky breath.

“...Okay…”

“Okay?”

“I’m in”

Standing from her chair, smaller body meeting his as he stands beneath a pale yellow spotlight, Becky crosses her arms over her chest. Guy smiles fondly at the girl, hands finding themselves resting gently on her shoulders as he tilts his head down to meet her anxious blue eyed gaze

“You’re making the right choice” He reassures her, watching her nod

“I know…” She’s hesitant to continue, nervously avoiding his intense eyes as they stare at her ,”So, we seal the deal with a kiss?”

“Exactly!” he praises her sweetly, opening up his arms to cradle her small body in his ,”Pucker up, sweetheart”

With her arms against his chest, fingers closing in on themselves to form fists, Becky suddenly shoves the man backward. Watching with widening eyes as he stumbles a few steps, body now exactly where they needed her, Becky screams out for the group of hunters hidden in the shadows

“Do it! Now!”

Leaping up from behind the bar, body sliding across the slick wooden surface, (y/n) lands onto her feet and begins a mad dash towards the man too confused to know what to do. He watches through widened eyes as plumes of black smoke escape (y/n)’s teeth, throat glowing a dangerous orange as her body comes too close for comfort. Before he’s able to react, she’s pulling back her soft lips to blow out a deep purple blaze, flames igniting the hidden devils trap beneath Guy’s feet. The room is suddenly bathed in the strong smell of ash and berries. Sam, Dean, and Garth step out from their hiding place, bodies joining (y/n)’s smaller frame as they stand before the demon

“Blueberry Vodka-” Garth explains smugly, waving the empty bottle of liquor for Guy to see ,”-the answer to all of life’s problems.”

“Did you see that, guys?” Becky gloats excitedly, small body jumping up and down like a child as she exclaims ,”I did it just like we said! I am awesome! I-”

Turning to stare at the girl through her glowing scarlet colored eyes, (y/n) finds her lips pulling back slightly into a fierce snarl. Becky is quick to shut herself up, breath getting caught in her throat upon meeting the Phoenix’s intense gaze

“...I’ll be over there…” Becky squeaks out, body moving to stand near the back of the room. With her out of the way, the hunters get to work, boots moving across the tan carpet as they make their way towards the demon stuck in his vodka circle

“Dean Winchester-” Guy smiles bitterly, dark skin illuminated by the pale spotlight above him ,”-this is really thrilling! Can I have your autograph?”

Dean smirks, slowly opening up his jacket to reveal the shining blade of the famed demon killing knife he always had on hand. Grasping onto it’s smooth wooden handle, Dean threateningly twirls the sharp dagger between his fingers

“Sure, I’ll carve it into your spleen” Dean chuckles darkly, moving forward to further confronting the demon, only to be stopped by Sam when he tugs lightly on his brothers sleeve

“How are you running your little scam?” Sam asks

“Well, how do you mean, Sammy boy?” Guy smugly replies, crossing his arms over his chest as he stares down the hunters. Garth, strangely serious as he returns the demons intense gaze

“Signing 10-year deals, snuffing ‘em that week. Ring any bells?”

“Well, I would never! Rules of the road, can’t lay a hair on any of my clients-”

“We know-” (y/n)’s voice is low as she speaks, (e/c) eyes never quite losing their fiery glow, “-so how are you cheating it?”

“I’m not a cheater-” Her words seemed to have struck a chord within the demon, his face turning dangerously dark as he continues ,”-I’m an innovator.”

“Enlighten us, then, genius-” Dean threatens, silver blade shining beneath the pale yellow lights above. Guy huffs out in frustration

“When a person bargains away his soul, he gets a decade, technically-” he explains, voice laced with frustration, “-but...accidents happen”

“So you’re arranging ‘accidents’ and collecting early?” Sam asks, Guy smiling innocently in response

“Oh, please. White gloves! I don’t get my hands dirty.” A dark smile makes it’s way across Guy’s face, teeth like daggers as he stares slightly to the side ,”That’s why it’s important to have a capable intern.”

Before anybody is able to respond, the group is suddenly violently flung to the side by an unknown force. Their bodies come crashing down on the decorated tables in the next room, centerpieces shattering beneath their weight and covering the wood floor in it’s glass shards. (y/n), sliding across the ground until her back roughly hits the bottom of the bar, is quick to try and pinpoint the other hunters. Garth lays lifeless by a green table near the back of the room while Dean is curled up into himself near the archway, both are thankfully breathing.

“(y/n)!” Sam’s shouts cause the girl to snap her head in his direction, landing on his form sitting up against the bar on the other side of the room. Just before him stands a tall blonde haired man, hand reaching out to choke the hunter without touching him. The fire in the Phoenix comes to a boiling point upon seeing the demon, jaw clenched as she quickly makes a plan of attack. Letting her legs carry her through the slick dance floor, (y/n)’s hands begin to emit a deep blue glow, plumes of black smoke escaping her lips as she rushes towards the man with his back still turned towards her

“Hey, douchebag!” Catching the demon’s attention, body turning around, his smirk is quickly replaced by a scowl upon seeing the girl now sprinting towards him. Reaching out his other hand to try and toss her to the side, (y/n) is quick to grab a hold of his wrist and pull him forward. Narrowly avoiding his power, she thrusts her knee up to crash into his elbow, effectively snapping the bone with a sickening crack. He reels back his clenched fist to smash his knuckles into her nose, her body falling to the ground from the disorienting hit. Her nostrils begin to pour out a steady stream of scarlet colored blood onto the wood floors. Sensing his movement above her, she is quick to swipe her leg out to trip the demon making his move, his body joining hers on the ground in the blink of an eye. Before he’s able to react, (y/n) is straddling his waist, using every ounce of strength she has to keep him from escaping her grasp. She smirks, blood smearing across her teeth as she stares down at him

“I win”

With those words she roughly slaps her hand onto his mouth, fingernails carving into his skin as he thrashes from her hold. (y/n) watches as the flesh beneath her palm begins to glow, breaking off like pieces of ember as his face deteriorates from her touch. Screaming out helplessly, the demon’s vessel is soon turned into a pile of smoldering ash, tar black smoke being released from it’s body and quickly escaping through an open window before they could be able to send him back to the place he crawled out of. Without a vessel, the demon couldn't harm them anymore. Sam is quick to rush to her side, hands gently grasping her arms to help her stand on her own feet. Her body sways slightly

“Are you alight?” his voice is filled with concern, light eyes examining her bloody nose and glowing orange eyes slowly fading back to their original (e/c) color. She nods, her gaze scanning the mess of a venue and landing on Dean, the hunter being strangled by Guy against one of the pillars. Before either is able to respond, Becky is suddenly rushing to Dean's aid, demon killing blade grasped tightly in her hands.

“Dean!” She shouts his name, gaining his attention, before messily tossing the knife to his outstretched hand. He thankfully catches it. Using the blade, Dean is now able to threaten Guy, silver edge pressed up against the skin of his neck as they slowly move forward. Dean smirks, the group closing in on the pair

“How many deals you got cooking in this town, Madoff?”

“...15…”

“Yeah, well, call them off-” Dean presses the knife further into the demons flesh, silver edge just barely breaking the surface of his dark skin ,”-or I’ll cut my own loophole in your throat.”

“Oh, crap” Guy’s voice suddenly holds a nervous fragility, eyes vacant as he stares down at the wooden floors. Dean chuckles darkly

“Yeah, you said it. You’re in a world-”

“Hello, boys”

“Oh, crap” Dean grumbles out in frustration, quick to use Guy as a shield, body turning so that the pair are now facing the direction the guff voice came from. (y/n), Sam, and Becky all turn to follow their gaze, eyes widening upon seeing a familiar face. Wearing his signature black suit and tie, Crowley offers a confident smile, mossy green eyes swiping over everybody in the room before stopping on Sam.

“Sam, mazel tov-” He playfully greets the hunter, head tilting to observe Becky behind his massive body ,”-who’s the lucky lady?”

“You’re Crowley!” Becky replies excitedly, goofy smile pulling at her bright pink lips as she stares in disbelief. Crowley seems unimpressed, a pitying look making it’s way across his face

“And you’re-” he grimaces, clearing his throat lightly, “-well, I’m sure you have a wonderful personality, dear”

Taking a small step towards the group, Crowley is suddenly stopped by Dean, green eyes watching the demon carefully as he presses the knife further into Guy’s throat.

“Another step and I’ll Colombian necktie your little friend here.” Dean threatens, only to get an amused smile in reply

“Please, don’t let him get off that easy”

“Sir, I don’t think that you-” Guy tries to defend himself, voice shaking slightly, but is quickly interrupted

“I know exactly what you’ve been doing-” Crowley’s voice is laced with frustration ,”-a little birdie named Jackson sold you out, emailed all the juicy deets to my suggestion box”

The group's eyes all slowly turn down to meet the smoldering pile of black colored ash near the bar, Crowley following their gazes and landing on the same sight. He turns on his heels and meets the (e/c) eyed gaze of (y/n), blood still dripping from her broken nose and pooling in a small puddle at her feet. Crowley smiles, scoffing lightly

“I assume-” he motions to the black dust scattered across the floor ,”-that was my whistle-blower? You know, before your pretty little bird got to him? Shame...had a future”

As if like a light inside him was switched off, Crowley's face suddenly darkens, green eyes turning a dangerous black as he slowly meets Guy’s frightened gaze.

“Unfortunately, you don’t”

“I was just-” Guy stutters out desperately, but it again interrupted by the haunting calmness of Crowley's voice as he steps forward

“There is only one rule...make a deal, keep it”

“Well, technically, I didn’t-”

“There’s a reason we don’t call our chits early. Consumer confidence.” Crowley explains, voice laced with a fiery anger as he continues, “This isn’t Wall Street! This is Hell! We have a little something called integrity. This gets out, who’ll deal with us? Nobody! Then where are we?”

“...I don’t know…”

“That’s right. You don’t-” Crowley praises sarcastically, eyes never taking themselves off of the demon being held hostage in Dean’s arms, “-because you’re a stupid, shortsighted little prat. Now, hand the jackass over. I’ll cancel every deal he’s made”

“What are you gonna do with him?” Dean asks Crowley, hand still firmly grasping onto Guy. Crowley smirks

“Make an example of him...fair trade, right? We all go our separate ways. No harm done.”

“What, out of the goodness of your heart?” Sam asks, suspicion obvious in his voice. Crowley rolls his eyes, annoyed

“Years of demons nipping at your heels, haven’t seen one for months. Wonder why?”

“Well, we’ve been a little busy” Dean scoffs. Crowley swipes his eyes over to the hunter, sighing

“Hunting Leviathan, I know. That’s why I told my lads to stay clear of you meatheads

The group falls into a contemplative silence, hunters still unsure over whether or not to trust the demon. Glancing towards each other, all sharing the same guarded expressions, Sam finally breaks the silence

“What do you know about them-?”

“Too much.-” Crowley sighs tiredly, as if recalling a meeting he must have had with them recently, “-You met that Dick yet? Smuggest tub of goo since Mussolini.”

“So, you’re saying that you don’t like them?” (y/n) comments, trying her best to speak clearly through the blood in her mouth. Crowley smiles bitterly

“I hate the bastards. Squash ‘em all, please” He replies, holding his hands up to show the group he’s no longer a threat to them, “I’ll stay clear”

“Rip up the contracts first” Dean demands, watching as Crowley snaps his fingers immediately after, no hesitation.

“Done...and done!” He announces happily, motioning towards the demon still in Dean’s grasp, “Your turn”

Shoving Guy forward, watching him stumble until he’s standing in front of the intimidatingly calm Crowley, Dean holds up his hands to show that he isn’t going to be a threat to him anymore either.

“Pleasure, Gentleman” Crowley bows his head slightly before placing a firm hand on Guy’s shoulder, the pair disappearing from the venue in the blink of an eye. The hunters all stare at the spot Crowley was just standing in, unsure how to take everything that just happened. Before anyone is able to say anything though, their eyes all snap to the table behind them, hearing something shift from beneath the green surface. Using his hands, Garth suddenly hauls himself up off of the floor and rests his aching body on top of a chair next to him. He chuckles awkwardly

“What’d I miss?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leaning back against the beat up blue mustang they were calling theirs, Sam and Dean watch as (y/n) and Garth slowly walk over to them, the girl helping the scruffy hunter as he limps slightly across the alleyway. Dean smiles, shoving his hands into his jean pockets when Garth is in front of him

“Well, buddy, I got to say-” He isn’t sure how to continue, green gaze awkwardly trying to avoid Garth’s puppy like eyes, “-you, uh...you don’t suck”

“Thank you-” Garth chuckles lightly, almost sounding as if he were getting choked up as he held onto (y/n) still helping to support his weight, “-that’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me.”

Before Dean can respond, Garth is suddenly lunging forward to embrace him. Reaching out his hand, the scrawny hunter pulls on (y/n)’s shirt sleeve to get her to join in, the girl complying with a sigh and being crushed between the two men. Sam has to hold in his laugh, using the back of his hand to shield his lips as he watches the pair struggle to remove themselves from Garth’s surprisingly strong hold on them. A few uncomfortable seconds go by before the puppy-like hunter finally let’s go, blue eyes teary as he bids them all a sweet farewell before climbing into his own car to drive away. Dean, noticing the way Sam kept nervously eyeing the girl beside him, takes this as his cue to leave. Mentioning something about being too tired to stand and to get in the car when they're ready, he’s quick to hop into the driver's seat, leaving the pair alone. (y/n), still somewhat uncomfortable being around the taller hunter after what he had said, finds herself anxiously fidgeting with her fingers

“Look, uh-” Sam is hesitant, voice soft and filled with guilt as he continues, “-when I was all dosed up, I-I- said and did some crap...stuff I didn’t mean”

“Sam-”

“You’re not just some monster, (y/n)-” Sam is quick to keep her from interrupting him, a determination in his light eyes as he speaks ,”-you’re so much more. I promise, (y/n), when I look at you...monster isn’t what comes to mind”

“What does come to mind?” She asks cautiously, feeling somewhat shy by his kind words. Sam smiles fondly at the girl, light eyes showing the sincerity he felt

“Family”

“Ew, gross” (y/n) chuckles softly, trying her best to cover the fact that she was getting choked up from the hunter’s tenderness, hand shoving his arm playfully. Sam laughs in response.

“Wanna hug it out?” Sam teases her, opening his arms

“Ew, grosser-” (y/n) giggles, taking his hand in hers and gently coaxing him up, “-let’s get home. I’m sure Bobby is excited to tear you a new one after your little marriage in Vegas”

“Be my shield?”

“You know it, Winchester”


	33. Diner Full of Weird

Carrying the bulk of the luggage the hunters packed in her hands and over her shoulder, (y/n) kicks open the door to the abandoned home as gently as she can. The rotted wood creaks open to reveal Sam and Dean, the pair using thick jumper cables to coax the electricity in the cabin to life. Making her way over to the splintered wood table near the kitchen area, (y/n) plops down onto one of the chairs, bags falling into heaps by her sides

“You sure you stripped enough wire?” She hears Sam ask his brother, holding onto the flashlight. Dean rolls his eyes

“Yes, I’m sure-” Lightly tapping the metal clamps of the cables to the copper wiring sticking out from it’s rubber casing, bright orange sparks spray out suddenly, The light in the home flickers on, the room illuminated by it’s warm yellow glow. Bobby steps inside with the rest of the luggage just in time to see the light show

“Good work, boys” he praises gruffly, placing the bags he was carrying to the side before taking a seat next to (y/n) yawning in her own chair.

“Isn’t this cozy…” Dean grumbles, him and his brother joining the pair at the table, hands reaching down into the cooler to pull out a few beers for the group. Sam chuckles lightly

“Well, Motel 6 just ain’t leaving the light on anymore”

“I’m taking a page out of Frank Devereaux’s bible on this-” Bobby sighs, cracking open his can of liquor to take a long swig ,”-everybody’s out to get you. Paranoia is just common sense.”

“Weeks, guys. Weeks-” Dean whines, dramatically waving his hands through the air to express his passion on the subject ,”-we’ve been living with cold showers, cold hot pockets, cold freaking everything. If we didn’t have a Phoenix to help warm everything up, I’m pretty damn sure we’d be dead by now. I mean, this is the bottom that we’re living in. You guys get that, right?”

“How many big mouths are out there, running card traces like Chet, or hunting us down God knows what ways?” Bobby defends the living situation, bringing Dean back to his senses, “Now's not the time to be laying our bed rolls out on the grid. Not if we can help it.”

“Hey, at least we have power this time-” (y/n) tries to add on lightly, only for her words to be washed down the drain when the lights above suddenly shut off. The air is filled with a faint crackle as the electricity dies back down, the hunters all staring at each other through the darkness.

“That’s just great...” Dean grumbles out in frustration, walking over to sit by the misted window to the side as (y/n) illuminates the room in the light orange glow of her palms, “This is stupid. Our quality of life is crap, we got purgatory’s least wanted everywhere, and we’re on our third ‘the world’s screwed’ issue in...what, three years? We’ve steered the bus from the cliff twice already!”

“Someone’s gotta do it” Sam sighs, the group all sharing the same concerned glances upon hearing Dean’s strangely hopeless tone.

“What if the bus wants to go over the cliff?” He challenges, taking a long swig of his beer. (y/n)’s eyes widen, her worry for the dejected looking hunter only growing

“You think the world wants to end?” She asks gently

“I think that if we didn’t take its belt and all its pens away each year-” Dean shrugs his shoulder, smiling bitterly, “-that, yeah, the whole enchilada would have offed itself already.”

“Stop trying to wrestle with the big picture, son-” Bobby sighs tiredly, arms crossing themselves over his chest, “-you’re gonna hurt your head.”

“Whatever, just find a case-” Dean huffs angrily, laying down on the musty grey couch before covering his face with his arm, “-I need to kill something before I lose it.”

“Well, you’re in luck, sweetheart-” (y/n) calls out playfully, motioning for Bobby to take a peek at the articles Sam was currently pawing through, “Sammy found something on the drive here”

“What’s the guff?” Bobby asks the younger hunter, taking a seat across from the pair at the rotted table. Sam clears his throat lightly

“Well, uh, there have been a rash of sightings all over the southern pine barrens-” he explains quickly, pointing to a few pictures scattered across the splintered surface of the table, “-a strange, fast-moving, human-like creature. Locals even have a name for it.”

“The Jersey Devil?” Bobby reads the bold words out loud, eyebrows furrowing as he glances up at the younger brother, “I thought that was just local tall-tale crap…(y/n), do you know about this thing?”

“Doesn't exist in the monster world. It’s just a creature from a tale of a witch giving birth to a 13th child and claiming it to be the spawn of Satan. The Jersey Devil is nothing more than a ghost story you tell around a campfire.”

“Figured. A lot of these accounts contradict each other…” Sam pulls up a few different drawings people have made upon ‘seeing’ this creature, “Some people gave it bat wings, others horns, a-a tail? Oh, yeah, and even a horse’s head.”

“The sketch looks more like a chewbacca head” Dean chuckles from his spot on the couch, smiling goofily when he points to the picture he was referring to. Bobby, examining each photo, sighs

“Sounds pretty mixed-up”

“Yeah, kind of like it should be fighting a Japanese robot” Dean mumbles into his beer can as he takes a sip.

“Well, real or not, it sounds like this thing might have a body count” (y/n) chuckles lightly, nudging Sam to get him to show the group the papers he was reading over earlier. Pulling out the tattered newspaper, Sam slides the yellowing page over to Bobby. (y/n) uses the glow of her hands to help illuminate words

“‘Camping High Season Harsh by Human Burrito’?” The older hunter reads out the title, eyebrows raised in slight surprise. Sam nods, leaning back in his chair

“Something hung a camper up in a tree, then ate him alive through his sleeping bag.” Sam explains with a sigh, “His wife hasn’t been seen, either.”

“Plus, there have been four other missing persons reported in the last three weeks-” (y/n) adds, grabbing a hold of the small stack of papers Sam made a little earlier and lighting up the bold letters across their pages, “-state troopers are saying it’s a rogue bear.”

“Yeah, of course, when was the last time you saw a bear string up its own pinata?” Dean replies tiredly from his relaxed position, (y/n) noticing the way his green eyes barely peek out from beneath his drooping eyelids

“Something’s out there in the woods, so I guess we’re going honest to goodness wilderness hunting...haven’t used my .30-03 in a while” Bobby states confidently, a surprisingly happy tone to his usually gruff voice when he speaks. (y/n) finds herself smiling fondly, enjoying seeing Bobby look excited for once.

“Okay, Davey Crockett-” Dean teases, scoffing lightly, “-safari’s gonna have to wait till tomorrow and after our suit-and-tie dance. We’ll make sure this is not just some backwoods crackhead who likes to roll glampers.”

“What the hell’s a ‘glamper’?”

“Sam?” Dean passes the duty off to his brother with a smile, watching as Sam laughs in response

“High-end camper-” He explains, smirk conveying his annoyance, “-TV, A.C., Wi-Fi.”

“Are you serious?” (y/n) asks in disbelief, never hearing the word herself or it’s meaning until just now. Sam nods, finding the way she scrunches up her nose in confusion endearing

“Back to nature, zero inconvenience.”

“That’s idiotic” Bobby states plainly

“If we find some of these ‘glampers’, would you guys get mad at me if I stole some things?” (y/n) asks leaning back in her chair and glancing at the amused faces staring back at her. Dean chuckles

“Stealing is bad, Tweety-”

“But?”

“-But if you grab me a microwave...I might just forgive you”

“Deal”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean and (y/n), squished together in a red leather booth, sit across from a Ranger they were able to pull aside to interrogate with the promise of a paid lunch at a restaurant called ‘Biggerson’s’. (e/c) eyes watching the scruffy looking man carefully as he munches happily on a strange looking sandwich filling her nose with an awful aroma, (y/n) smiles politely

“So, uh, Ranger Evans-” She begins but is suddenly cut off by the wave of the man’s hand, his stuffed mouth turning up into a goofy smile

“Oh, you can just call me ‘Rick’, ma’am-” He giggles to himself before tossing a wink towards (y/n), “-Ranger Rick.”

“Uh, alrighty...Ranger Rick-” (y/n) chuckles awkwardly before trying to get back on subject, “-you were the one who found Mitchell Rayburn, right?”

“The human burrito” Rick states in amusement, light eyes seemingly unfocused as he takes an impossibly huge bite of his sandwich. Dean and (y/n) share the same confused glance before he’s beginning to ask his own questions

“State police have it down as a bear attack-?” Dean’s voice trails off when he notices the Ranger holding back his own laughter, the pair watching through narrowed eyes as the man’s somewhat tired gaze finally focuses on them

“Yeah, I read what the state police says-” Rick replies through giggles, never once letting go of his sandwich as he continues, “-that was no rogue brown.”

“Apparently, some others reported seeing something a little, you know, weirder” Dean tries to coax the man to spill what he seemed to believe, green eyed gaze intense as Ranger Rick leans back into his leather seat

“You know, I’ve been a ranger for 12 years-” He begins, his playful attitude turning somewhat serious as he continues, “-tell you the truth, we have no idea what’s out there.”

“I’m sorry, what do you mean about that? You guys don’t have a clue what’s going on?” (y/n) asks, watching as he nods slowly

“It’s big. Lots of trees and whatnot...Tell you this, though!-” The Ranger seems to regain his previously goofy nature, a peaceful smile making its way across his face, “-you got to respect mother nature. You respect her, or she’s gonna string you up, and she’ll eat your ass right through the gore-tex”

“So-” Dean raises an eyebrow at the man as he chomps down on the rest of his sandwich, “-you’re thinking it’s mother nature?”

“See, me and Phil, we’ve been finding-uh-” He swallows down the massive bite he just took, eyebrows furrowed as he recalls the story, “-something’s leftovers for weeks.”

“What kind of leftovers?” (y/n) pushes

“Deer remains, badger, missing pets” He replies, strangely gleeful upon listing the strange and frankly concerning remains he’s apparently been finding in the forest. Dean, listening intently to his words, picks up on something interesting he heard

“Who’s Phil?”

“Assistant Chief Ranger…” A long pause follows after he states the title, eyebrows furrowing as he chews, “Come to think of it, I haven’t seen Phil in a couple of days”

“A couple of days?” (y/n) echoes, earning an indifferent nod from the Ranger

“He’s supposed to call from whatever station he’s checking off,” He explains. Dean and (y/n) share a concerned look

“You think your assistant chief ranger might be missing?” Dean scoffs in disbelief. Ranger Rick nods calmly, shrugging his shoulders

“Yeah...I should probably report that”

Just as the somewhat concerningly peaceful words pass his lips, the pair of hunters snap their eyes towards the glass doors near the front, gaze landing on Sam and Bobby as they walk into the restaurant.

“Oh, uh, excuse us...Ranger Rick” (y/n) politely smiles and bids her farewell, itching to leave the booth to avoid having to smell the Ranger’s disgusting sandwich. Quickly handing the man a card providing all of their contact information, Dean is quick to follow after (y/n) as she makes her way towards the pair of hunters waiting for them.

“So?” Dean asks expectantly, figuring they must have gotten more useful information from examining the dead body. Bobby sighs tiredly, hands fixing his disguise

“Well, we took a look at the cadaver-”

“What was left of it at least...” Sam adds through an awkward smile, “Not a happy camper.”

“Were you able to figure out what might’ve killed him?” (y/n) asks softly, trying her best to make sure the people eating around her weren’t being disturbed.

“The bite radius on the vic’s wounds were too small for a Leviathan-” Bobby explains, recalling the mangled flesh the pair saw on that metal table, “-and he’s still got a ventricle and some change, so I doubt we’re talking werewolf”

“And a wendigo doesn’t leave any scraps for people like us to find” Sam sighs.

“Hm...lunch?” Dean suggests, goofily patting his own stomach to dramatically express his own hunger

“Starving” Bobby replies, the group all agreeing to just find a spot here and eat considering how popular the place seems. Dean, noticing one of the employees rushing by, is quick to try and flag him down

“Hey! Uh-” He glances at his name tag before smiling politely, “-Brandon. Can we grab a booth?”

“Hey, uh, douchewad-” Brandon mocks Dean snarkily, his strangely intense anger surprising the group as he continues, “-a hostess will seat you. Do I look like a freaking hostess?”

“Do you want to look like a...hostess?” Dean clumsily replies through narrowed eyes, the group behind him unsure if they heard the hunter correctly as Brandon seems to fume. Either too angry to respond or trying to hold back from possibly murdering Dean, the employee storms off.

“That didn’t really make sense, what you...said” Sam can’t hold back his laugh, using his hand to try and poorly cover his mouth when a chuckle escapes his lips

“What was that?” Dean asks in disbelief, (y/n) scoffing lightly before crossing her arms across her chest to nudge Bobby next to her

“Someone must of seriously pissed in his cheerios this morning…” Bobby nods in agreement, sighing to himself

“I sure hope we don’t get Brandon’s section”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Sidewinder soup and salad combo goes to-” Brandon messily slides the order towards Sam, a bitter smile on his lips, “-Big Bird, down there.”

The man tosses down another plate of food, scooting the massive sandwich towards Dean.

“TDK slammer to Ken doll-” Brandon slams down another plate, tossing the salad over to Bobby who seems too shocked to even register what’s happening, “- and a little heart-smart for the creepy uncle.”

Noticing his little grey cart to be empty, he points to the girl sitting next to Bobby with a malice filled smile.

“Oh! I almost forgot-” He dramatically places down what seems to be an invisible plate of food and makes a show of pushing it towards her, “-the order of nothing to the mutt who should have stopped eating ages ago”

“Hey-!” Sam and Dean jump to defend her, eyebrows furrowed as they glare down the pissy waiter before them. (y/n) tries to calm them, but it quickly interrupted by Dean still fuming across from her

“Guys-”

“What’s your problem, man?”

“You're my problem!” Brandon screams out in a fit of frustration, face turning red as he stomps away from their table. The group all take a moment of silence to process the confusing events that just took place. Everything seemed to happen so quickly, their waiter seemingly scarier than the actual monster at that table. Sam, snapping out of his thoughts, turns to check in on the girl across from him

“Are you okay?” His voice is filled with a sincere concern, light eyes watching hers for any sign of hurt.

“I’ve been tortured, stabbed, and shot-” She chuckles, rolling her eyes playfully, “-think I can’t handle one rude waiter?”

“That’s our girl” Dean smirks, reaching over to tossle her hair before focusing on his grotesquely massive sandwich. (y/n) watches as the group, taking their cue from Dean, begin to dig into their own meals. Phoenix’s don’t need to pacify human bodily needs, so eating was something she rarely ever partook in. When she did though, it was usually soft foods like marshmallows or sponge cake. Fluffy foods were her weakness, but that was something she was determined to keep a secret. Snapping herself out of her own thoughts, she decides to try and strike up a conversation about their case, finding herself curious to bounce some ideas around

“Anyways-” She gains their attentions and continues talking in a more hushed voice, “-Ranger Rick over there didn’t seem to believe the Jersey Devil played a part in these killings”

“Oh, by the way-” Dean jumps in, mouth full of his gross smelling sandwich, “-didn’t he seem a little, uh, stone to you?”

“Dude was barely coherent-” (y/n) chuckles lightly, (e/c) eyes moving to glance over at said Ranger near the back of the diner, “-I’d be more concerned if he wasn’t high.”

“Well, if he didn’t think the Jersey Devil did it, then what was his theory?” Bobby asks in between his bites of chicken

“He seemed to think that there was something-” Before (y/n) is able to answer the question, an uncomfortably loud moan leaves Dean’s lips. The group all turn to stare as the hunter munches happily on his meal, fingers and lips dusted in a fine white powder

“Oh! That is a good sandwich…”

“What the hell did you get?” Sam asks, a crooked smile pulling at his lips as he holds back his laugh. Dean reaches over to turn the small display card near the edge of the table, his sandwich pictured on one of its sides.

“New pepperjack turducken slammer-” He smiles goofily, stubbled cheeks still filled with his massive bite from before, “-limited time only”

“Now that’s just offensive” (y/n), upon realizing what the word ‘turducken’ means, scrunches up her nose. Sam laughs while Bobby nods in agreement

“Bunch of birds shoved up inside each other…shouldn’t play god like that” Bobby mumbles, furrowed brows hinting at his disgust. Dean scoffs, taking another sickeningly huge bite of his sandwich

“Hey, don’t look at me sideways from that-” He dramatically motions towards Bobby’s meal, “-chinese chicken geezer salad there, okay? This is awesome. Like the perfect storm of your top-three edible birds.”

“This is like my own personal horror movie...” (y/n) states playfully, earning a sarcastic chuckle from Dean before he’s focusing his attention back onto his meal, “Anyways, the ranger did seem to think that there was something out in Wharton forest”

“Well, then I’d say we better head out there” Sam answers with a smile. (y/n) nudges the older hunter next to her, watching him meet her gaze. Hidden behind his stoic expression, she could see the excitement he felt about being able to hunt for real

“Ready for a Safari, old man?”

“I’m always ready”


	34. Monster In the Pine Barrens

With boots planted firmly in the nutrient filled dirt beneath them, (y/n) let her (e/c) eyes gently sweep across the forest before her, heart swooning over the beautiful songs of life that filled the sweet silence of the cool evening. The sun’s warm glow cast vibrant light across the deep greens and pastel pinks of the low growing plants covering their paths, dew drop covered leaves glistening beneath the setting star from the ocean’s salt filled air blowing in from the east. (y/n) couldn’t help but smile as she walked, heart filled with a deep respect for the pines around her, giant’s who’s ancient souls whisper to one another through their roots that hug the earth. It reminded her of a time in which she chose to shield herself from the claws of humanity, abandoning her form to reside in the warm embrace of the jungles in Borneo. It’s then that her gaze suddenly gravitates towards the group of hunters walking a little ways ahead of her, lips all pulled into smiles as they chat about their childhoods, eyes practically glowing with sentiment as they reminisce. Her heart warms. (y/n) realizes, in that exact moment, that she would never be able to give them up. They were hers now, just as much as she was theirs. The thing about this though, is that she knew she wouldn’t have it any other way. Her thoughts are suddenly interrupted by a strong scent, metallic aroma filling her nostrils as she breathes in the cool air around her. Bobby, noticing this, stops the pair of boys beside him, all of their eyes watching the girl carefully

“Let me guess...blood?” Bobby asks, now familiar to her keen sense of smell. (y/n) nods slowly

“Human-” She explains, still trying to pinpoint the direction it was coming from, (e/c) eyes narrowing as she scans the surrounding area, “-and a lot of it.”

“How can you tell?” Dean asks, genuinely curious. (y/n) is hesitant to answer, knowing the group may find her response a tad unnerving.

“Every child of Eve was created with the intent of harming humanity. The smell of your guy’s blood and flesh has been ingrained in our minds since day one. Thankfully, I was built with a few loose screws”

“What does that mean?” Sam chuckles lightly, earning a playful smirk from the Phoenix

“The others believe your kind is irresistible. It’s why monsters are always trying to feed on your species. I, however, was not built with that urge because your scent is unpleasant to me. Luckily, I can use that to my advantage. It’s this way.”

Finally able to pinpoint the direction the strong aroma was blowing in from, (y/n) motions for the group to follow after her, boots crunching down the dried pine needles and dense vegetation blocking her path. Her gaze instinctively sweeps the foliage above her, head craned to look towards the darkening sky. Suddenly, she freezes, body stopping abruptly as her (e/c) eyes land on something abnormal. Hanging lifelessly from one of the towering branches above her, was a man whose flesh was barely hanging onto his bloodied bones as his shredded skin swayed through the hauntingly cool breeze passing through. The group of hunters follow her frozen gaze

“Well-” Dean sighs, running his fingers through his spiked hair, “-looks like we found Phil.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now plunged into darkness, the group of hunters all huddle together beneath the tree currently holding onto the shredded body of the missing Ranger, the sound of his scarlet colored blood dripping onto the dirt path beneath him the only sound to fill the night air before the low hum of a jeep suddenly breaks the silence. Yellow lights pouring out from it’s glass casings illuminate the small wooded area, vehicle stopping just before the group as they squint through the harsh headlights. Ranger Rick, the man who originally noticed his missing assistant, hops out of the car and makes slow steps towards the hunters.

“Special agents-” he greets them with a light smile, “-I got your call, but I’m not sure I got what you were saying.”

Deciding the Ranger to be a more visual learner, Dean points his gun up towards the hand hanging lifelessly through the pine’s branches, flashlight illuminating the now coagulated blood dripping down from the man’s fingertips in gross clumps. (y/n), expecting the usual screams and cries of a person who finds a dead body, is surprised to see Rick reacting strangely calm as he tiredly gazes upon the mangled flesh hanging from the tree

“Hey. I think we found Phil”

“That’s what I said!” Dean replies, a goofy smile making it’s way across his face as the pair share a light chuckle.

“Uh, I should probably call this in” Ranger Rick announces with a sigh, almost as if indifferent to the entire situation. Sam scoffs

“Yeah, solid move, Rick”

The group watches as the man leisurely strolls over to the drivers side of his vehicle, hands grasping onto the small walkie talkie on his dashboard. The air is unnervingly still as the Ranger clicks onto a few buttons, clearing his throat to begin making his call to home base

“Uh, this is Ranger Evans up at Archer’s point. Come in.” He pauses for a moment, listening to the sizzle of the static before clicking the button on the device again, “Uh, repeat. This is Chief Ranger Evans”

Suddenly, (y/n)’s ears pick up on the faint crackle of leaves a few feet away, goosebumps rising on her skin as she nudges Bobby next to her. Meeting his gaze, she finds the older hunter sharing the same worry filled expression. Something was moving through the dense underbrush and it was moving fast

“I have a situation out at Archer’s point regarding our assistant Chief Ranger-”

“Rick…” (y/n) calls out to the man hesitantly, voice as gentle as she can get it to avoid drawing attention from the thing creeping through the bushes as the men beside her ready their weapons, “...I think we’ve got company”

“Yeah? Who’s that-?” His voice is cut off suddenly, scream tearing at his throat as he is violently dragged from his car. His body disappears in the darkness at humanly impossible speeds, his fingers leaving chilling scratches through the dirt. The group is quick to react

“Ranger!” Sam is the first to call out to the now missing Ranger, his body rushing to follow after the man’s faint cries of terror with the group on his heels. Boots digging up dried leaves and dirt, the hunters make a mad dash for a small clearing, weapons raised as their fluorescent lights illuminate the area. (y/n) finds herself sniffing the air instinctively, head craning to stare up through the darkness towards the towering pines above. Fresh human blood

“The trees-” She whispers to the group, (e/c) eyes trying to search the branches for any sign of the Ranger, “-it’s got him up in the trees”

The men all point their lights up towards the sky, silence falling upon the group as they listen to the rustle of leaves above. Whatever it was, it was moving too fast for them to see. Bobby, upon realizing this fact, uses his hands to slowly lower the other’s weapons

“Lights off”

“What?” Dean hisses

“Wait, Bobby, you think that’s really a good idea?” Sam asks, voice shaking slightly, eyes never taking themselves off of the pine above.

“Shut up, shut off, and listen” Bobby demands, the group only hesitating slightly before finally obeying, guns lowered as the older hunter shuts his eyes. (y/n) watches through the darkness as Bobby furrows his eyebrows, now blinded and only going off of sound. Above, the group listens as the thing begins to feast upon the Ranger, the man’s flesh squishing between it’s jaws. Sam, Dean, and (y/n) all cringe at the sounds while Bobby stays intensely focused

“Man, I liked Rick…” Dean states, voice laced with a puppy like disappointment. The group glance in disbelief at the man who avoids their judging gazes. Something was up with him, but that would have to be a discussion for later. Bobby, closing his eyes once more, let’s his body respond to the sounds. His gun slowly sweeps the trees before landing on a spot, finger steady on the trigger. Just as the thing seems finished with his meal, the hunter shoots. The creature falls into a pathetic heap on to dirt below, group all staring down at it’s mangled form in shock

“Wow. Nice shot, Bobby” Dean scoffs, Sam and (y/n) agreeing quickly. Bobby shrugs in response, leaning down to examine the strange looking thing before them

“We all got our gifts. Now, help me haul this thing back. It’s time to play doctor…”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the creature's body messily hanging over her shoulders, her hands sinking into it’s graying flesh as she tries to hold onto it, (y/n) is quickly rushed into the small cabin style home by the pair of hunters behind her. Bobby, taking the lead, clears off the splintered wooden table in the kitchen. She throws the body down onto the surface, roughly shoving the creature so that it’s sprawled out nicely before the group. They all stare down at the thing

“Built like a supermodel, but the thing was strong...carried a full-grown man up a tree in nothing flat” Bobby states, recalling the events from earlier.

“But it only took one bullet to bring it down” Sam replies, eyes never leaving the creature before them

“And not even a silver bullet, just a...bullet-bullet-” Before Dean is able to fully respond, the creature lying lifeless on the table suddenly leaps up from his lying position, crouching on top of the smooth wooden surface like an ape as a haunting cry escapes it’s bloodied mouth. (y/n), body responding instinctively to the movement, finds herself lunging forward to grab hold of the creature's arm. Fingers grasped tightly around it’s wrist, she twists around so that she can roughly toss it over her shoulder, it’s mangled body landing hard onto the floor beneath her. Before the thing is able to react, the force of the impact stunning it for a brief moment, (y/n) lifts her boot up into the air. With one swift movement, she brings her foot down onto the creature's neck, successfully severing its head from it’s body with a sickening crack. The group of hunters all stare down at the monster in shock, still in disbelief at what just happened.

“How to hell did you know that’d work?” Bobby asks. (y/n) shrugs, running her fingers through her disheveled (h/c) locks

“I didn’t...” She explains, chuckling awkwardly, “...Just figured the thing wouldn’t be able to move if it’s body wasn’t able to receive the messages. Sever the brain stem, sever the connection.”

“Good thinking” Sam scoffs in response

“Like a Mortal Kombat fatality...awesome” Dean giggles, his usually hidden dorkiness on full display before the group. Bobby rolls his eyes

“Just get the damn thing back onto the table-” He sighs, “-we need to figure out what the hell it is still.”

Obeying the older hunter, Sam and Dean reach down and quickly place the creature back onto it’s original resting place, (y/n) clumsily setting its head down onto the counter. Hopping up onto it’s marble surface next to it, she watches as the boys begin to examine the monster. Dean reaches down into the creature's hulk style pants, pulling out a wallet soaked in blood. He opens it up messily

“Oh, that is just going to ruin the leather…” Dean whines, examining the wallet with his nose scrunched up in disgust. Sam, rolling his eyes, is quick to snatch the pouch from the hunters hands. Examining the information inside, Sam furrows his eyebrows in confusion

“Gerald Browder-” He reads the I.D. out loud, the group listening intensely, “-lived here in town, 5’9’’, brown hair and blue eyes...235 pounds”

The group all find themselves snapping their eyes to the decapitated creature on the table. Gerald, a man who was supposedly obese according to his I.D., was borderline skin and bones. Built like a barbie with the strength of a bull.

“Well, apparently, he’s lost a little pudge.”

(y/n), hopping down from the counter, walks over to take a peek at the I.D. still in Sam’s hands. Her eyes, scanning the small card, finds the date it was issued to the man

“That’s impossible…” She states, glancing back to the group as she continues, “-he’s barely 100 pounds now and this I.D. is brand new. He couldn’t have lost that much weight in the span of a couple months.”

Just as she’s finishing her observation, the open flesh of the creature's necks suddenly begins to ooze a disgusting smelling substance. Bobby, grabbing one of his knives off of the counter, gingerly pokes at the grey goo. The group watch in disgust as he pulls his blade back, strong smelling liquid leaving trails of thick webs across the table

“I think we better have a look under Gerald’s hood…”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Whatever that grey goo was-” (y/n) scrunches up her nose in disgust, hands glowing to illuminate the open cavity of the creature's body as Bobby and Sam continue to poke through it, “-it’s organs are swimming it.”

“I’ve opened up dead bodies before, but it’s never smelled this awful…” Sam breathes in sharply, opting to try and hold his breath while he digs around the creatures flesh. Dean, pouring himself a glass of alcohol as he leisurely strolls into the room, seems unaffected by the situation

“You guys getting hungry?” The group all turn, confusion written across their faces as the man pats his own stomach, “I’m hungry.”

“Dean, you can’t be serious” (y/n) scoffs, still trying to keep herself from gagging at the overwhelming smell invading her nose. Dean shrugs

“What? Dead body in his kitchen or not, a man’s gotta eat-”

“Wait, what’s that?” Sam interrupts his brother, gently grasping onto (y/n)’s hand to point the light towards a swollen looking organ near the creature's lungs. Bobby, following the glow, pokes gingerly at the flesh

“His stomach-” Bobby states, furrowing his eyebrows as he continues, “-for a guy on a diet, Gerry here packed it in pretty good”

“That’s human…” (y/n) states softly, illuminating a bloodied piece of flesh peeking out from the incision Sam made in the organ

“That’s fresh Rick-” Bobby signs, gloves hands digging into the pouch to pull out some more surprises, “-plus a...pine cone? Pack of gum in the wrapper and some more flesh...probably older”

“What’s that?” Sam asks, using his own gloved hands to yank something still covered in fur, “Yeah, that’s a...that’s a cat’s head”

“A glamper or two is one thing, but you gotta be damn hungry to eat a cat’s head” Bobby sighs tiredly before his attention is caught by something slowly rising from the murky goo inside the creature. The pair watch as he slowly sinks his hands into the creatures chest, fingers grasping onto a large black mass

“Oh god, what is that?” (y/n) asks the man, almost too afraid to know the answer. Bobby, holding the lump up so that the glow of her hands illuminate it’s slimy surface, examines it closely

“I’m no Dr.Oz, but I think that’s his adrenal glands”

“Something about your voice is telling me this isn’t normal for humans…” (y/n) sighs, biting her lip to keep herself from gagging

“They’re meant to be the size of hotel bar soap-” Bobby explains, Sam and (y/n) staring at the mass in disbelief upon hearing his words, “-and bright orange.”

“Well, that might help explain the strength-” Sam chuckles dryly, slowly yanking off his rubber gloves to throw in the trash, “-but whatever this thing is, it sure as hell ain’t Gerald Browder anymore.”

“Okay, guys, seriously-” Dean is suddenly whining from his seat on top of the counter, lips pulled down into a pout as he addresses the group, “-it’s time for dinner, yeah?”

“You’re not joking are you?” (y/n) scoffs, earning a confused shrug from Dean

“I’m hungry, what’s so wrong with that?”

“There’s a rotting body on the table and….you know what? Fine. Go start the car, we’ll be out in a minute”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Gerald Browder, 35, self-employed-” Sam, fingers clicking lightly on his laptops keys, reads out a missing person’s post about the decapitated creature currently laying in a ditch outside of their home, “-air conditioning repairman. Missing person number three. Says he disappeared eight days ago.”

“Well, that explains all the people who got eaten in the last eight days…” (y/n) states softly, leaning back in the wooden chair she sat in next to Sam.

“Question is, what happened to him?” Bobby replies, sipping on his small cup of coffee. Suddenly, a low groan catches the group's attention, all of their eyes snapping to watch Dean as he messily munches on his second turducken sandwich that day. (y/n) finds herself scrunching her nose up at the foul smell invading her nose, a strange familiarity to it’s odor this time around.

“Dean?” Sam calls out hesitantly, light eyes wide in concern as his brother looks up lazily from his meal, “Uh, so...what do you think?”

“I’m not that worried about it” Dean’s voice is muffled as he speaks through his massive bite, shrugging his shoulder in indifference. (y/n), furrowing her eyebrows glances worriedly towards the pair seated around her

“Excuse me?” Bobby scoffs, eyes carefully watching the man as he takes in another mouthful of his sandwich

“That’s funny, right?” He chuckles, swallowing down the disgustingly huge bite of meat stored in his cheeks like a hamster, “I could give two shakes of a rat’s ass! Wait, is that right?”

“Is what right?” (y/n) asks, watching as the man seems to go in and out of a daze

“Do rats shake their ass, or is it something else?”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Sam scoffs, but Dean has completely checked out of the conversation. Scarily turning his full attention onto the abomination on his plate, Dean continues to emit an almost animal-like groan as he eats. Sam, (y/n), and Bobby all find themselves glancing over at the tables around them, eyes widening upon noticing the way the other customers seem completely out of it. All of them chowing down on the turducken slammer.

“Give me that” (y/n), quick to react, reaches over and snatches the sandwich from Dean’s hands. He whines like a child, puppy like eyes staring at the girl as if she had just beaten him.

“There’s some funky chicken in that TDK slammer, ain’t there?” Bobby asks, watching as (y/n) passes the half eaten sandwich to Sam who sits beside her, carefully examining the meat hidden behind a mess of lettuce and tomatoes

“Guess we’ll have to take it home and see....”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“This is stupid-” Dean whines from his hunched over spot on the counter, lips pulled down into a pout as he throws hurt filled glares towards the 3 standing around the foil swan placed elegantly in the middle of the table, “-my sandwich didn’t do anything! I don’t know what you think you’re gonna find.”

“There is something wrong with you, Dean” Bobby states plainly, voice laced with frustration as he watches Sam slowly unwrap the sandwich from it’s silver shell. Dean scoffs

“Are you kidding? I’m fine!” He argues, leanin lazily back against the cupboards as he scratches the back of his neck, “I actually feel great...the best I’ve felt in a couple months. Cas? Black goo? I don’t even care anymore! And you know what’s even better? I don’t care that I don’t care!”

“Do you even hear yourself?” (y/n)’s asks in disbelief, earning an eye roll from the man still slumped over in his seat on the counter

“Yeah, that’s how ears work, princess” Dean replies snarkily, pointing to his half eaten sandwich like some toddler who can’t get his way, “I just want my damn slammer back, alright?”

“Dude, you’re completely stoned!” Sam fires back, finally able to release the sandwich from it’s foil prison to place it on top of a small plate they stole from the diner, “Just like Ranger Rick was and just like the dinner rush back at Biggerson’s.”

“Everybody’s loving the turducken-” Bobby is suddenly interrupted by the foul smell spreading across the small room, a familiar odor invading everybody’s nose as they slowly look down. The sandwich, once beautiful in color and somewhat appetizing to look at, was now laying a pool of thick grey goo. Disgusting smelling liquid seeping through the fried patty sitting atop a melting bun.

“I think you pissed off my sandwich…” Dean finally speaks, slowly climbing down from the counter as he stares at the bubbling mess of goo in disbelief, “That...that’s in me?”

“O-Only half of it?” Sam chuckles awkwardly.

“The question now is...what the hell is it?” Bobby asks, glancing to the other for answers. Luckily for her, (y/n)’s memory was impeccable

“It’s the same stuff that we found in Gerald Browder-” She states, slightly covering her nose to try and block out the overwhelming odor, “-I recognize the smell”

“Okay, so whatever turned gerry into a pumpkin head-” Sam glances over at Dean who still seems a bit dazed, “-and is currently turning Dean into an idiot-”

“I’m right here. Right here, man”

“-Is in the turducken slammer at biggerson’s” Bobby finishes, the group ignoring the older brother as he fiddles around with a couple forks near the sink

“It has to be in the meat” (y/n) adds, the pair agreeing as they stare down at the sandwich slowly turning into a mass of grey goo. Dean chuckles lightly to himself, hands crossing themselves over his chest as he speaks

“If I wasn’t so chilled out right now, I would puke”

“Dean. Do you need a bucket?”

“...No…”

“Dean”

“...Yes, please…”


	35. Barely Escaping

The moon and stars, pulsating with light as if they were each beating hearts, shine above the passing clouds of ink. Glowing forms resting against a sky made of midnight velvet as the wind sings a sorrowful song through a cool breeze. (y/n), a gentle warmth embracing her body as she lays on the rough gravel beneath her, finds her (e/c) eyes stinging from the tears threatening to escape her lash line. Just a few hours ago, the girl was sitting in the back of a car with Dean’s head in her lap as he slept off the effects of the turducken sandwich, laughing with Sam and Bobby as they told her stories about themselves to pass the time as they spied on Biggerson’s. A bitter smile pulls at her lips, blood smearing across her teeth. How did she get here? Mangled body strewn across the rocks, intestines in a pathetic pile next to her, (y/n) lays in a pool of her own crimson colored blood. She couldn’t move. The bones in her legs were shattered, skin stretched abnormally as the shards tried to escape her own flesh, and her hands had been torn off and thrown into the bushes a while ago. She was useless. She should have listened to them. She should have stayed put in the car with them instead of following that meat truck. She should have ran the second she smelled those horrible creatures. She should have done a lot of things, and yet here she was, facing the consequences of the Phoenix too obstinate to walk away.

“You’re a stubborn little bird, aren’t you?” Edgar’s voice is chilling as it breaks through the cool night air, his boots crunching the gravel beneath his feet as he leisurely walks over to her battered body. Goosebumps rise across (y/n)’s bloodied skin, her misty eyes snapping to watch as the man stands above her.

“What can I say?” Her voice is barely a whisper, hoarse as the words pass her chapped lips, “I’m loyal to my family...just as you are loyal to yours”

“Playing hero isn’t going to get you anywhere-” Edgar kneels down beside her, voice dangerously low as he continues, “-tell me where the rats are hiding and I’ll consider giving you a merciful death.”

“...Screw...you…” Spitting out the blood she collected underneath her tongue, she watches with a smug smile as the scarlet colored liquid splatters across the man’s stubbled face. He laughs. A haunting chuckle that fills the tense air around them as he uses the back of his hand to wipe away the blood in his eyes

“I gave you a fair trade, (y/n), I really did-” a terrifyingly large smile spreads across his lips as he suddenly grabs a painful hold onto the mangled flesh where her hand used to be, “-but I guess you’ve chosen to be our bait”

“Bait? They’ll never fall for that, douchewad” She hisses, holding back the scream threatening to crawl out of her throat as he digs his fingers into the meat of her open wound.

“Those boys accepted you as their own-” He explains whilst still grasping firmly onto her limb, standing from his kneeling position, “-Even the angel seemed to take a liking to you. Whether you like it or not, your cries for help will bring them to us.”

Before she’s able to respond, he’s suddenly placing his boot against the girls neck, watching with a smile as she chokes for air. Slowly applying more pressure to her windpipe, Edgar laughs at the tears now streaming down her cheeks, blood pouring from her parted lips as she struggles against his foot. In one swift movement, the monster yanks roughly onto the girl's arm, pulling her body towards him while her head is still pinned to the ground. With a sickening crack that fills the air, her neck snaps. Edgar smiles

“Sleep tight, little bird”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The warm glow of the afternoon’s sun as it rises above the trees seeps in through the sheer curtains of the window, comforting light bathing (y/n)’s bloodstained form as her (e/c) eyes flutter open. Every inch of her body aches with every trembling breath she takes in, (h/c) hair falling into her face as she hunches over helplessly in a pathetic effort to alleviate the pain. Leaning towards her knees, a burning sensation suddenly makes its way up her forearms. Her, now healed, hands were bound together. Iron cuffs and chains wrapping around her battered body, tethering her to the black marble floors beneath her feet. She was trapped. Chained up to a white leather chair in an unfamiliar office space and helpless. (y/n) couldn’t help but tear up slightly, knowing this may be where she spends the rest of her life. Knowing she never got to say goodbye. Suddenly, the doors to the room swing open to reveal a professionally dressed man, a spine-chilling smile pulling at his thin lips as he takes confident strides into the office.

“You really don’t die, do you little bird?” His voice is calm, the kind that demands the silence of a room without even trying. (y/n) finds herself shaking under his gaze, trying her hardest to seem unaffected, but failing miserably

“Sorry to disappoint” Her voice is painful to even hear, rasped and barely able to make it’s way up her aching throat as she speaks. His face darkens upon hearing her words, calculating gaze never leaving her form as he stares unblinkingly into her misty (e/c) eyes

“Oh, It’s not disappointing-” He reassures, reaching a hand towards her head, fingers barely grazing her skin as he pushes back a lock of bloodied hair from her face, “-it’s amusing. A creature like you, able to feel pain, but never die? It excites the mind.”

“So, I’m here for your creepy entertainment?”

“Entertainment is a perk, my little bird-” He sits back onto the smooth wooden surface of the desk behind him, leaning forward to place his thumb on her chin, index finger gently lifting her head to meet his tar black gaze, “-you’re here to lead those Winchester boys into the palm of my hand.”

“It won’t work-” She puts as much confidence in her voice as she can muster, speaking through clenched teeth, “-I’m just another monster on their shit-list. They don’t care about me”

“I beg to differ, (y/n)-” He chuckles, finally releasing his grasp on her chin, “-charming little desert like you? Even I’m having a hard time imagining having to let you go. Trust me, those boys will be here to try and get their pet back in no time!”

Just as the words pass his lips, the doors to his office suddenly swing open. There, struggling against a woman’s arms, was Bobby. (y/n) almost can’t believe it, (e/c) eyes tearing up as she watches him thrash and curse at the woman dragging him into the room

“Bobby!” She calls out to him, voice almost desperate as tears stream down her cheeks. His light eyes snap over to her broken form, eyebrows jumping up upon seeing the blood covering her body

“(y/n)...”

“And Bing-o was his name-o!” The man claps his hands together happily, singing the song as he takes a seat at his own desk. Bobby, face growing red as the anger inside him boils over, suddenly tries to lunge towards the man

“What did you do to her?!” He screams out in a fit of rage, his body easily held back by the small woman behind him. The man motions for him to sit in the chair across from him, smug smile pulling at his lips

“What had to be done to get you here. Sit.” When the older hunter hesitates, (y/n) calls out to him again

“It’s okay, Bobby-” She reassures shakily, almost begging with him to comply, “-I’m okay, I promise, just please...sit down.”

With a pained sigh, the man finally takes a seat, body sinking into the leather as he glares daggers into the brown haired man before him. He smiles, folding his hands together

“Smart boy”

“So...you got Dick Roman” Bobby suddenly states, his light eyes scanning the man’s suit clad form for a moment before meeting his coal black gaze again

“We can have whoever we want.” Dick replies, voice filled with unwavering confidence as he speaks, “We could have you, for example. If you were the effort, of course”

“Oh, you’re hurting my feelings”

“Well, it’s a hard world, Bob-” Dick opens up a briefcase on his desk, (y/n) peeking through her bloodied locks of hair to find a silver gun pressed into a navy blue foam, “-it’s an us-eat-dog world”

“What do you got there?” Bobby asks, carefully watching the man through narrowed eyes as he flips the small case over to show off his prize

“Winning bid at auction...beautiful, isn’t it?” Dick pulls out the weapon, casually filling the cylinder with it’s golden bullets, “Known for their peerless sighting. I imagine you appreciate guns, yes?”

“I’d appreciate one right about now” Bobby grumbles in response, earning an amused smile from Dick as he dangerously fiddles with the trigger

“Love that fire, Bob, I really do, but I mean the machine. The idea. Just one of your species’ most inspired inventions. I mean it, I really think you guys have spunk. You’re like a planet of just the cutest little engines that could, but, like the late, great, actual Dick Roman used to say to the whores he’d kick out of the presidential suite...cute don’t quite hack it, sugar.”

Dick makes his way to the front of his desk, kneeling down beside Bobby’s chair. (y/n) watches helplessly as he suddenly cocks the gun, body trembling at the horrifying thought of having to lose the hunter without her being able to do anything about it. Bobby, however, seems unfazed, light eyes still challenging as they stare down Dick

“Let’s just cut to the chase-” He replies snarkily, body somehow calm as he stares down the barrel of the gun, “-I clearly ain’t worth the extra time I’m getting here.”

“I’m gonna eat you, Bob-” Dick explains darkly, a chilling smile spreading across his face, “-but I like my meals prepared. Besides, holding on to you could pay big dividends!”

“What are you jabbering about?”

“Those boys will have to come here to rescue their damsels, Bob. They’ll fall right into my hands.”

“Nah-” Bobby argues, trying to keep his confidence, “-they’re too smart. They wouldn’t risk their lives getting us back”

“Strange...I was hearing those exact words-” He turns towards the girl still chained helplessly to her chair, chuckling, “-just moments before you were dragged in, Bob”

Suddenly, the air is filled with the faint sounds of pain filled screams, all of their heads turning to stare at the wooden doors to his office. Dick laughs, placing his gun back into his case before taking confident strides towards the front of his office

“And the day just keeps getting better!” He announces happily before abruptly turning on his heels to address Bobby in a low voice, “I’d stay in that chair, old-timer”

Without waiting for a response, the man is out of the door, closing them with a chilling finality as his footsteps echo against the hallways outside. As soon as he can’t hear him anymore, Bobby is leaping up from his chair and rushing to (y/n)’s side

“Bobby, please-” she begs him through hushed whispers, tears still streaming down her cheeks as she helplessly watches him tug at her bindings, “-just go! They could come back any minute-”

“You think I’m just gonna leave you behind, (y/n)?” Bobby argues, hands working fast to try and slip the chains from her bloodied form, “It’ll be a cold day in hell before I let them hurt you again.”

“I’m fine, Bobby, I’ll be fine-”

“We saw your guts strewn across that parking lot, (y/n)! We’re not letting you stay here another second, I’m not letting you stay here-”

“I can handle them, dammit! You can’t!” She cries out, desperate to get him to leave before Dick Roman comes back and eats him, “For fucks sake, please! You’re wasting too much time! Run away, help the boys before he kills you all!”

“This isn’t up for discussion!” Bobby suddenly barks back, light eyes meeting her for the first time before he softens his voice, “I don’t want to lose you, (y/n), not yet”

Reaching up his hand, he gently caresses her face in his palm, calloused thumb feather-light against her skin as he wipes away the steady stream of tears escaping her (e/c) eyes as they flutter shut. It was a moment that was going to be engraved in both of their souls for the rest of their lives. A moment between a monster too scared to lose a man she grew to love as a father, and a man too stubborn to let go of a monster he grew to love as a daughter. Bobby smiles lightly, removing his hand from her face and focusing his attention back onto the thick chains around her body

“Now stop your sniffling and help me get this chain off of ya”

Chuckling lightly, (y/n) is quick to obey him, using what little strength she had to worm her way out of the tight bindings. With Bobby’s help, she’s finally free. Without speaking, the hunter leaves the girl to tend to her wounds, body rushing over to the desk to messily snoop through the manila folders strewn across it’s wooden surface.

“Bobby, if we’re gonna go-” (y/n) glances nervously towards the doors, ears straining to listen to any movement from outside, “-we have to go now”

Just as the words leave her lips, the doors crash open with a thundering crack, the small woman from before striding into the small office with a smile that could kill. (y/n) watches as she begins to run towards Bobby, impossibly fast in her pumps

“Bobby!” crying out his name, (y/n) lunges forward, successfully able to tackle the woman to the ground before she’s able to get to the hunter. Jumping into action, the man grab a hold of the gun Dick so kindly loaded earlier

“Roll off!” He demanded abruptly, the girl quickly responding. Pushing her body away from the woman still somewhat dazed from her fall, (y/n) rolls to the side just as Bobby fires a few rounds into her head. The woman, although still alive, is out for the count for a minute or so. The minute they need to escape.

“We have to go-” He yanks the girl from the ground, body moving towards the open doors, “-come on!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Sam, that is not how we communicate from a place of yes…” Dick Roman, cornering the younger hunter between two towering walls of boxes, wipes away the borax solution that momentarily corroded his face, “That was bracing! Where’d you kids find this stuff?”

“Hey, asshole!” (y/n)’s voice suddenly fills the air, the pair turning to watch as the girl emerges from behind one of the shelves, Bobby at her side with his borrowed gun raised directly at Dick.

“Why you little-”

His words are cut off by the ear splitting bangs of the revolver, the golden bullets making their new home in the man’s chest. This only seems to agitate him, dark smile pulling at his lips as he stares down the pair

“You two morons really thought that was going to work?”

“No-” (y/n) smiles, (e/c) eyes challenging the man before them as she continues, “-we just needed to distract you”

Before he can respond, a wall of strong smelling borax solution suddenly comes crashing down onto the man, animal-like wails leaving his lips as his flesh melts beneath the touch of the cleaning product. Dean, tossing the now empty bucket aside, grabs a hold of Sam and rushes towards the pair still standing a few feet away from the writhing monster

“Go, go, go!” Dean barks out, (y/n) and Bobby finally snapping out of their frozen state and rushing to follow after the pair. Sam and Dean push through the thick metal door blocking their exit, bodies quick to jump into the van. (y/n), on their heels, suddenly stops. Turning around she finds that Bobby is no longer behind her, (e/c) eyes frantically searching for any sign of the hunter

“Bobby!” She screams out his name, not caring that she could be heard, “Bobby!”

“(y/n)!” His voice echoes throughout the large warehouse, the girl spotting his form as he slides out from behind one of the semi-trucks parked between the shelves. Body instinctively responding to his desperate voice, she begins to sprint towards the man. Legs carrying her the entire distance before she's grasping onto his vest to drag him towards the door. Just as she’s tugging him forward though, the deafening bang of a gun suddenly cuts through the air. The world seems to slow down. Turning around, the girl’s eyes widen in horrified shock upon seeing the man’s body slowly collapse into itself, eyes rolling back into his head as he falls

“Bobby?” Her voice is barely a whisper, hands reaching out to embrace the hunter before he’s able to hit the ground, “Bobby, we have to go, what are you doing?”

Her fingers dig themselves into the soft material of his vest, her chest shaking as she hugs the man close to her own body. The world went silent around her. A chilling silence that seemed to freeze the fire beneath her skin.

“This isn’t funny, Bobby-” She whispers into his graying hair, lips trembling as tears run down her face, “-I’m serious, I don’t like this stupid joke, stop it right now or I swear…”

“(y/n)? What the hell are you doing-?” Dean’s voice breaks the still air around the girl, her watering eyes slowly meeting his shocked gaze. Sam is quick to join his brother's side, the younger hunter staring down at the scene before him. There was Bobby, blood pouring out of a bullet hole through his head, lying lifelessly in the girl's arms.

“Bobby…?”

“Stop them!” Dick Romans form suddenly emerges from behind one of the towering shelves ahead, the army of Leviathan behind him as he raises his gun towards the group. It’s as if in that exact moment, seeing the monster that shot down the man she called family, (y/n) snapped. Standing from her spot on the ground, gingerly handing the lifeless man in her arms over to the Winchester brothers, she lowers her voice

“Get him to a hospital”

“But, (y/n)-”

“Go!”

Not waiting for an answer, the girl turns back towards the growing crowd of monsters on the other end of the warehouse, her eyes glowing a dangerous white as her body begins to slowly rise into the air. The Leviathans watch as the girl's body begins to burn from the inside out, skin charring and splitting apart to reveal rivers of lava running through her flesh. Like a butterfly emerging from its cocoon, (y/n)’s true form breaks free of it’s human shell, hands and fingers turning into wings and talons as plumes of black smoke escape her mouth. She was as magnificent as she was horrifying, not quite strong enough to fully transform, but powerful enough to fight back. Pulling her lips back into a snarl she let’s forth a blinding white inferno, wrathful flames building a thick wall between the Phoenix and the monsters before it. The blaze grew to impossible heights, ribbons of the metal-melting heat reaching up to touch the ceilings as she peered through the dancing flames. She knew she couldn't kill the Leviathans, but she had to keep them away from the boys as they made their escape. Her plan wasn't revenge, she knew she wasn't powerful enough for that and the fact was practically killing her. Suddenly, her eyes meet Dick Romans. His face is illuminated by the bright glow of the fire raging between them, a menacing smile pulling at his lips as they watch each other

“Go on, little bird-” He calls out to her, eyes never leaving hers as the flames cast haunting shadows across his form “-better race to the hospital to say your goodbyes…

...I have impeccable aim”


	36. The Curse of the Phoenix

Crashing down in a billow of toxic black fumes, (y/n)’s weakened form collapses against the gravel roof of a trauma center. She was still healing from her injuries, bones jutting out beneath her skin in abnormal shapes, t-shirt messily holding back the intestines threatening to spill out from the gaping hole in her stomach. She was a mess, but at least she still had some adrenaline. Her hands dig helplessly into the jagged rocks beneath her as she slowly lifts her aching body up, fingernails engraving the concrete. Glowing white eyes fading back to their original (e/c), the Phoenix clumsily rises to her own feet. She was human again, mind racing as she frantically searched the rooftop. This is where she saw the boy's drive. This was where the man her heart ached for was

“Bobby…” The name that passes her lips acts like a switch for the girl, her trembling legs carrying her body towards the exit as her boots kick up the bloodied rocks beneath her feet. Shoving her shoulder into the thick metal, the door swings open, hinges creaking and snapping at the frame as she leaps down the entire first flight. The already fractured bones in her legs shatter upon the impact, (y/n) stumbling forward to catch herself on the brick wall across from her. Biting her lip, she holds back the scream threatening to tear through her throat, watering (e/c) eyes scanning the world of white behind the small glass window on the door in front of her.

“Just a little further…” She hisses out to herself, willing her battered body to move forward, shards of bone tearing through her flesh as she walks. If she was going to make it to Bobby and the boys without any distractions, she needed to look like she was okay. Bracing herself, sharp intake of breath filling her suspected punctured lungs, (y/n) creeps out into the blinding white hallways. Doctors pass her as she stands tall, forcing herself to walk as normally as she can without an animal-like wail leaving her lips, and pulling her flannel to hug her blood-stained body tightly. The minutes that pass are excruciating, her body moving slowly down the halls until she’s finally turning a corner. Her (e/c) eyes widen, tears brimming her lash line

“(y/n)?” There, tiredly hunched over on a bench outside of one of the hospital rooms, were the boys she was afraid she was never going to see again. Shattered legs, spilling guts, and blood stained clothes or not, her body instinctively runs towards the hunters. The pain subsides for a brief moment as she sprints across the hall, body collapsing into their arms when they stand to greet her. Dean and Sam seem to hold onto her for dear life, almost as if afraid that she’d disappear. Silence falls upon the group as they embrace each other, the world drowned out by the boy’s heartbeats as she presses her ears against their chests. They were here. They were alive. They were together. Dean, pulling away, holds her bloodied face in his hands, green eyes frantically searching hers

“Why the hell didn’t you stay back, dammit!” He shouts in frustration, his lips trembling slightly as he continues, “We saw what they did to you, (y/n), we thought you were a goner!

“I-I’m sorry, I thought I could handle it-”

“Sorry doesn’t cut it, (y/n), you need to start taking better care of yourself-” He demands, his hands shaking as he moves them down to grip her shoulders, “-you can’t just throw away your life like it doesn’t matter cause’ it does!”

“I’m here now, Dean, it’s okay, I’m okay...I promise” She replies gently, hand reaching up to caress his stubbled face for a moment before she’s turning to Sam to pull him into another comforting hug. His body trembles against hers, chin resting on top of her disheveled (h/c) locks. 

“(y/n), we thought we lost you too…” Sam adds quietly, voice barely a whisper as he pulls away slowly from her. His blue eyes filled with intense grief as he met her gaze. It’s then her heart seems to stop, chest tightening when she replays the sentence in her throbbing mind. Dean and Sam avoid her narrowed eyes as she searches their faces, finding the dark blue sadness washing over their bodies as they stand in front of her.

“What do you mean…’too’?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Born from a pile of black soot, the Phoenix rose from her predecessors remains as the crystal like moon shone above her, streams of it’s cooling light bathing her elegant form as she spread her golden wings. With skin of molten magma and eyes like flickering flames, the creature was reborn into the night with the intent of outliving all that walked the Earth. What she would not realize until decades later, was that this immortality was never meant to be a gift from her mother. It was a cruel curse. One made from a darkened heart and grinning eyes.

For a monster like her, Death was something to admire for they’ll never be able to meet one another in the ways that matter. Sunken eyes and frigid fingers, he greets others with a reassuring embrace when they’ve completed their journey, comforting them gently as they sob into his arms. Although they are fearful of his chilling call, voice soothing as he beckons, they almost always end up being pulled to the other side for it is there they are able to write their epilogues. For years, she admired him, applauding his work as his bony fingers slowly swept away the human race. That is, until the year of 2012.

During this year, the Phoenix, a monster who spent her life shielding her heart from any and all beings, will find herself longing to cherish a group of men. A pair of brothers and their father figure who offer their comforting arms and hearts of gold to the creature who never knew what ‘family’ meant until that fateful year. It’s during this time that the Phoenix will lose her admiration for the reaper and begin to fear the one they call Death. His presence ever growing as his shadows haunt the corners of her mind, body trembling at the realization that her mother’s gift would bring nothing but heart-wrenching agony when he inevitably visits the people she grew to love. This was the curse of the Phoenix. A life lived until the end of time as she drowns in her own tears of anguish upon watching the one’s around her disappear in the haunting breeze of certainty.

Bobby Singer. The first stone to sink in the ocean of sorrow that suffocated (y/n)’s thoughts. Grief. The ripples in the water that transformed into waves as they crashed upon her shores. Staring down at the smoldering pile of ashes before her, (y/n) finds herself shedding silent tears upon realizing an excruciatingly painful fact she’d been avoiding.

She never got to say goodbye


	37. Heading Back to Normal

-3 weeks later-

A person who’s broken is said to be irreparable, but their fragments may be able to find comfort in others who’ve shattered from the identical pain. After Bobby’s passing, the group found themselves displaying this very idea, their pieces clumsily fitting together to create one messy heart for all of them to share. Ragged thumping able to finally drown out the painful numbness that seemed to never go away. (y/n), a monster who’s never been able to experience such agony before, finds herself clinging onto the Winchester boys. They were her everything now just as she was theirs. Sitting cross-legged on the lumpy canvas cushions of their couch, (y/n) watches Dean carefully as he paces across the living room, yellow notepad opened up to the same set of messily scribbled numbers he had written across it’s pages the day after Bobby’s passing. Pen cap held between his lips, he clumsily jots down a few notes next to the thousands of torn newspapers and maps taped up across the rotted wooden wall of the cabin. (y/n) couldn’t help but feel a tad overwhelmed upon taking in Dean’s restless form as he continued his frantic marking. To be completely honest, she was worried about the older brother, but it would be a cold day in hell before she’d try to confront him about it. Instead, (y/n) opted to just silently take care of him from a distance. She stands from her spot on the couch

“Heading to the kitchen-” she gently announces, (e/c) eyes watching his back as he continues to stare at the almost psychotic note-taking, “-want me to grab you anything? Maybe some water since, you know, I haven’t seen you drink any in days?”

“Just a beer, princess” He tosses a tired looking smile over his shoulder, one that never reaches his green apple eyes as they meet her gaze for a moment before he’s turning back towards the cluttered wooden wall before him. She sighs lightly, trying her hardest to keep her concern for the man hidden. Striding into the kitchen area, throwing open the fridge to grab a beer, she notices Sam makes his way into the room.

“Hey, Sam” She greets him softly, grabbing onto another bottle from the fridge before closing it with her knee. Easily ripping off the metal cap with her fingers, she slides the cold bottle across the kitchen island, the hunter catching it easily in his palms when he takes a seat

“Thanks-” He chuckles lightly, taking a quick sip of the strong smelling beverage before he’s leaning closer to her, voice barely above a whisper, “-has he been there all morning?”

“He’s been there since yesterday morning-” She explains quietly, eyeing the older brother as she continues, “-closed his eyes for maybe ten minutes before he was up and pacing again.”

“Yeah, that sounds about right…” Sam sighs tiredly, running his calloused fingers through his smooth brown locks. (y/n) furrows her eyebrows in response, her concern for the man only growing

“Do you think he’ll be okay?”

“He’ll be fine-” He reassures quietly, “-just...needs more time, you know?”

“What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Are you okay?” She asks gently, eyes almost like a mothers as they offer comfort to the hurting man before her. It takes a moment for him to respond, fingers softly tapping at the amber glass of his beer as he contemplates the question

“No-” He finally answers, meeting her kind gaze with a small smile, “-but, like Dean, I just need some time to get there...What about you?”

Before she’s able to respond, the room is suddenly filled with the faint ring of a phone. Everybody's eyes seem to snap towards the blood stained duffel bags messily strewn across the dining table, dull green fabric glowing from the small cellular device vibrating in its pocket. Hearts seemed to skip a beat upon the realization that that specific pack was Bobby’s. The group all turn to each other, glances anxiously as the phone continues to ring. Nobody moved a muscle, as if ignoring the incessant ringing would just make it go away. Dean is the first to break the silence

“I’m not answering that.” He states it plainly, a hint of vulnerability hidden behind his frustration as he stares down at the vibrating pack. Sam rolls his eyes

“I don’t want to answer it either, Dean, but what if it’s important-?”

(y/n), sensing the tension building between the brothers, is quick to yank the device from it’s pocket. Opening it up and hitting the answer button, she holds the phone up to her ear, watching the Winchester brothers as they stare almost expectantly at her.

“Hello?”

“Is Bobby Singer there?” The question hurts to hear, the reality of having to answer it feeling like a punch to the stomach. Clearing her throat lightly, trying her hardest to swallow back the lump in her heart, (y/n) is finally able to speak again

“Uh, no-” She’s hesitant to tell the truth, opting to just completely avoid the heart-wrenching answer, “-he’s not here, but I-I’m a friend of his.”

“My dad asked me to call Bobby Singer specifically”

“I’m sorry, but he’s not here-” (y/n) tries to make her understand, voice gentle as she continues upon realizing she’s talking to a kid who could possibly be in trouble, “-If you need any help, I can-”

The call suddenly ends, (y/n) furrowing her eyebrows when the rhythmic beeping of the dead end fills the silence. Slowly pulling back the device from her ear, she turns to the brothers.

“Who was it?” Sam asks, sipping on his drink

“A kid-” She explains slowly, voice hinting at her worry, “-just some girl asking for Bobby.”

“Probably girl scout cookies or something” Dean replies tiredly, turning to head back to his Dick Roman wall. (y/n) shakes her head

“She must be the kid of some hunter, why else would her dad tell her to call Bobby?”

“Do you think something might have happened?” Sam asks

“Maybe...She sounded pretty scared”

Sam walks over to her, gently grabbing the phone from her hands and flipping open the device to look for the number that just called them.

“We have a caller I.D., we should go try to find her. Make sure she’s okay”

“What about Frank?” Dean argues, furrowing his eyebrows at the brother trying desperately to get him to focus on anything else.

“Dean, maybe Frank needs some more time...” (y/n) tries, motion lightly to the phone in Sam’s hands, “This girl could be in trouble now, shouldn’t we help her?”

“Guys-” He scoffs in disbelief at the pair, aggressively pointing at the scribbled numbers on his notepad with an anxious urgency, “-Frank’s been working on the numbers that Bobby spent his last breath on...and y'all want to just back-burner that?”

The pair stare at the frustrated man through hurt filled eyes, taken aback by his painful insinuation that they didn’t care as much as he did. Dean, upon realizing what he’s said and seeing the way the pair resemble wounded animals, let’s out a tired sigh

“Fine-” Dean finally speaks up again, voice softer than before, “-go check out girl scout. I’ll find Frank”

“Fine. But you know what?” Sam responds, anger seeping through the cracks, “On one condition. If Frank is just spinning his wheels, then you bail out on crazy and come meet me. (y/n), you’re going with him”

“What? Why?” Dean asks, almost offended at his brother's authoritative tone. Sam smirks, motioning to the Phoenix beside him who knows exactly what he’s doing. This was payback for all the times Dean made her babysit him.

“Because she’ll make sure you’re not wasting your time, right (y/n)?”

“You got it, boss”

“Good girl”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thick black boots kick up the dusty gravel as the pair hop out of the rusted metal car, eyes squinting through the warm rays of sunshine illuminating the abandoned looking home before them. With torn shutters and a rotted wooden door, (y/n) finds herself growing slightly anxious at what she’ll find inside. Monsters and the supernatural were one thing, but crazy humans? Something she’d always shiver at the thought of.

“(y/n)-” Dean grabs the girl gently by the elbow, stopping her from walking any further, “-stay behind me, alright? Frank can be a bit…”

“Unpredictable?”

“‘Trigger-happy’ was the word I was going to use, but that works too” He sighs lightly, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“I’m guessing we should let him believe I’m human too, huh?”

“It’d probably be for the best…”

“Then, i’ll be the best goddamn human you’ve ever seen-” She sighs before motioning for him to lead her, “-shall we?”

Nodding in understanding, Dean pulls out his small revolver, hands gripping the handle tightly as he holds the weapon down to his thighs. He makes his way into the home, (y/n) following closely behind him like he asked. Footsteps echoing faintly against the cool concrete of the dimly lit shack, the pair creep their way towards a set of metal cages near the back of the living area. Turning the corner, (y/n) notices to almost impossible amount of colorful wiring winding its way around the entirety of the next room, beer bottles and strange looking devices littering every empty surface

“This can’t be good…” (y/n)’s whispered concern is suddenly cut off by the unmistakable sound of a gun being cocked behind the pair. Dean, quickly shoving the girl behind his own massive body, twists to face the noise with his own gun ready. There, standing with an automatic weapon, was Frank Devereux. His gaze fixes intensely upon the pair, light eyes filled with an almost crazed paranoia as his finger tickles the trigger of his gun.

“Frank-” Dean speaks carefully, green eyed gaze never leaving the anxious man before them, “-we’re amongst friends here...well, acquaintances, really”

“Then-” He motions with the barrel of his gun towards the pair, “-who the hell are you? Better yet, who the hell is she?”

“This is (y/n)-” Dean explains slowly, finger never wavering from the trigger, “-my sister. I’m Dean. You know me, Frank-”

“That’s just what a Leviathan would say”

“Frank, we’re not Leviathans!” Dean argues back, frustration evident in his rough voice. Frank scoffs in disbelief, pushing up the glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose

“Oh, sure! You’re not a Leviathan” He replies sarcastically, body inching towards the pair, “-Dick Roman’s not a Leviathan. Gwyneth Paltrow is not a Leviathan.”

“Frank, look, I think you’ve been doing a little too much research-”

“They’re anywhere, anyone...who’s to say this ain’t the day they come for old Frank who knew too much?”

(y/n), without any hesitation, snatches the gun from Dean. The pair stare at her in wide eyed shock when she points the barrel down at her own leg

“You know about these things, yeah?” She asks, finger on the trigger as she moves her gaze onto Frank who nods in response, “Then you know they bleed black goo, right?”

When he nods again, she pulls the trigger. The silver bullet goes right through the flesh of her thigh, a scarlet colored rose blooming across her pant leg as the ear-splitting bang echoes faintly throughout the room. Before anyone can respond, she’s suddenly yanking Dean’s knife from his back pocket and grabbing a hold of his hand. Using the sharpened blade, she makes a small slice into the skin of his palm. Crimson colored blood runs down his wrist

“Ow, what the hell, (y/n)?” Dean hisses in pain, but she’s quick to ignore him, motioning at both of their wounds for Frank to see

“Look-” She watches as Frank’s body seems to relax slightly, gun lowering an inch or so as he examines the blood dripping from her leg, “-we’re not Leviathans. We bleed red, we’re human.”

“You’re lying”

“What?”

“Dean’s human, I’ll believe that-” Frank then points his gun directly at (y/n), dangerous smirk pulling at his lips, “-but your bullet hole is already healing, princess.”

“Woah, okay!” Dean is quick to pull (y/n) behind himself again, hands up in the air to try and demonstrate that they aren’t a danger to anyone here, “We can explain that, Frank, just put the gun down!”  
“Not until I know what the hell you brought into my house”

“Frank, just listen-”

“No you listen, pretty boy-”

“For fucks sake, I’m a Phoenix, Frank!” (y/n) shouts out in frustration, (e/c) eyes glowing lightly from the heat in her veins. The crazed looking man suddenly lowers his gun all the way, light eyes staring at her in a strange curiosity. There’s an uncomfortable silence that falls upon the room, tension in the air still hanging around them like a fog.

“A Phoenix?”

“...Yeah?”

“Oh, you should’ve just said so!”

“What?”

“Come on, lots to do, my friends!”


	38. Help From Frank

“So-” Dean and (y/n) take cautious steps into the cluttered trailer, his green eyed gaze examining every strange looking switchboard around him, “-why the downsize?”

Frank sighs, slamming down a few manila folders he was carrying onto a messy desk beside him. Turning to the pair, he points an accusing finger at Dean

“You!” He states in a huff of frustration, now directing his comments towards (y/n) who smiles awkwardly, “Can you believe the nerve of this guy? Asks me to dig up dirt on Richard Roman...that night, I was burned off every I.P. I had. Ears on my phones, eyes on my house, unbelievable-”

“Wait, Dick’s got people watching you?” Dean asks, somewhat offended that Frank was talking shit about him to (y/n) when he was right next to her. Frank scoffs

“Do I look like I know?” He replies lowly, shoving his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, “You think it’s easy to see this deep into what’s real and also be bipolar with delusional ideation? There is no pill for my situation, sweetie pop, so, yeah, best guess, the bigmouths are onto me. Next question!”

“Well, uh, what’s the word on...said bigmouths?” (y/n) asks the question gently, understanding the man they were dealing with was fairly unstable. Frank, visibly appreciating her softer approach to him, sighs lightly

“Their tentacles are everywhere-” He begins to count on his calloused fingers, “-I’m looking at bankers, military high-ups, politicians-”

“This is why you didn’t call me back” Dean’s question comes out as more of an accusation, Frank furrowing his eyebrows at the attitude

“Hey, cut me some slack! You called me like, what? Four days ago?”

“Frank, I called you four weeks ago”

“What? No...really?” Frank seems genuinely confused, light eyes scanning his watch for a moment before he’s waving his hands up in the air, “Days, weeks, whatever! Quit busting my chops”

“Are you kidding me?”

“Cool your heels, Buster Brown”

“Frank, I paid you 15 grand for this!”

“Which I am willing to give back-” Frank replies coolly, a small smile pulling at his stubbled face, “-in exchange for something else.”

“What?”

“Feathers”

“What?”

(y/n), upon hearing his request, finds herself chuckling lightly. It all made sense now. The second he found out what she was, he put his gun down immediately, personality softening when he spoke to her. He needed to be on her good side for this exact moment.

“How many?” She asks, earning a confused glance from Dean who was still in the dark about the whole situation.

“Five?”

“Three”

“Deal”

“What the hell is going on?” Dean finally asks, hands held up in the air as if physically trying to work out that entire exchange.

“Phoenix feathers, moron-” Frank sighs, motioning towards the girl stealing the small blade from Dean’s back pocket, “-one of the rarest things you can get your hands on. Worth a fortune if you sell to the right people.”

“(y/n), you knew about this?”

“I’ve been hunted down and tortured for this-” (y/n) answers through a crooked smile, silver blade glinting beneath the dim yellow light above, “-not really something I like to talk about”

Without saying anything else, the girl lifts up her shirt to expose her (s/c) abdomen. Sharp blade vertical towards her ribcage, she digs the knife into her own flesh. Cutting a deep line into her body, she pulls back the layer of muscle and fat shielding her Phoenix form, orange iridescent plumage shining from within the layers. Plucking off 3 large velvet textured feathers, she cauterizes the gaping hole and yanks down her shirt

“That was disgusting to watch” Frank comments plainly, gently taking the precious feathers into his own rough fingertips.

“Thanks, Frank, that’s totally what I needed to hear” (y/n) chuckles weakly, Dean quick to quietly check up on the girl before turning back to the man admiring the small pile of fire like feathers in his hand

“Alright, you got your...weird payment-” His voice is gruff as he continues, obviously frustrated with how things have been going, “-can you do your damn job and tell us what those numbers mean yet?”

“Sure thing, asshole, since you asked so kindly! Follow me”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Dean seated on a small office chair next to Frank in front of his massive set of monitors, (y/n) sits cross-legged on the cool metal floors behind them, back up against a confusing looking switchboard as she stares up at the pair eyeing the glowing screens. The air is filled with the warm humming of the thousands of devices around them. Frank, motioning to one of the fluorescent screens, tosses a crooked smile to the hunter seated beside him

“You run most reasonable possibilities for a levi-related five-digit number written by a dying drunk-” He explains whilst waving his hands through the air as Dean watches through narrowed green eyes, “-you come up flat.”

“Okay…”

“Know what you start to wonder?”

“Maybe there’s a number missing?” (y/n) throws the idea out gently. Frank’s smile grows, pointing a finger towards the girl on the floor behind him

“Ten points to the lovely little Phoenix!” He exclaims, turning to Dean who’s eyebrows seem to be fixed permanently in a furrowed position, “So, what do we do when something like that happens?”

“...you figure out what number is missing?” He answers skeptically, as if a teenager who’s just been called on in class and loathes the idea of being wrong. Luckily for him, Frank seems satisfied enough

“Five points to the grump!” He announces in amusement.

“Wait, why does she get more points than me?”

“Because she’s easier on the eyes and isn’t rude to me, be thankful I gave you any”

“Hey, that’s not fair-”

“Anyways!” (y/n) is quick to interrupt the bickering pair, chuckling lightly at the fact that she really was needed to babysit today, “How are we supposed to know which number is missing? Better yet, how can we tell if any number is the right one?”

“That’s where a genius like me comes into play, my dear!” Frank uses the small computer mouse to click on a few strange looking files, “I set up a program to run possibilities for six numbers, seven, eight...but! Good news!”

“Good news?” Dean echoes

“Never had to go past six, because this, my little lambs-” he types in the set of numbers into a small black box, the pair watching in intense curiosity, “-is coordinates”

(y/n), standing up from her seated position to lean in next to Dean, stares down through narrowed (e/c) eyes at the glowing screen before her as it redirects itself to a map. Zooming into the area, she finds herself furrowing her eyebrows at the almost barren grass field. Dean seems to share her confusion

“What is this?” (y/n) asks softly, still scanning every patch of dried grass she can for any sign of anything unusual. Frank sighs, leaning back into his office chair

“A field in Wisconsin”

“No-” Dean scoffs in disbelief, “-Bobby didn’t give us coordinates to some patch of weeds in cheeseville”

“Of course not, he gave you coordinates to a parcel-” Frank explains directing their attention back onto the glowing screen, “-recently purchased by Willman, Inc., a subsidiary of...Richard Roman Enterprises.”

“I’m assuming the smart thing to do-” (y/n) sighs out tiredly, crossing her arms over her chest as she meets the eyes of the men in front of her, “-would be to stay the hell away, yeah?”

“Generally, yes, the smart thing to do would be to hitchhike in the mountains of Puru and hope the bigmouths never find out you even breathed in this direction.”

“Well-” She smirks lightly, nudging Dean playfully, “-it’s a good thing we’re not smart then, huh?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Dean?” (y/n) calls out the hunters name softly, carefully peeking over to the massive man slumped over in his chair with his arms tucked protectively around his chest. Instead of a coherent answer, she receives a mess of mumbled words in response, his freckled skin illuminated by the pale light overhead as he shifts lightly in his seat. She finds herself smiling at the sight, almost motherly as she watches the man finally get some sleep after spending countless anxious filled days pacing around a cluttered living room. Suddenly, her thoughts are interrupted by the low hum of a cell phone. (e/c) eyes moving down, she sees the faint blue glow of the device from inside Dean’s coat pocket, phone vibrating against his thigh as he slowly stirs. Not wanting to wake him up from the first real sleep he’s gotten in a long time, (y/n) is quick to gently pull the device out and answer the call

“Hello?”

“(y/n)?” Sam’s voice sizzles through the speakers, (y/n) smiling lightly as the sound, “What’s going on? Is Dean okay?”

“Don’t worry, Sam-” She’s quick to reassure him, chuckling softly, “-I answered ‘cause Dean’s finally asleep and I didn’t have the heart to ruin that for him.”

“Good thinking-” Sam laughs on the other end, (y/n) noting the low purr of a car in the background, “-How’re things over there?”

“Frank found out that the numbers are actually coordinates-” She explains with a sigh, stepping out from the cluttered trailer so that she’s able to talk more freely without worrying about bothering the pair of grumpy men inside, “-shows up as some field in Wisconsin that Dick Roman bought. Can’t really do anything else but wait and watch right now, so-”

“You’re waiting and watching-” Sam finishes for her. She smiles

“Wish you were here, huh?”

“Not as much as I wish you were here-” Sam chuckles lightly into the phone tucked in between his shoulder and ear while he continues driving, “-I think I might need some help with this case”

“Why?” (y/n) finds her body instantly reacting to his words, worry slowly filling her veins, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, I just...have a bad feeling I shouldn’t have come alone”

“Where are you?”

“Are you sure about this, (y/n)? Maybe I’m just being paranoid-”

“Sam, just tell me where you’re headed-” (y/n) chuckles lightly, being with the brothers long enough to know the hate asking for help if they aren’t sure they need it, “-I’ll meet you there, alright? It’s okay to be cautious sometimes”

“Fine-” Sam sighs through a small smile, “-meet me at the diner just off the side of the highway, big red sign, you can’t miss it.”

“Sounds good, Sammy. First one there gets treated to dinner?”

“You’re on”


	39. Knocked Out

The velvet black sky is dotted with painted white stars as the inky clouds make a slow roll across the horizon. (y/n) leans back against the red leather booth, finding herself anxiously watching the dark world beyond the smudged glass windows, warm yellow light pouring out across the large parking lot and illuminating the masses of truck-drivers congregating on the sidewalk. Sam wasn’t here yet. The thought alone made her blood run cold. Yanking out the small cellular device from her back pocket, her (e/c) eyes almost frantically search the glowing screen. No messages either. Opening up the contacts list, she gently presses onto his name before holding the phone up to her ear. Straight to voicemail

“Sam-” She begins shakily, worry filled eyes scanning the semi-trucks parked near the back of the lot, “-it was fun winning, but now i’m getting a little scared that you aren’t going to hold up your end of the deal. Call me back. Please”

Just as she’s ending the message, a blonde waitress sets down a small mug of coffee onto the pale yellow table, talon like nails dancing along the glass. (y/n), noticing the movement, turns to watch as she gently slides the ceramic cup over to her

“Oh, uh, I’m sorry-” (y/n) smiles politely, nose picking up a faint, but familiar, smell, “-I didn’t order any coffee…”

“It’s on the house, sweetheart” A slightly seductive smile pulls at the woman’s red painted lips, hand reaching out to gently tuck a strand of (h/c) hair behind the girl's ear. (y/n) stares in wide-eyed shock as the woman walks away without another word. Something about her eyes reminded her of something.

“Huh…” Taking the cup into her palms, body instinctively seeping the warmth from the drink through her soft palms, she downs the dark liquid. Goosebumps almost immediately erupt onto her (s/c) skin. (e/c) eyes moving to glance down at the nearly empty mug, she finds a small pile of foamy grey powder. Her stomach turns

“No…” Just as the word passes her lips through a trembling breath, her vision suddenly blurry. The pale lights overhead cast blinding beams across her eyes as she frantically claws at her own throat, lungs no longer able to do their job. One thought passes her clouded mind as she struggles against the booth, the nearly empty diner offering no assistance as she let’s out rasped cries for help.

She was drugged

Ketamine and Cherry meth

And just like a candle blown out by a passing breeze, the Phoenix falls into a deep sleep

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“(y/n)?”

A voice calls out through the darkness, the Phoenix’s light flickering awake

“(y/n)!”

Worry-filled and familiar, the voice pleads gently with her, the girl groggily shifting in her chair. (e/c) eyes reveal themselves behind the fluttering of her eyelids, slumped body slowly able to lean back against the splintered wooden chair it was tied to. Mouth dry and head pounding, (y/n) let’s her blurred gaze fall upon two shadowy figures beside her.

“(y/n), are you alright?” One of the muddled forms speaks, the girl able to pin the voice to a name through the cluttered expanses of her mind.

“I’m okay, Sammy” Her voice is barely a whisper, reassurance called out through a trembling chuckle. Vision finally clearing up, (y/n) meets the concerned gaze of the bloodied hunter, hands and legs bound to a chair similar to hers. Beside him was a scruffy looking man, face gaunt and pale as coagulated blood ran down the side of his neck. Seated in a semicircle on the cracked concrete of the abandoned looking factory, the three of them seem to be the only ones alive. Scattered across the floor were heaps of bodies, blood and flesh strewn across every empty surface.

“Got any idea what we’re dealing with?” She finally asks, meeting Sam’s worried gaze. The man beside him, looking as if he were about to pass out from blood loss, clears his throat lightly

“Vetalas, two of ‘em” He sighs, eyelids barely able to stay open. (y/n), upon hearing the creatures name, finds herself letting out a huff of frustration

“Dammit, I knew she smelled familiar…”

“(y/n), what are you-?” Before Sam is able to finish his sentence, the three are suddenly snapping their heads to watch as a black-haired woman takes confident strides through the abandoned building, her pumps echoing across the concrete walls. (y/n) tiredly rests her head against the back of her chair, anger boiling in her veins

“It’s just my lucky day today, isn’t it? Hunter buffet-” She announces happily, painted lips pulling up to reveal a set of abnormally large fangs before she’s turning her gaze onto the Phoenix bound in iron near the corner, “-and a reunion! I should try gambling-”

“Are you always this annoying?” Sam asks through gritted teeth, wrists twisting in the rope wrapped around them. The woman smiles bitterly

“Ask your pet-” She states casually, motioning to the girl slowly lifting her head up to meet her hatred filled gaze, “-she should know all about me, right?”

“Fuck-” (y/n)’s (e/c) eyes glow a deep cherry red, lips pulling back into a snarl as she leans forward, “-you”

“Is that any way to treat an old friend, (y/n)?”

“You’re funny, you know that, Sally?” (y/n) chuckles darkly, glowing eyes trained intensely on the creature before her, “Of course, not as entertaining as...the pathetic cries of your sisters-”

“Shut up!”

“-when I ripped the skin and flesh-”

“Stop it!”

“-from their bones-”

Sam and the dying man beside him watch in horror as the woman leaps onto the bound Phoenix, screaming out in agony over the mention of her fallen family. Her fangs sink deep into the flesh of her neck, talon like fingernails digging themselves into the girl's eye, effectively tearing open the organ. Stepping away like an artist from her painting, the Vetala watches through misted eyes at the broken Phoenix before her. Blood pours out in rivers from the gaping holes in her face and neck.

“Keep talking about my sisters-” Sally warns through gritted teeth, wiping at the blood splattered across her face, “-and I’ll make sure you’ll never see the light of day again”

“It’s cute how you think you can torture me again. You’re a one trick pony, bitch, and you know it”

“Then how about we spice things up a little” Another voice cuts through the night air, the group all turning to watch as the blonde waitress from before strides out from the shadows. Moving towards Sam, struggling in his bindings, she smiles sweetly

“Marlene-” (y/n) stares at the woman through one narrowed eye, body tensing as she watches her move closer to him, “-I was wondering when you would crawl out”

“Careful, sweetheart-” She leans down to breath in Sam’s ear, fangs glistening beneath the pale lights above, “-or else your friend here receives the punishment for your actions.”

“Lay a single finger on him and I’ll make sure you end up exactly like your sisters”

Almost like a child defying their parent, Marlene sinks her teeth into Sam’s neck. He cries out in agony as she laps up the thick blood pouring from the torn flesh. Something seems to snap. Screaming out in a fit of rage, (y/n) uses all of her strength to pull at the iron cuffs around her wrists and ankles. The metal seemingly melts through her (s/c) skin, burning her flesh until she’s able to finally rip the restraints off. The iron shatters. Like a lion set on hunting its prey, (y/n) crouches low to the ground, facing off with each woman as they circle her. Her hands and eyes glow a deep orange as she stares them down through her one narrowed eyes

“(y/n)! Sam!” Dean’s voice is suddenly calling out to the group, the hunter storming into the room with a silver blade in his hand. Distracted by the hunter, body instinctively relaxing upon seeing him, (y/n) is roughly tackled to the concrete floor by Marlene. Her claws dig themselves into the Phoenix’s scalp, cat-like eyes staring deep into hers. (y/n) can hear the boys struggling against Sally in the background

“For years, I dreamt of doing this, (y/n). Any last words?” Marlene whispers into (y/n)’s ear, nails tearing through the skin of her head until they reach bone.

“I hope those boys back there give you a one-way ticket to see your sisters” She whispers back through a bloodied smile. In one swift movement, the Vetala snaps the Phoenix’s neck. A sickening crack fills the air. (y/n)’s vision slowly fades in and out as she lays limply against the concrete. The last thing she hears is the helpless cry of Sam before she’s dead to the world for the 2nd time that day

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As if electrocuted by some invisible force, (y/n) bolts up from the hard mattress beneath her, chest heaving as she takes in shaking breaths of air her lungs were being deprived of while she was ‘dead’. (e/c) eyes flying open to frantically search her surroundings, she finds herself in a dimly lit hotel room wearing clean clothes she remembers Sam wearing a few weeks before.

“(y/n)?” Dean’s voice calls out to her quietly, the girl turning to meet his anxious gaze as he walks out of the small bathroom beside her. She finds her body relaxing in his presence

“Dean, hey...how long have I been out?”

“About a day or so.”

“Jeez, I must be getting a bit rusty” (y/n) tries to joke, but she’s caught off guard by the seriousness in the hunters face

“Tweety...you died”

“Yeah, I do that sometimes-”

“No, this isn’t something to be casual about, (y/n)-” Dean’s voice grows in intensity, a strange fragility hidden behind the frustration as he makes his way over to her bed, “-I told you that you needed to be more careful!”

“I-I’m sorry, Dean, I didn’t know it would make you so upset…”

He roughly pulls her close to his body, hand in her (h/c) locks as he rests his chin on top of her head. He breathes in her soothing scent, closing his eyes as he sighs lightly

“I’m not upset” He reassures quietly, tenderly stroking her hair, “You’re my sister, Tweets. Losing you to those Vetalas...Let's just say I'm pretty close to jumping into Sam's boat right about now”

(e/c) eyes snapping open, she pushes away from the hunter suddenly, soft lips parted slightly as she mulls over his words for a moment. Dean seems to understand her confusion, green eyed gaze casted down towards the floor

“What do you mean ‘Sam's boat’?”

“Sam was checked into the looney bin…” Dean explains through a tired sigh, “...and it’s not looking good”


	40. A Familiar Face

Days seemed to crawl across the calendar, the sun and moon rising and falling behind the horizon without anyone to gaze upon its beautiful dance. The earth is constantly painted in greys and blues, misty summer air hanging through the streets like a thick fog. (y/n) leans back into the warm leather seats of the parked truck the pair brought along their trip to Colorado, soft fingers pushing back the messy (h/c) locks of hair in her face. Just waking up from her short nap, she finds herself trying to recall the details of the mission they set out on. She remembers Dean contacting a fellow hunter on a whim, finding out that there was a man named Emmanuel who passed all of the monster tests and still healed his deteriorating vision. It was a story that seemed too good to be true. A story they knew they couldn't pass up. Turning to the left, her (e/c) eyes meet the sharp features of Dean’s profile, her heart aching for the anxious looking hunter

“Sam is going to be okay, Dean. We’ll fix him” She gently reassures him, hand reaching out to comfort him through the warm touch of her palm against his shoulder, “I have a good feeling about this”

“But-” He sighs, freckled face turning to face hers as his vulnerability slowly peeks through the cracks in his armor, “-what if you’re wrong? What if Sam never gets better? (y/n), I put that soul back into him. If he dies...that's on me!”

“Dean, look at me-” She places a gentle hand onto the side of his face, palm tickled by the dark stubble on his cheek as she shifts his gaze back up to her own, “-there aren’t any ‘ifs’, alright? We’ll do everything we can to make sure he gets better. Sam’s not going to die, not on our damn watch”

“You really are our sister now, aren’t you?” He chuckles lightly, a tired smirk pulling at his soft pink lips as he speaks. (y/n) smiles

“You know it, Winchester” She leans back into her own seat, eyeing the small home behind the slightly smudged window behind the hunter, “Ready to meet the man of the hour?”

“As ready as i’ll ever be”

“Then let’s get this show on the road”

Hopping out from the truck, boots planting themselves firmly into the gravel driveway of the small suburban home, the pair find themselves standing side by side just before the patio. The red door in front of them seems more daunting than before, glass windows beside the wooden frame closed off by a pair of soft looking curtains. Bushes of daisy’s line each side of the concrete steps, pale yellow flowers swaying through the cool breeze passing through. Something about the scene felt off. It was all too normal for the hunter’s liking

“We should knock” (y/n) states it plainly, (e/c) eyes never leaving the door in front of them. Dean nods, awkward smile pulling at his lips

“Ladies first”

“I hate you”

“Love you too, Tweets”

Walking up the small stone stairs to the pristine patio, (y/n) takes nervous steps towards the door. Hand clenched into a fist, she gently places her knuckles upon the cool wooden surface. Glancing back anxiously at Dean who gives her a goofy looking thumbs-up in response, she finally pulls back her hand and knocks softly onto the door. (y/n) can hear the sound echo inside. A few nail-biting minutes pass before she feels goosebumps rise on her (s/c) skin, hearing a deep voice call out to the pair from inside.

“Wait a second-” Dean mumbles quietly to himself, green eyed gaze focused intensely on the red door in front of them, “That sounded a lot like…”

Suddenly, the door swings open, the pair stepping back to stare in wide eyed shock at the form appearing before them from behind it. There, wearing an outfit resembling that of a father hosting some type of holiday party, stood a man they thought they’d never see again. At least, not in this lifetime.

“Cas?” Dean calls out the familiar name, single word slipping past his lips as he stares in disbelief. The angel tilts his head to the side, baby blue eyes almost glowing beneath the sun as he furrows his eyebrows at the pair

"Who?"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What did you two say your names were?”

(y/n) and Dean sit awkwardly on the cream colored sofa against the window, the Phoenix finding comfort in the embroidered yellow pillow she held against her stomach. Dean, taking a moment to fully process the question, clears his throat nervously

“Us? Oh, uh, I’m Dean Winchester” He reaches over the small birch wood coffee table, shaking Castiel’s hand quickly

“I’m (y/n)...Winchester” She adds softly, mirroring the hunters actions and gently shaking the man's hand. Castiel smiles lightly at their answers, standing with his hands tucked into his pants pockets as he glances between them

“Oh, you’re married?”

“No!” The pair both accidentally shout out their answers, nervously glancing towards each other before Dean is quick to explain to the amused looking man before them

“We’re actually family. Big brother, little sister type deal”

“I apologize for assuming-” Castiel chuckles lightly, a strange sight to witness for the pair, “-is there anything I can get you two? Perhaps a beverage or something to eat?”

“That’s really very nice-” (y/n) declines the offer politely, gentle features bringing a fond smile to Castiel’s stubbled face, “-but we were actually hoping you could help us”

“We heard that you can heal people up.” Dean adds, his voice hinting at his discomfort as he tries to avoid meeting the angel's gaze.

Castiel nods quietly to himself, taking in the pair's poorly hidden plea for help, and sits down into the small chair beside the Phoenix. Folding his hands together, he stares at the pair through crystal blue eyes, soft lips pulled into a gentle smile. (y/n) can't help but feel her heart warm slightly at the sight, recalling the haunting memories of a monster she once knew who died trying to play God.

“I seem to be able to help to a certain degree-” He explains professionally, almost comforting gaze never leaving the pair as he speaks, “-what’s your issue?”

“Our brother...he’s dying-” Dean answers through clenched teeth, (y/n) reaching over to rest a hand upon his knee to console the frustrated man before finishing for him

“-And we think you can fix him”


	41. An Uncomfortable Trip

Seated between the man she thought of as a brother and the angel that played god only a few months before, (y/n) watches through the windshield as the glowing stars above peek through the inky clouds making their slow roll across the tar black sky. The silence between the group is almost deafening, absence of sound bringing attention to the ache in (y/n)’s heart for the hunter her and Dean had to leave behind. Clearing her throat softly, she glances over to the angel beside her, studying his sharp features for a moment as the street lamps above briefly illuminate his face

“So-” (y/n) begins to try and fill the empty air, the angel turning to meet her kind gaze with his crystal blue eyes, “-have you lived in Colorado for long, Emmanuel? I noticed the-uh-moving boxes”

“It’s a strange story, I’m afraid you may not enjoy it…”

This reply earns a scoff from Dean, the pair turning to watch as a bitter smile makes its way across his stubbled face

“Believe me-” He reassures through gritted teeth, green eyed gaze glancing towards the angel for a moment before focusing back onto the endless road ahead, “-we’ll like it.”

“Well…” Castiel hesitates to answer for a moment, his dark brows furrowing above his eyes as he tries to find the right words to explain to the pair, “...I’m actually living with a couple at the moment, a woman named Daphne and her husband Michael. A few months ago, they were hiking by a river, and I wandered into their path. I was drenched and confused, and...unclothed. They graciously took me into their home and cared for me until I’d be able to figure out what to do next.”

“What happened to you?” (y/n) asks the man cautiously, approaching the situation as if she truly didn’t know the answer. Castiel shakes his head softly, shrugging his shoulders

“I had no memory-” He explains through a tired sounding sigh, hand reaching up to push back his neatly combed locks of coal black hair, “-but they insisted...God wanted them to find me that day”

“Yeah, what a great guy-” (y/n) is quick to interrupt Dean’s sarcastic grumblings, nudging the man lightly before she’s turning to offer a comforting smile

“I’m sorry to hear about your memory loss-” She begins softly, (e/c) eyes studying the angel before her, “-it must have been difficult not knowing who you were these past few months”

“That’s very kind, (y/n), but it’s my life...and it’s a good one”

“Do you ever wonder though?”

“Wonder...what?”

“Wonder who you might have been”

“...I try not to think about it. I enjoy the life I’m leading now and that’s all that matters to me.” Castiel admits this with a sigh, blue eyed gaze trained on the empty road in front of him. Clearing his throat lightly, signaling he’d like to change the subject, the angel puts on a polite smile

“So, your brother-?”

“Sam.” Dean states gruffly, frustration evident on his features, but hidden better than before.

“-Sam. What’s his diagnosis?”

“Well-” Dean clears his throat, trying his hardest to keep himself calm as he explains, “-it’s not exactly medical”

“That should be fine...” Castiel reassures softly, voice gentle as he continues, “...May I ask what happened to him?”

It takes a long time for the man to answer, (y/n) comforting him silently through her hand, thumb feather-light across his rough knuckles as he grips the leather gear shift between them. A tense silence fills the air before he finally answers, voice low as he speaks

“Someone did this to him”

“You’re angry” Castiel observes, crystal eyes studying Dean’s heated form.

“Well, yeah-” Dean scoffs, finding the situation ironic, “-dude broke our brother’s head.”

“He betrayed you, this dude...He was your friend?”

“Yeah, well-” (y/n) can sense the sadness in the man beside her, a bitter smile painting his lips, “-he’s gone.”

“Did you kill him?” the pair are slightly taken aback by how casually he spoke, “I get the sense that you must kill a lot of people…”

“Honestly, w-we don’t know if he’s dead...” Dean admits quietly, a shaking breath escaping his lips before he continues, “...I just know that this whole thing couldn’t be messier. You know, I used to be able to just shake this stuff off. It might take me some time, I always could.”

“But not this time?” Castiel answers for the hunter, (y/n) offering more silent comfort through her warm fingertips upon his clenched fist.

“What...Cas...did. I just can’t. I don’t know why.”

“Well, it doesn’t matter why”

“Of course it matters!”

“No.” Castiel states it firmly, dark brows furrowing upon his forehead as he speaks, “You’re not a machine, Dean. You’re human, you both are, and it’s normal to feel this way.”

There's another pause in the conversation, unspoken words left in the air as the group stares ahead through the darkness of night. A few minutes pass before Castiel chuckles lightly to himself, an innocent smile spread across his sharp features

“What’s so funny?” (y/n) asks the angel, watching as he turns to meet the pair’s steady gazes

“Your friend’s name was ‘Cas’?”

“...Yeah?”

“What an odd name.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Anybody need any snacks?”

“I think we’re okay”

“Then stay here, Tweety-” Dean offers a tired smile, winking lazily at the Phoenix beside the angel, “-keep an eye on...Emmanuel”

“Just hurry up and get your pie, you’ve been grumpy all morning” (y/n) teases the hunter playfully, lightly shoving his shoulder to get him to hop out of the truck. The pair watch silently as the tall man begins his descent down the dewy grass hill, freckled face illuminated by the warm sun above before he disappears inside the small convenience store. An uncomfortable silence falls upon them, (y/n) finding herself having to avoid even looking at the amnesiac beside her.

“So, (y/n)-”

“I’m going to step out to stretch my legs” Interrupting him to politely excuse herself, she clambers out of the small metal compartment and closes the door behind her. She couldn’t stand being alone with him for a second longer. He wasn’t dangerous, she knew that, but she couldn’t stop the flashes of haunting images crossing her mind, memories of a time in which the angel threatened her life without any hesitations. It would pass, but for now...she needed to be away from him. Walking over to a bench behind the car and taking a seat, (y/n) takes in a few deep breaths of the Colorado mountain air, lungs filling with the refreshing breeze as it passes by her warm form

“Lookie here, boys! We found ourselves a gorgeous piece of meat...and by herself too”

“Excuse me?” Disgusted by the comment, (y/n) whips around to face the direction of the noise, (e/c) eyes meeting the darkened gaze of a small group of bearded men who all looked to be a part of some sort of motorcycle gang. About 3 times larger than the Phoenix, the group of men surround her, licking their lips as if browsing a buffet before them. (y/n), studying each man carefully, notices an inch of movement to her right. She pulls her lips back into a snarl like an animal would when put into a corner

“Take another step and I will shove my boot so far up your asses, you’ll be tasting my leather for weeks”

“Oh!” The leader of the group chuckles darkly, eyes never leaving her form as he scans every detail of her body, “I see now why the Winchester boys keep you around”

“What?”

“Feisty little thing-” He continues through a smirk, hand reaching out to caress her soft cheek before she’s flinching away from his touch, “-I’d love to keep you in my pocket too, but strict orders, you know?”

“Who are you?” Earning the raise of an eyebrow in response, rolling her eyes, she spits out the question again, “What are you?”

A flash of black reveals itself in the man's eyes, the Phoenix able to see her reflection in its entirety in his tar like gaze. It’s then she realizes how much trouble she’s in without Dean. 4 demons against one bird. The odds weren’t in her favor

“Demons…”

“Beautiful and smart-” The demon beside her chuckles, leaning in to breath his words down her neck, “-too bad you’re not on our little grocery list”

“I thought your boss said you weren’t allowed to touch us” (y/n) argues through furrowed brows, trying her best to get out of the situation or at least stall long enough for Dean to find her. The demons chuckle at her comment, the low sound sending shivers down her spine

“Crowely? He wants Emmanuel more than he cares about your well-being. Plus, he told us we weren’t allowed to touch the Winchesters-” The demon to her left suddenly grabs a bone-crushing hold on her wrist, yanking her roughly towards his own body, “-last I checked, you weren’t a Winchester”

“You’re right, sweetheart…” A sinister smile makes its way across her face, skin burning up as her eyes glow a deep orange, “...but you’re gonna wish I was.”

It’s as if all hell breaks loose when those words leave her soft lips. With her hand still in the demon's iron-like grip, (y/n) leaps up from the cement to grab a hold of his shoulder. Propelling herself around his body, she uses the momentum to strangle the demon with his own arm whilst also landing a hard kick to the leader's rib cage. Now free from the demon's grasp, (y/n) is quick to focus all of her energy into her hand, white-hot heat radiating off of her palm as she snatches the bearded face of the man beneath her. His vessel disintegrates under her touch, demons true form rising from the ashes in a plume of black smoke before disappearing through the sky.

“1 down-” standing from her spot, her neck is suddenly seized by the demon she neglected, his fingers digging into her flesh as he squeezes the words from her mouth “-2...to...go”

Hands still glowing from the metal-melting heat emitting from her fingers, she burns the flesh of the demon choking her out, hands sinking down into the charred skin until it reaches bone. This however only seems to anger the demon even more. The ginger haired leader from before makes confident strides towards the pair, leaning down to whisper darkly in her ear

“I’m going to enjoy killing you” His smile is sickeningly sweet as he lands a hard punch to her stomach. (y/n)’s ribs crack under the pressure, puncturing her already oxygen deprived lungs. Laughing through the pain, she spits blood into his face

“When are you asshole going to learn-” She smiles, blood smearing across her teeth, “-I'm the Phoenix, baby...I can’t be killed”

(y/n) bucks her hips back into the demon behind her, strong enough to loosen his grip for only a moment. Using the small window of time, she is able to twist in his hold to face him, arms snaking up between his to intertwine her fingers in his shaggy locks of black hair. Using as much strength as she can muster, (y/n) slams the demons head down into her knee. His skull shatters upon the impact, flesh and bone splitting across her jeans, the demon no longer able to continue its hold on it’s vessel.

“You’re turn, dickbag!” (y/n) whips around in a rage, hands erupting into balls of white flames as she meets the demon's somewhat frightened gaze. Before she’s able to make her move though, the ginger haired demon is suddenly frozen in place, eyes flashing shades of orange before he’s falling to the ground in a pathetic heap. With his body now out of the way, (y/n)’s glowing gaze meets the familiar green eyes of Dean, bloodied silver blade in his calloused fingers. He smirks

“Having fun without me, Tweety?”

“Your definition of fun must be a lot different than mine-” she tries to joke, but her words are cut off by a few violent sounding coughs, scarlet liquid splattering across her sleeve as she hacks up the blood pooling in places it shouldn’t be in. Dean, finally realizing the Phoenix’s condition, rushes over to help support her weight, arm gently holding onto her waist to steady the swaying girl. It’s then the pair notice the angel watching them through panicked blue eyes near the car parked in the lot a good distance away

“He saw what happened, didn’t he?” (y/n) asks through a shaking breath, watching as Dean lets out a tired sigh in response

“We’re probably going to have to explain who those people were...and what you are”

“Awesome-” She pats on his chest lightly, giving him an amused smile as she continues, “-well, good luck with that, Dean-o”

“Wait, what-?”

Before he’s able to finish, the girl completely collapses into his arms, (e/c) eyes fluttering close as her body shuts down to continue it’s healing process without any other outside exertions. Adjusting his hold on the bloodied Phoenix in his arms, he grumbles quietly to himself, both frustrated and amused by the girl’s clever tactics

“As soon as you're up again-” He chuckles lightly, rolling his eyes, “-you’re paying for my pie, Tweety-bird.”


	42. The Angel Who Remembered

-5 Hours Later-

Finally awake, alert, and healed from her playtime with the demons from Colorado, (y/n) leans up against the back of the cool truck bed. Her (e/c) eyes watch the starry night sky as it passes above her, (h/c) locks of hair blowing in the breeze as the vehicle comes to a slow stop. Engine purr fading from her ears, the Phoenix hops down from the car, boots landing in the rough gravel beneath her. Dean and Castiel follow after, closing the creaking metal doors behind them.

“How are you feeling?” The angel’s voice is soft as he asks the question, taking the girl by surprise when she meets his gaze. (y/n) never expected Castiel to approach her like this, knowing full well what she was after Dean explained it to him. Running her fingers through her slightly disheveled hair, she offers a kind smile

“I’m fine. Healing’s the easy part” She jokes lightly, watching as a small smile makes its way across his face

“Good-” He clears his throat awkwardly, “-that’s good. I-I’m glad you’re okay…”

“Hey, (y/n)-” Dean’s voice cuts through the air, frustration evident in his face when she turns to meet his gaze, “-come take a look at this.”

Walking over to stand by the hunter near the edge of the steep gravel hill, (y/n) and Castiel follow his intense green eyed gaze. About thirty feet away stood a group of nurses and patients, all wandering about the darkened parking lot of the mental hospital. The angel beside her let’s out a shaky breath upon seeing the strange sight

“Oh, gracious…”

“Let me guess-” (y/n) sighs, eyes scanning every awkwardly moving individual as they continue their odd walkabout, “-more demons?”

“I’m afraid so”

“All of them?” Dean asks, eyeing the nervous looking man beside him. Castiel nods slowly

“Dean-” (y/n) clears her throat lightly, (e/c) eyes glancing towards the angel, “-a word...please?”

Nodding in understanding and excusing himself, the pair make their way towards the front of the truck, leaving behind Castiel to wait near the back. Crossing her arms over her chest, she meets his gaze. Dean notices the look of determination in her eyes almost immediately

“(y/n), no-”

“Dean, what other choice do we have-?”

“I’m not letting you out there!”

“And I’m not letting you die!” (y/n) hisses through clenched teeth, trying her hardest to keep the angel from hearing them as she continues, “Dean, there were at least a dozen demons down there, we both know you wouldn’t stand a chance.”

“And you do?”

“I can’t die, Dean-” She enunciates every word through a hushed voice, “At least with me, I’d be able to buy you both some time”

“No.”

“Dean-”

“What about Cas?” he asks quietly, green eyes avoiding her gaze.

“What do you mean?”

“We can tell him what he is, what happened-” Dean explains softly, vulnerability evident in his voice as he speaks, “-he heals people, (y/n), he has to mojo to blast past those guys”

“Dean, we don’t know what will happen-” (y/n) argues, lowering her head to stare down at her own boots, “-the things he did...What if he snaps? What if he disappears-?”

“I gather we know each other”

Dean and (y/n) snap their heads to face the angel standing only a few feet away now, his crystalline eyes holding a strange sadness as he meets their shocked gazes. Dean clears his throat lightly

“Just a bit...maybe for a few years”

“You can tell me. I’ll be fine” Castiel reassures the pair, but (y/n) can sense the anxiety behind his words, poorly covered up by fragile confidence.

“How do you know?” She asks softly, heart aching for the amnesiac, “You don’t know who you are or what you’ve done...the things we reveal to you could-”

“You’re an angel-” Dean blurts out, a shaky breath escaping his lips as he continues, “-it’s why you’re able to heal people and why you probably don’t eat or sleep.”

“Why wouldn’t you tell me?” He asks, still in disbelief at their words, “Being an angel...it sounds pleasant.”

“It’s not.” Dean is quick to reply through a bitter smile, “It’s bloody. It’s corrupt. It’s anything but pleasant”

“How are you so sure?”

“Because you were his friend once…” (y/n) explains gently, (e/c) eyes meeting his wide-eyed gaze as he finally connects the dots. Letting out a shaky sigh, he turns to speak to Dean

“Am I Cas?”

Nobody answers the angel for a long time, either too scared or too uncomfortable to confirm his suspicions. Castiel however takes this silence as a solid enough reply. Running his fingers through his jet black hair, he clears his throat awkwardly

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t...I don’t-”

“Stop.” Dean demands softly, still unsure how to approach the situation, “We didn’t bring you here to make amends, we brought you here to save our brother. Right now, you’re the only one who can get us in that hospital-”

“That’s not true-” (y/n) tries to argue, not wanting to have the angel face potentially catastrophic consequences from gaining back his own memories, “-I can distract them for a few minutes, take down as many as I can before-”

“No…” Castiel interrupts her, voice gentle as he continues, “I can’t let you go out there and hurt yourself again because of me.”

“Emmanuel, Dean told you what I am...I can’t die-”

“But you can still feel pain, (y/n).” He states the observation confidently, the girl rendered speechless as he turns to speak to Dean, “What do I need to do?”

“You have the power to smite every demon in that lot.”

“But I don’t remember how”

“I’m sure it’ll just be like riding a bike”

“...I don’t know how to do that either…”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashes of blinding white light fill the open air, illuminating (y/n)’s soft features as she watches the angel carefully through anxiety ridden eyes. With Dean beside her, his arm held protectively in front of her stomach to keep her from rushing forward to help, the pair witness the amnesiac completely wipe the demons from existence as if they were stains on the Earth. Haunting screams of agony echo across the empty lot, each creature from hell burned from the inside out through the mere touch of Castiel’s fingertips. They didn’t stand a chance. It isn’t long before the gravel below is littered with empty smoldering vessels, crusted mouths hanging open to scream out empty cries for help. The Phoenix and the hunter make their way down the steep hill, feet narrowly avoiding the pitiful heaps to quietly approach the angel.

“Cas?” Dean calls out the familiar name cautiously, his green eyed gaze focused on the back of the angels head. There's a long silence that falls upon the group, (y/n) studying the stiff looking man. She notices the way his posture improves with every passing second, hands steady at his sides as the quiet night air surrounds them.

“Are you okay?”

“I remember both of you...” His voice is quiet, lower than before, “I remember everything...What I did. What I became. Why didn’t you tell me?”

His voice was almost a desperate plea. When he turns around, (y/n) finds her heartache worsening upon what she sees. His sky blue eyes were filled with intense guilt, hatred for himself evident in the way his entire body seemed to shake as he breathed out through a pained frown.

“Because Sam is dying in there-” Dean tries to softly explain, but is almost immediately interrupted

“Because of me, Dean!” Castiel barks out through clenched teeth, knuckles turning white as he balls up his fists in frustration, “Everything. All these people...I shouldn’t be here”

“Castiel?” (y/n)’s eyes grow wide as she calls out his name, watching as the angel begins to storm away from the pair suddenly. Rushing forward, she grabs a hold of his sweater sleeve, soft fingers tugging at the navy blue fabric. Dean joins her side, eyebrows furrowed as he turns the angel to face the pair again

“Let me go-”

“If you remember-” Dean begins, a growing fragility in his voice as he continues, “-then you know you did the best you could at the time”

“Don’t defend me” Castiel barks back, looking between each desperate pair of eyes staring back at him, “Do you have any idea the death toll in heaven? On Earth? I deserved to die”

“Castiel-” (y/n) calls out his name through a shaking breath, fingers still holding onto the soft sleeve of his sweater, “-just think for a moment...if you truly deserved to die, then why did you walk out of that river?”

“I don’t know”

“You walked out of that river to right your wrongs, Cas-” She explains gently, voice pleading with the angel as he stares at her, “-to fix the things you broke . You were given a second chance...please, use it.”

“Okay”

“You’ll help us?”

“I’ll try”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What the hell do you mean you can’t?” Dean’s anger filled voice echoes down the concrete hallways, (y/n) nudging him lightly to remind him to keep his voice down to avoid any strange questions. Castiel, eyes filled with sorrow, approaches the pair quietly after closing Sam’s door behind him. They all glance back for a moment to watch the dazed hunter through the muddled glass window as he fades in and out of consciousness

“I mean there’s nothing left to rebuild”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s crumbled-” Castiel explains slowly to try and make the agitated hunter understand, crystal eyes avoiding their hopeless gazes, “-the pieces got crushed to dust by whatever’s happening inside his head right now.”

“So you’re saying there’s...nothing?” (y/n) asks quietly, body trembling at the thought of losing a man she thought of as a brother to something they couldn’t even see, “That we have to just stand by and watch while he deteriorates?”

“I’m sorry-” Castiel replies sincerely through a dejected sigh, “-this isn’t a problem I can make disappear.”

With slumped shoulders and eyes vacant, the group find themselves leaning up against the cool concrete walls of the hospital, almost as if grounding themselves as the bitter silence sets in. Surrounding them like a fog, chests tightening as they stare numbly at the hunter slowly fading from existence. Suddenly, movement to her right causes (y/n) to watch the angel beside her, eyes following his form as he moves towards the closed door to the room almost as if in a trance

“Cas?” Dean, also noticing the movement, calls out to him softly, “What are you doing?”

“I can’t make the problem disappear-”

“Yeah, I know, we heard you the first time”

“-but I may be able to shift it”

“What?”

Without saying another word, the angel bursts into Sam’s room, startling the already crazed hunter as he winces against his mattress. The pair follow after him, watching through widened eyes as he focuses his complete attention onto the man writhing around on his bed to try and escape the hallucinations bombarding him. Dean grabs ahold of the angels shoulder, trying his best to try and understand what was happening

“Shift it? What are you talking about?”

“It would get Sam back on his feet”

“You’re going to take on his pain…” (y/n) comments quietly, watching as he nods slowly in response. Taking a seat next to the frightened looking hunter, Castiel rolls up his sleeves and breathes out a shaking sigh

“It’s better this way”

“What will happen to you?”

“I’ll be fine”

“How do you know?”

“...I don’t…”

Not waiting for an answer or reply from either person standing a few feet behind him, Castiel places feather-light fingers against Sam’s temples. He swallows back the lump in his throat, offering the horrified hunter a pitying smile

“This may hurt, Sam…” the angel explains gently, eyes swirling with guilt as he speaks, “And if I can’t tell you again...I’m sorry I ever did this to you.”

The words are barely able to leave his lips before Sam is crying out in pain, face contorting as glowing red veins pulse beneath the skin of his face. (y/n) and Dean watch in silent terror as the dangerous looking energy begins to seep in through Castiel’s finger tips, throbbing through the flesh of the angel's arm as it makes it’s slow ascension to his mind. When the switch has finally ended, Sam falls back into his pillow, gasping for air as if he were being drowned

“Sam?” Dean calls out frantically to his brother, body rushing forward to embrace the man in his arms for the first time in too long. (y/n), following after, suddenly stops. (e/c) eyes sweeping across the room, her gaze falls upon the panicked looking angel cowering in a corner a few feet away. His chest rises and falls shakily, crystal eyes welling up with pained tears as he watches her approach him cautiously

“Cas?”

“It can’t be you…”

“What do you mean, it’s (y/n), you know her” Dean replies, both brother’s eyes filled with concern as they watch Castiel shake his head. (y/n), knowing the answer, asks the question on all of their minds anyways

“Castiel-” She begins gently, head tilting to meet his frightened gaze, “-who do you see? Who am I?”

“...Lucifer…”


	43. Playing Nurse

“(y/n), are you sure you can handle this?”

“I didn’t go to medical school for 10 years for nothing”

“Wait, really?”

“No-” (y/n) chuckles lightly, nudging the confused looking Dean in the side as Sam smiles, “-but I did learn how to lie really well thanks to you guys, so I’m sure I’ll be okay”

“I still don’t know about this, Tweety-” Dean replies, a hint of concern in his green apple eyes as he continues, “-the idea of not being able to keep you in my sights gives me the heebie jeebies…”

“I kind of agree with him on this, (y/n)-” Sam adds quietly, wrapping a protective arm around the girls shoulders to pull her close, “-we’re a team now. I don’t like to idea of leaving you behind”

“I don’t like being away from you two either, but-” She insists gently, hugging his torso lightly before moving to quickly embrace the shorter brother beside him, “-someone has to watch over the broken angel and the Winchester brothers have more important things to do”

“Important things?”

“Hunting Dick, saving the world, you know...the usual” (y/n) replies through a sly smile, playful tone causing both of the boys to roll their eyes at the smaller girl

“I hate you” Dean sighs through a smile as (y/n) winks at him

“Love you too-” She lightly pushes the boys to the direction of their car, flattening out her formal attire and smoothing back her hair, “-now get out of here. I have a job to swipe”

“Alright, Tweety, we’ll let you go”

“I’ll call you if I get any updates...” (y/n)’s hidden worry for the two hunters becomes evident in her eyes as she speaks, “Be safe you two...If you die on me, I-I’ll bring you back and kill you myself”

“I’ll take your word on that,” Sam laughs, bringing the girl in to hug her once more, “,good luck, (y/n)”

“See you later, Tweets” Dean ruffles the girls (h/c) locks with his calloused hands, lightly kissing her disheveled hair

“See you later, boys…”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“It’s a tragedy really-” The bald headed doctor sighs, tiredly leading the young looking Phoenix, “-just half the staff...dead in the back parking lot”

“I’m so sorry for all of the loss you and the other employees have gone through, Doctor” (y/n) replies sincerely, (e/c) eyes scanning the familiar winding marble hallways of the small asylum.

“It’s quite alright, Ms.Oakley -” He insists kindly, forcing a polite smile on his wrinkled face as he continues, “-these patients require 24/7 care...I’m just thankful you were able to join our team so quickly”

“Like I said before, Doctor-” She smiles, comforting the grieving man by resting her hand on his shoulder, “-I’m happy to help out. Where should I start?”

“Well, Ms.Oakley-” His moods seems to lighten up slightly, swiping his key card into the small slot near the locked doors before them, “-we’ll start you off in the west wing.”

Following after the short man as he stuffs his wrinkled hands into his white coat, (y/n) finds herself breathing out a sigh of relief upon recognizing the hallway she was walking down. With pale yellow lights above and fake potted plants lining the cream colored walls, the entire wing is bathed in a calming lavender scent. The doctor motions to a few navy colored doors behind him, one of the small windows revealing to her the angel she came here for

“And who, might I ask, will I be taking care of?” She asks, (e/c) eyes finding themselves moving back to the small window from before. The doctor smiles, motioning once again to the closed doors behind him.

“Well, I plan on having you take on five of our patients-” He strides over to Castiel's door, pale hand slowly turning the cool metal knob, “-but we’ll start you out with one for now”

“Hello, Doctor”

“Good evening, Castiel-” The doctor replies in the way you may talk to a child, a kind smile on his face as he continues, “-and how are we today?”

“I would like to get a bird. A pretty one” He answers quietly, sitting cross legged on top of his soft mattress as he speaks. The doctor chuckles lightly, once again in the way you might in the presence of a child.

“A bird you say, Castiel? And why is that?” (y/n) watches the two speak, (e/c) eyes hinting to her amusement as a fond smile pulls at the angels lips

“I met a beautiful bird once-” he sighs dreamily, never looking at the pair as he continues, “-I’ve come to miss her…”

“Well, we’ll see about possibly getting some sort of pet for the facility, yes?” The doctor replies casually before stepping aside, ushering the girl forward. Castiel’s crystal eyes widen slightly, warm smile growing

“This young woman here is going to help take care of you, Castiel”

“(y/n)...she’s the Phoenix”

“He suffers from vivid hallucinations and religious delusions-” The doctor beside her explains quietly before turning back to the starstruck angel before him, “-Castiel, this is Wren Oakley.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Castiel…”

He stares at her quizzically, either not completely sure what was happening or convincing himself she was just another illusion to haunt him. To try and ease his mind, she shows her true form to him through the tangerine glow of her eyes. Thankfully, he’s sane enough to understand

“It’s nice to meet you too...Wren Oakley”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Why did you choose that name?”

“What?”

“Wren Oakley-” Castiel clarifies softly, his gaze never leaving her form as she takes a seat on the desk across from him, “-what made you decide to choose that name?”

The dimly lit room is bathed in the fluorescent white light of the lamp hanging above the pair, cream colored walls and marbled floors warm beneath the dull light. With the cool glow of the moon behind the sheer curtains and the almost deafening silence of the hallways outside, (y/n) finds a sense of calm wash over her.

“I didn’t actually choose it-” She explains, smiling kindly as she crosses her arms over her chest, “-Dean did. He thought it would be funny, you know...giving a bird a different bird name as a disguise”

“May I ask you a question?”

“Cas, you don’t have to ask me to...ask me a question” She chuckles lightly, the sweet sound bringing a small smile to the angels stubbled face

“May I?”

“Alright, shoot”

“Can I call you (y/n)?”

“I mean, I guess...Why?” She voices her curiosity softly, watching as his almost glowing blue eyes leave her gaze for a moment to stare out of the small glass window beside his bed

“You chose that name yourself, right?” He asks, gaze still fixed on the tar black sky outside, “When you were born from those ashes, you chose that name?”

“I did…” she answers him quietly, slightly guarded at the mention of her past as it was something she was not fond of remembering.

“Why did you choose that name?”

It takes a while for her to answer, realizing the beginning of her story was one that was never spoken about. It was strange. Being asked things about the start of her journey despite not even visiting those memories herself in a long time.

“The first time I abandoned my true form-” She explains slowly, her voice hinting to her vulnerability as she continues, “-a human found me wandering around in the woods. It was a woman. She took me into her home and cared for me along with her 2 children. Her name was (y/n) (l/n)”

“You loved this human?”

“As if she were my own mother. She was the kind of human who could hold entire universes in her heart.”

“Something happened to her.” Castiel states quietly, the devil on his shoulder even kind enough to give him a break from the ramblings. (y/n) nods sadly in response, finding her heart beginning to ache. A dull pain she hadn’t felt in a while

“Her and her children were murdered in their sleep by her husband-” she explains through clenched teeth, reliving that fateful day. Castiel nods in understanding

“Did you kill the husband?”

“I didn’t get the chance...shot me in between the eyes and buried all of our bodies in the back garden. I remember waking up the next day in complete darkness, surrounded by the awful stench of rotting flesh. It was one of the worst days of my life”

“That’s why you chose that name then.” Castiel concludes gently, his gaze finally returning to hers and offering silent comfort.

“When she died, she was only 22-” (y/n) explains through a sad smile, “-Taking her name as my own...It felt as if I was able to bring a piece of her on my journey, continuing her life through mine. After what she did for me, I figured it was the least I could do”

“I don’t like the name Wren Oakley” Castiel states somewhat randomly, almost as if lost in his own thoughts as his gaze shifts towards a small potted plant resting upon his nightstand. (y/n) could see his sanity as it slowly faded from his eyes, understanding his small window of coherency was slowly running out.

“What?”

“(y/n) (l/n) suits you much better”

“And why is that, Castiel?” She inquires quietly, walking over to the side of his bed to gently tuck his body into the soft white sheets beneath him. He smiles, never meeting her eyes

“Names are beautiful because of the stories attached to them-” He explains, sinking down into the fluffy mattress, “-and to me...yours seems to be the most beautiful of them all.”


	44. Falling

-One Week Later-

“Morning, sweetheart-” Dean greets the girl tiredly through a mouthful of food, (y/n) chuckling lightly at the way his muffled voice sounds through the phone, “-hows our girl doing? Feathers treating you nicely?”

“Everything's peachy down here in Colorado-” (y/n) answers through a tired smile, politely declining Castiel's silent offering of sliced apples, “-Cas seems to be handling things as well as he can, I mean...considering the circumstances. ”

“You think he’ll get better?”

“I’m not a real doctor, Dean, I’m just playing one...but-”

“But?”

“I think he could.” She replies with a sigh, glancing over to the angel pawing through a children's book beside her

“You do?”

“I have faith in the little weirdo, what can I say?” (y/n) chuckles lightly, once again having to decline the sliced apples Castiel insists she eats, “How are my boys? Getting into trouble?”

“We’re actually on a case right now, a hunter-”

“Hey, (y/n)!” A faint voice suddenly interrupts Dean, (y/n) picking up the familiarity of it’s laid-back tone

“Is that...Garth?”

“You know it, baby!”

“Can you, like, not? For one second?” Dean grumbles lowly before letting out a frustrated huff of air to continue, “Garth called us to help him out on a weird case. We got nothing on Dick Roman, so we figured we should busy ourselves while we wait for something to pop up.”

“Need any help?”

“You’re helping us plenty by watching over Cas-” Dean insists, gratitude evident in his voice as he continues, “-don’t worry about us, Tweets, we can handle this”

“Alright, but don’t be afraid to call me the second you’ve got too much on your plate”

“Same goes for you, (y/n)-” his voice is gentle as he speaks, “-call us if there’s any updates, alright?”

“You got it, Dean-o”

“See you later, (y/n)” As he bids his goodbye, (y/n) smiles at the sound of Sam and Garth joining in, all of the men goofily shouting out their farewells. It was a sweet sound she found herself yearning to record

“See you later, boys”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tar black sky peeks in through the pale yellow curtains, glowing stars resembling fireflies as they pulse with life across the horizon. Outside, Castiel can make out the faint outline of the gardens a yard away, soft petals swaying through the chilling breeze passing by. When the sun went away and he could no longer see the beautiful colors of the flowers, the angel found himself riddled with anxiety, body trembling at the thought of having to wait through the darkness as horrific images passed his aching mind. Night was when Lucifer was the most active. Night was when (y/n) went away. Sitting cross-legged on top of his mattress, Castiel turns his gaze onto the Phoenix as she tidies up his small room. Her presence brought him comfort as Lucifer continued his plague, angel wanting nothing more than to hear her kind voice in the hopes of stalling her inevitable departure

“May I ask you a question?”

“Cas-” (y/n) calls out his name through a sigh, amusement in her (e/c) eyes as she continues, “-you don’t need my permission to ask your question. You can just...ask it”

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes, Cas-” She chuckles, pulling up a small wooden chair to sit herself beside his bed, “-you may ask me a question.”

“Why did you stay here?”

“What do you mean?”

“You could have gone with Sam and Dean-” He explains slowly, trying his best to speak over the unpleasant sounds of Lucifer beside him, “-but you chose to stay here with me. Why?”

“Someone needed to watch over you. I volunteered to do it”

“You willingly stayed behind to care for me?” He asks, quiet voice hinting at his disbelief. (y/n) smiles

“Why do you seem so surprised?”

“When you first met me-” He’s hesitant to continue, his crystal blue eyes nervously moving away from her form for a moment, “-I was a villain. I murdered people...I set free the Leviathans”

“You weren’t a villain”

“How are you so sure?”

“You’re eyes” she answers vaguely, chuckling lightly at the confused look crossing his stubbled face

“My...eyes?”

“Remorse can’t be seen in the eyes of a true villain-” She explains gently, leaning back into the cool frame of the chair she sat in, “-I saw the regret you felt every time we crossed paths, Cas. You weren’t a villain...you were just an angel trying to fix the things your father left behind. Sure, you got out of hand, but that doesn’t mean you can’t be redeemed.”

“You shouldn’t defend me”

“It’s not defending when it’s the truth.” She is quick to argue, watching as his eyebrows furrow slightly upon his forehead, “Look, Cas...I know we don’t really know each other, but I care about you and I want to get closer to you. It might take some time, considering everything that's going on, but I’m willing to put in the work”

“You’d do that for me?”

“Without a doubt. We're family now, Cas, whether you like it or not”

It takes the angel a moment to completely register what she’d said, body seemingly frozen in place at the unwavering confidence in her words. He almost convinces himself it was just another one of Lucifer's sick tricks but, strangely enough, the devil on his shoulder seems to be focused on a disgusting novel he was reading out loud to him. The beautiful words that had just left her lips were really hers. Something Castiel found his heart stopping at, stomach twisting into knots as her (e/c) eyes wrinkle at the sides when she smiles sweetly at him.

“May I ask you a question?” As if on autopilot, the words spill from his mouth, ears yearning to hear her speak again. Her laugh washes over him like a cool wave, refreshing his aching mind

“Of course”

“Will you play a board game with me?”

“Anything for you, Cas”

And just like that, the angel knew...He’d fallen head over heels


	45. Moments of Sanity

Love. It started out as a spark. A tiny flicker of golden light through the darkness, barely noticeable to even the most observant eyes. When nobody was looking, it grew into a flame. Later, an inferno. Fed by the way her charmingly innocent (e/c) eyes studied the world around her or when her intoxicating smile seemed to paint the room in its glowing tenderness. It wasn’t long before he was completely captivated by her, cornflower eyes longing to memorize every detail. She was a creature who could electrify him with her almost overwhelming beauty whenever her gaze met his. A Phoenix who could make his heart skip a beat with just the feather-light touch of her fingertips. A woman who could take his breath away with a laugh as sweet as honey. A being whose soul was created with the most magnificent stardust the universe had to offer, blessing the earth she walked upon. In his eyes, she was perfectly irresistible. Temptation in its purest form. He knew what love was...he just never expected it to feel this agonizingly wonderful.

“Are you alright, Cas?” the nickname for him passed her soft lips like a summer rain, the angel finding himself longing to hear her speak again.

“Of course-” he replies quietly, eyes meeting her amused gaze as she takes a seat next to his bed, “-why wouldn’t I be?”

“You seemed a little out of it-” she explains gently, crossing her arms over her chest, “-like you were distracted. Are you seeing Lucifer again?”

“No. I’m not thinking about Lucifer.”

“Then...whatcha thinking about?”

“You.” He sighs, crystal blue eyes studying her face as she raises her eyebrows at him in surprise. Chuckling lightly to herself, she begins to tidy up the small room

“Very funny, Cas”

“It would be funny if it was a joke, but I’m afraid I’m being completely serious.”

Dismissing him with a wave of her hand, she walks over to the side of his bed, a soft smile pulling at her even softer features

“Come on, crazy-” she sighs tiredly, using the palms of her hands to lightly push the angel down onto the bed, his tar black hair scattering across the fluffy white pillow beneath his head, “- time for bed”

“I’m an angel, I don’t need sleep.”

She chuckles at the way his eyebrows furrow cutely on his forehead. Using the soft pad of her thumb, she gently smoothes away the deep lines above his eyes, smiling lightly. His stomach flutters beneath her warm touch

“I know, Cas-” she replies, amusement evident in her voice as she speaks, “-we go through this every night. Just pretend to sleep, alright? Lay down, lights out, the whole shebang until I come back for you in the morning.”

“I understand.”

“Good boy.” She praises him gently before turning to leave the room. Just before her hand is able to reach the cool metal knob though, the angel calls out to her suddenly

“(y/n)?” His voice is fragile as he speaks, the girl turning to meet his anxiety ridden gaze

“Do you need something?”

“Stay with me...just for tonight.”

There’s a long pause that flows between the pair as they stare at each other through the darkness. Castiel was crazy, even he knew that much, but the angel also knew that the Phoenix was the one thing grounding him to reality. She provided clarity and comfort during a time in which his whole world was falling apart, a kind voice calling out to him through the black abyss to remind him that a part of his true self was still there. He was crazy and he knew it...but she was the one thing that made him sane, even if it was just for a few moments at a time.

“Cas, I don’t know-”

“Please-” He practically begs her, fearing what would become of him when he isn’t in her presence anymore, “-read me a story, tell me about your day, anything...I don’t want to be alone.”

“Okay, alright, I’ll stay-” She says through a sigh, an amused grin on her face as she continues, “-but just so you know, I’m quite the talker when I want to be. You’ll have to put up with my voice for a while”

“That’s all I could ever ask for, (y/n)”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“(y/n)” Castiel calls out to the sleeping girl, watching her fondly from his spot on the bed as she curls up into herself on the chair she sat in. Through his crystalline eyes he studied her expressions as they changed upon her soft (s/c) skin, nose scrunching up cutely as her pink lips parted slightly. Even with Lucifer terrorizing him with another awful rendition of ACDC’s ‘Highway to Hell’, Castiel felt a sense of comfort when he saw her sleeping so peacefully. Suddenly, her eyelids flutter open, revealing to the angel the beautiful (e/c) eyes he found himself daydreaming about more than he should.

“(y/n)...” He calls out her name again, as if just having it pass his lips fills his mouth with sweet nectar. (y/n) stretches lightly against the cool wooden chair beneath her, eyes scanning the room until they land upon the angel staring back at her. She smiles

“Morning, creep-” She teases him playfully, standing from her chair to walk over to the curtains by his bedside, “-how’re you feeling today?”

“I’m fine…” Lucifer taunts him from the side, haunting images of (y/n) being murdered in horrific ways flashing in front of his eyes. Noticing the way the angel seems to wince after replying to her, (y/n) pulls open the curtains to the window. The room is immediately filled with golden light as the summer sun peeks through the dense foliage outside, bees beginning their journeys through the flower gardens as a warm breeze passes by. (y/n) may not have been a real doctor, but she sure as hell knew how to comfort a friend

“It’s a beautiful day today-” she states softly, moving to stand beside him, “-take a walk with me?”

Instead of waiting for an answer, she gently tugs the angel up from his bed, straightening his white dressings before leading him towards the door. He stays silent throughout their trip down the pristine marble hallways, eyes vacant as his mind is continuously plagued by agonizing images. It isn’t until the pair are finally outside that he’s able to calm down a bit, heartbeat returning to it’s normal pace when the buttercup yellow light hits it’s skin. He smiles slightly at the feeling, ears able to ignore the incessant ramblings of his demonic brother

“Did you know-” He begins quietly, the girl listening intently to every word as he continues, “-it takes about 18 minutes for the light of the sun to reach the Earth’s surface.”

“I did not know that”

“Do you enjoy the sun?”

“That’s a strange question”

“Do you?”

“I do”

“Why?” Castiel never looks at her when he speaks, crystal eyes focused on the magnificent star above as it shines down upon the pair. (y/n) chuckles lightly, understanding now that the questions he asked were ways of trying to distract himself from the pain of his condition.

“When Eve created the Phoenix, it was said that she swallowed pieces of the sun to form it’s flesh and bones-” she explains quietly, recalling the story of her species, “-you could say the sun and I are connected because of this.”

“The sun is a part of you-” Castiel comments through a fond smile, his sky blue eyes reflecting the warm glow of the sun rays above as he continues, “-and you are a part of the sun. How interesting...”

“What?”

“The sun is suddenly-” He finally turns to meet her curious gaze, his perfect teeth on full display as a growing adoration reveals itself in his eyes, “-so much more beautiful to me now.”

There’s a long pause that flows between the pair, the Phoenix finding herself unable to respond to such an affectionate comment. It was as if in that moment, she saw a glimpse of his true and sane self. Castiel was constantly announcing how much he adored the girl, but she would always brush the comments off as just another one of his psychotic ramblings. This time however, there was something so sincere about his words when they passed his lips, eyes clearer than they’ve ever been. Butterflies couldn’t help but fill the girls stomach, fingers running themselves anxiously through her (h/c) hair

“I-uh-well-”

“Did you know that the honey bee-” Castiel suddenly begins to speak, a goofy looking smile pulling at his lips as he continues, “-is the only insect that produces food eaten by man?”

“N-No, I did not know that, Cas…”

“Have you ever tried honey?”

“Not in a long while, I suppose” She replies, finding herself chuckling lightly at the excitement growing in his innocent looking eyes

“Wait here!” He demands gently, grabbing her hand for a moment to lay a soft kiss upon her knuckles, “I’ll collect some for you!”

“Cas, you really don’t have to-”

Before she’s able to even finish her sentence, the angel is suddenly sprinting in another direction, child-like glee evident on his face as he makes a mad dash towards the beautifully planted flower beds about a yard away. (y/n) found herself watching him in silence as a warm breeze passed her by, (e/c) eyes studying his stubbled face as he crept behind a group of marigolds. Maybe, she thinks, just maybe...he wasn't as crazy as she originally thought


	46. Getting Together Again

“(y/n), may I-?”

“If it’s another one of your questions, just ask it, Cas” (y/n) replies teasingly, a playful smile pulling at her soft lips as she looks up from the small game board in front of them. The sight fills the angel's stomach with butterflies, crystal eyes studying every detail of her face as the warm summer sun casted it’s buttercup yellow glow upon her (s/k) skin. Lucifer obnoxiously sings a song about Castiel’s crush on the Phoenix from behind a potted plant nearby. Clearing his throat lightly to try and rid his thoughts of Lucifer’s plague, the angel focuses his attention back onto the girl before him

“How are you?”

“That’s your question?” She chuckles lightly, leaning back into the cool wooden chair. Castiel grins at the sight, the sound of her laugh enough to make his heart flutter.

“Is that strange?”

“A little” She smiles, resting her chin upon her hands. Castiel can’t help but smile as well, finding her playful demeanor charming.

“How so?”

“It’s just-” She explains gently through a sigh, tidying the game board before them, “-you always ask such odd questions, but you’re asking how I’m doing? It’s a little strange you’d want to know something as normal as that”

“Would you like me to be honest?”

“Of course”

“I didn’t really need to ask you a question-” he explains gently, almost as if embarrassed to say it out loud, “-I just wanted to see you smile”

“What...?”

Before he’s able to answer her, (y/n) watches as the angel suddenly straightens his posture, almost as if the man was flinching from a small electric shock to the spine. Castiel holds his body flush against the back frame of his chair, crystalline eyes searching the pale lights above. (y/n) notes the way he tilts his head slightly to the side, perked up like a puppy trying to listen to something she couldn’t perceive.

“Cas, are you alright?” She asks him quietly, reaching over to place feather light fingers across his knuckles, “Is it Lucifer?”

“That sound…” he murmurs softly to himself, his eyes desperately scanning the popcorn ceiling. Taking his hand into hers, she gently squeezes his palm against hers.

“Maybe we should step outside, Cowboy-” she tries to coax him up from his seat, using her free hand to tenderly rub at his back, “-you can count the stripes on the bumble bees again o-or tell me some facts about those nasturtium flowers you like so much-”

“I heard it…”

“Heard what, Cas?”

“A bell”

“A bell?” she echoes quietly, her concerned filled eyes searching his stubbled face as he slowly meets her gaze. He smiles lightly, thumb running across the soft (s/c) skin of the back of her hand

“The bumble bees are out of their colonies-”

“Cas, wait-”

“-they should be exploring the gardens now”

“But-”

“Let’s go find them, (y/n)”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“A bell?”

“A bell” sitting cross legged on the candy apple green grass beneath her, (y/n) echoes the information back to Sam. (e/c) eyes glancing over to the angel as he flops over into a small pile of his favorite flowers, the Phoenix let’s a small sigh escape her soft lips

“He didn’t say anything else about it?”

“He was...incredibly vague about what happened-” (y/n) explains quietly, running her fingers through her (h/c) locks, “-I couldn’t get him to elaborate”

“Tweety, you sure it wasn’t just another hallucination? I mean, the dudes crazy” Dean is the one to speak now, (y/n) able to hear the doubt lacing his words.

“I’ve been with Cas for almost a month now, Dean-” (y/n) focuses her attention back onto the angel again, watching as he begins to build a small bouquet, “-I know what his episodes look like. He heard something this morning, something I couldn’t. I'm scared it might be important”

“Wait, this morning?” Sam asks suddenly

“...Yeah?”

“(y/n), do you remember what time it was when he heard the bell?”

“It was a little after breakfast, I think, so around ten o’clock”

“Ten?” Dean echoes quietly, (y/n) finding herself piecing together the puzzle after hearing the poorly hidden worry in his voice.

“What did you boys do?” her question comes out as a tired sigh, an amused smile pulling at her lips when neither Winchester answers

“We-uh-” Sam clears his throat lightly, “-apparently opened something the same time Cas heard his bell”

“You don’t know what you opened, do you?”

“Not a clue” Dean answers through a smile, (y/n) chuckling lightly at the sound

“You think Cas knows?”

“Probably”

“You boys heading over here?” (y/n) smiles lightly, excitement growing in her body at the thought of finally being able to reunite with the ones she called family.

“Looks like it, Tweety. Warm up a pot of coffee for us, will you?”

“You got it, Dean-o”

“That’s our girl”


	47. Help from Crazy

“Excuse me, gentlemen, but it’s way past visiting hours”

“We’re here to see a friend of ours, it’s fine-” Dean argues, annoyance evident in his voice as his brother tries to calm him down

“I can’t allow you back there, sir-”

“It’s alright, Abel-” (y/n), dressed in her sky blue scrubs, makes her way over to the honey skinned man, her (e/c) eyes scanning the pair of hunters before turning back to the nurse, “-I called them in”

“Wren, you know we aren’t allowed to let people visit right now...” Abel tries to reason with her through a hushed voice, arms crossing themselves over his white scrubs as he speaks. (y/n), a charming smile pulling at her lips, lightly nudges the man.

“These two are leaving for Europe tomorrow-” the lies pass her teeth expertly, voice never wavering in confidence as she tries to convince the man to trust her, “-they need to visit their friend before they go...you understand, don’t you, Abel?”

“Fine, but only if you promise it’ll be quick, Oakley” He softens upon seeing her sincere expression, letting out a tired sounding sigh when he meets her gaze. She smiles

“I promise!” She states happily, once again lying through her teeth before she’s quickly ushering the Winchester boys through the double set of locked doors before them. Sliding her key card through every slot that blocks their path, the three are finally alone in the dimly lit hallway of the east ward. Before the pair of hunters are able to greet her properly, (y/n) is already clinging onto their massive bodies, face buried into their chests as she breathes in their comforting scents.

“Woah, Tweety bird-” Dean chuckles lightly, gently stroking her soft locks of (h/c) hair with his calloused fingers, “-missed us?”

“Miss you? Of course not…” She mumbles the joke quietly into the rough fabric of their flannels, arms desperate to wrap around their torsos as if afraid they’d disappear between her finger tips. She realizes in that moment just how much she depended on these boys and how easily she grew to love them in the past year. They were her everything. Sam, understanding the fragility in her voice, places a soft kiss upon the top of her head.

“Maybe we should’ve waited longer to come back ” He teases her gently, the pair of hunters smiling at the way she scrunches up her nose

“Not funny, Sammy-” She shoves him the chest lightly, chuckling at the dramatically hurt expression that crosses his face, “-four weeks was long enough”

“You got that right, Tweety-” Dean agrees, ruffling her hair until her (h/c) locks lay in a messy nest on top of her head, “-now where’s that tree topper? We gotta ask him about this thing-”

“(y/n)!”

The three all turn on their heels to watch as said tree topper makes quick strides down the marble hallway, his tan trench coat billowing behind him like a cape as his almost frantic crystalline eyes land on the girl a few feet away.

“Cas?” Sam says the name in disbelief, Dean mirroring his brother's shock as they watch the angel make his way over to the group. Not paying attention to the two boys beside her, Castiel places a soft hand upon (y/n)’s arm, almost as if reassuring himself that she was really there. (y/n) chuckles lightly, noting the confused glances from the hunters next to her

“I told you to wait in your room, Cowboy” She scolds him gently, a sweet smile pulling at her lips when he is quick to stand by her side in an almost protective manner

“I thought something may have happened to you…”

“In the five minutes I’ve been gone, you thought something happened to me?” She asks, earning a child-like nod in reply, “Well, since you’re here...why don’t you say hello?”

“Hello?” he echoes quietly, watching her kind gaze as she motions towards the Winchesters to her right. There's a long silence that passes between the group, (y/n) noticing the way Castiel’s eyes seem to light up slightly upon finally registering the boys beside her

“Hello, Sam-” His voice is confident as he says the name, a smile spreading across his lips as he turns to the older brother, “-Dean.

“Hey, Castiel..” Sam greets the angel kindly. Dean, stepping forward, gently pats Castiel on the shoulder, a relieved smile spreading across his stubbled face

“Look at you-” the older hunter states, green eyes fixed on the angels form as if checking him over for any signs of visible damage from the pain he’d taken on, “-walkin’ and talkin’. That’s great, right?”

Instead of answering Dean, another pregnant pause fills the air, anticipation evident on the boy’s face as they watch the angel slowly offer his hand to them. Sticking out his index finger, his sky blue band sliding down his wrist as he holds up his arm, Castiel looks expectantly at the pair.

“Pull my finger”

“...What?” Dean clears his throat lightly, both brothers eyeing the Phoenix beside them nervously as she avoids their gazes.

“My finger-” Castiel clarifies, nodding towards his hand, “-pull it”

“Cas, let’s not-” (y/n) is unable to get the words out before Dean is taking the angel's finger in his hand, lightly yanking onto the appendage until the room is illuminated by bright flashes of lemon colored light above. Light bulbs bursting in their fixtures, the boys flinch as shards of glass rain down upon the group. The entire ward is plunged into darkness. (y/n), letting out a tired sounding laugh, slaps her hands onto Sam and Dean’s shoulders

“What the hell just happened?” Sam asks through a whisper, the pair of boys eyeing the girl suspiciously as she illuminates the hall in the warm glow of her hands.

“Consider it a weird little welcoming celebration…”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Just hang on, Cas-” Sam calls out the angel, the pair of boys watching as he hands (y/n) one of the dozens of light bulbs he insisted he help replace, “-you’re saying you remember who you are, what you are?”

“Yes. Of course.” Castiel states it plainly, turning to face the brothers suddenly as a grin spreads across his stubbled face, “Oh! Outside today, in the garden, I followed a honeybee.”

“A honeybee?” Dean echoes, unable to hide his bewilderment as he stares at the angel

“I saw the route of flowers-” Castiel explains, (y/n) gingerly taking the pile of bulbs from his arms so that he can express his child-like glee with his hands, “-It’s all right there, the whole plan. There’s nothing to add”

“(y/n)...” Sam turns to the girl just as she’s screwing in the last bulb in the small hospital room, “I thought you said he was handling it”

“He is handling it-” She’s quick to try to defend him, softening her voice when she meets the angel’s fond gaze, “-he just gets a little...distracted”

“...Beautiful” Castiel mumbles the word quietly to himself, his eyes never leaving the girl's form as she stands beside him. Sam, hearing the angel, smiles lightly

“What was that, Cas?”

“(y/n)-” he clarifies for the pair of boys whose faces seem to light up slightly in amusement upon connecting the dots, “-her beauty can be overwhelming. She’s temptation in its purest form-”

“Woah, okay! Not the time, Casanova!” (y/n) is quick to slap a hand over Castiel’s mouth, her soft palm tickled by the stubble of his chin as she tries to ignore the teasing glances of the brothers sitting a few feet away, “We gotta focus on more important things”

“I don’t know, Tweety bird-” Dean raises his eyebrows playfully at the girl, nodding towards Castiel as she slowly removes her hand from his mouth, “-I kind of want to hear what else he has to say-”

“Change the subject now or else I’ll kick your ass-”

“Alright, Alright!” Sam laughs, clearing his throat lightly before standing up to approach the angel still dreamily distracted by (y/n), “So, Cas, (y/n) told us you might have heard something weird this morning? Is that true?”

“Yes, I heard a ping that pierced me-” the angel has to tear his eyes away from the girl beside him, a small smile on his face as he describes the sound, “-and well...none of you would have heard it unless you were an angel at the time”

(y/n) watches Sam slowly take in the information, wheels turning in his mind as he slowly hands her a moss green duffel bag.

“He heard that sound when we opened this…”

Taking the rough fabric in her arms, the girl gingerly unzips the pack. There, nestled gently between two navy blue towels, was a thick slab of rock. Engraved on its smooth surface were ancient looking markings (y/n) couldn’t understand, tan lines and patterns carved neatly into sections in the ash grey colored stone. Carefully taking the cool slab into her own hands, she gently offers it to the angel beside her, watching as he chuckles lightly to himself

“Now I understand…” He says vaguely through a smile.

“Understand what?” Dean asks somewhat impatiently, crossing his arms over his chest as he studies the angel carefully. Castiel, slowly taking the slab from (y/n), scans its surface with great amusement

“You’re the ones...I guess that makes sense-”

“Cas-” (y/n) places her hand upon the angel's arm, gently running her thumb against the light fabric of his clothes to help try and ground him, “-you have to try and focus for me, alright? What exactly makes sense?”

“I’m sorry, (y/n)”

“It’s alright, buddy, I just need you to stay on topic. What makes sense?”

“If someone was going to free the word from the vault of the Earth-” Castiel finally explains, able to stay coherent by using the girl’s comforting gaze, “-it would end up being the Winchester brothers.”

“‘The word’?” Sam echos, pointing to the slab still in the angel's hand, “is that what’s written on there?”

“Did you know that a cat’s penis-”

“Cas, please-” (y/n) tries to stop him, knowing his ramblings stem from anxiety, but it’s as if he never heard her

“-is sharply barbed along its shaft? I know for a fact the females were not consulted about that”

Turning his back on the group, Castiel investigates the slab beneath the lemon yellow moonlight pouring in through the small window above his desk. There’s a long silence that falls upon the hunters as they all stare at the angel before them, each one sharing the same pitying glance

“(y/n), can’t you do something?” Dean asks almost desperately, the exhaustion he feels evident in the bags beneath his forest green eyes. She shakes her head slowly in response

“He’s anxious...” she explains slowly, motioning quietly to the angels hands to show them the way his fingers tremble slightly as he runs them across the surface of the stone, “His body doesn’t know how to react so he dissociates.”

“What does that mean?” Sam questions quietly

“It means that he’s not completely here right now. There’s a lack of continuity between his thoughts, memories, surroundings, actions, and even his identity. We have to be patient with him, let him sort out everything until he’s able to transition into a short period of sanity”

“I thought you said you didn’t go to medical school?”

“I didn’t-” a sly grin makes its way across the soft features of her face, winking at the dumbfounded men, “-but I did take a few psychology courses in the early 2000s”

“You went to college?”

“One hundred years is a long time, boys, it’d be embarrassing if I didn’t try to get some sort of education-”

“Hey-” Castiel’s voice suddenly cuts through the air, the group all turning to watch as the angel turns around to face them again, “-this is the handwriting of Metatron”

“Metatron?” Sam scoffs lightly, a confused pulling at his sharp features, “You’re saying a transformer wrote that?”

“No. That’s Megatron” Dean explains quietly, almost as if embarrassed to correct his brother who narrows his eyes at him

“What?”

“The transformer...it’s Megatron”

“What the hell is a transformer?” (y/n) whispers half to herself but is quickly interrupted by Castiel, hands holding up the small slab of grey stone for them to see

“Metatron-” he enunciates the name clearly, smiling lightly, “-he’s an angel, the scribe of God. He was the one who took down dictation when creation was being formed”

“Cas-” (y/n) hesitantly calls out the angel's name, a fond look in his eyes as he meets her gaze, “-that’s the word of God?”

“One of them, yes”

“Uh...well, what does it say?” Dean finally asks, his eyes almost frantic as he switches his gaze from the angel to the slab. Castiel goofily places his fingers across the stones surface, lips pushing out into a small pout as he hums quietly to himself

“Tree?” He mumbles, glancing back to the expectant hunters waiting patiently behind him, “Horse? Fiddler crab? I can’t read it. It wasn’t meant for angels.”

“Then who was it meant for?” Dean’s voice is laced with frustration, taking a dangerously aggressive step towards the angel who (y/n) knew would react badly to it

“Did you know that flowers began existing about 140 million years ago?”

“Dammit, Cas!” Dean raises his voice suddenly, the angel flinching at the sound, “We don’t need your stupid facts, we need your help!”

“I’m sorry”

In the blink of an eye, the angel disappears, a warm breeze of air rushing past the group as they all watch helplessly as the stone tablet falls to the marble floor. Crashing against the cool tiles, the slab is shattered into three pieces, jagged edges and tan markings laying in a pathetic heap on the floor. (y/n0, closing her tired eyes and leaning up against the windowsill, let’s out a tired sounding sigh

“What the hell was that?” Dean exclaims, disbelief written across his face as he checks the dark room for any sign of the missing angel.

“He doesn’t like loud noises, Dean, he must have felt threatened when you raised his voice at him...” (y/n) explains softly, finally opening her eyes to meet the brothers confused gazes

“Well, where did he go?”

“Probably the day room, he likes the view of the garden there”

“Will you take me there?”

“Sure thing, Dean-o”

“Sam-” Dean calls out to his brother, motioning to the mess of dust and shattered stone on the floor beside him through a tight-lipped smile, “-pick up the…’Word of God’, will you?”


	48. Advanced Placement

“Hey, Cowboy…”

“(y/n)...” The name leaves the angel's lips as if it was waiting there the whole time, his crystalline eyes puppy-like when they meet her soft gaze. (y/n) smiles, hand holding the rough sleeve of Dean's jacket as she slowly ushers him forward.

“Are you alright?” She asks him gently, crouching down next to the table Castiel sat at. He nods timidly, in the way a child might when they’re lying. Reaching out a hand, she softly pushes back the tufts of tar black hair falling across his forehead. Sucking in a breath, her smile tightens slightly when her eyes catch something strange

“Is it okay if Dean stays here and talks to you for a bit?”

“You’re leaving” Castiel states, worry evident in his voice

“Only for a little bit-”

“Wait-” Dean intervenes quietly, pulling the girl slightly to the side by her elbow, “-why are you leaving me with crazy?”

“Because-” She chuckles lightly, her gaze shifting to watch as shadows move like bullets past the darkened windows, “-I think you’re brother is chasing some kid outside”

“...He’s doing what?”

“Our ‘Big Friendly Giant’-” She nods towards said hunter zig-zagging across the field outside, “-is currently falling over his own feet trying to catch some teenager. ”

“Please tell me you’re joking”

“Nope-” She slaps a hand onto his shoulder, winking as he groans something she can’t understand, “-watch him?”

“I guess…”

“Be nice to each other, alright? See you boys in a bit!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What the hell…”

The words leave her lips through a whisper, barely loud enough to carry through the frigid wind as she stands beneath a large oak tree near the front of the field. There, about 30 feet away, was Sam and a boy she had never seen before. Through the darkness, she can make out their forms as the boy sprints in a zigzag pattern across the neatly trimmed field, his face contorted as he cries out helpless apologies as if his life depended on it. Just a few feet behind him was the hunter, flannel clad body slipping and sliding across the dewy grass as he tried to keep up. It was interesting to say the least, a scene mirroring that of a lion chasing its prey. Only this time, the prey seemed to be winning. Watching the spectacle through a smile, (y/n) sighs lightly. Using the strength in her legs, (y/n) is quick to leap up into the air, hands gripping tightly onto the jagged branch above her. Once she’s got a good hold, she’s swinging herself into the dense canopy of leaves, body moving seamlessly through the twisting branches surrounding her

“Stop!” Sam shouts out in frustration, voice much closer than it was before. Upon hearing his deep voice, (y/n) rushes out to the edge of the tree, crouching low into the shadows as she peers over the side. There, only a few feet away now, was the boy. His long inky hair in a mess in front of his face, breathing ragged as he continued his sprint. Only a few seconds until he was exactly where he needed to be.

“Stop right there-!” Just before Sam is able to continue his somewhat desperate demand, (y/n) is suddenly dropping down from the tree above, body landing on the boy's shoulders and thighs wrapping around his neck.

“Oh God-!” The boy chokes out, (y/n) using the momentum of her fall to throw his small body onto the grass below. Straddling his waist, eyes glowing a deep orange color, the Phoenix furrows her brows at the sobbing mess she sees before her.

“He’s not a monster-” She reaches down, fingers pulling apart his lips to check his teeth, “-or a chomper...”

“Then what is he?” Sam pants, finally able to relax and catch his breath as he stands next to the pair on the ground.

“I’m a-” The boy sniffles, his hands clutching the duffel bag the boys had brought in earlier, “-K-Kevin Tran”

“Sam…” (y/n) slowly removes herself from Kevin, hands reaching down to gently pull the boy up from the dirt, “...He’s just some kid”

“I’m in advanced placement-” Kevin continues to blubber once he’s standing in between them, body trembling, “-p-p-p-please don’t kill me”

“We’re not going to kill you” Sam huffs out in frustration, suddenly grabbing at the rough fabric of the duffel bag in the boy's hands. Tugging at sack, the pair find themselves furrowing their eyebrows at the sight of Kevin still being attached to it. Sam pulls, Kevin is forced forward with it.

“I’m sorry- '' Kevin whimpers, his body thrown about as Sam continues to try and shake the bag free from the teenagers grasp, “-I’m s-sorry! I-I don’t know why, but I-I can’t let go of t-this”

“You can’t let go of it?” (y/n) echoes softly, (e/c) eyes widened as she shares the same confused look with the hunter beside her, “Why can’t you let go of it?”

“...I don’t know”

“You don’t know?” Sam questions somewhat impatiently, the girl quick to place a gentle hand on his bicep to help calm him down. Kevin nods quickly, hands still shaking as he grips the canvas fabric tighter to his small body

“Well, Kevin Tran from advanced placement-” (y/n) smiles lightly, trying her best to calm the panicking boy beside her as she gently grabs his elbow to usher him forward, “-let’s go and talk about it until we figure it out, alright?”

“...Alright”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Sam, could you sit down?”

“What? Why?”

“I think your tallness is scaring the kid…”

“It’s not-” The pair turn their gazes on to Kevin Tran as he sits on the edge of Castiel's bed, dark eyes widened like a doe’s as his bottom lip trembles. Clearing his throat lightly, Sam is reluctant to pull up the small wooden chair beside him, sitting down with his elbows resting upon his knees as sighs

“Better?” The hunter asks the smaller boy. Kevin nods timidly, tar black hair falling in his face as he does so.

“So, Kevin-” (y/n) begins softly, deciding to lean herself up against the cream colored wall beside her, “-you’re in high school right?”

“...Yeah”

“And you told us you were in advanced placement which means you’re a good student, correct?”

“...Sure”

“Then why is a good student like you-” (y/n) gets up from her leaning position to crouch down beside him, index finger tapping lightly at the rough canvas fabric of the duffel bag in his hands, “-breaking into asylums and stealing duffels? ”

“I-I didn’t mean to-” his voice holds sincerity as he speaks, the confusion he feels evident in his misty eyes as he continues, “-I mean, I meant to, but I-I-I-I didn’t-”

“We aren’t upset with you, Kevin-” (y/n) chuckles lightly, trying to make sure he understands that they aren’t a threat to him, “-we’re just a little confused, okay?”

“O-Okay”

“I’m going to ask you another question and you have to answer it as best as you can. Can you do that?”

“I think so…”

“Alright-” (y/n) sighs, pointing back at the bag resting more casually in the boys lap, “-can you tell me why you can’t give this bag back to us?”

“All I know is-” he begins shakily, trying to continue to control his breathing, “-it’s for me. I’m supposed to keep it.”

“You keep saying ‘it’ like you don’t know what you’re supposed to be keeping”

“Kevin-” Sam finally speaks up, arms crossed over his chest as his brows furrow slightly, “-do you know what it is?”

“...No.”

“Open it”

Hesitant at first, Kevin slowly loosens his grip on the canvas bag. Fingers enclosing the cool metal zipper near his arm, he tugs lightly. The bag opens. There, now broken in three sections, was the slab of engraved stone nested between the navy blue towels from before. Kevin glances up at the pair watching his every move, face unsure as he gingerly picks up two of the pieces. Before either one can say anything, the boy is suddenly pushing their jagged edges together. They click. In the blink of an eye, the two pieces are joined as one again through the touch of his fingers. Soon after, the third piece joins its family. The pair watching the entire spectacle couldn’t believe it.

“What’s...Leviathan?” Kevin’s voice is timid, almost as if afraid to come out. Sam’s eyes widen suddenly, (y/n) sharing the same shocked expression

“You can read it? Is that what it says?”

“Sort of? It hurts a little-” Kevin explains slowly, his dark eyes squinting slightly as he continues to scan the tan markings, “-it’s like looking through somebody else’s glasses, but I think it’s about Leviathan and how it came to be. God locked him up far away, right? Like in jail because they’re so…so...they’re real, aren’t they?”

“I’m afraid so” (y/n) answers quietly, pity for the young boy evident in her (e/c) eyes as she speaks

“Does it say anything about how to kill them?” Sam asks suddenly, impatient and hungry for information on the monsters they’ve been bested by on multiple occasions. Kevin shakes his head slightly, cringing as he tries to continue reading the passages across the slab

“I-I don’t know-” he admits quietly, “-It’s not like reading reading, it’s hard to focus on it for too long-”

“Step away from the prophet!”

The small group all snap their heads to watch as a woman suddenly appears behind them, tall body clad in a dark colored suit as she grips firmly onto a smooth silver blade. Just behind her is a scruffy looking man, dressed as professionally as her and holding the same intricately designed weapon. Power radiated off of them in waves, eyes scarily focused on Sam and (y/n) as they shield Kevin's trembling body from them

“Prophet?” Sam echoes quietly, eyebrows furrowing as he takes a quick glance towards the teenager behind him. The blonde haired woman, heels clicking against the marble floors as she takes a step forward, fixes her gaze onto Kevin

“Sole keep of the word on Earth-” she begins, voice powerful as she speak to the boy, “-we are here to take you”

“What do you mean ‘take’?” Kevin asks through a whisper, clutching tightly to the stone slab in his hands. (y/n) meets his panicked gaze and offers silent comfort through a small smile

“They aren’t taking you anywhere, Kevin-” She reassure him quietly, the woman fuming at the comment, “-not if Sam and I have a say in it”

“You believe you get any choice in the matter, Phoenix?” The woman smiles bitterly, knuckles fading in color as her fingers tighten around her blades handle, “You’re nothing but a parasite to this Earth...a creature i’ll take pleasure in killing”

“Oh for fucks sake-”

“Wait!”

The group all turns towards the open door of the hospital room, their gazes landing on a darkened figure slowly stepping out from the shadows of the hall. There, wrapped in nothing but his white scrubs and tan trench coat, was Castiel. With a nervous smile on a face filled with worry when he meets the pair of (e/c) eyes he falls in love with every day, the angel takes another hesitant step forward. The man and woman seem shocked at his existence, the scruffy one letting out a shaking breath of air

“Castiel…”

“Hi” Castiel greets the other angel kindly, the woman only furrowing her eyebrows in response. Taking a dangerous step towards him, the blonde haired woman shakes her head in disbelief

“You…”

“Hello, Hester-”

“You smote thousands in heaven-” the anger in her voice poorly covers the hurt in her sky blue eyes as she continues, “-you gave a big, scary speech and then you were gone...What the hell was that?”

“Rude, for one thing”

“Where have you been, Castiel?” The man inserts himself back into the small group, desperation evident on his sharp features as he looks to the angel for an answer.

“Oh, Inias, Hester, I-” Castiel begins, sighing tiredly as he racks his brain for anything to say, “-I know you want something. Answers. I-I wish it could be that. There are still many things I can teach you. I can offer-uh-perspective...Here! Pull my finger”

“...You’re insane”

“Hey!”

For what seems like the hundredth time that night, the group all have to turn their attention away from each other, gazes searching the room until they all finally see the hunter behind the crazed angel. Dean, body partially visible from the door frame, smiles smugly as the angels all watch his arm lift up into the air

“Heads up, sunshine”

With those words, the older brother slams his hand onto the cream colored wall beside him, blood covered palm smearing across the messily drawn symbol next to the door. Before the angels are able to respond, much less say anything, the room is illuminated in a blinding white glow, their vessels shadowed in the light before completely disappearing from the group's eyes. Hester, Inias, and even Castiel were gone. Dean takes confident strides into the room, green apple eyes frantically scanning (y/n) and Sam’s body for any sign on injury

“Sam?”

“I’m fine”

“Tweety?”

“Peachy, Dean-o”

“Alright-” Dean lets out a sigh of relief, anxiously checking the small room as if he were afraid the angels would show up again, “-all angels are blown back to their corners. We got like, three, four hours tops.”

“What about Cas?” (y/n) asks quietly, strange feelings overcoming her upon not feeling his presence anymore

“We’ll get him to flap over when we’re out of here-”

“What’s happening?!” Kevin suddenly screams out in a fit of panic, doe eyes wide as his entire body shakes against the cool wall behind him. (y/n) approaches him slowly

“Kid-”

“What is happening?!” Kevin cries once more, breathing heavily as he searches their faces for answers he desperately needed. Dean, finally noticing the teenager, turns to the pair beside him, eyes showing no amusement as he questions them

“What is that?”

“It’s, uh, Kevin Tran...He’s in advanced placement…”


	49. Road Trip

Inky darkness shrouds the tan colored minivan in its cooling embrace, bright neon lights painting its shining surface as whispered conversations fill the night air. Men stand in crowds of three outside of the run down gas station, lips parted as clouds of noxious smoke pour from their lungs, cigarettes burning until their fingertips blacken. (y/n) watches from inside of the store as they poison themselves beneath the warm lamps above, placing her small pile of groceries onto the sleek countertop for the cashier to ring up

“Will that be all, sweetheart?”

(y/n) meets the woman's tired looking gaze, watching the way an uncomfortable smile tries to tug itself onto her wrinkled face before it disappears completely, cherry red lips seemingly sewn into a permanent frown from the years of shitty customers she undoubtedly had to serve.

“Yes, that's all for me-” (y/n) finally answers, seamlessly blending in as a human as she offers a kind smile, “-thank you, ma’am”

Quickly exchanging the food items with pieces of cotton paper, a process the Phoenix still found herself strangely fascinated by, (y/n) bids a gentle farewell before she's striding out of the small convenience store. Warm skin prickled by the frigid air, (h/c) locks of hair tossed around in the breeze, she’s finally made it back to the small minivan near the edge of the parking lot, body hopping into the back seat before she’s closing the door behind her

“Are you alright?” Dean is the first to speak upon her arrival, body turning in the front seat to quickly scan over her form. (y/n) chuckles lightly, hands moving down to rummage through the paper bag that rested in between her legs

“What?” her voice is teasing as she continues, handing both him and his brother a pair of water bottles for them to hydrate, “You think I can’t go shopping without supervision?”

“No, that’s not what I meant, I just-”

“We just got you back, (y/n)-” Sam finishes for his brother, tossing her a brotherly smile before continuing, “-let’s just say, being away from you makes us a bit nervous”

“Aw, you guys do love me!”

Sam laughs in response while Dean rolls his eyes, trying his best to conceal the smile threatening to make its way across his freckled face. It was in that moment (y/n) realized how relieved she was to be by their sides again, heart warming at the way they were able to talk to each other with love so familiar it made her wish she had found it sooner. Of course though, moments as good as this one end sooner than others. As Dean pulls the minivan out of the gravel strewn parking lot, car rumbling against the rough road ahead, (y/n) turns her gaze onto the form beside her. Curled up against the door, knees pulled up to crush the dirt covered duffel bag against his chest, Kevin Tran's small body trembles in his sleep. She found her heart aching at the way he clutched onto his own jeans until his knuckles turned white, eyebrows furrowed upon his forehead as he whimpered quietly to himself. He was having a nightmare. Reaching back down into the paper bag between her knees, (y/n) pulls out an orange and holds it in one of her hands, using the other to tap the boy lightly on his shoulder

“Kevin?” she calls out to him gently, tilting her head to the side to watch as his closed eyes squeeze together slightly

“Oh god…” he mumbles the helpless sounding phrase, (y/n) poking him slightly harder than before

“Kevin, buddy, you should wake up and-”

“Oh god!”

The boy is suddenly jolting awake, legs throwing themselves from their curled up position as he slams his back into the leather seat behind him, doe eyes widened as he lets out panicked breaths.

“Woah, it’s alright, Kevin-” she quickly tries to soothe him from his startled state, watching as he slowly calms down, “-what’s the matter, kid?”

It takes him a second to fully catch his breath again, dark eyes frantic as they bounce around to land briefly on each person in the car as they stare at him as if he were a ticking time bomb. Gulping down the lump in his throat, grip upon the duffel bag in his lap relaxing only a small bit, he sighs tiredly

“Nothing…” he begins quietly, voice fragile as if it were going to shatter as he continues, “It’s just...my life...my future...my girlfriend…It still doesn’t seem real.”

Nodding in understanding, guilt running like tar through her veins, (y/n) fixes her gaze onto the fruit still held in her hand, mind crowded with thoughts as an uncomfortable silence takes over the small car. Soft fingertips peel away at the bitter rind of the orange, picking apart the fleshy fruit as its sweet juice stains the whites of her nails. It isn’t long before the pieces of the orange are resting upon a plate made from it’s cream colored rind, citrus aroma comforting as it fills the air.

“Here-” she reaches over to grab a hold of the boy's hand, turning it over until his palm faces the sky, “-you should eat something. Keep your energy up.”

Gingerly placing the orange slices into the soft skin of his hand, (y/n) offers a gentle smile, (e/c) eyes meeting his own nervous orbs as he shifts his gaze back and forth from her and the fruit in his palm.

“Are you sure-?”

“You’re not our prisoner, Kevin-” Sam reassures the younger boy gently, tossing a light smile over his shoulder before continuing, “-we’re just trying to keep you safe.”

Suddenly, the phone resting in the pocket of (y/n)’s jeans begins to vibrate against her hip, screen illuminating from beneath the fabric as it rings. Pulling the small device from her pants, she offers another sweet smile to the boy next to her, pressing the bright green button near the bottom of the screen

“Eat up, kid-” she urges him softly before placing the phone to her ear, furrowing her eyebrows slightly, “-hello?”

“Everything happened so quickly-” (e/c) eyes widen upon hearing the familiar roughness of a certain angels voice as it sizzles through the speaker, a sense of urgency in his tone as he speaks

“Cas?”

“I’m not sure how I ended up here, (y/n)-” his voice shakes slightly, almost childlike as he continues, “-I don’t like it here”

“Is that Cas?” Dean questions, frantically glancing at her form from the rear view mirror in front of him as Sam turns in his seat to listen in, “Where is he?”

“Cas, it’s alright-” (y/n) soothes him gently, ears picking up the faint sound of barking in the background, “-just tell me where you are, buddy”

“I’m surrounded by unhappy dogs, (y/n)”

“Dogs?”

“Dogs?” Sam echoes quietly, the brothers both sharing the same look of confusion before they are turning their attention back onto the girl as she tries to make sense of the angels ramblings

“You’re in Perth?”

“As in Australia?” Dean questions in disbelief, watching as (y/n) covers the speaker of the phone to speak directly to them

“He ended up at a dog track in Perth...” she explains through a tired sounding sigh, her eyes moving to scan the metal signs that pass by their car in green blurs, “Listen, Cowboy, we’re on highway 94, north of St. Cloud, Minnesota, just passing mile marker...79.”

Just as the number passes her lips, the small space fills with a powerful presence, gust of cooling air breezing past each body as the seat between Kevin and (y/n) sinks beneath the form that appears before their eyes. Kevin, a teenager who has not experienced the coming and going of an angel before this night, finds himself letting out an involuntary exclamation, the strange mix of a gasp and a scream that ends up overshadowed by a coughing fit caused by the orange slice that he had been chewing on only seconds ago.

“Kevin-” (y/n) finally speaks up through the uncomfortable silence that follows his choking experience, the Phoenix offering a gentle voice for him to ground himself to, “-this is Castiel.”

“You’re one of the...angels?” his voice is timid, almost as if afraid to take up space, “Like, a real life angel?”

Instead of answering, another uncomfortable silence passes through the car, Dean and Sam watching the tense interaction through the mirrors hanging from the ceiling. The angel and the boy stare at each other, studying one another's faces with unknown intent as eyes move from one feature to the next. Suddenly, Castiel begins to lift one of his hands, pointer finger extended as he leans toward Kevin slightly. The boy holds his breath. (y/n) watches curiously as the angel, unprovoked, decides to place the soft pad of the tip of his finger onto the boy's nose.

“Boop”

The word sounds strange as it leaves his mouth, everybody in the car seemingly shocked at the way his face never loses its familiar ruggedness as he childishly presses onto Kevin's nose out of, what seems to be, pure entertainment. To think a divine being such as this, a creature who could aid in the destruction of entire planets, could be broken down to such an innocent state, mind and actions mirroring that of a toddler unable to focus on a single thing for more than five seconds at a time.

“(y/n)-” Castiel's gruff voice pulls Phoenix from her thoughts, the angel turning in his seat to inspect the girl beside him, “-are you hurt?”

“I’m fine, Cas-” (y/n) answers honestly, motioning to the hunter in the driver's seat silently asking for her help to get the angels attention, “-but do you think you could answer some questions for me?”

“Of course”

“Dean?”

“Cas, what happened back there?” Dean is quick to jump into the conversation, a certain anxiousness evident in his voice as he continues, “Who were those guys?”

“They’re from the garrison. My old garrison-” Castiel explains, unable to hide the strange excitement he feels when talking about his old friends, “-and it looks like Hester’s taken over. We were assigned to watch the Earth. Often, it was boring. The wars were very boring and the sex, you know, repetition-”

“(y/n), please…” Sam practically begs the girl, the pair of hunters knowing if they were going to get any answers from him it had to be through the help of his caretaker. Sighing lightly, (y/n) gets the message, turning so that she can face the angel beside her

“Buddy, we need you to-”

“Those dogs were miserable, (y/n)-” he talks over her suddenly, the girl finding herself unsure how to get him back on track as he continues, “-they could only think in ovals. Isn’t that strange?”

“Cas-”

“I wonder if they could ever lead a normal life after that. It’s a shame, really, to have no other purpose than to run in circles your whole life-”

“Castiel-” (y/n) interrupts softly, (e/c) eyes searching his face for signs of dissociation, unsure whether or not he was fully losing coherency, “-remember what we talked about?”

“Am I...rambling? I’m sorry-”

“It’s okay, just-” (y/n) lets out a tired sounding sigh, nervously glancing at the pair of hunters up front who give her pitying looks, “Can you tell us why they’re after us?”

“They’re following protocol” his explanation is vague, an answer that seems to frustrate Dean

“What protocol?”

“If the word of God is revealed, a keeper of the word will awaken-” Castiel suddenly turns in his seat to face the smaller boy eating beside him, leaning forward to poke the tip of his nose again, “-like this hot potato right here.”

Seeing the discomfort in the teenager's face, understanding him to be too afraid to say anything, (y/n) is quick to reach over and grab a gentle hold of the angel's wrist, sighing lightly as she rests his arm back down onto his lap. Patting the smooth skin of the top of his hand softly, (y/n) coaxes Castiel to continue through an encouraging gaze

“Cas, can you tell us what this protocol instructs the angels to do?”

“The garrison code dictates you take the keeper to the desert-” he explains through a thoughtful smile, almost as if proud of himself for being able to remember this, “-to learn the word away from men.”

“What kind of sense does that make?” Dean challenges through a light scoff, green eyed gaze focused on the winding road ahead as he steers the small van through darkness, “He has to tell us so that we can use it.”

“That’s God and his shiny red apples…”

“I-I can’t live in the desert-” Kevin finds the courage to speak, voice shaking only slightly as he continues his jumbled mess of a concern, “-I’m applying t-to Princeton!”

“Okay, you know what?” Dean’s voice is laced with agitation, the group somewhat ignoring the stuttering plea of the teenager next to them as he continues, “Screw the garrison, man, we need the tablet to end Dick Roman’s ‘soylent us’ crap!”

“If you want the word, you’ll have to duck Hester and her soldiers.”

“You’re in our corner, right, Cas?” Sam’s hesitant voice is quiet and yet is able to create the same tension a scream could. The angel is silent, body almost drawn to move closer to the Phoenix beside him in search of temporary comfort. (y/n) watches him carefully as his crystalline eyes shift to stare out of the smudged window, jaw tightening slightly as he watches through the glass

“No, I don’t fight anymore…I watch the bees.”


	50. Protecting the Prophet

After what seemed to be countless hours of gravel strewn roads and chilling darkness, the gentle purr of the tan colored minivan fades from blushed ears, deflated rubber wheels of the vehicle thankful to finally come to a complete stop upon a grassy patch beneath a great pine that sways slightly with the passing breeze. A few feet away lay the cabin the group of hunters had been calling home for a while now, rotted wood logs held together by rusted nails and the will of a family in need of shelter from the dangers of a world many were too blind to see. It wasn’t much, but they were happy to have it anyways. The group all make their way into the home, setting up camp for the night with the knowledge they’d be holed up here for a while.

“Sam,” Dean calls out to his brother, handing the taller hunter a duffel bag, “Start painting. Take Cas and make sure go invisible, alright?”

“Yeah, got it” Sam seems reluctant to take on the task of watching over Castiel, motioning for the angel to follow him towards the kitchen to start putting up warding near the windows. Once they begin their assigned jobs, Dean is turning to (y/n) and Kevin, green eyed gaze focused on the frightened looking boy before speaking directly to the Phoenix waiting patiently for his orders

“Think you can babysit while I get us some food?”

“Nothing I can’t handle, Dean-o”

“Good. Take him to the basement to start reading,” he instructs, authoritative tone on full display as he makes his way towards the front door, “I’ll be back in an hour or so.”

“Promise you’ll be back in one piece?”

“I promise, Tweety Bird-” he chuckles lightly, winking at the Phoenix before his body is disappearing behind the rotted wood door of the cabin. It isn’t long until the group can hear the low grumble of the engine outside, scarred wheels scraping against rock as he pulls out from the driveway. He’s gone, the older brother of the pair no longer within their sights. Needless to say, Sam and (y/n) were more than anxious for his return, praying to the universe the somewhat reckless hunter would experience a safe trip. Sighing lightly to herself, (y/n) tries to push the nervous thoughts to the back of her mind, (e/c) eyes moving to meet the innocent gaze of the teenager standing awkwardly beside her

“Alright, Kev, you heard the scary man-” she offers a kind smile, motioning for the smaller boy to follow after her as she begins the small walk to the set of concrete stairs beside the bathroom, “-time to make sense of the God rock.”

The pair make their way down the cool stone steps, shoes kicking dust and pebbles as they descend the steep flight. With timid teen following after the more confident strides of the woman in front of him, Kevin watches through slightly horrified black eyes as (y/n)’s body moves towards a splintered mahogany table near the middle of the freezing room, her delicate looking hands a stark contrast to the rusted weapons she grabs to move from the tables caramel surface.

“This looks like a sex-torture dungeon…” his observation is too quiet for her to hear at first, shaking voice barely able to escape his drying throat as he continues, “Is this a sex-torture dungeon?”

“Sex-torture dungeon-?”

Her words are cut short when she turns to meet his frightened gaze, lips parting slightly when she briefly glances down at the pair of silver handcuffs balanced between her fingers as she tries to get a better hold onto a scythe slightly slipping from her palm. Realizing the way the scene is painted, the girl finds herself unable to hold back a quiet chuckle, quickly placing both of the suspicious looking items onto a bench nearby before clearing her throat lightly

“I know this looks a bit...strange-” she begins quietly, trying her best to clear out the rest of the weapons in an attempt to make him a bit more comfortable, “-but I promise this isn’t a weird BDSM thing.”

Wiping off the layer of dust that had accumulated on top of the wooden table, (y/n) pulls up a small folding chair that had been propped up against the cracked brick wall beside her, hands moving to open up the metal seat before placing it neatly next to the table.

“Here-” she gently ushers him towards the seat, watching him as he slowly sinks down into the cool metal, “-I know it isn’t much, but it’s kind of all we got right now. Maybe I can convince Dean to clean up one of the spare rooms for you-”

She isn’t able to finish her ramblings however due to the faint sound of what seems to be hiccups. Snapping her attention onto the boy seated beside her, she watches through widened (e/c) eyes as Kevin’s shoulders shudder with every choked cry he desperately tries to suppress with the palms of his hands. Tears carving rivers into the olive skin of his cheeks, he moves his arms until the fabric of his hoodie sleeves presses harshly into his eyes, shielding his pitiful state from the girl studying his every move.

“Kid-?”

“This isn’t me-” with his arms still raised to cover his eyes, he speaks breathlessly into the air, never really directing his voice towards the Phoenix beside him, “-this isn’t my life!”

“It’s alright, buddy, just calm down-”

“Why did they have to choose me, huh? I never asked to be some word keeper, I’m just a kid from Michigan! How could this happen to me? I had my whole future planned out, man, everything was going according to plan-”

“Kevin-” (y/n) interrupts him, the habits she’d formed during her time in the asylum surfacing when she notices his chest rise and fall at a rate that was dangerously fast for his tiny body, “-it’s alright, kid, just take a deep breath, okay? In and out, in and out…”

Over the pounding of his own heartbeat, he’s able to make out the softness of her voice, clinging to it as if it were the only thing that would keep him sane in this moment. Letting his arms fall from his face, (y/n) using the sleeve of her shirt to wipe away the last of his tears, he does as he’s told. Kevin breathes in through his nose and let’s the air pass his chapped lips shakily, chest rattling as his heart continues it’s erratic thumping against his ribcage.

“It’s okay, Kevin-” (y/n) reassures him gently, (e/c) eyes warm beneath the light above as she studies him, “-I’m here for you.”

Taking a seat next to him at the splintered table, careful to not make any sudden movements, (y/n) offers an almost motherly comfort. With her palm gently placed upon his upper back, she slowly strokes the soft fabric of his hoodie in a circular motion, watching him carefully as he squeezes his eyes shut. It takes a while for him to finally calm down, the girl quietly humming a soothing song to help distract his racing mind as he lightly rocks in the wooden chair beneath him. When his eyes finally open again, face revealing the distress he felt upon not waking up from the nightmare that was this night, he lets out a trembling breath

“This is all too much…I just want to be the first Asian-American president of the United States.” he whispers quietly, almost as if she weren’t there at all. Nodding her head, (y/n) agrees silently

“We wish you didn’t have to do this. The supernatural world, it’s messy and cruel-” she begins gently, tilting her head so that her (e/c) eyes meet his, “-but I promise you, Kevin, we are going to help you through it. That includes protecting you too.”

“...Really?”

“Of course-” a small smile tugs at her soft lips, shrugging her shoulders as she continues, “-I mean...who else is going to be our first Asian-American president?”

However, before he is able to respond to her, a low rumble overtakes the still night air surrounding the home, thunderous sound from upstairs echoing against wood and concrete as the pair flinch.

“What was that-?”

Not letting him finish his panicked questioning by placing the soft palm of her hand over his mouth, (y/n) is quick to jump into action, instincts taking over every cell that made up her very flesh and bone. It was the Angels, she could feel their power radiating throughout the small cabin as if they were ocean waves. Using her free hand, the Phoenix shoves the marble tablet back into its moss green duffel and hastily swings the strap over the boy's neck.

“I know we’ve just met, but I need you to trust me, alright?” she begins through a hushed whisper, (e/c) eyes glowing faintly as she carefully studies the staircase behind her, “Things are probably going to get a little hairy…”

“Are they going to kill you?”

His words are laced with fear, almost as if begging her to tell him otherwise. Turning to meet his wide-eyes gaze, hands moving to squeeze his shoulder in reassurance, the Phoenix smiles

“They can’t kill me ‘cause I’m not going to let ‘em-”

“Hand over the prophet and we won’t have to try”

Upon hearing the unfamiliar voice as it fills the almost silent air, (y/n) whips around to face the direction it had come from, eyes glowing scarlet beneath the dim lamps swaying above. There, standing just before the staircase as a means to block the pair from escaping, was the scruffy Angel she had come to know as being named Inias. Clocking the sleek silver blade clutched tightly in the palm of his hand, (y/n) is quick to gently shove Kevin behind her form, arm reaching back to protectively shield his trembling body.

“He’s just a kid...” (y/n) tries to reason, intense crimson gaze never leaving the Angel as she continues, “He’s barely lived a life yet, how could you guys take that away from him?”

“It’s his destiny-”

“Screw you and your ‘destiny’ bullshit!” (y/n) spits back through clenched teeth, her aggressiveness seeming to take him by surprise, “He’s not some pawn you get to push around in your guys’ stupid little chess game, alright? _None_ of us are!”

“I will not waste my time arguing with you, Phoenix...” Inias sighs, dull blue eyes hinting to his discomfort towards the situation he’s forced to play out, “Give us the prophet before we must resort to more aggressive measures”

Before she is able to throw back a few, colorful, words in response to the persistent Angel, a cloud of tan dust rains from a split in the wooden ceiling above her. Following the sudden billow of pine scented chips was a low groan, pained sound accompanied by the almost desperate voice of a woman on the verge of losing it.

“Kevin-” (y/n) whispers the name as quietly as she can, soft hands suddenly erupting into a blazing inferno of purple colored flame, “-stay behind me at all times, alright?”

“What do you think you’re doing?” Inias questions lowly, suited form taking a step towards the pair before the Phoenix is raising her fire covered hands in response

“Kevin and I are going upstairs to help some friends-” she explains through narrowed eyes, slightly crouched body creeping around Inias with the smaller boy shadowing her every move, “-and you aren’t going to stop us.”

“What makes you think that I won’t try?”

Flexing her hands, Inias and (y/n) both glance down to watch the way the midnight colored flames seem to dance across her fingers, flesh-melting heat causing the air around her to ripple

“See, I knew you bastards would show up, so I decided to have a glass of holy oil.”

“Where did you get holy oil-?”

“Doesn’t matter where I got it, _babe_ , because-” a dark smile pulls at her lips, (s/c) skin illuminated by the deep plum glow of her hands, “-If you so much as _breathe_ on me or this kid, I swear, I’ll put that stick you got shoved up your ass to use and roast you like a fucking kebab.”


End file.
